


Demon Rises

by Tratomhound23543



Category: Avenger - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Fox Deadpool, Marvel
Genre: Action, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Elemental Magic, Dark Magic, Deepthroating, Demon, Demon/Human Relationships, Dimension Cannon, Dimension Travel, Eldritch, Elemental Magic, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, HOPING FOR LEMON, Hand Jobs, Harem, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Ki Use, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MC HAS TWO DEMON PERSONALITY THAT WANTS TOUGH LOVE FOR HIM, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Partners, Multiple Personalities, MxB, Personality Swap, SLOW BURN STORYLINE, Self-Esteem Issues, Seme, Slash, Slash sex, Small Harem, Spirit Animals, Straight Sex, Supernatural Elements, Tentacle Sex, Top Brian, Top Ealnith, Top Male Lead, Uke, Uke Narzul, Uke Tercio, Vagina Sex, blowjob, bottom MC, bxb - Freeform, bxf, demon OC, mxf, werebear, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 158,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tratomhound23543/pseuds/Tratomhound23543
Summary: A young human has reborn into a demon, he was being bullied by his fellow demon in Makai, he was saved by a demon goat name Nemos, let's see what fate stored for him in his adventure
Relationships: MALEOCXMALEOC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning MxM, MCU has close power level to their comic counterparts and expect villains from different fandom

Chapter 1: Introduction  
Credits to Ilumina art for the cover please look at them it’s pretty good fan art I must say~

*Makai Realm*

It was a foggy day in the morning when I wake up, I raise my head and look around,”Damn! I really overslept on this giant rock, better go to that Old man hmm... where I am? And this sucks my clothes are torn apart I love my hoodies and this pants they are comfortable that’s what I get when I go all out for my training”. you are thinking why I was sleeping on a giant rock funny you should ask, I train for continously for 10 years , I’ve been improving my strength, Dark Energy and stamina for the new dimension that I want to live in. 

My name is Tercio Katar, a demon, and I’m 18 years old, I started training when I’m 8 years old, because I was scared that another stronger demon will bully me like my early year on this realm when I was reborn in this Dimension thanks to the sorcerer that finds and pity me, he was astonish I was still alive after the massive beat up from a demon 5 years older than me, thank kami that I was save before the i died My looks are raven long hair, single horn in my forehead, with a blue fire tip, and lean body.

https://www.zerochan.net/2151108

I stretch my whole body for 5 minutes and sit in meditating position and sense all the energy around me, I’m sensing from the North there was a massive herd of demon dog a whole 300 of them,” Damn they must be on the hunt, I thought they were hibernating right now, I really need to keep notice what day is it at least they are 50 miles away from me a 4 day of running to get to me and 1 week if they rest, I have time for this nothing to worry of,” 

I keep meditating for 1 minute I sense from the west there were just a 4 demon like me walking to the east of their direction, They are hunting it seems must avoid them, I can feel they are strong individuals and I sense from the east of my location, just a pack of demon animals in Thorn forest nothing special, then I sense the sorcerer from the south and opened my eyes then smiled,” Aha! There he is, New Dimension here I come!.” Said to myself excitedly with a smiled like a loon~

I get up from my meditative post, collected my big back pack and started running south, the sorcerer was very far he was 100 miles away from my location, good thing my training bears fruit, I can go there in 1 hour of non-stop running, I started to run to that direction and started planning while I’m running What will I do to this new dimension and prepare for new challenge ahead at that new frontier!. There will be new faces will met and new places to go, I’ve started to get bored in this place and this is a dangerous place for a weak demon like me, pitiful power that I have, at least I was smart to avoid dangerous situation and pick a smart tactics when a more powerful enemy I will face like that demon bug I’ve met 5 years ago my battle with that bug was a close call thanks to my new abilities I learn, I defeated that bug after 5 hours of battle.

*Flashback 5 years ago Thorn Forest*

“Fuck! I can’t hit this thing and keep s hitting me with his sting!.” I dodge another Sting and Energy beam coming out from the bug demon’s mouth and stared at me angrily.” Keep still you miserable demon!, just let me eat you! At least you’re energy will become useful to my appetizer for my morning hunt! *Drill Beam!*. 

*No way in hell I will not dodge to this deadly beam you keep sending to me what I am stupid!,” I dodge and replied angrily to the Bug Demon that keeps producing acid saliva that the demon spitting on me in my openings ,”aargh!” It got me in the chest that really hurts, My eyes keeps crying from the pain goddamn it!, I need to get used to this, I’m still newbie in this realm and I met this demon accidentally in thorn forest,” Go to the thorn forest, he said it will be easy he said fucking old man did not warn me that there was a powerful glutton bug demon that lives this area!, I thought it wil just be normal demon animals that mind their own business!”. 

We kept this until the bug demon send his powerful attack to me and faster than his previous attacks,” Ahh! I will stop this nonsense take this you maggot *Thunder Barrage*”.  
the bug unleashes a lot of lightning at me, the lightning is big as the tree, I keep dodging, but I’ve been hit three times in my stomach and backside, I’m really hurting right now, if this continues I will die in this forest, I quickly think of something,” Yes there is it I got a plan just need this bug to be distracted a bit, Hey bug takes this!, *Sonic Scream!*. Extreme loud sound wave come out from my mouth and successfully hit the Bug

“Arrggghhh! Damn you little demon! You’ll pay for this transgression!.” The demon bug is flying dizzy.

“That’s it!, that’s the opening I need! *Hypersonic Barrage!*.

I leap from the ground and dash to the unstable bug demon and unleashed a hundred powerful barrage of fist on the bug face, I don’t stop until the face of the bug is crush. 

While I punch the bug to oblivion, we broke through massive rock formation and destroyed a thorn trees with my technique, then I stopped and look at my work and I was amaze when I see the bug is still alive, but it has holes in it’s body, the bug body is really durable.

Then the bug opened it’s eyes and woobly standing up, it ready it’s claws to me and said to me,” This is not the end little demon I will not be killed this easily *Razor edges*,”

The bug really getting on my nerves now! It charges at me in fast speeds, but it was too slow now that I could see it clearly where it’s moving right now!, It was surprise that I caught both of his claws,” What!? You caught both of my claws!, Are you really weak?!,” 

“ No I’m not weak, just a cautious individual and enough of this talk! I’m gonna end you here right now, I was just conserving my energy in the first place!, now you are out of dark energy to initiate another technique!,” I transformed myself into my second form, I’ve grown to 15ft to my previous form of 6ft.

*Tercio 2nd form : https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/854346991782633674/* Just imagine it that has single 9 inch horn in his forehead 

The bug demon is agape at my form it was sinister looking and eldritch being that appears in his sight. 

My third and Fourth arm that attached to my head raise and form a Flame Dark Ball,” Take this! *DARK BLAST!*. The enormous Flame Dark Ball caught the bug demon whole body and pushes the demon 5 miles away from it’s previous location and hits the mountain after 3 seconds.  
The mountain exploded with a dark purple aura encompassing the whole scenery, 10 seconds before it clears the dark purple aura that corroded the whole area, the mountain has 200 meter wide gaping hole on the middle part. 

“Damn that was a battle, thanks to my training with that old man I can defeat that demon, but barely it almost killed me.” I see the flower called midnight, it was an ingredient for regenerative potion and can be a poison of you make the individual to eat it raw, I grab it carefully and went home to the old man hut. 

*Flashback ends*

Shaking my head after I remember the whole battle from Thorn Forest, I keep running now to the south. I pass a lot of mountains and forest in this area, I can remember my previous battle what happen here, I still remember that small mountain and I met a lot of goblins, Imps, and Curse Slime in there, I explore that area 4 years ago, I was caught surprise by their illusion magic, good thing the old man taught me to fight and defend from illusions and mind magic. I defeated the whole village of them that control the valley of that mountainous area, I clear it in 2 weeks, it was an all out war. “ What a tiring battle, it was like a contest of attrition they just keep putting many fodders in the frontlines, what an annoying little bunch, I’ve just go there to find the rare ingredient for the potion that the old man will create for his new tonic”. 

Then I remember this one the red river that I pass by, it was home by the Sirens, Lamias, and Phantoms, it was a quick and bloody battle, I lose in that fight they where to many of them and those phantoms are annoying thing to destroy, I needed magic just to destroy them, physical attacks can’t hurt them, it tired me very quickly and those lamias and siren are very tricky and dangerous with their curse magic they cast Bind, poison, sleep, and lightning magic at me, I quickly fled from that battle, it’s the almost complicated battle I fought on that river area, at least I collected the curse pearl for the old man. 

After 1 hour of running the distance of 100 miles, I see the hut that I was looking for, I quickly go the door and knock and open it, I look at the old man and he still looks like himself after the years I visit him long blue hair, 7ft tall, and looks like a 40 year old handsome male. 

‘Hey old Man!, I’m home!.” I said happily and loudly

“Shut up brat can a old man take a break from the mouth of yours!,” The old man said annoyingly but sound fondly at the same time.

“Nah~ that’s why you take care of me old man!, I’m annoying little demon that you adopted~,” I mockingly said to him while I laugh. 

“Shut up, now you get what I want while you are training?” The old look at me fondly like a grandson that he taken care for years.

“Of course just let me get it from the my back pack!.” I quickly grab my back pack and finding the item that the old man want to fetch for me while on my training.” Aha! Here it is a 5 ton mithril metal that I collect from a Dragon Ogre hammers and maces that I melt and compress,” I handed it to the old man. 

“Ah! The precious metal that I need for the certain Item that I will make,” The old Goat Demon said it mysteriously. 

“What kind of item will you make for this metal old man?” I asked the old man because I was intrigued, i want to know, yes I’m greedy, but who cares it’s a harmless question nothing can go wrong~. 

“That’s a secret one that I will make, but don’t worry I will show it to you before I teach you the magic for how to travel other dimension.” The Goat Demon said to me seriously.” Now brat I have a last request from you.

‘ARGGH! Here we go again last here and last there, is there any enou-,” I was interrupted by a swing of his staff at my head,” AH! My head hurts! Why you did that old man?!. 

“Oh for god sake! ,This is the last request I will ask for you, ungrateful brat!,” The old Goat Demon shouted at him and swing his staff again at me, 

“Oww! Ok I get it, just stop that!,” I exclaimed nervously and sweats a little to the old goat, damn he still pack a punch his hits felt like a I’ve been hit by 20 elephants, and then gratefully for my part he stop swinging the staff and sighs.

“Ok here’s the request I got, I’ve been called by Fortuneteller Baba the witch from earth that there was a massive influx of monsters and lead by a single demon that keeps going to the earth and they don’t have enough fighters there, the fighters name goku, tien, krillin, and yamcha are injured after the bout between piccolo jr. In 23rd world tournament of earth, They need you there because I tell them what you’re capable of and the kami of earth wants to see you.” The old demon goat finish and breathes then he look back at his private bottomless chest and carefully put the 5 ton mithril metal. 

I contemplated a bit,” I’m going to earth huh~, I guess this is the first time I go in different places and met new people or creatures, and the kami of earth wants to see me hmm.... my life keeps getting interesting ,” I keep thinking of the name goku, tien, krillin, and yamcha they are interesting bunch for a mortal and the way the old goat said it that he respects them, they must be strong and now I’m really excited to go there and I look at the old goat and said,” When can I go there now?! 

The Old goat look to me and said,” You can go to earth right now just talk to me when you are ready for this venture and quest to complete this trouble times that comes to earth“ 

“ I got it old man, I’ll get my equipment right now just wait for me!,” I said to the old goat demon

“Woah there just relax and take it slow, the demons and monster that will rampage on earth is still amassing it’s strength so you have a enough time to prepare,” The old goat said to me while laughing at my mindset to complete this quest and go to earth to visit new places. 

I nodded at him and quickly went to my room and grab the essential for the trip and quest, while I kept walking around to my room to find the stuff I need, I look at the 2 pictures that displays in the top of my desk, the one photo I look was me and the old man when I was first adopted to him 10 years ago, I was smiling at the picture because the picture was taken when the old goat take me for training to defeat monster, I’ve defeated the whole dozens of Imp and one Gorgon, the old goat was looking at me and proud for my first battle that I win, i smiled fondly at the first picture good old times.

Then I looked at the second picture and laugh at the hilarity that happens in the picture, we are riding a dark cloud while flying away from 20 Void Dragons shooting powerful beam at us, that can almost destroy a single island, and then suddenly tears running down in my eyes, and I wipe it out from my face, then I think about the tear the escape my eyes, it’s like I was relieving my good memories now and breathe of relief comes to me, and I put the picture back on the desk and quickly get the other stuff I need.

I’m all good, I just taken what I need just need to talk to the old goat that I’m ready to go to the earth and complete the quest, I exited the door and I see the old man is tinkering something, but he notice me and hides it and has sweating looks” Ahh! You are finish are you ready to go?” 

“Yes I’m ready, but what is the location of this monster amassing and a single demon leading them?” I ask the old goat.

The old goat straighten his posture and coughs,” The location was from the far south west of the Baba’s palace and the location called *The Devil’s Toilet” be careful there the demons and monsters that lived there is highly dangerous and tricky.” The Old demon goat warns me again.” Ah Brat! I almost forgot I’m going to give you some charm for your protection, just wait there and I will give it to you,” The old goat go to his storage room while I’m waiting and I hear something like a vehicle stopping at the hut and there’s a knock on the door, I went to the door and open it. 

It’s a blue skinned skinny ogre dressed like an office attire and smiling at me, his small compare to my height of 6’0 to his 5’5 and he has black slick black hair, Two little horn sprouting at the each side of his head and has glasses he has a parcel on his left hand and has a clip board in his right hand with a mini truck on his back, he coughs and speaks,” Hello are you Master Nemos?” The Blue Ogre asked kindly to me. 

“No that’s my Old man you are talking about and I’m Tercio Katar by the way.” I replied to the blue ogre.

“Oh you are his adopted grandson he was talking about hmm... and I came here to deliver something that you’re grandfather ordered, I have this parcel and could you sign this paper for confirmation that it was received?” The ogre hand his clip board and pen. 

I grab both and sign the paper.” Here i sign it.” I hand the clip board and pen to him. 

“Good everything is in right order, here’s the parcel,” He hand it to me. 

“Thank you for delivering this~”, I smiled and bows to the ogre. 

“You’re welcome.” The ogre bows too and went to his mini truck and leaves the place with a portal. 

I closed the door and went back, just to see the old goat is standing there holding some type of ring and coming to my direction to give it to me,” Hey old man this is the parcel you ordered from the realm of afterlife from ogre delivery service.”

The old goat grab it like maniac” Aha! Here it is! I I am waiting for this for two days and oh! This ring that I will give to you is a charm just wear it, it will help you gather more energy faster and has shielding the generates for your protection against from weaker magical or physical attacks!.” He gives me the ring. 

“Thanks old man for the trinket you given to me.” I grab the ring and wear it on my middle finger of my left hand, I felt more some strange energy coating me and another energy adding some of my reserves and making me overflow of dark energy that I use. 

“Hey old man what did you order?, is that another porn magazine?~,” I ask the old man suspiciously. 

“No! It’s another ingredient for my research for the new staff that I will create! And first of all can you blame me?!, I’m lonely in here in this forsaken place!, especially I am married to my work ,” The old goat blush and looking wide eye at me.

“Ok relax their old man, I’m just messing with you~.” I mockingly replied to him and smirk.

“You are really a smart ass huh~.” The old goat frown on me and then smile,” ok are you ready now for the quest? 

“Yeah! I’m ready old man just let me grab my back pack and i will be good to go.” I ran to grab my back pack and stand in front of the old goat. 

The old goat demon nodded and opens a red portal, ”Ok there it is just jump on the portal and you will get to the Baba’s place for more information of the situation and do be careful got it!,” The old goat warn me again. 

“I get it old man geez you sure are lively today~

“Well you are a troublesome brat that always bring trouble!”

“Well the trouble comes from your missions that you always given to me -_-,” 

“Are you questioning me you little shit?!” The old goat readied his staff to swing at me. 

“Woah there pops, I’m just joking and goodbye to you see ya!,” I quickly jump at the portal while laughing.

The goat demon sighs and look at the red portal that he make,” Be careful there, I’m hope you will have an adventurous life on the earth,” The old goat smiles happily and close the red portal and opens the parcel and smiles wickedly,” Now I can read this sexy demon ladies magazines for my research purposes whoopy!.” The old goat closes the door and read it with passion.

____________________________________________________

*Fortune Teller Baba’s Palace*

Witch Baba is sitting on her fortune telling orb in the palace and sipping some tea and a red portal appears, she frowns at it expecting something to appear and the portal barf out a male looking teenager that look’s some kind of Demon or Oni. The oni stand and stand carefully and look cautiously at his surroundings.” Good he is not stupid one,” Baba thought of the Oni . The Oni finally notice the small witch looking at him, he smiled at her and said,” Hello are you the old hag that the old man told me about?” 

Witch Baba twitch her left eye,” I take it back this brat is stupid and disrespectful,” Baba said in her mind and sighs.” Yes I am the witch and call me Miss Baba you brat! And are you the one that Master Nemos sent to me for the massive invasion of monsters that lead by a single demon from Devil’s Toilet?. 

“Yes I am the one that old pops sent and my name is Tercio”. The teenager proudly announce to her.

Witch Baba look at him and analyzing his words to think about it,” Hmm.. he is sure prideful and he seems powerful enough that I sense from him for to deal with the problem when , the other capable fighters are out of commission from the fight in 23rd World Fighting Tournament that held a week ago. 

“By the way Miss Baba~, I’m curious how did you know my master?” Tercio ask nicely and slight serious look. 

“Oh how did I met you’re master nemos well, when I was beautiful young la-,”She was interrupted by a snickering and the source of it was the brat. Witch Baba veins from her forehead enlarge a little and shout at him,” Shut up brat can an old lady fantasize?!”.

Tercio straighten his posture and bows,” Sorry Miss Baba, be careful though you look like 80 years old, I don’t want you to get heart attack,” Tercio smirks at Witch Baba

Miss Baba left eyes twitches more about the remark about her age, her fortune ball floats and lift her then she charge to tercio at frightening speed above his head and keeps pounding her tiny fist at the head of tercio,” You brat for your information, I’m 308 years old and I can’t get heart attack, I’m way past that!,” said to him angrily while she continue pounding her fist on his head

“Arrghh! That’s worse! you are way past of your limit of human age old hag!,” While Tercio protecting his head with his hand from the pounding fist of Witch Baba.

Witch Baba’s face become beet red when tercio said it again,” You really a disrespectful brat! Take this you shit!.” Witch Baba cast deadly spells at him.

Tercio widen at the incoming spells of ice spike, fire balls, and Acid. ”Ah crap I’ve really done it she is worse than the old man when angry!,” Tercio keeps dodging and running from any sides of the palace while the little old witch keeps following him and casting more deadly spells . A minute has been past Tercio has been cornered in the storage area, he gulps and said to the witch,” Please could you calm down, I’m really sorry about the remarks about your age, I’m just kidding~,” Tercio chuckles nervously. 

“Calm down? Hah! I will calm down when I hit you hard brat that will knock you out!, It’s your bad luck you step on a sticky trap that I laid while you try getting away from me!,” 

Tercio look down at his feet that it has a sticky substance, he tries to get out, but it was useless he can’t get out of it and look at the witch fearfully.” Shit! Let’s talk about this Miss Baba? I’m sure you can take a joke~,” Tercio said to the Witch. 

“Hmmp! You can’t talk away with this prepare for your punishment!,” Miss Baba Summons a 2 meter katchin block,” Do you know what I summoned brat!?”

“Shit it’s a katchin the strongest metal in this universe!, How did you get that or materialize that old hag?!,” Tercio wide eye and frantically ask the witch.

“I’m giving you a punishment and you call me old hag again! How disrespectful can you be brat?!, no matter hiyaaah!,” Witch Baba throws the katchin using her telekenitic abilities, the katchin speed was fast as lightning and it hits his face, Tercio was completely daze from the attack, he was knock to the ground,” I’m not yet finish!,” The old witch remark loudly at him.

Tercio look at the ceiling wide eye the katchin block is at the ready to drop on him,” Oh crap” that’s his last words before he was got flatten and knock out by the katchin block that the witch drop on him. A huge cloud dust exploded from the impact.

Witch Baba blow away the dust and lifts the katchin block and see the results of her punishment to Tercio, “Hmmp! Serves him right!, but I’m surprise he really has a durable body just a little bruising from his body appeared, that katchin block can destroy a diamond to dust in a slow throw and I throw it at him with the speed of a lightning, He has potential for becoming one of the strongest well he is a Demon after all they are one of the powerful being next to the supreme kais. 

“USHER!, RISA! COME HERE!” Witch Baba shouted at her ghost attendants. 

Usher and Risa appears, surprise what happen,” What happen here Master Baba?!,” Usher ask Witch Baba.

“Just a brat being smart ass at me could you both get a stretcher and get him to the infirmary to get him patch up, wait for him to wake up and tell him to meet me again at my palace,” Witch Baba was lifted by his Fortune Ball and leaves the storage room, While the ghost was fast getting tercio out of the crater and get him to the stretcher. 

____________________________________________________

I awaken from the loud noises of the birds, I open my eyes and see the ceiling, then I see a ghost working on some meds, ”How did I get knocked out?.......... oh crap! I remember hahahaha, Miss Baba really go all out with her punishment,” Tercio look around his surroundings and ask the pink Ghost,” Hello who are you?”

The pink ghost looks at him and approach.” I’m Usher, me and Risa the other Ghost who is color yellow get you here because you got knocked out by Master Baba, What did you do that make her angry?,” Usher ask him in a little worry.

Tercio scratch his head and said,” Well I became an asshole on my part, it’s my fault I guess I make a long lasting expression for Miss Baba~,” Smirking at the ghost.

The Ghost sighs and went to the desk to retrieve the pills and giving it to Tercio,” Here some capsule for your headache and water and Master Baba said to me that you she wants to meet you again in her palace.” Gideon left Tercio for his other works.

“Whelp at least they help me, I should be thankful to Miss Baba,” Tercio chuckled a little and get up from his bed and go outside, he sees the arena from the middle of the palace,” Ho~ this is a nice place to exercise I should warm up first.

Tercio stretch his whole body for five minutes and start with a 10000 laps running around Baba’s place mountain he finishes his jogging in 2 hours and start doing sit-ups, curl-ups, push ups and 1 thumb finger push-ups eac h for both of his hands he do this all in 1000 sets, after that he practices his Kick and punch. 

Tercio breathe in relief and start meditating for practicing Ki Control and exercise his magic reserves, he meditate for a 2 hours and finishes it all while he was meditating he sense some individual going to his direction, he opened his eyes and see that it was Miss Baba. 

He smiles and wave at Miss Baba,”Hello miss baba good morning!,” Tercio greets

“You sure are lively after I knock you out,” Miss Baba drawled at Tercio 

“Well I got a long lasting expression from you Miss Baba, and I apologize for my behaviour,” Tercio stands and bows. 

“Hmmm.... apology accepted brat,” Baba Roll her eyes at him, and making Tercio laugh more loudly at her actions.

“Master Nemos really has raised a good young man, I observe you don’t do much strength training, why though?” Miss Baba said to him staring at him like a hawk.

“Well I do strength training too Miss Baba I just prefer doing it 2 days in week , because I prefer more flexible and cardio exercise to improve my agility and dexterity~, and I use my Ki and Magic to enhance my striking power , agility, durability and strength.” Tercio explains it to the Witch.

“Understandable, so can we continue our conversation before you interrupt me from the previous day or we eat first, I can sense you are hungry from that training that you have done?,” Miss Baba ask him.

“I think we should eat first Miss Baba, I’m really happy so please could we do that?~,” Tercio beg for Miss Baba.

Miss Baba sighs and look at him contemplating,” Of course after you finish eating let’s continue our conversation is that clear young man?!,”

“Gotcha Miss Baba, I’ll be my best behaviour!,” Tercio nods like a puppy to Miss Baba.

“Ok brat let’s go just follow me,” Tercio follow the old witch from her palace and they got inside in the palace and went to the long table, Tercio is drooling when he sees the food, and decide to eat like a rabid dog,” Waah! This is some good food than the old man and me makes!” 

“Really? I’m sure there’s a food that you like in the realm of Makai?” Miss Baba ask him like he was ridiculous being.  
“ I’m sure Miss Baba our food is different it was always bland or some of it are too salty,” He explain to Miss Baba.

“Well I guess if that’s true then go ahead eat all you can, I’m sure you like to taste earth finest dishes, I’m a right?~, 

“Thanks Miss Baba for this meal,” He bows while he has noodles in his mouth, it made the Witch Chuckle a little. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

He finish his meal and go to Miss Baba’s main room to continue his talks about their previous conversation which rudely interrupted by him in the other day and Tercio remembers it, he laugh like hyena after he remembers it. 

Now Tercio enters the main room of Baba’s he sat on the pillow that place in front of Miss Baba, ”Now Young man, I’ll continue this don’t interrupt me again got it!?,” Tercio nod and smile at Baba.

____________________________________________________

*Flashback 270 years ago*

A young girl with pink hair wearing witch outfit and holding a staff standing beside the a man and said “Brother can you join me to the Kiwi Mountain, I got a task to destroy a elemental that threatens to erupt the volcano from the nearby villages and drowns them with lava,” Baba ask the man with a Black hair, Blue shirt and Black pants with glasses reading a Lady Swimsuit Magazines, the man look up and look at his sister,” No I’m busy Big sis, I am researching too~, The man replied irritated, Baba sighs and initiate plan B,” Brother I can buy you a 20 magazines of naked ladies if you just accept my request,” His Sister bargain with him.

Her brother slowly look up to her and he place the magazine in his pocket and look at her seriously,” I accept! ” Her brother look at her with a nosebleed

Baba’s left eye twitch how easy and irritating how his brother accepts the deal she made, and sighs,” Are you sure brother? , maybe you are just tricking me, it would be waste if I they were bought by the other guys they are limited edition after all~, she add a sad tone on her voice.

“Don’t worry about that Sister, The deal you just bargain with me is good! I won’t run from this!, I maybe a pervert, but I have principles! ”Said to her so giddy and excited.

Baba rolled her eyes at his brother and brought her hands up to him,” Just hold my hand brother and I will take you there with me, come on hurry up time is wasting!.” Ordered him angrily 

“Sheesh calm down will ya” He held her hands and they teleport to the front entrance of Mt. Kiwi,” So sister here we are, after you~” He said mockingly to her.

Baba rolled her eyes again at him,” Oh shut up and just follow me then protect us when some dangerous being appear that likes to get physical in our line of sight!”.

“Roger that sis!,” Salute to her playfully and chuckles. 

They entered the volcano and start searching for the evidence of Fire Elemental were to show up, they spent for 3 hours searching here and there and they can’t find anything,” This is such a bullshit elemental,” Roshi exclaimed with his frustration and kicks the small rock to the magma, they feel some tremble in the Volcano, something float above the magma and see the Fire Elemental that has rage imprint on it’s face. 

“Roshi what did you do?!”His sister ask him with agape expression

“I just kick the small rock to the magma because of my frustrations, it’s not like I know that the Fire Elemental was submerge to that location!,” replied to her quickly with a worried voice, they heard the Elemental Voice.

“You dare to disrespect my living ground mortal!, the punishment is death!.” The Elemental throws a fireball at them multiple times.

“Shit! Brother go behind me,” Baba cast a water barrier to protect them, the attack subsided and it was their turn to attack the elemental, ”Brother distract the elemental while I chant the magic to trap the elemental!.” His brother nod” Hey! I’m the one who kick the small rock to the magma get me if you can! Glorified cooking fire!

It was a successful taunt the Fire Elemental throws more Fire ball at him and he dodge it, he is planning something and after a minute he had an idea, he sees the massive rock formation he dash to it and break them!, he grabs the broken parts of the rock and throws it and augmented the rock with Ki to the Fire Elemental, it hurt the elemental but it’s just a miniscule damage. It only make the fire elemental angry and roars at the man, the elemental did not only roar, but shot a stream of extreme concentrated heat at the man, the man widen his eyes and dodge it barely, it grazes his arm “ aarrrgghhh! Baba! Hurry up, I’m getting torn up here, I can’t hit the elemental, I’m only just a disciple for Master Mutaito!” the man shouted at Baba.

“Just need a second brother.... aha! Bring the elemental to me quick!” Baba orders his younger brother.

“Ok! Here goes nothing.” Roshi threw more rocks at the elemental to get more attention, he runs to his sister and the elemental following him in crazy speed. 

“Shit! I am here now dear sister! Do it now!,” When he was near he quickly dash right just to avoid the trap, while the elemental just keep charging.

Baba gulps and ready her staff when she see the elemental closing in the right distance she immediately cast the spell,” *Water Prison!*, the elemental was covered by ball of water, but it was boiling the water and it’s evaporating faster than she was expected, she cast another spell,’ *Freezing Ray!*and another one of my specialty! *Absolute Zero!*, yes I did it!.” 

The elemental was frozen, but she senses something amiss the fire of the elemental is still burning. She was worried right now, and the ice prison she cast was melted away and the Elemental look at her and said,” You think that simple magic can encase me!, I will show you true magical prowess mortal! *Grand Desolation!*,” The whole body of Elemental brightens more and it release a massive concentrated heat from the mouth that going to the direction of Baba.

“Crap! That is fast!, I will never escape from this and I will still get caught from the blast, I need to cast more powerful spell, Here goes nothing!,” Baba quickly thought.

Baba held her staff with both of her hands, she chant faster before and she points at the elemental coming attack, Blue magical aura surrounds her, rocks and dirt levitating, veins popping in her forehead and arms then her eyes shining blue, waiting for the right moment and she cast her spell,” *Blizzard Hell Storm!*.  
A massive torrent of wind, ice, and snow meets the elemental attack and forming a big ball of magic in the middle, while the elemental laugh mocking Baba,” You call that powerful magic!, I encounter more Ice Elemental that could do more!,” Baba grits her teeth from the mocking and she pour more magic into her spell, ”YAAAAAAAAH!,” Her spell getting more stronger, but Baba is getting more tired. Baba’s standing ground is creating a crater from the pressure of magic she casting and the elemental attack pushing her spell back, she was breathing hard.  
___________________________________________________

*Darn it! Baba is losing the power struggle by any second!, need to help her now! I hope this works,” Roshi grumble to himself.

He runs from the right side of the elemental, he takes off his shirt and envelop his body with Ki, his body bulge from the power up and use his powerful technique that he created while training from master Mutaito , He combine his hands, then he drew combine back to his right side of his body and said,” KA! ME! HA! ME!,” His arms veins getting bigger and a blue light of energy engulf from his both palms and points at the fire elemental,” HAAAAAAAA!,” A massive blue wave of energy that is three times bigger than him shot between his hands going straight to the fire elemental.  
____________________________________________________

The Elemental senses a strong energy incoming from his right side and widens his eyes, the elemental immediately put’s a Red energy shield to block the energy incoming to him, he successfully block the blue energy, but it was pushing him back.”You humans really want a death wish for delaying your punishment, I will turn you into ash even your souls! *ERUPTING INFERNO!*,” A massive ball of fire engulfs the body of the elemental and expands outward through his body and destroying everything on it’s wake.  
____________________________________________________

Baba widens her eyes at the attack of the elemental, the elemental is getting more stronger from the volcano energy, she looks at his brother giving it all with that powerful attack of his,” The energy that I sense building up that could destroy a whole mountain was my brother!, you are full of surprises brother, but this elemental is getting more stronger than us we need to end this quick,”  
She thought then she looks at her brother and shouted,” BROTHER! Use your remaining energy you left, let’s go all out! To end this once in for all!,” Her brother nod they both look at the expanding ball of fire.  
Both of them use their remaining energy, the magic of Baba is emitting far more larger aura and his brother Ki aura is expanding, the effects was the whole Kiwi Volcano is shaking from the power and both they reach the maximum output and shouted to their last breathe,” HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,” their attacks are getting stronger and pushing back the ball of fire.

The ball of fire they fired at by their attacks had exploded, the explosion encompasses the whole top of the volcano, the blast expanded more than the volcano, it surrounds the whole area. Roshi and Baba was blown away from the explosion and the Elemental just vanish in thin air.

___________________________________________________

Couple of minutes has been past, the whole smoke that covers the whole explosion clears, A ten mile wide crater has been created from the explosion.

There something covers by rocks and it exploded and a girl with pink hair appears that has bruises and torn clothes on some of her body,” Ugghh~ that explosion is massive, my body hurts from that battle, good thing I’ve have an magical shield active” Baba said while she tries to stand up while using her staff to support her.

She looks around from her surroundings and shout,” Brother! Where are you!?,” She keeps shouting it while walking around the crater and she hears something rumbling. Baba approach the sound and it surprise her it was her brother emerging from the ground, he was topless full of cuts, blood, bruises, burns from his body and torn up pants, her brother emerges , but his body drop to the ground in extreme exhaustion. Baba full of worries went to his brother 

“Roshi are you alright?!,” Baba asked while checking his injuries on him.

“Of course Big Sis, I’m alright just a little rest, and medicine can fix this problem~,” Roshi replied to her, a little bit dizzy.

“Just lay down still, I’ll heal you up.” She pointed her staff at him and yellow glow envelop roshi healing him, but it was slow.” Just be patient brother, I’ll heal you in 20 minutes, you’re body need to be treated quickly.” 

“Thanks Big sis ugghh~,” Roshi said hurt to her while he wait. 

While Baba healing their wounds, there something else they heard and it’s coming from the north, Baba look at that direction and she was shock that it was the fire elemental coming to their direction in blazing speeds. It was smiling at them sinisterly. 

“Shit the Elemental is coming right here, Get up! the elemental is still alive and coming right at us!,” 

“What really?! Shit! Come on help me up!,” He said to his sister, the sister supports him while standing up, but somethings weird her sister is not moving. 

“Baba what are you doing come on,” He turn to his sister, he his sister face darken and sweating what because of what she sees.

“Brother it’s useless to move now the elemental is here above us,” Her sister said to him while looking at the sinister face of the fire elemental and new body that resembles like a human than a spirit. 

“So you are still alive humans, I’m amaze you beat me on my first form~,” The elemental talk to them.

Baba and Roshi agape what the elemental said to them, Baba decided to talk to the elemental,” What do you mean “that form” you said to us and why did you want to erupt the volcano to the villages!?,” Baba loudly ask the Elemental, she’s angry because how mad was the elemental to do such a thing.

“Well, I just want to drown the whole island with lava and remake this island to my liking! By destroying all the living beings and trees on this island, I just want to create chaos!

“You are a fucking bastard! For an Elemental you are supposed to be guardian to them!,” Baba spoke to the elemental.

“Guardian? AHAHAHAHA, Are you serious?! That’s what they know hah! A Foolish notions of humans, you say I’m a guardian to them, at least they won’t know after they are killed by me! That their guardian killed them for fun!, That would be hilarious to witness!. The Mad Fire Elemental said to them while looking at them with smile of madness and rows of fire teeth. 

Baba and Roshi grit their teeth and glaring at the elemental,” You are fucking mad! Just an abomination that been born in this world!,” Roshi shouted at him.

“Abomination you say? I like that!,” The elemental agreed to him while smiling like loon. 

“How are you still alive elemental I thought you were destroyed by our combine techniques!,” Baba asked the elemental. 

“OH~ That is easy after I use the “ERUPTING INFERNO” I decided to escape without you noticing while you are stopping the big ball of fire that I leave to deal it with you!, Now after that massive explosion I emerge again from the remaining magma, I absorbed their energy to make me more stronger than our previous bout!, so here I am!,” The elemental explain to them. 

“Now this is where it end humans, DIE! *Flame Twister!*,” He rotates his body faster than a bullet and charge at them, he aim his punch to the humans. 

Baba and Roshi closed their eye’s waiting for their demise to come.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

*A COUPLE OF MINUTES EARLIER AFTER THE EXPLOSION*

A Red portal appears and some being comes out of it, it has goat horns, blue short spiky hair, has a handsome face but look like a 40 years old male human, wearing an plate armour, t-shirt, and a coat the cover his whole body and searching for something. 

“Where is the Kiwi Volcano? The volcano should be here, all I see is the big crater here, I need to find the Fire Elemental, it’s a good specimen to my forge ~,” The Goat Demon muttered to himself.

Then the Goat Demon senses a strong energy signature,” That must be it!, fire elemental essence here I come!,” He smile while flying ten times the speed of bullet to the energy signature he senses.

He arrived at the location and he sees the Fire elemental floating 100ft above the ground and talking to the 2 humans that was injured,” Hmmm.... I need the essence of the fire elemental, and I want to save them, I’m killing two birds in one stone,” He see the elemental charge at the humans and he move in to stand between the attack and the humans. 

He moves quickly and creates a blue barrier against the elemental punch, it absorbed the impact well enough and the elemental stared at him surprise. 

“What?!, Who are you?! And what is a demon doing here on earth?!,” The Elemental said to him.

“Well I came here to get a fire elemental essence, but to get their essence I need to kill them and you are my specimen that I need!.” The demon goat said to the mad elemental.

“You wish demon! I’m not easy to kill!” Shout madly at the demon goat

They have began their battle, the goat demon charge at the elemental and coated a magic energy on his whole body and punch the elemental, the elemental was hit in the chest he was knocked back to the clouds, the demon followed him. The elemental stabilized his form and shot a 5 big plasma ball to the demon, but the demon just slap away the plasma balls to the ocean and it creates a 1000 meter geyser each ball that has been sent to the ocean, they continue their battle with flurry of kicks and punch and the effect was the whole island is shaking from the shockwave of their clash.

Meanwhile the two humans stared at the battle agape because of what they see.

“Sister do you know the one who save us?” Roshi asked his sister.

“No brother, but I sense how strong that being who save us from certain death,” Baba replied 

“The being is strong Baba, I sense his Ki is the strongest that I felt, it’s like Master Mutaito is an ant compared to this being.” Roshi said. 

“He uses magic too, I sense it! The moment he fight the elemental that he likes to get closed and personal to his opponent huh~, maybe he is warlock or some battle mage, but I heard their conversation that he was a demon,” Baba remarked. 

Roshi wide eyes stare at his sister and look back at the battle,” Let’s better sit this one out at least that demon is defeating the mad elemental.”

“For once I agree with you brother,” Baba sighs a sits with roshi while she continue healing him up.

____________________________________________________

The Battle is almost at is climax, the elemental is going mental (no pun intended) to this battle he can’t even damage the demon no matter he tries, the elemental was knocked back down to the island forested and mountainous area

“Ahh! Enough of this let’s finish this filthy demon!,” the elemental created a 5 meter fire Hammer and swing at the demon, the demon goat twirl his body to dodge and give a spinning kick to the side of the elemental, the elemental crash through the mountain tearing hole and comes out in the end of the mountain crashing down to the grounds and trees, The demon landed in front of him 1000 meter apart from the elemental, the elemental got back up and readied his another powerful technique, ” You will taste my burning anger demon! *Roaring Fire Dragon!*,” The fire elemental transforms himself into a 200 meter long fire japanese dragon and charge at the demon standing in front of him in break necking speeds.

The demon stomp his feet to the ground and raise his 2 arms forward to catch the fire dragon’s mouth. He catch the dragon and the demon was push back a little from the force creating a 50 meter trail in his feet, the elemental was agape of what happen,” That’s impossible how the hell did you stop me!,” talks to the demon telepathically.

“Nothing is impossible if the being is strong enough elemental~.” The Demon Goat replied, the demon twisted the fire dragon with his hand spinning it violently.

While it’s spinning in midair the demon enlarge his fist and punch the fire dragon to the mouth, knocking back the dragon to the trees again creating long 5000 meter trail on the dirt and follows up an another attack,” *MUDDY WAVE*,” a 300+meter tidal wave of mud emerge from the ground that will crash to the fire elemental, the fire elemental wide eye that the mud wave crashing on him. 

The mad elemental was covered with mud, shouting profanities to the demon and successfully burying him into the ground.

The demon seen his work and inspect it,” Hmmm...It’s still alive, I’ll wait for it to come out,” The demon was right the elemental comes out and angry as usual and little tired from the assault that the demon sent to him, and his fire on his body is a little shorter now.

“You think that will completely stop me, you made me very big mistake!  
* MADNESS FLAME!*,” The orange fire elemental becomes blue and his flame ignited more. 

“With this form I’m ten times hotter and stronger than my previous form, be grateful demon that you see me in my most powerful form!,” The Elemental brag his power to the demon.  
The Demon smirk and said,” Good, I want my specimen a strong one, you’ll do great for my forge,” the elemental is annoyed at this and then they charge at each other.

The fight is more ferocious fight now every swing of their fist it was creating a crater on their ground and it’s getting bigger. The elemental tries to punch the demon in the right side of the head, but it was blocked and the demon grab the arm the elemental fist then he pull it and uses the elbow of his right arm and hit the elemental to the gut which hurt the fire elemental and judo throw the elemental to the ground getting the crater more deeper than it was,” You demons are meddlesome fools! You are not welcome to this planet!,”

“Heh! Said by a mad being like you, I am very welcome to this planet whenever I want mad elemental!,” He punch the elemental to the face deepening the crater more. The Elemental had enough and ignite his body with a powerful blast resulting of powerful explosion which the demon was knock back to the sky the demon is amaze how this elemental have energy,” Ho~ you are still have left in you elemental~,” 

“Pesky demon! Take my most powerful attack *INFERNO CANNON!*,” The elemental unleashes a big blast from his mouth that is bigger than a mountain and speeding towards to the demon in the sky.

The demon smiles and put his right arm forward to the incoming and cast a magic spell,” *BLACK HOLE!*,” The blast from the elemental was absorb by the black hole successfully, the elemental is shock and it was panicking right now, that was his last reserve, the elemental reverted to his original form and trying to escape. 

The Elemental flies away, but it was for nought, he was wrap in chains,” What kind of chain is this?!,” 

“It’s a special chain that I made for capturing intangible beings and elementals like you, it draining you’re energy in limited amount so it I can capture you without killing your flame, now I will capture you right now, * Heat Crystal Prison!*,” the elemental was prison in a big crystal and can’t move. 

“Hmm.... this prison is especial made it can keep you alive, but you can’t escape and don’t bother, this crystal likes heat the more heat it feel the more the crystal hardens, *WARP*. The crystal prison of elemental was transported to his hut.  
“Now that’s finish, I need to meet those two, I can have a new acquaintances in the earth,” He notes to himself and fly to the them.

___________________________________________________

“Brother the tremors has been stop the battle must have ended let’s get out of here before one of those beings comes to us,” Roshi nods to his sister, they stand up and Baba chanting the teleportation magic, but they hear a voice that they become completely frozen still.

“Oh~ why are you leaving we don’t even met properly, It breaks my heart that you don’t want to thank me for saving both of you~?,” The Demon goat said to them.

“Well in our logical mind, we thought is smart to escape before the winner gets to us and you are unknown to us and you’re a demon for kami’s sake that will eat our souls!,” Baba told to the Demon Goat and roshi just frowning at the demon goat.

The Demon Goat laughing loudly,” Well I can’t say you are wrong, you got good head for thinking like that,” The Demon Goat agrees to the young witch. 

“Ok so I will be honest, I don’t come here just to save you, but you are lucky that you found the Fire Elemental that I needed for my forge, so thank you again and my name is Nemos and I’m a demon and a warlock.” Nemos introduce himself and explains his appearance to them. 

Baba and Roshi is shock how friendly is this demon that the demon decides to share his name, they look at each other for a second and decided to share their name too,” I am Witch in training and My name is Baba” 

It was roshi’s turn to introduce himself he coughs and straighten his posture,” My name Roshi and I am a disciple of Master Mutaito. 

“Well met young ones, so introduction is complete, so let me tell why I want to meet you again, I’ve decided that the two of you are my first acquaintances in this world and informant of happening in this realm, I am interested how peaceful that planet is compare to my realm, and I am interested all the new specimen here to experiment here, I would like to form a partnership between us you get my drift?” Nemon said to them smugly.

Baba speaks first,” What is in for us for this partnership and watch the catch? What happen to the Elemental you fought,” Baba asked while looking suspiciously at Nemos.

“Oh~ there’s no catch here it’s free, and I would give you new magical tomes for you witch Baba so that you can torture your opponents and defeat them ~,” Nemos said to Baba and tells them what happen to the fight with the Elemental

Baba was happy with that deal and accept it, but his brother interject,” What about me though, Could I get something from the deal!?,” 

“Of course roshi, it’s free what is that you like? Nemos asked him.

“Well I can whisper it to you,” Roshi approaches Nemos and whisper to him and roshi back away.

“Ok roshi this is my gift for this new partnership,” Demos materialized magazine, but the women were demons and different beings, Baba watch it and agape at the request of his brother and look at him angrily.

“What the hell did you request?! Such a degenerate you are?!,” His Sister yell at him, which Nemos just laughs it off. 

“Well Big Sister of mine, this is my price, what about you Miss I want to torture my opponents to death!,” Roshi yells at her too, which Baba blushes and look away muttered “That’s different”

While the sibling are yelling at each other, Nemon sees this as funny and chuckles,” So I’m hoping for new future interaction with you too, I will go to the Kami’s lookout that King Kai told me about the guardian of the planet,” Nemos wave at them while flying at the direction of Kami’s lookout, which return by Baba and Roshi.

“So sister let’s go home, I’m tired and bruised up,” Roshi tells her.

Baba look at him and sighs,” Ok just grab my hand and we will be home” 

They teleported away to their house and rest for the next day.  
____________________________________________________

“That’s what happen when I first met your master” Witch Baba finish her tale to him and waits silently for his opinion. 

“Hmm.... Old man really has funny personality, and definitely I need to train more, Master Nemos really is strong and that’s why the fire is blue when we cook and light the hut, and when he forge something the fire is strong it almost can melt anything except for the katchin.” Tercio commented about the story

“Now this is you’re mission for the devil’s toilet that monsters and demon amassing, the leading demon is a majin type he excels at magic the likes that cause destruction and the monster are just typical fodders, but they are strong enough to hold and fight you, I don’t know the numbers, but they are many so you needed an ally, just wait here I’m going to call them,” Witch Baba said to him, and he nods.

“FANG! SPIKE! BANDAGE! COME HERE!, I have a mission for the three of you!.” They waited for minutes and someone coming to the door, the one who enter first is 7ft tall and has a pale face with a crooked nose, has horns in each side of his head that bend backwards, no eyebrows and with a latex suit that cover his whole body except his horns and the second to enter was a 4ft tall vampire that has blue skin, big eyes, sharp nose, wears a boxing gloves and boxer shorts, bandages in his wrist to fist and feet, and rows of teeth, extremely spiky hair and the last one appear is a bigger than me standing in 8ft tall and more buff than me, he was wrap in bandages(seriously) they stand beside Witch Baba. 

“This is your ally for your mission Tercio and you will be the leader of them,” and she look at them and shouted,” Come on what are you standing for?! Introduce yourselves!.” 

They winced and the vampire step forward first,” Sup, I’m Fang the Vampire nice to meet you!, I could transform into a bat and use the fighting style called Muay thai!, he step back.

The other one in bandages step forward,” Hello! I’m Bandage the Mummy!, nice to meet Ya!. Bandage steps back, while Tercio sweats a little about his weird name. 

The last one step forward and speak with a rather Effeminate voice,” Hello~ I’m Spike the Devil. I’m the strongest fighter of Baba the witch so you could count on me!,” he proudly stated to himself, which Tercio nods and appreciate.

Tercio look at them and sense them , they are ants to him compare to his power, but they sure are capable fighters, they are just little weak compare to Miss Baba, this will be a test for his leadership now.

Tercio look’s at Baba and bows to her,” Thanks Miss Baba for entrusting me to lead them.”

“Don’t be worry about it Tercio just tell them what to do, and they will do their jobs quite efficiently,” Baba replied to him. 

Then Baba floats above them and speaks to them,” Now the team has met, you have 1 hour before to depart to Devil’s Toilet that’s the end now go what you must do!’ Baba shoos them away and 4 of them leave baba’s main room and goes to the middle of palace arena.

*59 Minutes later*

“So guys are we ready for the mission?, Tercio ask the three and they nodded their heads to him.

“Great! Just hold to my hands tight and you can fly with me to the devil’s toilet got it?,” Tercio told them, as they nod in understanding.

When the last one Spike hold the hands of Fang that holds the left hand of tercio and bandage hold the right arm of tercio, Tercio checks it if they are holding tight as he confirm it, he slowly floats up in the air, when it was 500ft above the ground, he accelerated his speed in subsonic which half the speed of sound to the direction of Devil’s Toilet in southern direction of Baba’s palace, the distance of the place was 1,300 miles away.

____________________________________________________

*After 5 minutes of flying above the sky*

They fly for 5 minutes in the sky until they see the Devil’s toilet entrance, Tercio decided to camp outside and plan before invading the entrance. They set camp outside and Tercio materialize a Table for them to plan and Tercio looks at fang.

“So guys here’s the first plan, Fang could you turn into bat form and scout the area outside of devil’s toilet and Bandage could you infiltrate the devil’s toilet through underground using you’re shovel to dig it from the inside. Fang, and Bandage salute then goes to work for their assign jobs. 

Tercio looks at Spike and asked,” Spike could you tell me what traps were to be expected from this place?”

“You would expect some usual trap likes iron spikes at the entrance and magic runes waiting for you to step in and blast you off.“ Spike said to Tercio.

Tercio nodded and ask another question,” Miss Baba Told me their Leader is a Majin Demon, what is name, because Miss Baba forgotten to mention his name, who is this Majin demon?.

“The Demon Majin name is Shura, he is a newbie in the demon realm which I heard of, but he is extremely talented at destroying things and has great temper good, a combination with his destructive magic.” Spike said what he knows about the demon majin.

“Thanks Spike for the information~,” Thanks the fellow demon kind and the exact time the 2 scout that scout ahead was back and said their information about the infiltration as well.

Fang transformed back to his humanoid form and said to tercio,” Tercio! They erect two towers from the entrance of Devil’s Toilet and was mounted by two Imp with mounted machine guns and 50 goblin warrior in the front doors!. Tercio nodded in thanks for the scout and tercio look at Bandage. 

Bandage report in,” Tercio what I discovered that in the inside it has Four Rooms, the first room has 100 hobgoblins warriors and 5 greater goblin mage, the Second room has 200 Bone Temple Guards, the third room has 100 warrior Lizardmen they have tough skin and has good piercing resistance due to their tough skin, and lastly the Fourth room is room of The Majin Demon he is summoning some being, base of what I heard from the 2 guard Minotaur in his room, and to open the main door we need to defeat the all the monsters in the three rooms, because it has the three rooms has 1 lever each to unlock the main door.

Tercio thank Bandage and tercio sits in the materialize chair and thinking about the plan,” Hmm....... This is hard to decide, but let’s see...... Fang! before we charge you must swoop in and disable the machine gun from the tower, me and the rest will charge at the front and i will tell you the third plan after we enter the Devil’s toilet got it!,” Fang nodded.

“Good! Let’s raise hell guys!,” Tercio told his comrades and the three of them shouted *Yeah!* 

Tercio, Bandage, and Spike charge at the entrance to fight the 50 goblin warriors, while fang swoop in the tower and killing the imp and disabling the guns after fang disable the machine guns in the tower, he see the others kill al the 50 goblins, he join them to the front entrance and all of them both entered the Devil’s toilet, the main whole was lit by blue fire torches in each side of the wall and the wall was made of pure black steel and has carvings of monster and demons hunting and feasting on humans. They see the 3 doors and the 1 main door at the middle.

Tercio looks at them and tell his plan,” Bandage and I will go to the third room we both will handle the lizardmen, they are sure tough, but they can be knock out by blunt force, our strength is enough to knock or kill them out.”

“Spike you go to the second room, you’re weapon demon trident can cut off their magic that making them alive. Tercio said to spike.

“Fang you go handle the first door and defeat them,” Tercio ordered, they all nod and went to their assign room and enter. 

*First Room*

Fang went in to the first room and sees the goblins eating their human captives, he charge at the busy hobgoblin to bite it and drains it, he alerted the whole hobgoblins feasting on human flesh, the hobgoblins scrambles and the leader a greater hobgoblin mage bark orders, while Fang focuses punching and kicking some hobgoblins to death that were unlucky to be near him, some of the goblins equipped their bow and shot at the vampire, which fang notices and transform to his bat form to dodge and get close at them, he manage to get close and transform back to his original form and elbow drop the head of hobgoblin that isn’t finish reloading his long bow, he continue to demolish the hobgoblin until he senses an incoming attack, thanks to his vampire senses he evaded the deadly Ice Spike and Fire Ball coming from the five greater hobgoblin mages, Fang unleashes his personal attack,*Hair Thorns!*,” He bend his head and point at the hobgoblin mages and his hair unleashed sharp projectiles like a bullet, it successfully hit the four hobgoblin mages, but a single hobgoblin mages dodge it, the hobgoblin readied another spell to cast,” Take dis and die, dead humie!,” *Bad Moon!*” a 4 meter skull that emitting a deadly green aura that corrodes were it touches blasted from the hand of hobgoblin leader, and speeding towards fang .

Fang see this and dodges it barely, it torn off his left arm,”arrghh! You’ll pay for this Hobgoblin!,*Explosive punch!*”, Fang right fist was engulf by a orange glow and speed towards the hobgoblin mages , and successfully landing square to the face of hobgoblin which it exploded even the walls was destroyed, creating a hole and seeing the outside. 

Fangs sigh in tired voice,” I hope they finish their own task need to find the lever to open the first lock for the main door in the hall.” Fang finds the lever covered in blood and guts of hobgoblins and pulls, he nods in satisfaction and leaves the room.

*Second Room*

Spike enters the room and was shock because it wasn’t an resurrected skeletons with bows and swords, they were equipped with assault rifles and his thoughts were, ”Shit!” the skeletons fired at him, he manage to dodge the first hail of bullets and spins his trident to deflect and block all the bullets, he manage to almost block all bullet, but some bullets graze him and shredding his latex suits,” Fucking Bandage he did not tell me they were equipped by guns!, I guess he forgotten about it,” He looks at the skeletons reloading their guns and grins,” This is the right time to unleash it, *Soul Wave* Spike unleashes a purple miasma to the skeletons and all of them broke down,” Hah! That was easy,” He looks at the end of the room and finds the lever, he pulls the lever and unlocks the second lock of the main hall door,” Better go back to them and see if they were finish,” He leaves the room.

*Third Room*

Tercio and Bandage enter the third room and they see the lizardmen are forging weapons for their imminent invasion to the earth. They were forging guns and advance weapons, they need to destroy this and end all of them, both of them charge to the big unsuspecting 2 lizardmen that hammering a metal. Tercio kicks the feet and snap the neck, while Bandage ready his Titanium shovel and swings to the other lizardman overhead slicing the head clean off, thanks to Tercio’s magic he enchant the shovel for more armor penetration.

From their action the Lizardmen was alerted, The smaller ones was in panic and goes to the storage room to get weapons, while the much bigger lizardmens charge at them using they big hammers, Tercio and Bandage charge at them and meet with equal passion to kill.

Tercio was fighting 40 of them, they tried to hit him, but they miss, tercio is dancing around and using his Ki Blade he forms from his hand a slashing their feet and hands, there were shouts of pain from that and Tercio manages to kill them all, while Bandage was all banged up from his 20 opponents, but he kill them all with his shovel, Tercio nodded at bandage and they see the lever and pulls it unlocking the last lock from the main door from the main hall,” Come on bandage let’s meet the other, maybe they were finish” Tercio said to bandage which agree to it, the two of them leaves the room. 

____________________________________________________

*Main Hall*

All of them exits the 3 rooms, they talk to each other of what happen between the rooms, Tercio order them to leave the Devil’s Toilet,” I sense something dangerous that even you combined you’re strength you can’t defeat the leader of this invasion you will be hindrance to finish this the mission you all understand?,” Tercio Said to them while looking at them seriously to their eyes.

3 of them nodded, the two leave, but Bandage stays,” Why are you still standing here bandage?,” Tercio asked him.

“Be careful before I leave the main room their something dangerous he summoned and he merge with the deadly creature and I hear a terrible roar, I can’t see it clearly, but the being eaten the two minotaur guards,” Bandage tells him what he last saw. 

Tercio look at him, the face of Bandage darken and his eyes is full of worried looks, Tercio understand it and said to him,” Don’t worry about it, I will finish the demon leader once in for all!,” Tercio said it with full of conviction, Bandage left quickly, and Tercio turn around and stares at the door.  
“That’s why I felt a massive energy to that room it’s almost can destroy a continent with that kind of energy, he frown at the thought of it, he approach the main hall door and he open it, while it’s opening it shock him what he saw, the creature’s aura is full of malice and destruction, the creatures features is definitely a demon, but it was all red and has a flaming sword, long tongue dangling on it’s mouth, and standing 15ft tall.

The Creature : https://www.deviantart.com/warhammer-librarium/gallery/33149886/daemons

The creature speaks with a little gurgle on his voice,” You must be the one who cause the disruption between my plans to invade...., I sense you are strong enough to be my second in command, why don’t you join me and we both conquer this world!,”

“I will never join you’re cause abomination of a demon you are! I will end you here right now!,” Tercio shouts back to the abomination, transforming his 2nd form to even their power.

“Muahahaha, that’s it! I like you’re fiery passion for wanting to kill me and you transform into more powerful form that even matches my power evenly, this battle will be glorious, and after that I will destroy any humans in this world that you protect, the Great Demon Abraxas will destroy you all!,” The demon declared and roared that shaken the Devil’s Toilet structures.

The demon Abraxas charge at him, every step abraxas takes, it cracks the ground, abraxas raises his sword and slash downward to tercio, which tercio sidestep and punch abraxas in right side of his face and kick abraxas away to the wall, Abraxas gain control to his body and stop from being knock back and stabilize himself and grins while there’s a blood coming out on his mouth, Abraxas use his sword to shoot a wave of flames to Tercio.

Tercio cast a barrier to the incoming wave of fire, He is gritting his teeth now, for how much strong the Wave of Flame that hitting his barrier, in a matter of second, Tercio was surprise Abraxas emerge from the wave of fire that he sent to him and punch his barrier breaking it and going through Tercio midsection, Tercio spat some blood from the blow and was launch through the wall shattering it and landed outside of Devil’s toilet, it doesn’t stop there after he landed on ground outside he followed by Abraxas that landed just near him and kick him on his face, Tercio blocked it, but he was launch through mid-air. 

He was knocked back through the air 300 miles away from east of Devil’s Toilet location, Tercio landed harshly from large rocky formation of wasteland, he quickly stands and sense that Abraxas was above him and pointing his left arm at the ready using a deadly technique and grinning sinisterly,  
” Surprise~ *Gravity Ball!*,” a Purple Ball that swirling inside shots at the palm of Abraxas downwards to Tercio. 

Tercio burry his feet and use his Third and Fourth arm in his head casting his own attack, *Dark Blast,” A great dark ball of flame shots his arms in his head.

Both attack met and exploded into huge cloud of smoke the covers the whole area, Tercio sensing something incoming from his back, he jumps to avoid it, and it was abraxas stabbing trying to stab his sword to him, Tercio looks at abraxas that was busy pulling his sword to the ground and initiate an attack on abraxas back,” This is my opening now while he is busy, *METEOR IMPACT!*,” Purple aura coated his body and charge at abraxas back with the speed of mach 25, Abraxas turns around and widen about the incoming attack, he can’t dodge it.

Abraxas was hit in the backside, blood spilling from his mouth, and roared in pain from the attack, the ground has 10km crater been created. Tercio isn’t finish yet, he readied another technique, he jump to the skies and forming a red energy ball with his four arms above his head, and cast it to the ground where abraxas bodies lay,” *NOVA BARRAGE!*,” the big energy red ball turn into a 20 small balls and drop down to the ground hitting abraxas more and roared in pain. 

Tercio landed to the ground were abraxas body, but in his surprise he was caught off guard, Abraxas rise up fast and stab his sword to Tercio stomach, which Tercio spills more blood to his mouth and eyes, Tercio look at the sword that stab him in the stomach and look up to see and shocked that Abraxas Missing half of his forehead and still grinning like a Madman.

*My turn~,” Abraxas pulls out his sword from Tercio’s body and spilling more blood from the shredded wounds, and abraxas grabs Tercio’s head then HE slammed his head from the ground and keep punching Tercio whole body and face, and cast a technique,”*FIERY DEMISE!*,” From the mouth of Abraxas release a red plasma and trying to further his damage to the body of Tercio, Abraxas then stop his attack and steps back for 20 meter to see his work.

Tercio screams in pain because his body was burning badly, he grits his teeth and fights through the pain, he gets up and see the Abraxas waiting for him to get up. He glares at Abraxas full of hate.

Abraxas senses Tercio emotion and laughs madly,” I can feel you’re hatred to me, that’s good I like that~, I will give one last chance to join me Tercio or die like the rest of them?!,” Abraxas said to him. 

“I will never join by the likes of you and for your information, I don’t want to be a second fiddle!,” Tercio said to him standing firm.

Abraxas chuckles darkly,” Such a sweet defiance oh well~, if you don’t want to join me, I’ll will just eat you’re carcass and soul to make me more stronger!”. 

Abraxas charges again to Tercio with a mad laugh which is a mistake, Tercio face darken and release his technique,” SONIC SCREAM!,” A loud sound wave shot thought Tercio’s mouth and hit abraxas head on with a force of hundred trucks. 

Abraxas was knock back, he drop his sword and cover his ear from the loud sound, he was disoriented and unstable” What the hell was that?!,” He feel something on his back some kind of barrier, his eyes widen and look at Tercio, while he was dizzy from the sound.

“You know Abraxas remember this! No one will defeat me!,*Lightning Blow*,” Tercio’s fist was engulf with lightning and he dash towards to the cornered abraxas and punch his midsection which abraxas felt more pain than the other previous attack tercio did to him, and abraxas was knock back in a distance of 2000km, and he felt another pain from his back, he was kick by Tercio to the skies.  
“This will be your last time visiting earth you MONSTER!,” *GRAND COMET!*,” a yellow comet like energy came out from his mouth and the force is so powerful, it creates a 600m wide crater where Tercio’s Standing, and the yellow comet that was shot was big enough to cover a whole mountain. 

Abraxas agape from the incoming attack, he stop his flight and raise his arm forward to stop the blast and he augmented his arm by his raw magical energy, he can’t escape because it was too late, the blast was 20x faster than lightning, the big comet like blast met his arm and successfully holding it, but it was just delaying the inevitable, the comet like blast isn’t slowing down, Abraxas just gritting his teeth and using all of his strength and magical powers to stop it” I won’t be easily killed by a miserable gnat like you!. 

Tercio becoming more irritated and he pour it all of his energy, veins in his body is popping from the exertion and the 600 meter wide crater that Tercio standing has become more 3x the size from the force of blast his sending to Abraxas, and shout from the exertion of power he sending,”*HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!,”. 

Abraxas eyes turn into incoherent mess and his arms was destroyed by the big comet like blast and roared,  
” TERCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!,” he was blasted away from the outside of stratosphere of earth and all of his body are atomize from the blast engulfing him.

Tercio cease the attack and let it die, he reverted to his base form and plops down and breathes in relief,” Finally, I’ve defeated the demon powerful than me and my comrades stop the invasion, *sighs* I hope they are ok, damn~ I’m really tired,” Tercio winced from his wounds in his midsection good thing he is one of the demon kind they were semi-immortal,” What would I do now?, I’ll just wait for a rescue to come in,” Tercio turn his head to his right side, and sees three shadows walking over to his line of sight, before he see them he was out cold and sleeps.  
____________________________________________________  
*Meanwhile on Yunzabit Heights

A Green Man standing from the cliffs of frosty wasteland and staring shock at the South Direction, the name of the Green Man is Piccolo Jr. 

“Th-tha-that’s impossible!, nobody is stronger than me!, I felt those powers that fought each other, the other is full of malice and madness and the other one is full of anger and hate!,,” Piccolo Jr. Is getting annoyed, frantic, and sweating from what he senses, he grits his teeth,” The one with full of malice is gone, maybe the comet like beam vanquish it, this is so troublesome, I must investigate it,” Piccolo Jr. is preparing to fly, but some voice stop him. 

“Piccolo, this is Kami.” Kami spoke to his head. 

“Kami! What is it?! You know I will deny your request to be good and you can’t stop me from conquering earth, What’s your game?!,” Piccolo Jr. answers Kami angrily, piccolo heard a breathe of annoyance. 

“Piccolo I know you want to know the powerful energy you felt, I’m sure you want to meet this one, because I am the one who invited him to visit to earth and I told Baba to test him and give him quest to defeat a demon that more powerful than you and goku,” Kami said to his head.

Piccolo started to sweat for how serious is kami said it to him, gulps in fear and grits his teeth,” So what?! I would train and defeat that monster you invited on this earth! And no one can stop me to conquer it!.

“Piccolo you misunderstood me, I know you are scared right now, but please listen to yourself!, I’m inviting him in this world to know him the one that you felt, and please don’t be like your father King Piccolo that reign terrors, and I request to rethink your goals and come here to my Lookout to meet the powerful being,” Kami yells at him to make piccolo jr. see reason. 

Piccolo wince and stares at the direction of power he felt and sighs,” Ok I’ll there so I will know how to kill it, and when is that being will come to your lookout?,” Piccolo asked Kami 

“In 3 days he will come to the lookout, to meet me and enough to time for you to control yourself, your squirming,” Kami added a drawled voice at the end. 

Piccolo right eye twitch from the end of the sentence,” I’m not squirming!, you are having a time mocking me aren’t you?!” Piccolo Jr. accused Kami.

“Well it’s nice that I see you be brought down a peg and humbled a bit,” Kami chuckled a little.

“Whatever!, I’ll be sure to meet this being and know what kind of creature he is next we meet,” Piccolo finishes his sentence with annoyance and Piccolo cut off Kami. 

Piccolo is contemplating,” Tch! What an annoying being kami invited in this world,” then piccolo flies off to spinach wasteland to train his anxiety off.

____________________________________________________  
*East of Mt. Paozu*

A small house has been seen from the east of mountain , a human looking male that has spiky hair training, then he felt that powerful presence.

“Huh! That’s a powerful being that I sense, but the one vanishes is the evil one the full of madness and wanton destruction, and the other one is full of hatred, but that is fighting the mad one that I sense must be a fellow fighter that protects the earth and more stronger than me and piccolo, I want to meet him sweet!,” The man with spiky hair stated to himself. 

“Goku this is kami, I’m sure you felt that presence and like to meet him,” Kami contacted goku through his head.

Goku scratch his head and chuckles,” You sure know, my feelings about this kami,” 

Kami chuckles to,” Of course, I’m the one who trained you to defeat the terrible King Piccolo, be sure to come in next three days in lookout you will meet him and I persuaded Piccolo Jr. to come because he feels threaten. 

Goku laughs ,” That’s piccolo for ya!, Sure I will come in three days Kami thanks for informing,” Smiling at the sky.

‘Thanks Goku I’ll be waiting” Kami cut offs his call from his the head of goku. 

Goku is staring at the sky and smiling,” Yes! I can’t wait to spar that powerful being, My blood is getting pumped up!,” Goku work harder for his training right now and chichi calls him for dinner, and goku enter the house.

____________________________________________________  
*3 days after the Devil’s Toilet Battle

Tercio feels something he opened his eyes and he sees Witch Baba he was surprise and jump on his bed,” ahh! Miss Baba don’t scare me like that, I thought the Grim Reaper has come to collect my soul!,” Tercio pouts and covers his whole body with duvet, and frowning at Witch Baba. 

Witch Baba rolled her eyes at him,” Calm down brat, I’m just examining you,” Witch Baba explains to him.” If you don’t behave, I will decide to punish you again even if you are healing got that?!

“ -_- Woah geez~, calm down will ya~, you can’t take a joke,” Tercio drawled while grinning.

“Ok smartass,” Witch Baba replied and smirks too.

They both laugh at their conversation,” So Tercio I’ve seen your battle from my fortune ball, you have defeated a strong opponent there, almost as strong like the elemental that you’re master defeated when me and roshi met your old man. 

“Really Witch Baba!, That I am strong as my old man!?,” Tercio excitedly asked while he grabbed Baba shoulder and shaking her. 

“Woah sonny!, don’t get to excited from that!, yes you defeated that demon from Devil’s toilet, but you are really badly hurt compared to your old man that has no scratch while fighting the mad elemental that has the same strength that the demon you fight with, so no you are not strong as you’re old man, you needed more training from what I see, sorry kid you have long way to go,” Witch Baba said to him seriously. 

Tercio dropped his head and depressed for 5 seconds and lift his head and just smile brilliantly,” No matter! That means I got to train more and just become more stronger than my old man!,” He promised to himself feel excited for his new goal. 

Baba breathes in relief,” At least the kid still got his spirit up by all himself,” Baba thought. 

“So Miss Baba when can I get out of this bed, and can go to Kami’s lookout because they want to meet me there, they were intrigue,” Tercio told Baba about his second objective on earth. 

“You can leave this bed until tomorrow, thanks to your demon physiology you can heal 10x faster than a human be sue on your best behaviour right now got it!,” Baba tells him. 

“Of course Witch Baba, thanks again for caring for me,” Tercio thank Witch Baba, and bows his head to her. 

Which return by Baba and said,” Ok kid rest now, you have another adventure tomorrow,” Witch Baba’s leaves the room and return to her main palace.

Tercio nods and plop to his bed and thinking,” Hmm.... I defeated that demon, is that really a demon?, it seems more sinister and just wants to cause chaos for no purpose, maybe it’s not a demon just an abomination that looks like demon, aarggh! It’s not a problem, I killed that thing before it corrupts the whole world in its madness, and another objective to complete, why this kami wants to talk to me seems weird, but old man told me about it, maybe I just thinking too hard, I will know when I get there tomorrow, I better sleep now,” He rotates his body to the left side and sleeps. 

____________________________________________________

Morning came and the Sun’s sunlight reach the face of Tercio he grumbles how annoying is the sun, and opened his eyes, and he gets up to his bed and goes to brush his teeth from the bathroom and wear his jogging pants and went outside to train, he finish his 30 laps jogging in 30 minutes each lap was 5 miles, and 20000 sets of Push-up, hand bars, jumping jacks, and squats, while he finishes all the warm up, he turn around and sees Spike, Bandage, and Fang approaching him, they wave at him and tercio gladly returns it, when they were near Spike speak first,” So~ Tercio how was the fight from the dangerous being? I felt that oppressive aura from miles away!, it really creeps me out than we feel from King Piccolo reign of terror right guys? He asked Tercio and the other guys too. 

Fang speaks,” Yeah it almost I want to suicide from that aura!, I’m glad the creature was defeated,”

Tercio speaks,” Yeah I don’t know that kind of demon Abraxas is, but his aura is really full of malice, the battle was the most hardest I ever fought right now, I need to get more stronger it’s an eye opener for me that, I’m just a little fish in a big pond in the whole universe.” Tercio then decided to tell the his battle in full context, both three were amaze and congratulate to him, which Tercio gladly appreciate and he tells that the three shadows that he sees after he got knockout cold, and ask if it was them, the three confirm that it was the three of them , that they decided to help tercio because they can’t sense the evil presence was that confirms that tercio defeated it and tercio’s energy signature is the only one that they can sense so they decided to help tercio and bring him to Baba’s palace to rest.

Tercio bows in respect, while the three blush and bows to tercio lower.

Bandage speaks,” So~, Tercio we notice you’re training in the arena, how much can you lift? 

Tercio thinking about it,” I don’t know yet, I haven’t tried too because I just balanced a rock as 10x in my size while exercising, my guess is just 50 tons,” 

Fang,:” Sure~ that’s seems pretty weak compare to us, how about 4 of us have a contest who can lift the heaviest?

“A challenged eh?~, ok I accept,” Tercio with glee and the other two joins in too, they decide to call Witch Baba to materialize weights for the contest. Witch Baba comes to the arena. 

“So you 4 are having a contest, ok I guess,” Witch Baba materialize some different weights.

Fang step first,” I will go first,” Fang Picks up the barbell and Baba attached the 2 weights, to each side of it, and was 25 tons each, Fang successfully lifts it, but he was tired. 

It was Spike’s turn to lift now the weights of each side is 35 tons each, Spikes hefted it and was successful too. Spike is smug about it and it was Bandage turn. 

Bandage takes the weights from 150 tons on each side, Bandage lifted it up, he was having trouble for 3 seconds and he lifted it all. Tercio and the other clapped for the dedication of bandage, Bandage blush at the praise. 

Now it was tercio’s turn ,” Hmm..... Witch Baba could you please add 5000 tons each weights side and add their weights too.” Baba and her three slav- *cough* I mean servants look wide eye that thought, Baba just nods and added the weights, and it was whooping 10425 tons, Tercio nodded and lifted it, it was easy for him so he was not satisfied, he looks at Witch Baba and said,” Granny do you know any gravity magic? Could you add more gravity to my weights please,” Wtich Baba just stares at him like he was joking,” Are you crazy?!. 

*No I’m Tercio Witch Baba,” Baba stares at Tercio grinning at her

“Stop being smartass with me young man, are you sure?! you will get crushed by the sheer force of the gravity!,” 

“Just do it Baba, My body is strong enough to handle it!,” Tercio said confidently, Baba sighs from bewilderment, and cast the gravity magic to Tercio. 

Tercio felt strong force pulling him to the ground, he was smiling at the strain of his body he can still move, but the barbell is 10x more heavier. 

“Tercio I enhance your gravity is now 10x than earth gravity so be careful. 

Tercio nodded, his barbell must weigh 104,250 tons right now, he is still felt a little strain and look at Baba,” Miss Baba do add more please!,” shouts at Baba to make more a strong gravity, Baba just nodded while sweating.

She cast to enhance the gravity again now the gravity is 30x stronger than earth’s gravity now, the tercio feeling the effects of the pull , he was straining more harder right now, and the ground is now cracking from the sudden weight has put, the barbell must be weighing whooping 312,750 tons, the tree servants just stare at tercio , mouths wide open and the three yell at the same time,” You are really strong, that’s not just 10 tons, it’s fucking beyond!!,” Tercio just chuckles nervously at them. 

Baba just stare at him like he was monster incarnate,” You have a such ridiculous strength young man, are you using magic or ki? 

Tercio shakes his head,” This is just my pure strength Granny Baba, if I use my second form I can lift more than this, and my second form can multiply my strength, speed, durability, Magic, and Ki 20 times.

Witch Baba and her three servants just gulps at bewilderment, like they see a real monster, Baba sighs and shake her head,” How did you get that strong Tercio, If I may how did you meet your master Nemos?,” 

Tercio look at Witch Baba and turn his head to the sky and tell her “My old man is a really good slav- *cough* Teacher, his training is really hellish (no puns intended), he gives me mission that’s so dangerous, that makes me want to quit, but I was stubborn, I don’t want to be bullied like my younger years that I was reborn as a demon in Makai Realm, it was do or die situation for me,” Tercio eye produce tears after remembering his early years when he was reborn, Tercio wipes it and he continues,” After the beatings and bullying by the demons that wants to eat me, I was save by My Adopted Grandpa Nemos he sees me bloodied, maim, scarred and broken, then he adopt me, trained me and fed me like his own blood, I was grateful to him, he was my inspiration to live and I just want to make him proud like his own grandson,” Tercio finishes his tale of his, Witch Baba just stares kindly at Tercio and offer him a hand on his shoulders, which Tercio feel grateful for Witch Baba, and the other servants are hugging each other and just crying loudly at his story, which Tercio head sweats when he sees them . 

Tercio sighs and look at them,” So this is my last day to see all of you especially you granny Baba, I will go pack my stuff now, so thanks to you all for caring for me,” Tercio Bows, and Witch Baba, and the other three servants bows in respect. 

The next day, Tercio was pack and ready to go to kami’s lookout, he floats while looking at them,” Thanks again for taking care of me bye!,” Tercio turns around at the direction of north and flies away.

Witch Baba, Usher, Spike, Bandage, and Fangs waves goodbye and Witch Baba stares at her servants,” So Tercio is away, now all of you get back to work!,” Ordered by Witch Baba, all of them mutters ‘stingy old lady*, which Baba heard it,” What did you all say to me?!,” They were chase by an angry old witch comically .

____________________________________________________

Tercio was flying faster the location he needs to go was the Korin’s Tower which is 3,000 miles to the north, he speedup so he can reach it faster forming a snow cone in his front and hundreds of sonic booms was heard, 1 minute of flying he reach the Korin’s Pillar , he sees the landing ground and there was a lot of camp houses surrounding the pillar, he sees the people and all of them are brown skin and their hair is long black hair and was tied and has feather on their heads, he landed at the center of it and approach the pillar, while he walking the tribesmen were looking at him, muttering to each other, while he walking to the pillar, he sees another tribal man in there he looks the same age as him, the young native points his staff at him and asked. 

“What do you seek here stranger?!,” The young native asked. 

“I’m just here to climb the pillar to see Korin and the Kami because they want to meet me,” Tercio explains 

“You want to climb here huh, you need to climb these pillar with your hands and no flying, it’s test for you and what’s your name stranger?,” The young native lower his spear

“My name is Tercio and you,” Tercio replied. 

“My name is Upa and good luck to you for climbing the stone pillar, and the pillar is 20,000 feet above ground be careful.”Upa step aside, to let Tercio through. 

“Thanks Upa,” Tercio nod in thanks and starts to climb the tower, he climb it just in 1 minutes, and senses two beings waiting for him, he sees the room full of big clay pots and one door, he leaves the room and climb the stairs, then he sees the two being that he senses, the first was short white cat holding a staff and the other is garb with some kind of eastern martial artist clothes, with a katana, long spiky hair and he was chubby. 

“Hi there, I’m Tercio and who are you supposed to be?,” Tercio asked them nicely.

The cat speak first,” I’m Korin the Guardian of this Tower and Ultra Divine Water, and this is Yajirobe my assistant for planting senzu beans,” The cat named Korin answer his question, Tercio bows at them.

“Well met Korin, could you pleased point me where is the lookout?” 

“The lookout is just above us just another 10,000 feet above, kami tells us that he would expect you, good luck young,” Korin said it kindly to him.

“My thanks Korin, I’ll well be going now,” Tercio Waves at them , and fly to another layer of clouds, then he sees the Kami Lookout,” Wow~, this is amazing a floating place above the sky, this is must be where kami lives, and I sense 4 being, the other two is strong individuals,” Tercio flies to the lookout and land on the center of it, and he sees something waiting for him, the being approaches him and it was Black skin, full lips, and round eyes smiling at him and the being speaks. 

“Hi there Young Tercio we were expecting you,” Said by the Black Being.

“Hello~!, I am at disadvantage who are you and what are you?” Tercio asked like an innocent puppy first time seeing the being.

“I am Popo, the attendant of Kami, and I’m a Djinn,” The Black Being named Popo replied.

“Thanks for welcoming me Mister Popo, where is Kami by the way?,” 

“Just follow me and I will show you where he is waiting for you,” Popo turns around and lead him inside in the Main Building, after 30 seconds of following he sees the door which mister Popo opens,” Come in young Tercio, Kami is waiting for you,” Popo steps aside and gesture him to in. Tercio goes in the room and sees 3 beings, the other two were green, but the other one is old and the other is young looking, then he sees a human, waving at him with a smile, he waves at the human and smile too. 

“Welcome to the Lookout young Tercio, I am Kami and this one to my right is Piccolo Jr. son of King Piccolo the Terrible, and the one to my left is Goku,” Kami welcomes him while he gesture to sit to the left of piccolo sits, and introduce the other two to him, which the named piccolo jr. is frowning at him, scrutinizing him, and the named goku is eyeing him like a challenged, but with good nature, He smells something to goku, goku smell like the one he smells in planet vampa, when the portal that he enter becomes unstable, that he met the big saiyan and his dad, he didn’t stay for long because he was found immediately by his Master Nemos and grabs him without saying farewell to them. 

“Thank you Kami,” He looks at goku and said,” Hello Goku I smell something to you, are you Saiyan?” Tercio asked.

Goku look at him like he was ridiculous,” No, I’m not a saiyan, I’m an earthling,” Goku said to him. 

Tercio think of something,” Because you smell different than a human goku, did you have tail when you are a baby?”  
“Woah! How did you know that?! And what is a saiyan?,” Goku sounds amaze by the saiyans and piccolo and kami is listening intently at this new information. 

“Well a saiyan is a warrior race, they become stronger, if they were healed near death, and they wage war from another inhabitant of planets and sells them for a price to a buyer, and the tail that saiyan has they will become a big monkey if they see the full moon,’ Tercio explaining it to them, Piccolo, Kami and Goku eyes wide at that information tercio tells to them, Goku is contemplating something and muttered to himself,” That’s grandpa gohan tell that don’t look at the full moon, and the monster that killed grandpa gohan was me,” Goku cries softly from that, Piccolo looks at goku with a renewed view,” So goku is an from other planet and he transform into a giant monkey and gets more stronger, this is a terrible news,” and they look at tercio again and said something again.

“Oh Piccolo and Kami, you didn’t tell me you were namekians that become guardians to this planet, My master did not even tell me,” Kami and Piccolo was shock again they look at each other and Kami ask Tercio.

“Tercio what are namekians? Is that my kind called?,” Kami asked Tercio

Tercio nods,” Did Master not tell you when you first met?,” Kami just shakes his head,” No he did not tell me, he just wants to meet me for a respect and tells me, he come in peace and just want to explore the planet to collect specimens and that’s it.” Kami told him. 

Tercio nodded in understanding,” Well you are not from this earth to, your kind is from planet namek, they were tons of you there, they lived a peaceful life, and had many tribes, they were more stronger than all of you though,” Piccolo and Kami thinking about this new shocking revelation to them especially piccolo,” That’s where my kind lives and more powerful than me,” Piccolo clenched his hand and look sternly at me,” You why are you so strong and what are you?!,” 

“Me well I’m a demon from Makai and my master is a really a slave driver and trained me harshly ,” Tercio replied to him, goku and piccolo is shock about the information and for a demon from makai he is really friendly.

“Woah you are a demon, is there lots of fights there and strong opponents?!,” Goku asked quickly to him, which Tercio just sweats from his forehead and chuckles awkwardly,” Well goku the thing is yes you are correct, they were many fights there and many strong opponents , but to kill each other for survival,” Tercio replied to goku.

Goku pouts and terrified,” HAAH~ that’s a terrible, you shouldn’t be there!,” 

“Nothing I can do about it goku, If I did not adopt, I will get killed and be eaten,” Goku, Piccolo, and Kami understand and agreed with that logic. 

Tercio then ask kami,” Lord Kami, why did you invite me here in the lookout?” 

“I invite you here young tercio to meet you and request you this, could you train this two for the sake of the earth,” Kami begs tercio. 

“What?! You called that demon to train us?!,” Piccolo stands in his chair and yells at kami, which goku let it happen because it’s rare for kami to ask a stranger to train his students.

Kami sighs,” I have a terrible dream or premonition as you would say, that this planet will have a countless battleground of far more stronger opponents than all of us and killed all the populace of earth, so I asked Tercio here, to train with you and form an alliance and please piccolo understand this!, you are not your father you are different from him you are stronger than him, why would you care about his legacy!, is that all you lived for?! I asked you to come here to persuade you because there will be more stronger beings will come here on earth and cause terror and more evil than your father reign!, and stronger than you! , I don’t want that to happen you, goku, and the other strong earthlings are the chance to protect this planet,” Kami said to piccolo seriously and with a shadow on his faces, Piccolo just *tch* and shuts up 

“So you young Tercio would you accept my request to train them?” Kami asked him hopefully. 

Tercio thinks about It and answers kami,” I accept kami, this is the chance I can explore the earth, and meet the locals,” 

“Thank you for accepting my request Young Tercio, now the meeting is at end, now you three are free to leave and piccolo please accept this, it’s for your own good too.” Kami leaves them in room and left them. 

Goku started to speak first,” So when we start this training regime for us to prepare for the coming enemies?” Goku asked tercio with a full smile, piccolo just stares at the window contemplating. 

“We can start right now goku, and piccolo will be there with us right?~” Tercio drawled his voiced in his last sentence.

Piccolo just tsk and stare seriously at Tercio,” You must know I will just join you here so i can be strong enough to have my revenge from this idiots and conquer this planet.” 

Goku just stares at piccolo and whispers to tercio,” Don’t mind him he is just being sour puss about the whole thi- aahhh!,” Goku was just hit by a little ki blast to face,” Why did you do that for!?

“I can hear you idiot, I will have my revenge after that training and we will fight again! Got that!,” Piccolo announce it to them. 

Goku massaging his face and smiling at piccolo and said,” I’ll be waiting piccolo, you hear that Tercio he wants to join us to get stronger,” Which piccolo just look away and blush from that remark.

Tercio just laugh at them, he seeing a good rivalry to them,” Ok guys enough of that lets get started!,” They started their training in the courtyard in 1 year.

____________________________________________________

*1 year later of training

A year later when they started their training, they wear now finishing the last steps, the three get out from the time chamber and Tercio spoke,” Remember our first day of training, it was really fun start and I was surprise from you piccolo you mellowed out a bit after you become uncle to gohan,” Tercio smiles at piccolo who just said *shut up* to him and Goku just laughs at that, they stop at the courtyard and goku speaks,” Times is really fast when you don’t bother looking at them and here we are just comrades in arms!.” Goku said to them, which tercio agrees and piccolo just rolled his eyes, and said to goku.

“You shouldn’t forget our rematch after this training goku, you and I will have a match after this,” Piccolo reminded goku.

“Of course, I remember that, I won’t disappoint my son gohan, If I lie to his uncle and you will become his future master too to teach your ways~,” Goku jokingly said to piccolo, which just smirks at the thought training a saiyan that would be lovely and he will teach that brat to dodge every move.

Tercio speak,” Now the training are finish guys, I will pack my thing now to go back to my old man that I finish this quest, I have a good time in this earth thanks to the two of you and say my farewell to your friends, I have fun meeting them, so long and good luck to your future battles,” Tercio packs his thing flies away and finds the red portal in the Mt. Paozo which his master opens when he said he will be back to the makai realm, he enters the portal and he was gone. 

Tercio didn’t know that his presence to the earth will change and the other fighters are very grateful for his trainings that they will survive the numerous odds that stack to them.  
____________________________________________________

*Makai Realm

A portal appears in the air, Tercio comes out from the portal, and he sees the scenery.  
“Huh~ nothing changed just any hell hounds and demons travelling, I should be going now,” He sped more toward the hut of his old man, causing hundred sonic booms, which surprised the natives into frenzy when they heard the sound of the hundred booms from his flight.

He can now see the hut, he landed on the front door and enter it.

“Old man I’m home!,” No one answers back to his voice, he look at the kitchen, forging room, storage room, and Master Nemon room,” Old man isn’t here maybe he is in my room,” he goes to his room and he didn’t see Master Nemon, but he was surprise that he sees a spear in bed and a spiky fruit, and the spear not just a normal spear though, it’s a partisan spear it was 2.6 meters long , the pole is black , it has a letter beside it, he sits in the bed and untied it then he reads the letter.

The Partisan speak looks: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F44%2F5b%2F5f%2F445b5fe292fe121c4e98d273d83f8ad9.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.cl%2Fpin%2F694187730033225025%2F&tbnid=NpozT1Ep0QOE_M&vet=12ahUKEwjL6K3U8qDqAhVDGKYKHTKyDbgQMygBegUIARC2AQ..i&docid=MAhxlXyiZ-1b0M&w=800&h=519&itg=1&q=fantasy%20partisan%20spear&client=opera&ved=2ahUKEwjL6K3U8qDqAhVDGKYKHTKyDbgQMygBegUIARC2AQ

Dear Tercio

You are surprise that I wasn’t here to meet you because, I have been called by a Kai in the east, they have problem about a dark energy storm spreading throughout their section of his east galaxy, I will be long before I come home, so I left you the two gifts for your reward, especially the partisan spear that I craft from the mithril you brought, it’s not just a simple strong made spear, if you channel your magic or ki using it to cast your attack, it will amplify the attacks you will cast , then my second gift to you is the fruit from Tree of Might it’s a special fruit that made by consuming all the planet energies, completely killing the planet life force, and it was made only to be eaten by Kai’s, you should eat this, but be careful when you eat this fruit you will feel pain and body bulge, but it’s only for a second so you should be safe your power will 15x more powerful, and one last thing there’s a rift in your cabinet, I need you to go through it and I am happy what you’ve become brat. 

Yours Truly  
Master Nemos

Tercio shed tears after reading the letter, he wipes his tears off and pack that he needs for the next trip that his adopted grandfather given for him.

____________________________________________________

Tercio was all pack and ready the new weapon that was given to him was nice he was wearing a black hoodie jacket , with white t shirt inside , and grey cotton pants ,” Maybe I should name my weapon I will call it “Unheilvoll”.” Now that he names his spear, he looks at the fruit that was given to him and he thinks about it and just approaches it and stare at it for a second,” Maybe I should eat this before I go inside the rift,” He eats the fruit and feels the side effects, he experience massive pain and body bulges, he scream and gritting to his teeth, after 10 second of pain and misery he was panting from the experience.

“Fuck that really hurts!, at least my powers are stronger now” he stretch his body and carry his bag and tied his partisan spear to his back, and stares at the cabinet, he opens it and see the bluish, with a shade of purple and has electric sparks surrounding it,” This seems dangerous, but what the hell! old man said I should investigate it, what would be the problem.” He jumps at the rift and was thrown into the world unknown.

____________________________________________________

*Harlem 2010

It was the city of harlem and it was in shambles, buildings having holes, cars flip and destroyed apart, and civilians running away from the Two Monster slugging in the main street of harlem. The other monster was the Hulk standing in 9ft tall, and the other monster is a little bigger than the green one and was called abomination which is grinning while battling the hulk. 

A group of soldiers following the fight staying in safe distance, one of the soldiers has the radio and calls for a support,” Sir this is Sergeant Cole, need back up! Over,”

A Chinook is flying above from the soldiers mounted by a .50 cal, they receive a call which the General Ross answered,” Copy that sergeant over, Gunner! Shoot at the monster!.” 

The gunner turn his head to the white haired man,” Which one sir?!,”

“The brown one! and support the green one,” The gunner nods and start shooting at the big brown monster, Which just annoyed abomination, the abomination punched hulk in the face stunning it, which abomination used and get the man whole cover and throws at the combat Chinook, successfully hitting the one of rotor blades, the combat Chinook was unstable and was crashed down to the ground side of a building, lucky there were survivors, General Ross trying to get his daughter out from the Chinook, he pulled her out and support her and they were shock at the sight in front of them, the abomination is standing in front theme grinning madly.

The Abomination was in front of the crashed Chinook and was 10 meters apart, smiling at the sight,” General Ross do you like what you see?!, are you proud what you made!?,” 

“No I’m sure not Blonsky, all I see is a monster an abomination!,” General Ross replied 

Blonsky just smiled,” Yes a monster!, a monster that you created, and a abomination you say I like that!,” Blonsky just laughs, he just charges at them and raise his fist to punch both Ross and His daughter, suddenly a partisan spear just block blonsky punch causing 20 meter shockwave, causing Ross and Betty landing on their ass to the ground, Blonsky was gritting his teeth with anger and stare the one who blocks his punch. The one who block his punch has black hoodie and mask covering his face and black cotton pants and wearing leather gloves,” Who are you, and how do you block my punch?!

The stranger just stared at him and said,” It doesn’t matter now isn’t it? You will get defeated right now, Hey! Hulk he’s yours now!,” Blonsky widen his eyes and turns around, then he felt something hit on his back that sent him flying to the feet of hulk, Blonsky using his arms to raise his body to the ground and look up seeing hulk raising both fist,” HULK SMASH!*,” the raise fist of hulk swing down to blonsky which hit in the back of his head causing his face smash to ground, causing a 100 meter blast of dust, and creating a crater when abomination face hit the pavement, the dust was cleared fast by a swing of the spear from the stranger, they see the abomination is still breathing and trying to get up, which hulk doesn’t let it happen, hulk grab the head of abomination in one hand, then hulk grab the large chain, coiling the the head, choking the hell out of abomination and starts raise him in his front , Hulk look the stranger and nods in signal,” Ok Hulk just hold him tight, I’ll end it him,” the spear glows red Abomination widen his eyes at the stranger spear pointing at him.

Abomination tries to untangle himself from the big chains and hold of hulk, but it was useless, hulk was using all anger to hold him down, the stranger eyes glowing blue and said,” *Shooting Star!*” the stranger body glows and dash to causing sonic boom and the spear was pointed at abomination chest piercing Blonsky chest, completely killing him, the stranger remove his spear from blonsky chest and Hulk drop blonsky,” So Big guy you’re betty is safe, now go before the military men takes a hold of you,”

Hulk just stares at the stranger and sensing the emotion that the stranger means well,” Hulk go now, thanks help save betty,” Hulk talks to him

“Don’t sweat it big guy” they hear the sirens and hulk quickly escapes the scene to the woods. The stranger turned around and see general ross frowning at him, while the girl name betty ross look grateful to him, then ross speak to him,” Who are you?, why did you come here, and help the hulk?”

The stranger just sighs, place his spear in his back holster and magically has bandages covering all it’s body looking like a breadstick and looked at Ross then said,” I was having a trip in this town General~ and I heard people screaming and explosion was happening here, I tried to see what’s happening and see two powerful being slugging out endangering the civilian populace, that alerted my sense of heroism, I saw the abomination knocked out hulk which it’s right time to approach one of them, I went to hulk mind and sees Dr. Banner shouting at hulk to wake up, he sees me and he was shock,” General Ross and Betty was shock at the information,” Impossible! The hulk is banner, you mean they are different mind,” General Ross interjects when he was explaining. 

“That’s my assumption general, I asked why he was fighting the other monster, he said all the events and happenings how he did fight your mutated soldier.” General wince at that and the stranger looks at betty,” and miss Betty, Bruce has a message for you, he said that he was thankful for you and afraid that it will be long before you reunite with hi-,” General Ross Intervenes and said,” enough of that, tell me who are you and what are you?

The Stranger Stares at the generals, and sighs,” Well I’m just a stranger passing by this city General and you shouldn’t be worried about me, I’m not a trouble maker, don’t bother me, and I will not bother you, is that clear general?,” 

General scoff at that,” Why would I believe that ridiculous threats of yours? 

Tercio eyes turn into slits and he stared to General Ross then exerts a deadly aura that screams death and despair, General Thunderbolt Ross felt his hairs go up, and just gulps while he didn’t notice he was sitting down and massive sweats in his forehead appears, while Betty Ross just stares at his father feeling confuse why his father just getting scared staring to Tercio.

The aura of death just vanish and tercio speaks,” I think you know now my warning General Ross, I hope we don’t meet again for your own good and safety” Tercio just vanish from their sight and Betty Ross was agape at what she sees.

Betty Ross just manage to shake his head from his astonishment and look at his father,” Father let’s just go home now, I think we both need a rest from this events that happen to all of us,” 

Her Father just shaking his head from bewilderment for how dangerous that was, he really need to know what kind of being is that, he is sure is not a human, then he stares at his daughter suggestion just nods, General Ross just pick up his radio phone,” This is General Ross send some Convoy asap over!,” They both stand up and just stares at the destruction of the Harlem. 

____________________________________________________

*Somewhere in Hell’s Kitchen Night time

Tercio just jumping into the buildings searching for to stay for 5 hours,” I hope there’s an open apartment here, I really need a place to rest,” he finds a 5 story building 1km away from battleground and it’s open, he enters the building it has decent ceiling and floor, but it has little cracks on the walls which is not bad he lived in worse than this, he chuckles at that thought, he sees the counter and approach the human in the counter , the human was has brown light skin, wearing like he was in a paradise, reading some magazine and has brown slick hair,” Hello I’m Tercio Katar, are you perhaps the landlord of this apartment building” He greets happily to the man in the counter. 

The man in the counter puts down the magazine and look at Tercio,” Sup, yes I’m the landlord of this apartment, I assume you need a room to stay in what do you want for a room?

“Nothing special of sorts Mr.?” 

“Oh right I’m Mister Brian Michael Hanby, or just call me Mr. Hanby for short” The Landlord replies.

“Just a room that has nice bed, and just spacious room that’s what I need.” Tercio said to him.

The Landlord nod and check his board, and he picks the keys,” Here you go the Room 601, The room is up in the rooftop if you don’t mind, it has all you need , it’s spacious that can fit a four people and you can do what you want in the rooftop it will be your territory, the payment is 200$ per month deal?,”

Tercio took the keys and doesn’t have paper money of kind from them, but he has nice gold coins,” Can you accept this payment Mister Hanby,” Tercio shows the pouch of 100 gold coins” 

The Landlord was agape from the a payment and snatch it, and untied the pouch to check if the gold coin is fake, he takes one of them and bite it,” Hmm... this amount of gold coin you have, you don’t ever to worry your payment in 2 years young man,” 

‘Then take it all mister Hanby, I would like to stay here in a long time” Tercio offers it all with a kind voice.

The landlord was shock how nice this young man is and just shakes his heads, he pick up his newspaper then he folds it and whack the head of Tercio,” Listen here young man being nice here in Hell’s kitchen will get you in trouble, They will bully you and beat you up, Like what I about to do with you,” 

Tercio just pouts and said,” You are such stingy Mr. Hanby, I give it to you all the gold coins, because I sense you have a decent heart and good intentions.” 

Mr Hanby flushes and he whack the head of tercio again,” You brat! I am giving you warning! Just go into your room and rest, your nice intentions are giving me a headache *tsk*”

Tercio just laughs it off,” Ok thanks Mr. Hanby see you tomorrow!,” My Hanby just scoffs at that and said,” Yeah yeah whatever.”

“Hmm.... I have reach the room 601, and it’s really on the rooftop huh~,” Tercio enters the room and sees it really has nice flooring like a clean hospital room and the bed is decent, the water and electricity is all good he place his backpack and his wrap up spear in a bandage to his right side of bed and he notice the other door that leads to the rooftop and went to the door and open it, he see the rooftop it was very spacious, it can fit 3 cars in here and it’s completely empty.

“This rooftop has a nice breeze tonight, Mr. Hanby really is nice, like what I read in his mind, he was ex- marine captain, he saved many lives from the one war in his mind called Iraqi war,” He leaves the rooftop and went to his room and sits on his bed,” I really need to think about, How to blend in this society, I need papers now , I will visit the library for finding new information of this place,” Tercio just nods from his idea and sleep on his bed waiting for the next day to come.

Hello Guys this is my fanfic of Dragon Ball x Avengers  
I’m a newbie just having fun for my story~  
Disclaimer : I don’t own marvel it all rights reserved to Disney and I don’t own dragon ball, it’s all right reserved to Toei and Toriyama sensei 

See you in next chapter guys Bye bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercio plans to intergrate from this world, but he will surprise what will happen in this dimension in 10 days!

Chapter 2: Exploring, Adapting, and Revelations

Disclaimer: I don’t own marvel nor dragon ball they are rightfully owned by Disney and Toriyama or Toei~, except my oc~   
Author Notes: Don’t expect a proper timeline, I’m still a newbie in this, it will be a slow burn to MCU Universe, I will get a different monster that Tercio will battle in different fandom of fiction. Expect other villains from any fandom to appear~   
Warning: Slow burn story for MCU storyline, I’m a newbie if you have criticism you could go all out as long I understand it lmao, my English isn’t good and thanks for being patient, and Slash for the MC BXBXFXM, please don’t be turn off and don’t worry though I will try my best that this doesn’t affect much the plot! *BOWS IN APOLOGIES*, expect powerful MCU Characters, there level of power will be close to their Comic Counter parts to make this fight interesting~

Brian's Look: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/427490189615015005/  
Just imagine it's dirty blonde 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Hell’s Kitchen Morning 

It was morning, the sunlight beam just got in the face of Tercio, He mumbles and stir from his bed, he gets up and just sit on the bed, he open his eyes and thinking about the rift that got him here,” Ugghh~ The rift that I come from, just close and the energy I sense just vanish in Thin Air!, How do I suppose to come home,” He use his both hands to comb back his hair and wipes his face,” I going to continue my plan integrate in this world and wait for the rift to open again, or just wait for my Master to come fetch me again that’s irritating, I will be stranded here, Old man will long gone before he notice, I was trap in this world,” He gets up from the bed goes to the refrigerator, Tercio sees a note and read it.

Tercio this is Mr. Hanby, I’ve come to visit you last night to talk, because the refrigerator is empty, but I see you are sleeping tight, I can’t wake you up, so the gold you pay is too much, I buy some food supplies and place it on the fridge and some necessary supplies for daily life, enjoy 

Tercio felt nice after seeing his gold was put into good use, and Mr. Hanby service him nicely, he open the fridge and see they were 30 batch of eggs, 50 stacks of bacon, and 10 Boxes of Milk,” That’s a lot, I guess I will not worry for food, until I buy some vegetable to balance my diet,” He closed the fridge and look at the mirror,” He sees he still was in his hoodie and mask,” Weird Mr. Hanby just didn’t asked why I still wear my clothes and mask, maybe he is used from any different people with different quirks,” He takes off his hoodie and mask, he can now see his face, long raven hair, sharp eyes, and a little feminine face, but can be recognize that I’m a boy,” Huh~ what is this mark like tattoo in my collarbone looks like a bear,” Tercio tried to wash it down, but it doesn’t vanish, he tried alcohol just to erase it, it was proved ineffective,” What the hell is this?!,” Tercio just sighs and he takes off his clothes and wrap the towel over his body” This mark is annoying , but it emits some kind of weird energy that so foreign to me, no matter I will just be careful now, if somebody know what I am, some secret organization will try to capture me or force me to be cooperative with them.”

Somewhere in America 

After Tercio said that, somewhere in the base of shield Phil Coulson just sneeze 

*Back to Tercio’s apartment room 

He goes to take a shower, and finish, he went to wear some new clothes, wearing a dark green shirt, with a grey jacket with a hoodie , a black face mask and a grey slack pants, and rubber shoes,” Ahh~ I forgot I need to hide my horns from now on,” He use a weak illusion magic that he learn from his old man to hide his horn, he was now all set to leave, he has his 20000 gold coins to exchange into dollar cash, and his bandaged spear that was wrap up in his bareback , he exits the room, he was now in the ground floor and see mister hanby sweeping the front door, wearing a Blue T-shirt, grey shorts, and a sandals, he see now for how tall Mr Hanby really is, he was 7’1 tall more taller than me, and he wears black gloves and I approach him,” Morning Mister hanby,” Tecio greets him

“Morning did you see the supplies I buy for you with your gold coins?, I mean damn! I exchange your coins into cash, I get enough 3 month vacation away from this hellish place,” Mr. Hanby said to him.

“Yes I see it Mr. Hanby, thanks for buying it for me,” Tercio bows a little

Mr. Hanby just raise his eyebrows about tercio mannerism and first time seeing tecio’s face,” His a pretty boy huh~,” Mr. Hanby just stared at tercio, Which Tercio notice and waves his hand at the face of Mr. Hanby.

” Are you okay Mr. Hanby?”

Hanby just shake his head and stared at tercio again,” Yes I’m okay a little bit surprised about your face, be careful out there, your pretty face is just asking for trouble, lots of gangs want pretty things even they were just a boy.

Tercio just nods,” Thanks for the warning Mr. Hanby, I’ll go out for now,” Tercio went to the front door, but he stops, he turned around and talk to MR. Hanby again,” Umm.. Mr. Hanby, I have a situation here,” Tercios nervously said to him.

Mr. Hanby face became worried,” What’s the problem?” 

“Well you see I don’t have papers to be legally citizen here and paper money all I have is gold coins ready to be exchange to cash, could you tell me where can I get the fake ones to make it for me,” 

Mr. Hanby just closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes and muttered,” I knew you were troublesome kid,” he just shakes his head,” Okay kid just wait for me, I’ll write the address,” Mr. Hanby just go inside the counter and writing something, he approach tecio and gives a pape then some 100 dollar cash,” Here take this, this is the address of the place and stay from trouble kid,” Tercio just nod in appreciation which Mr. Hanby returns to sweeping the floors, Tercio leaves the apartment building, and calls for a taxi driver, the taxi stops, tercio get in the taxi,” So where to kid?” 

“Can you get me to New York City Public Library,” Tercio answered, the driver just nods.

While the taxi driving to his desired location, Tercio just keep looking at the window seeing this new world,” this city seems overcrowded and pollution is abundant in the air, not like my previous earth were abundant of people, but not overcrowded, and has cleaned air, I really miss Master Nemos, goku , piccolo and the others,” He stares in the window and sighs, waiting for his destination.  
Tercio taxi’s arrived at New York City Public library, he pays the cab driver cash, and exits the taxi, he goes inside of the library and walks to the custodian,” Hello Miss can I know where is the history and geography section~,” Tercio asked with a slight smile.

The custodian look at him,” From the far right of my side, you can find both of those what you looking for,” 

“Thanks miss” Tercio walk to the direction that was directed to him by the custodian, he arrived and look at the stack of book stall, he picks up all the history books of America and the map of the whole world, and America. He read and analyze all of it, he finish all of them 4 hours,” Whew this whole different earth now, there are seven continents and hundreds of countries still live not like my own dimension that has only one leader named King Furry, and some of this countries are at odds specially the superpowers they called for the strong country like this Russia, China, and where I landed USA.” 

Tercio returns all after he finish, he bid farewell to the custodian, and he exits the library, it was near noon now the sunlight is much stronger now, he goes to the left of library to find a pawn shop, after 5 minutes of walk he finally finds a pawnshop, it was a little big pawnshop and so much shiny gems, he entered the pawnshop and goes to the counter and talk” Hello I’m Tercio Katar, could I exchange my 20000 gold coins,” The front desk person just widen his eyes from the amount, as I handed the big pouch of gold coins,” Woah there kid! Where did you get that kind of amount?!,” asked from the guy in the counter.

“Well sir it was my inheritance from my grandfather who was in dead recently, I would like to exchange this for supporting me, for my future struggles from my financial problem sir,” Tercio just look downs. 

The guy from the counter just sigh” Okay Kid you got a deal, just wait here, I’ll get the paper money for this,” Tercio waits for an hour.

The pawnshop owner emerge from the backdoor carrying a 6 inch wide briefcase of money and approach him,” Here it is kid,” Tercio Happily holds it.

The pawnshop Owner just stared at him,” Do you need help for that kid?”

“No need for help sir, I will just go to the bank for safe keeping,” Tercio replied

“Ok kid just be careful with that,” The Pawnshop owner leaves him alone. 

“Now I need to go the place Mr. Hanby to get my papers for me to become legal citizen in USA,” Tercio leaves the pawnshop and calls for a taxi  
____________________________________________________  
*Somewhere in New York City

Tercio’s taxi arrive at the destination, he exits the taxi and see the Light Letters,” Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children , huh~ that’s a weird name for a bar,” Tercio just shrugged and enter the bar, when enters the bar he sees many people inside and using his Ki senses, they are all 100 inside, he walk through the crowds being rowdy on each other and some of them are staring at him or at his weapon, which annoyed him a little, he see all of them have guns, he walks to the barman, the barman has long dirty blond hair that stops at his neck, wearing glasses, has a goatee , and wearing a flannel shirt,” Sir are you the one called weasel,” Tercio asked the man.

The man stop cleaning his glass, he looked at Tercio, the kid’s face was covered with face mask and a hoodie, completely covering the face,” Yes, I’m Weasel, why an innocent kid doing in this miserable place?” Weasel asked back. 

“Mr. Hanby said this is the place where can I get passport and papers so I will be legal citizen in US Citizen sir,” Tercio replied.

Weasel thinking about that answer and said,” Mr. Hanby? The former Mercenary that works in here!, well that son of a bitch is alive, he is a good friend of mine, so yes kid I can get those paperwork and passport for you, just need to pay me with right amount, I can get it done, depends on the amount you give me though, I’ll work fast for you,” Weasel negotiate to Tercio. 

Tercio just nods and he place one of his 6 inch wide briefcase to the counter, and opens it, he grabs some money and give to weasel,” Here Mister Weasel, $30,000,”

Weasel just whistle at the amount that was given to him, he grab it all and stare at the kid,” That’s a hefty amount you got kid, be sure to keep an eye on it.... oh! before I forgot, what’s your name kid?

“Tercio Katar sir,” 

“Tercio Katar huh~, well what birthplace do you want or story why are you living alone and how old are you?”

“Actually I don’t care, just give me a birthplace and make a story for me sir and I’m 19 years old,” 

“Ok kid suit yourself, now go before you start some trouble here and all, I will just deliver this to you, you will have this tomorrow,” Weasel leaves the bar stand and go to backroom to work, Tercio is now leaving too, but he was stop by 6 guys,” 

The middle one speaks up” Hey kid! What you got there?, from your case it looks like full of money,” The thug said it look smugly and the leader thug continues “ Me and My pals here are jealous of that kind of amount of money you have, could you just leave the two briefcases here, and the one on your back looks interesting to me, and we’ll let you go~,” The thug finishes, while the other people in the bar just watch and smiling, because the kid will get rob in here. 

Tercio mood cause to fall down, he remembers the kind of bullies when he was a young demon in makai, he replied“, Sir I can’t do that, you see this is my money, I need it so could you please step back and leave me alone, I don’t want any trouble,” Tercio said it Neutrally at them, the whole crowd laugh at that, even the thug leader just scoffs at the ridiculousness of the kid. 

“Are you joking kid? You will leave that briefcases and your thing at your back!,” The thug leader shouts at me,” Ok this kid doesn’t listen, ok boys hold the kid down we will teach him a lesson,” Tercio left eye twitch at that, and Tercio’s body blurs a bit where he was standing. 

“What boys are you ordering Mister? Tercio asked him innocently,”

The leader look at Tercio like he was joking,” Of course me and the on-“The thug leader was cut off what his saying when he see his members headless, their bodies are spraying bloods the crowd grows anxious and some of them scream then they all back away from Tercio, The Thug leader turn to the kid who was just staring at him innocently and he see the kid hands has blood and holding the head that belongs one to his boys, like a Basketball and other heads next to the kid feet,” Is this the boys you were saying?,” Tercio raises the head his holding and pointing it at the leader. 

The thug leader loudly shout profanities at him and pull his a handgun to shoot all the bullets, then the thug stops and look at what happen, the thug was shaken of what he seen, the kid drop the head and the kid just catch all the bullets. 

Tercio steps forward slowly, while the thug leader steps back,” You know what I hate mister~, the kind of people who bully others because they have powers, and they will do every petty things just to satisfy them, and you are one them,” Tercio just form his finger in a flicking form and points at the thug who widen his eyes.

“Please kid, I don’t want to die!, I was just joking!,” The leader plop his ass down and making a stopping gesture at him. 

Tercio just chuckles darkly,” Is that what you say every innocent victim or the ones who you kill just for money Mister?” 

“I promise, I will not do it again, I learn my lesson please!” The thug frantically promises and beg.

“Ok I believe you~,” The thug smile in relief at that,” But, you will learn your lesson in hell” Tercio said it stoically. He flicks the bullet to the thug, piercing the head, the thug plops down not moving while the blood pools down out of his body. The whole crowd was frozen still and not moving from their same spot, then the silence breaks when a voice coming from the crowd.

“Ok! What happen, I’ve just said there will be no trouble here, I heard the gunshots! who did it, Is it yo-,” Weasel stop speaking, and he see Tercio bloodied hands, 5 bloody heads at tercios feet and the thug head has a bullet hole, Weasels nervously look at tercio and talks,” Wh-wha-what did yo-u d-do kid?

Tercio looks at him stoically,” I am just leaving the bar Mr. Weasel, but these thugs stop me and try to rob me, I tried to dissuade them, but they won’t let me go so I did what I have to do to leave a message that I will not be bullied by them,,” Tercio just said it like he kills pest that needs to be eradicated,” Can I go now Mr. Weasel?

Weasel just snaps out of it and look at Tercio with a weary eyes,” S-sure kid, the passport and the paperwork will be made, just come by here and pick it up tomorrow,” Weasel nervously said. 

“Thanks Mr. Weasel,” Tercio leaves the bar and rides a taxi going home with his belongings. 

Weasel just wipe his face with his hand, he was sweating crazy and look at the others,” What! That was scary as fuck, I nearly poop myself from that, Buck could you please dispose the body, I’ll pay you,” Buck just nods, proceeds to take out the bodies and others helps out too. 

Weasel just sighs and go to his storage room to clean the blood,” Ahh! I retract my statement that the kid is innocent!, maybe I will get that kid to work part time for me,” Weasel agrees with that idea of his and grab the wet broom and bucket of water and detergent, to clean the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Before Tercio arrived at the Apartment Complex

Brian Michael Hanby POV

It was noon and Tercio doesn’t arrive yet, maybe he was on a tour on this city, then I felt something an itch at my left back shoulder, it was so irritating I force to take my Hawaiian shirt off, and walk to my room and standing backwards at the mirror, I see a tattoo of 3 ONI mask like the Japanese legends that I read, the first ONI is looking serious and frowning at something, the other ONI has a deranged smile, and the last ONI is looking Sinisterly angry, it was itchy as hell , I don’t remember that I go to Tattoo shop to do this!, but something else I felt it’s like releasing some energy, then I remember that I read this one in a book, I forgot where did I read that, but it was old and ancient, this one is like a bond tattoo, where my mate is tattooed to my body, that means I have three mates, the fuck!.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Hell’s Kitchen Apartment building 

Tercio just arrived night time in his apartment building, he explore all the city for a sightseeing to clear his bad mood after what to the bar, he goes to the restaurant and other theme park to enjoy and forget about problems, then he enters the building seeing Mr. Hanby sitting at the counter reading news paper,” Hello Mr. Hanby good evening,” Tercio said it with low energy. 

“Oh, you’re here how was your trip and visits the sister’s Margaret bar? 

“After the Margaret bar my mood sour for how rude the people there, so I go for a sightseeing on other places and eat at the restaurants to eat some dishes, and tried some parks to enjoy~,” Tercio happily said it.

“Your mood dampens at Margaret bar, well I can’t blame you the people there are nasty ones, so restaurant and theme parks huh?~, looks like someone acting like a child~,” Hanby replied.

Tercio flushes from that,” Well it’s my first time going to it!,” Tercio looks down like a puppy that has been lost and continued,” I don’t have much childhood Mr,-,” Hanby interjects,” Please just call me Brian Tercio,” Tercio hesitates to say it, but he nods,” Brian I just don’t have much childhood memories so I really want to enjoy some simple things, before I can’t really enjoy it,” Tercio can’t tell that he was a demon from Makai Realm, but he will tell his past in Makai World in just need an adjustment to his tale,” My parents were killed when I was a child Michael, I was lucky that I get it out alive from the robbers that invade invades our house, but it was for nought when I ran through the woods , the robbers catch me they were bunch of sadistic freak, they keep beating me up with a baton non-stop, and keep cutting my body until I bleed to death, then they leave me alone when they hear an animal that sound like a bear, they run and leave me to be eaten, but to my surprise it was not bear, just a man that imitating the sound of bear, he saved me, fed me, and trained me how to survive , so no one can kill me,”

Brian just frowns at the last sentence, but he didn’t push it,” So what happen to the guy that take care of you?,” Tercio thinks about to adjust his tale and said,” The guy name was Nemos, he was my adopted granfather, but he died in old age, he left me an inheritance like the gold coins that gives me funds to find   
a new life in this city,” Tercio tells him the cover story, but a true story nonetheless just covers it with a alternate version of story.

Brian offers a hand to Tercio’s shoulder,” Condolence to your grandfather tercio” 

Tercio was thankful for Michael’s words,” Thanks Brian for your words, it really helps up to lift up my mood,” Brianjust smiles and nods.

“Now go to your room kid, you sure have a long day,” 

“Sure Brian good night!,” Tercio goes to the elevator to go the 5th floor, then he steps out in the fifth floor, he goes to his room 601,” Ahh~ it’s nice to be back in my room..., I am really homesick now~, I will visit the Sister Margaret bar tomorrow to get my passport and paperwork done,” He goes to the bed and place his briefcases to the cabinet and place his spear beside his bed , he sleeps and wait for tomorrow.

____________________________________________________

It was morning Tercio created a 3 clone of himself, he was sparring with his clones at early morning in the rooftop, he learn this technique to piccolo, it was very helpful to keep my CQC abilities in shape, after the clones and him finish sparring, he banish his clones and he starts his meditation exercise.

After hours of meditating, he sense something in his right side a blind old guy, scaling the building and then sits from the edge of the roof, Tercio open his eyes and look at the old guy,” Who are you?   
“Me, I’m just an old man looking for something interesting,” The old guy said to him.

“Just an old man huh~, last time an old man said that to me he adopt me, trained me to death and become his servant,” Tercio said it with a raise eyebrows. 

The Old man chuckle,” Really?, that’s a funny situation you got there kid,” 

Tercio just laughs lightly,” That’s one way to look that happens to my life, at least I’m grateful for him that he do that to me, if not I will end up dead, So Old Man I sense you’re not just a normal old guy, for an old human like you, you climb the building easily , that’s an amazing feat for you.”

The old man just smirks a little,” You got that right, well you see, I am from what you called group “CHASTE*.

“Chaste?,” Tercio asked

“It’s a organization that oppose the called Hand an ancient Ninja Clan that want to expand their influence with violence and killing innocent just to achieve immortality itself by harnessing chi, and they’re territory is in fact your apartment building standing on and the Chaste is one responsible that the hand still has not yet won,” The old man explains to him 

“Hmm... So why tell me this?, Who are you exactly?,” Tercio asked the old man again.   
“I needed a strong ally for this crusade against the hand, and I sense you, that you have potential to changed the fate of the hand, this will make my work easy, and just call me Stick, if you help me you can help this neighbourhood or the whole new York to be more silent and peaceful, do you accept my proposal?,” Stick negotiate to Tercio

“If I don’t accept, what would you do?” 

“Nothing because the Hand will always finds way and you stand in their own territory, even if you ignore this, you will encounter this problem” Stick explains to him.

“Ok I’ll accept your proposal, I will be an acquaintance of your group Stick and call me Tercio,” Tercio said to stick and raise his arm to shake.

Stick shakes Tercio’s arm “That was glad to hear Tercio, but I need nickname when we are talking secretly,” Stick says to him.

Tercio thinks about it... and he had pick a nickname for him,” My name will be Abaddon,” Tercio said to Stick.” 

Stick nod,” Ok Abaddon, I’m glad we reach in agreement, but could you do me a favour?.” 

Tercio raises an eyebrow,” and what kind of favour is that?”

‘I want to spar with you, if you won’t mind, I like to test your skills,” Stick said to Tercio, while stick throws 2 shuriken to tercio, which Tercio catches it easily,” Sure Stick, you can attack me first,”

Stick charge at Tercio for a close combat fight, which Tercio counters easily all the attacks of stick, they continue this spar for 10 minutes.

Stick has bruises in his face, arm, and body,” You are really skilled individual Tercio, I did not even hit you, the funny thing is you really held back a lot during our spar, I was full on killing intent to hit you,” 

“If I go all out Stick, there will be no traces of you in this world, which it’s not the point of spar,” Tercio replied back.

“Hmm... I am satisfied from what you show and here’s the place address of the hand operations, if you had time could you disable all of them, to make it easier for me to go war with the Hand,” Stick hand the address and pictures of operation, it was factory full of drugs, weapons factory, and human trafficking. Tercio look at the picture and addresses and look to Stick,” Sure Stick I will disable them, If there’s time.” Sticks nods

“So long Tercio for our next meeting,” Stick climbs down the wall and leave the place. 

Tercio sighs” So much for being integrate to this society, I’ve better go, to pick up my passport and paperwork.” Tercio goes inside of his room and takes a shower and wears Grey jacket Hoodie, and Black pants. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brian was reading the latest news, the Tony Stark beating a Crazy Russian in Monaco Grand Prix,” Huh things are getting hectic there,” Then the phones start ringing, Brian picks it up and was surprise from the voice of the caller,” Hey Brian it’s weasel, you know what kind of kid did you bring in my bar?!,” Weasel sounds like he was angry, but not on him. 

“I don’t know what are you talking about Weasel, I just send the kid there to get his passport and paperwork to get him legal in US Soil, so could you please enlighten me of what happen,” Calmly talk to Weasel. He heard weasel inhale and exhale.

“Well the kid you send just kill 6 guys!, he beheaded the five guys with his own bare hands which the witnesses of my bar!, and he flick the bullet to their leader name Sanchez you know the bastard who brutally kills his victims to their dead body!, I almost shat myself there while seeing that kid just looks like killing some insects,” Brian widen his eyes from that, he remember what the kid said to him.

*Flashback

*just a man that imitating the sound of bear, he saved me, fed me, and trained me how to survive, so no one can kill me,

*Flashback end

Brian was just frozen still remembering the last sentence of the kid,” Hey Brian are you there! Yoohooo!,” Brian snap out of it,” What?,” Weasel wince and speaks again,” All I was saying, I will offer a job to the kid, he will be a nice courier.”

Brian speechless to Weasel idea,” but why?! The kid just wanted to start a new life in here and lay low!

Weasel just roll his eyes from the other side and said,” That’s why I just said offer him to become a courier not a mercenary for crying out loud,” 

Then Brian smells the scent of tercio walking down the stairs,” Ok Weasel, I will put down the phone now, Looks like the kid is going out to get the passport and paperworks to you right now,”

Weasel quickly replies,” Shit! I will offer him a deal so good! That kid will not reject it!, He will the perfect courier for me, I have hired many couriers, but they all die!,” 

Brian rolled his eyes,” You are an idiot and you got a death wish?,” 

Weasel seems offended,” No! I’m just grabbing the opportunity to hire a good courier right now, you know how important they were delivering! and how much shitty is their job!, it’s like ballsack, but full of gold!.

“You traumatized my mind with that analogy Weasel”, Brian sounds tired when he say that, he put the phone down, and exact moment tercio was walking in front of the counter, he look at Tercio. 

“Morning Brian, who was that on the phone, you look like having fun talking to him,” Tercio greets him and opened a conversation.

“Ahh~ that’s Weasel, he was talking to me that he finally finish your passport and paperworks,” Brian replied he still remember what weasel told him how this kid beheaded 5 guys with his own barehands.

“Thanks Brian, I will go the Margaret bar now to get my passport and paperworks,” Tercio bids him farewell and rides a taxi to Sister Margaret.

He see the kid rides a taxi and thinking about weasel said to him, that the kid is strong like a superhuman, while the kids body is just full lean muscle, not the buff army dude type or jock, he has strength of a 5 gorilla, and looking like an innocent child, a terrifying combination, If I say myself, At least my worries for the kid lowered that the kid knows how to fight.

Then my Tattoo start to itch when I go near to the kid, ”Oh crap!” My eyes widen in my realization,” He is one of them!, that’s why I’m feeling comfortable to Tercio while I’m conversing to him and my heartbeat beating fast, I need to take this slow and know Tercio very well.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Before Tercio went to Sister Margaret he buys a phone first, so that he can call the other people easily. Now that he buys a phone, he rides a taxi again.

Tercio arrives at the Sister Margaret Bar and enter it, once he enters the whole crowd look at him, surprise that he doesn’t know him, Tercio in his mind, remembering that he has face mask and hoodie that cover his face,” Of course I wear a face mask at that time and cover my head with a hoodie,” he continue to walk to the bar counter, which Weasel just smile at me, like I was a new costumer.

Weasel speak at him,” So young lady, what are you doing here?”

Tercio rolled his eyes,” Weasel I’m Tercio, the one who needs the passport and paperworks,” After Tercio said that, Weasel just shouts,” What?!,” then the other patrons agape at my face. 

“Fuck! I have flirted to a boy, I thought you are some raven haired beauty that stumbles in my Bar!, oh the shame!,” 

“You are very overdramatic Weasel, so where are the passport and paperworks that I requested?” Tercio asked weasel kindly

“Oh here it is, congrats you’re an American citizen now,” Weasel gives to tercio.

Tercio reads the contents of his papers,” Everything seems acceptable, thank you Weasel,” Weasel just nods,” You’re welcome kid!,” Tercio was leaving, but he was stop by weasel ,” Wait Tercio I have a proposal for you, if you want to hear it!,” Tercio stops and turn around.

“What’s the proposal Weasel?” Tercio raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well I can offer you a deal kid, you can work part time for me to be a courier and I will reward you money or something you interest of,” Weasel offers him with a smirk.

Tercio contemplating the offer, if he accepts it he could get more information from underground organizations like the hand, Stick doesn’t tell me the full information, so I need an informant, I look at weasel and said,” I accept Weasel,” Tercio replied to weasel 

“Nice, I will toast myself to that, now! Here’s your first job!, Here some small parcel, take it to the Pops Barber Shop in Harlem,” Weasel place the small parcel at the counter.

“Are you serious Weasel, that’s really quick!,” Tercio right eyes twitches to weasel.

Weasel just flush,” Sorry I got excited when you accept, but could you please do this, and I will pay you handsomely,” 

“What’s in the box, that makes it so important?,”

“Aha! Rule number 1! Don’t asked just deliver the package!,” Weasel just denied the question of Tercio

Tercio pouts at that,” Ok I will deliver this, but my payment will be my choice,” Tercio counter offer.

“Ok I’ll accept that, So let me hear your counter offer kid,” Weasel ready to listen.

“I will deliver this and my payment will be is inside information about the members of the hand and their operations,” Tercio finish his counter offer and weasel just frozen still even the Bar patrons that was listening to their conversation just spat out their drinks.

Weasel groans from frustration,” Don’t joke to me kid, do you want a death certificate next for me to work with!,” 

“I’m serious Weasel, and don’t worry about it, I can handle myself, the one I do to those thugs that you see is just a tip of the iceberg, I can do more,” Tercio said seriously. 

Weasel just bend his body away from me and looking like I was a dangerous , which make Tercio confuse,” Why are leaning away from me and looking like that?”

“Well kid you talk like killing the thugs seems like easy and you have more freakish abilities that I didn’t know, I questioning your sanity,” 

Tercio sighs,” Seriously Weasel just forget about it, and I’m not insane, I just have different morals than a normal teenager and you run a bar with a bunch of murderous mercenary and you hiring a young kid like me to deliver your personal courier, you are more insane than me,”

“Ok kid you got a point it’s a deal, but let me asked this, why are you interested with the hand?,” 

Tercio just shrugged,” I met this old man in the rooftop while I’m training he said his name was Stick and he is a member of the called CHASTE, that oppose the Hand and he needed me to disable or sabotage the operation of the hand, so that he can wage war to the hand easily.” After Tercio finish answering, the whole bar was eerily silent from that. 

Weasel just banged his head to the counter and grabs a bottle then throws a bottle at tercio, which Tercio just catch it easily,” The fuck! you are threading in a dangerous path kid, its making me question your sanity, you know how dangerous is the hand, they have connections!, like the Kingpin himself and the Russian mafia!, can you take them all?,” Weasel panting after that. 

Tercio just place the bottle in the counter and calmly said,” Yes I know what I am doing Weasel, I have nothing to do, I was bored the old man talk to me, and he explains that the hand will do something terrible, my sense of heroism just hit me again in the head~

“Bored! Bored my ass!, you know what kid!, I have a counteroffer, accept any jobs that I offer you in 1 month, and I will get the information about the hand members and their operation,” Weasel counter offer again. 

Tercio thinks about it then he smiled and said,” Ok it’s a deal”

“Good, now get out of here, and deliver that parcel to Pop’s Barber shop” Weasel said.

Tercio grabs the parcel then leave, but he stops and approach the counter again,” Umm... Weasel can I asked you a question again,” 

Weasel moans in sorrow,’ Please don’t tell me you have another shocking news to tell me about your life,”

Tercio giggle at weasel’s mood,“ Nothing like that weasel, I’m asking you, If I can request a costume made armour to you that I need for my future endeavours, I can pay you a hefty amount if you do it quick~?

Weasel perks at that and looked seriously to tercio,” I’m listening”

Tercio get’s an enveloped inside his jacket and give it to Weasel.” Here’s the schematics and looks for my armour,”

Weasel open the envelop and look at the schematics 

The armour: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/ybyy49

Weasel analyzing it all,” Ok I got it, my estimate amount to make this and deliver it to you will be $60,000, I will need a month for this, is that all Kid?.” 

“Yes that is all weasel,” Tercio replied.

Weasel smiles at that, at least the kid is easy to negotiate with “Ok I have a SUV at the back for you to ride, and deliver this small parcel at pop’s barber shop, oh right I forgot to ask, can you drive and do you have a phone?” Weasel written the phone number on his paper and give it to Tercio

“Yes!” Tercio remembers to drive a vehicle when he was taught by Bulma how to drive,” Such a nice memory”, Tercio said to himself, then he grabs the phone number of Weasal pocketing it. 

“Do you have a license?”

“No” Tercios answered looking upset

“Don’t worry about it just use my driver’s license and put a 2x2 picture of your picture on my license, and don’t damage the vehicle,” Weasel warned and giving his license to Tercio.

“See you next time weasel,” Tercio bids farewell to weasel and exits the backdoor to use the SUV.

“So long kid,” Weasel sighs and felt the stares of his patron, he looked at them,” What?! There’s a thing on my face?!,” The patrons looked away and continue their stuff.

“Things are getting busy, time to get to work,” Weasel open his laptop to check his connections about the Hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was midday, Tercio is driving downtown to deliver a small parcel to Pop’s Barber Shop,” Good thing I learn how to drive, If I fly I will be on the radar of any organization or the military, I need to be cautious,” Tercio Muttered to himself.

I need to work in 1 month for the information huh, Stick just form an alliance with me ..., at least I will have time integrating in this place longer and meet interesting characters, I drive for 20 minutes before I get to Harlem, I see some structures are being rebuilt, it’s nice to see they are fast rebuilding the streets, but it would cause hellish traffic jams, lucky that I know the roads how to get there faster, I get out of the vehicle and walk through the sidewalk, after 1 minute of walk, I see the Pop’s Barber shop, I open the door, then hear some welcoming voice, it was an Old Black Guy welcome me.

“Hello there!,” The Man greet me happily” are you here for a haircut?

Tercio shakes his head,” No sir, I’m here to deliver this small parcel, for Mr. Henry Hunter

The man widens and chuckles a little,” That’s me son, or just call me Pop for easy to say, and who are you boy? 

“Oh, I’m Tercio Katar the one Weasel tasked to deliver this sir,” I handed the parcel to Pop.

He grab it and look at tercio,” Thanks for bringing me this young man,” 

Tercio Katar,” Your welcome sir, I’ll be going now,” meanwhile I look around at the room, and I see another man sitting in a chair next to the window, he was buff, and black skin, but I sense something from him, he has stronger Ki Signature in this barber shop, while I stared at him, I didn’t notice he was staring at me too,” Umm.... why are you staring at me kid, you are creeping me out,” The voice snaps me out and I nervously chuckle.

“Sorry about that mister, I’m Tercio Katar by the way”

The man just raise an eyebrow,” My name is Luke Cage kid, nice to meet you, so let me ask you again, why are you staring at me? Like I am interesting thing in this shop” Luke Cage asked me with a stern glare.

He notice how I analyzing him, interesting,“ Let’s just say Mr. Cage that I can sense that you’re a special one,” I answered him.

“I’m a special one huh..., better you do not know it kid, It will cause you more trouble,” Luke warns me.

Tercio understand Luke Cage that he likes to lay low “I understand Mr. Cage, I will be going now,” I bid him farewell, and I exit the Barber Shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Luke don’t be so hard on that kid, he is just curious about you,” Pop’s told Luke 

“Sorry Pop, I don’t want my powers to know by many people and gossiping about me, I want a silent life right now,” Cage explain his actions to Pop.   
Pops just nods and continued his work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tercio was outside of Pop’s Barber Shop, He called weasel,” Hello weasel I finish the delivery, what’s next?”

“I have another order from a Italian mafia from queens, they want the weapon cache, the weapon cache is already in the SUV, deliver it before midnight the Mafia Boss name is Alfonzo Laroose,” 

“Got it, I’ll be going now” Tercio materialize a leather facemask, cover his head with his hoodie, and ride the SUV to drove it to queens, it was a silent drive in New York City, he arrived at the border of the queens, he droves the SUV to the meeting point in the abandoned warehouse, Tercio arrives at the front of warehouse he see 10 guys playing poker at the fold table from his right, seven guys that holds assault rifles from the front gate of the warehouse , and approach the SUV that he drives, the other one speaks from his left side of SUV,” Are you the guy that delivers our weapons? 

“Yes I am the guy that weasel sent,” 

The one who speaks to him just look at the guys in the front gate of the warehouse and nods, they open the gates, Tercio drove the SUV to the warehouse then they lock the gates after he enter, Tercio sees more guys inside and 1 armoured truck park to the left side , it has five guys looking like a storage worker then another five guys wearing a black suit, he park the SUV in the middle, Tercio exits the SUV and stand in the side of SUV.

After couple of minutes the warehouse backdoor opens, Tercio sees the first man to enter, it’s a male, middle age looking typical Italian guy, that has Black business suit, a cigar in his hands, and a little on a chubby side, he approach Tercio ,” So! You are the one who delivers the weapon cache,” 

“Yes Mister Laroose” 

“Well well, you have manners and know my name, last time the courier that delivers me a supplies of gun is so disrespectful, I killed him,” 

Tercio just rolled eyes at his mind,” that’s why weasel want to hire me, so if this deal turn south, I can take care myself,” Tercio muttered in his mind.

“So you covered your face with a mask and a hoodie, I want to see it if you please?,” The Mafia Boss slyly said to me. 

“Better obey his order for now to avoid further complications,” Tercio talk in his mind. 

Tercio took off his face mask and uncover his head, The Mafia Boss grins and look at me with hunger that he wants to eat me, I felt disgusted from that look. 

“Wow what beauty! Are you a boy or a girl?,” Mr. Laroose asked 

“I’m a boy sir,” 

“Hmm.... You want to be hired by me as my personal escort dear boy?”

“Please sir I’m only here just to deliver the weapon cache. Let’s be professional here,” I speak reason to the mafia boss.

The Mr. Laroose just laughs, and look at me,” Of course, of course~,” he look at the five storage workers and signal them to get the weapon cache, the workers open the SUV to get the weapon cache. Tercio puts on his hoodie and black leather mask on. 

They wait for 3 minutes to unload the weapon cache and they put it to the Armoured Truck, Mr. Laroose was satisfied and looked at me with glee in his smile, which unnerved Tercio a bit with this first time kind of Attention,” So Bello~ I am satisfied with this exchange I hope we mee-,” His talk to me was interrupted by a gunfire, we turned our heads to the front of warehouse and we heard the backdoor opened, one of Mr. Laroose men entered and shouts,” The devil of hell’s kitchen is here,” 

Mr. Laroose looks alarmed and said,” Cazzo! I covered my trail very well, how did that devil know were here!,” He turned to Tercio,” Sorry Bello our talk is interrupted hope will meet again~,” Mr. Laroose ride the armoured truck with his bodyguards and escape by ramming the back wall of the warehouse. Tercio move fast to get in the SUV

“Fuck! I was so focused with the job, I didn’t sense the Hero Vigilante Daredevil is here”

Tercio quickly ride his vehicle, and start the engine then drive to the front gate, when Tercio exits the front he was surprise that something hits the roof of SUV, Tercio look at the side screen, it was the daredevil. 

Tercio sped up the SUV and trying to lose daredevil in the roof of the SUV, they were in downtown queens, the Daredevil is getting closed in the front, Tercio duplicate himself using piccolo’s technique, He lets his clone drive the SUV while himself confronts the daredevil in the roof top, Tercio climbs the SUV and stared at the Daredevil, he was wearing a black bandana that cover his upper head to his eyes, and wearing a black cotton clothes, he threw a Baton at Tercio.

Which Tercio caught” Shit I need to just knock him out and I remember his heroic deeds from hell’s kitchen, it would be terrible to kill him,” Tercio thought.

The devil charged at him raising his baton, tercio blocks it and the devil follow up a sweeping kick, Tercio avoid it with a little jump.

Tercio landed and see daredevil charging at him again in close combat, Tercio block all of his attacks, he caught the daredevil arms to hold it and punch him in the guts completely knocking daredevil out, he catch daredevil before he falls to the roof of the SUV and Tercio waits for the right moment and see a bunch of trashcans and throws him.

Tercio goes inside in the SUV and vanish his clone to let himself drive, he calls Weasel and weasel picks up,” Hello weasel the deal was success, but I have a conflict with Daredevil at the end,” 

“What?! Did you kill him?”

“No Weasel, I don’t kill a natural predator in his habitat, if I kill the Vigilante, the streets of hell kitchen will be more dangerous”

Weasel guffawed at me and said “You speak sense, for a kid like you”

“My Grandfather taught me well, so Weasel what’s next?”

“About that~, wait for ten days then I will call you for a job, just take rest and lay low, and you can go home now, keep the SUV and the license you will need it,” 

“You’re giving me your license and the SUV?”

“Meh, I can make more license for me and the SUV is special one it’s bulletproof even the tires, so take care of it kid,” 

Tercio just chuckled and mock him,” Thanks Uncle Weasel~,”

Weasel just groans,” Ok shitface good night,” Weasel talk back good naturedly, the call cut off. 

“A day of success, now I can get home and eat!,” Tercio dematerialize his black leather face mask that cover his mouth and nose

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tercio drove his acquired new vehicle to the front of a supermarket, and buy ingredients for the basic recipe that teach by Chi-Chi, he pays it and ride his SUV to the apartment he live in, he enters the building and see Brian in the counter asleep,” Hmm.. busy day huh,” Tercio said in his mind.

He goes to his Room 601 and put the ingredients in the table, he wears an apron and started cooking, he hears a knock on the door, Tercio approach the door,” Who’s is it?”

“It’s me Michael,” Tercio unlocks the door, and see Brian standing there with a serious face, I sense powerful energy releasing from him, but subtle. My heartbeat seems beating fast from the aura that I felt and my Tattooed Bear in my collarbone is itchy now.

”Can I help you Michael?”

“Yes, but can I come in first?” Tercio nods and let Brian in, Tercio gesture Brianto sit in the couch across the kitchen, while Tercio check the stove then he turn off the fire and walk in front of Brian crossed arm,” So what is the reason you visit me Michael?”

Brian just inhale and exhale then he look at me,” Weasel said to me that you accept the job, I thought you were here to start a new life Tercio, why did you lied to me?, you know the consequence that if you accept the deal, you will endanger this apartment building and the whole people who renting it, and weasel said you beheaded the five guys there in Margaret’s bar with your bare hands, please explain to me, why would I should not kick you here?”

Tercio seems amaze than disappointed he just sighs and rub his face,” Brian yes I lied to you, because my real version of my tale is more unbelievable, but believe me the whole adopted by my grandfather and trained me so that I can survive this horrible world is real, you got to believe me Michael, If you want to lessen your worries I can protect all of you here,”

Brianraised an eyebrow from that,” Protect this building and the inhabitants of this place?, why are you so sure can you protect this whole? 

Tercio just thinks and just tell a little bit more about his abilities,” I have powers Michael,” Tercio release a little bit KI as he power up, the whole place are shaking up even the outside of the buildings are shaking, which Brian widen his eyes from that,” Stop that Tercio! You will break this building!,” 

Tercio stops releasing some Ki Energy and continue his explanation about his powers,” I can control my life force to enhance my abilities and I’m not really a human Michael, so please believe I can protect all of you here even your Apartment Building,” Tercio tell him with determination, but he left out the he have magic and his second form the dark energy he use, that would scare Brian off. 

Michael’s heartbeat is faster from the power Tercio release,” I believe you now Tercio, but please don’t do any mistake again that endangers this place, you understand that Tercio?”

“Yes I understand Michael,” 

“So did you say you are not human, are you some freak experiment, or alien?”

“No, I’m not alien Brian nor freak experiment, let’s just say different earths”

Brian was shock about the information, both of his hand covering his face and groan,” The scientist that tell that theory are real, the multiverse theory is real,” 

“Are you okay Michael?,” Tercio said with a concern voice.

“A little Tercio, just taking my time to comprehend this!, I am housing a being from different dimension, that I just see in movies and theory of the eggheads from the intelligence when I work in high clearance in military,” Brian looks up and stared at tercio,” How I suppose to be sure that you are not some sort of criminal or dangerous being that likes killing?

Tercio scoffed at his question and stared like he was offended “That’s a ridiculous notion Michael, I’m not that kind of being, If I am that you thought I was!, I can kill you all here without you all noticing in your sleep and I get here on this earth by an accident, so no Brian I’m not here to kill you all!,” Tercio finish his explanation.

Brian sighs again,” Ok I believe you Tercio, but I need to be sure, I will buy more cameras and protection to this building, I need to be ready to make sure my apartment is safe, I will call Weasel to pull any connections and need to train myself,” Brians tands up and walk to the door, but he stops he turn around and look at Tercio,” You can now stay here Tercio, and chin up, I don’t like when your sad, it really hurts my heart, you look like my girl crush when I was in college, but more beautiful.

Tercio faces redden from that and cover his face with his hands,” ugghh~ why are you saying that!,” 

Brian just laughs and said another embarrassing to him,” When I look at you with an apron, you look like a housewife,” Brian said and he quickly close the door, before the flying knife coming straight at the door.

Tercio just sighs and continued cooking the Sweet ‘n Sour pork and Pork Ramen,” ^_^ Thank you Chichi, and I’m sorry for burning your kitchen last time T_T,” 

Tercio didn’t know when he raise his power to show it to Michael, he alarm other secret organizations from his location making the New York City a hotspot of scattered drone camera to search the massive energy influx within the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Somewhere in New York City

Madame Gao is busy managing the papers on her desk and suddenly felt a strong Chi from the north she was alarmed at that massive power ,”Hmm.... That’s a strong Chi power concentration, I’ve must investigate this,” Madame Gao left quickly  
the office and call for a meeting between the members of the Hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Shield Helicarrier above the clouds

“Director Fury we have detected a massive energy influx in New York Manhattan, the energy last for 5 seconds, and it vanish” The Shield Agent report to Director Fury.

Director Frowns at that thought,” Another anomaly has been found yet again, and added to my problems,”

“Agent send drones camera all over New York Manhattan and New York City make a 24 hour surveillance every day until we find what cause of it, in any parts of the city you got that agent!,” 

“Yes Sir,” The Shield Agent types more messages to their lab agency and spy network to find the one cause the random energy emerge in New York.

Director Fury stares at the big window of Helicarrier 25,000 feet above New York,” I’m hoping for this individual isn’t murderous and a reasonable one.” Director Fury sighs and get to his laptop and typing something in need.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*New York Sanctum

The keeper Wong of the sanctum felt alarm from the energy ,” A massive Chi Energy, magic, and dark energy combine has been release suddenly, it was stronger than I felt before in my years of guarding this sanctum, I must alert the Sorcerer Supreme,” Wong immediately created a sling portal to talk to the sorcerer supreme.

Wong doesn’t know that the Sorcerer Supreme expected this, and waiting for this new arrival to change the history.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Meanwhile in Hell Kitchen Apartment

Tercio is eating his meal while watching TV then he moans,” I really love the recipe Chi-Chi gave to me, I will try more recipes she tried to ingrain in me, and she really acts like a Big Sister too me when I live with them..... How’s Goku, Piccolo, and the others, I really miss them...,” Tercio finishes his meal and Watch the news, a anchor woman,” Breaking News Stark Expo becomes a battlefield, because of the Hammer Drones gone berserk for some reason and endangers the lives of many civilian, especially the staffs of the stage and the secretary of Tony Stark and her name was Pepper Potts, The drones were destroyed by Tony Stark with his Friend James Rodes, we thanks their bravery for defeating the drones, on other part of this news the Hammer Industries and US Military is in question for the deadly accident that cause millions of damage properties and 100 wounded civilian that has been caught in the fight, we will show you the exclusive interview of Justin Hammer,” The TV screen switch to Hammer being arrested by police and stop by media asking hammer about the accident,” Justin Hammer what is the problem of your drones why they attack the civilians, in stark expo and they attempts to kill Stark?

Hammer stare at the camera,” I don’t know what happen, but somebody sabotage my drones, maybe the secretary of Mr. Stark! Miss Potts, I will sue them! For attempting to sabotage my drones!,” Hammer eyes becomes manic and stare harder at the camera,” I will get you for this stark!, Hey watch the head!,” The Police shove his whole body in the backseat of a police car, and they drive off while the cameras are still flashing, getting shot of hammer’s face. Now the TV Screen switches to the female anchor.

“Now we see Justin Hammer Interview, let’s watch the other interview from Colonel James Rhodes,” The screen switch from the interview, the reporters are pointing their microphone to James Rhodes face while wearing the war machine armour,” Colonel Rhodes what do you feel about the terrible incident tonight? 

Rhodes looks tired,” It was such a disappointing night, that the US will show an army of drones to help and protect the citizens of USA, but it hurt them, which a saddening on my part.”

The female one asked him another question,” Who do you think was at fault of this event?,”

“I think who was at fault of this event was Justin Hammer hiring an unstable Ivan Vanko a former physicist, and illegal inventor just to top Stark in creating technology, causing the drones to be hack by Ivan Vanko that leads to this terrible incident,”

“Where is Ivan Vanko now?”

“While we are fighting the drones and trying to stop Ivan Vanko, he self destruct himself preventing him from being captured and causing the other hammer drones to self-destruct endangering more civilians,”

“Where is Tony Stark and Miss Potts after this event?”

“They gone home to Stark Mansion to rest and heal their small injury and wound, that’s all for today,” Colonel Rhodes backs away from the reporters and activate his suit to fly away.

The TV Screen switch to the Female New Anchor,” You heard it First here people of America, what do you think should be at fault, the military? Hammer?, or Ivan Vanko?, this is Andrea Lenoa ending the report. The TV switch to commercial. Tercio is getting interested from the events happening in this world. He is thinking for extra protection in underworld.

“Things are getting more interesting in this dimension... When can I join the action, I need to be patient for now, If I act rashly now I will get more unnecessary attention like the vigilantes just because I work for Weasel, I should call weasel next 3 days if there something going on, the news in TV are just front, I need to know the real news,” Then he remembers Michael, Tercio blush when he say that he was beautiful,” Fuck! This is my first time having this kind of feeling, what is this?!,” His heart can’t stop pounding. 

“Ahh! I need to sleep for now, I get ten days before weasel calls me for another job, and this world has different feel and culture, I need to be cautious and lay low a lot, not like my own dimension, where I could freely go to any places!~” Tercio complains change his wears into his pajama and sleep for tomorrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 days have pass, Tercio continue his training regimen with his jogging pants and grey hoodie in early morning of 4:00 am, running laps around the city 10 miles around the city with 100 ton weights in his two arms, two legs, and his upper body, tercio makes the weights thin enough that making it look like just 10 kilograms, but it was really 100 tons , the funny thing is my muscle doesn’t get big, they just getting strong, I feel my muscle fibres is tightening that’s a good sign it means I’m getting strong, then learning the basics of barrier magic, Tercio really wants to be his Old Man Nemos with his unbreakable barrier and reflect barriers, but he really can’t master it, he was getting frustrated for lack of improvement in his barrier magic, so he lets it go for now, and improve his Ki sensing abilities, Tercio finish all that training in 5 hours every day, he notice now its 9:00 am of the morning.

Tercio returns to the apartment to change clothes and he sees Brianin jogging pants in the counter changing his footwear,” He was really serious about the exercising which he promises to himself to prepare because of my presence endangering his building,” Tercio thoughts. 

“Hello Brian did you finish your exercise regimen?” Tercio asked Michael, while Brianis untying his footwear, he look at me,” Yes I finish it, you look like you finish your regimen too, Want to join me to eat outside~?” 

Tercio nods in a slight smile on his face,” Of course BrianI want to, but after I finish showering could you wait?,” 

“Sure I could wait for you, I’ll be waiting for you at the front,”

“Ok Michael, I’ll try to be quick” Tercio dash to his room fast, he was finish showering after 10 minutes, he look at the mirror and untied the knot on his hair and let it fall,” I didn’t notice my raven hair is long now it reaches at my upper back, that’s ok though I like it long and thick,” Tercio wears a black turtleneck shirt, black cotton trousers with belt, and reddish brown leather shoes, he was all good to go he goes back to the ground floor using the elevator, and went to the front door were Brianis waiting, Tercio see him wearing White long sleeved polo shirt, blue jeans and brown leather shoes.

Brianwas waiting for Tercio for 15 minutes long, then he sees Tercio walking out the building , Brianwas mesmerize about the looks of Tercio, he has long black straight hair, feminine face with a healthy pale skin, black turtleneck shirt tucked into his jeans with brown belt, and white rubber shoes then his eyes are purple it was a good combination,” Damn~”, Briansaid to his mind. 

Tercio sees him and approach him, which Brian snap out of his daze and met Tercio,” So Tercio are you sure that you are not a girl?~” Brian playfully said to Tercio.

Tercio blushes and slaps him lightly,” Could you stop that! You are really annoying me,” 

“Well I enjoy annoying you, because you’re cute, and for a guy that can decapitate a person with his bare hands, you slap like a maiden,” Brian drawled his last words. 

Tercio right eye twitches and thoughts running in his mind,” So this is what Master Nemos feels, and Granny Baba, If I annoyed them, Looks like they both cursing me, ahh! The curses of being mature and reserved in this world!” 

“So Tercio just follow me, I’ll show you my ride,” Tercio follow Brian as they went to a big garage next to apartment building, Brian opens it and see a modern red mustang car, He goes inside the car and start the engine to drove in front of Tercio,” Hop in my lady~,” Brian continue to annoy him. 

Tercio rolled his eyes and pinch the cheek of Michael,” Ow ow ow ow ow! Sorry! I will not do it again,” 

“You better not be” Tercio entered the car and they drove off, Tercio fails to notice that Brian smirks at him because Brian sees Tercio smiling with his annoying lines to him,” Yeah I got 1 point from Tercio!” in Michael’s mind. 

Brian while he was driving to New York City, and see Tercio looking at the window staring in silence, then he started a conversation with Tercio,” So.... Tercio I notice you have a ring in your middle finger, looks like an old trinket that was given to you, what so special with that, is that a gift?

Tercio look at Brianthen to the ring,” Oh this, yes it’s a gift from my Old man, he said it was a good luck charm, that keeps away thing that can’t hurt me,” Tercio smiling at the thought. 

“So that means I can’t hurt you, even your heart~,” Brian said jokingly to Tercio, which Tercio smirk and pinch Brian ear like a child, and let it go,” You are such a kid how old are you again?!

Brian massaging his ear,” Ow! That really hurts, and for your information, I’m 31 years old, it’s really fun to annoy and make fun of you because you look sad every day, you miss your home didn’t you? And I forgot how old are you too?

Tercio stared at Michael,” You are correct Michael, I really miss my home, I am really homesick, this place and cultures are different, I need to be reserve and cautious to my surroundings, while on my dimension I could freely do anything and travel and lot of people , and less pollution and My age is 19 years old.

Brian turning left with his car, and whistle,” Seems your world is fun huh~, 

“Did I tell you that in my world the Dinosaurs are still alive and living in the forested area, and some dragons are still living,” Tercio added

“Yeah tha-.... wait a minute! There’s a dinosaur still alive in your world!, that’s awesome I was a dinosaur nerd when I was a child and dragons too!, well tell me your experience with them,” Brian seems excited, while Tercio notice the car is in the wrong side of the road.

Tercio widens and said,” Brian watch the road!,” 

Brian snaps out of his giddiness and control his vehicle and stay on the right lane, they almost hit another vehicle,” Please Michael, I know you are giddy to know about the dinosaurs, but please be alert,” 

Brian just chuckle,” Sorry about that, I’m a fanboy for a dinosaur, so what’s your experience with them close and personal?

“Well annoying I guess, they are dangerous bunch when I was exploring, I encounter a Weird looking T-Rex that quadrupled the size of the dump truck, it breathes fire and it has blue skin, I tried to escape but there’s more of them it was a whole dozen of pack. 

“What? Your dinosaurs seem different in your dimension and it breathes fire! And it’s bigger!, so what happen, why did you stop escaping from them?”

“I notice they were close to a city and remember when I tell when I use my life force?”

Brianhas a worried face,” Are you sure it’s safe to use a life force, even it seems unbelievable to me?”

Tercio feels grateful,” I am really grateful about you being worried for me, but it’s okay, remember I did not say I am not fully human, I have much stronger life force than a normal human Michael,” Brian just accept it and didn’t push further. 

“I can sense their intent, by using KI manipulation”

“What’s a Ki Manipulation?” 

“It’s manipulating your life force to enhance your physical abilities to perform super human feats and can sense other people life force and their intent.” 

“That seems useful, could I use it?” Brian asked tercio and thinks about the things he can protect his property and the inhabitants of his apartment complex from this troubled times. 

Tercio senses his intent and feel grateful that this man has really a good intent to use it,” Of course you can learn it, I can be your teacher if you like?”

“Really?! Thank you Tercio for this opportunity,” 

“No problem I will gladly teach you,” Tercio notice again they were at the wrong side of the road,” Oi oi oi! Watch the road!”

‘Sorry again, I am immediately gets distracted, I’m getting rusty in my days,” 

“Do be careful please~, you really need to hone again your senses”

Brian just laughs it off” Ok I’ll do that just for you,” Tercio blushes from that remark

“So Tercio could you continue your tale about the encounter of the dozen dinosaurs,”

“Oh right! Well I sense their intent, they seem want to wreck havoc to the city as their personal playgrounds,” Brian look weirdly at Tercio,” I know it’s weird the animals intelligence there is much closer to humans and I tried to fight them, they tried to breathe fire at me which I dodge everything and wait for the exact time and decapitate their heads with my hand,” 

Brian seems impress than scared, Tercio notice this and frown on the thought if Brian isn’t a normal human, Tercio thoughts had been cut short By Michael,” Shit! I know you can decapitate heads off people, but to a dinosaur you are really strong, good thing for your KI manipulation technique as you said”

Tercio smirks,” I didn’t use my Ki there it’s all thanks to my natural strength and durable body,” 

“What! So what kind of being are you?!” 

“Well that’s a secret I need to hide,” Tercio playfully answers 

Brian pouts at him and Tercio laughs at his face, which cause a chuckle from Michael, then Brian get an idea and look at Tercio deviously ,” So you can sense my intent with your Ki sensing? Can you sense what is my intent now?,” 

Tercio nods like gullible kid and sensing him that causing his face to redden up and look angrily at Michael,” uggh! You are such a perv!,” Tercio slaps and punch Brian lightly to his shoulder, and Brian laughs harder than before, Tercio just rolled his eyes at him.

They arrived at their destination,” Here we are,” they park and exit the vehicle, Tercio notice the place they were, it was a Chinese Restaurant, they enter and taken a seat, the waiter notice them and ask there order. 

“Welcome sir, what is your order?,” 

Brians peaks first,” I will order 3 beef steamed buns, 1 small plate of szechuan stir fried chicken, 1 glass of Pineapple juice, 3 large rare steak, and a plate of fried rice,” Then he look at the Tercio,” So Tercio what would you order? 

Tercio nods and tell his order,” Could I get 40 pieces of Salted steamed chicken, 30 pork steamed buns, 5 large plates of stir fry cabbages, 3 glass of sweetened soymilk and 2 big bowl of fried noodles please~,” 

They were both shocked from the order of Tercio, then Tercio looks at them like they were weird ones,” What? I’m hungry,” Tercio just rolled his eyes at them. 

The waiter leaves to get their order, and Brian just snap out of his stupor and said,” You can eat all of that?!,” 

“Of course, I have fast metabolism you should see my friend Goku in my dimension he can eat fifteen times as my order! And you order a 3 large rare steak like a true carnivore and it’s raw yuck!, and you are more weirder than me you didn’t order much vegetable!,” Tercio comically said to him.

Brian put a hand in his chest and said mockingly,” Oh you hurt my poor heart Rare Steak are the best for me and meat is the best!,”

Then Brian just laughs at the absurdity of Tercio friend Goku about eating fifteen more times than Tercio eaten, they wait for 10 minutes and they see a five waiters holding their order, the five waiters place their orders and they started to eat, the other costumers watch Tercio eat his food gracefully with that kind of amount and he was eating fast without spilling their mouths are wide open, while Brianand Tercio is oblivious at the stares of other customers, then suddenly the phone of Brianstarted ringing, Brian pick it up,” Hello who called?”

“Brian it’s me Weasel! I have big news!” 

Brian hoping nothing crazy he will hear, “Ok so what’s the big news?”

“Me and my friend Wade pulled a heist!, we snag millions of dollars from those corrupt bank in hell’s kitchen, pretty sure the Kingpin is pissed”

Brian massages in exasperation,” Are you really telling me this! In my own phone, this could be traced!”

Weasel just laughs” Don’t worry about it! This line is well secured even your phone is secured, I’m connected my phone to my laptop just so I can traced who is listening or recording and block the tracing of this line.”

Brian worries lessen for now and asked the reason “What is the reason you do the heist?”

“Well when I slept, I forgot to install my new program to prevent my fellow degenerate hackers to steal from me, I wake up in the morning! My money from the bar, the other mercenary friends that I have and wade’s money are stolen in our accounts by a another hacker, we tracked him he was one of Kingpins men spy network, so we device a plan to take our money back!, but our money is absorb to kingpin sub vaults, so we snag Kingpin sub vault and our money too!, we kill the two pigs while fucking each other in one bullet!,” Weasel said it with a happy tune.

Brian just laughs at his friend, “What if Kingpin knows that you and your friends do it?”

“Meh~ Kingpin will not risk it, it’s just his sub vault and he will need a turf war to declare on us, it will be costly, and Wade has pretty deadly reputation, even kingpin is reserve with his anger and will think more carefully to fight us!, so where are you now?” 

“Oh! Well I’m eating in New York City Chinese restaurant with Tercio,”

“What! Impossible that kid eating with the likes of you!” 

“Bet!, just wait I’ll send you a picture,” Brianhold the call, and look at Tercio.

“Tercio I will take a selfie can you join me?,” Tercio can’t say anything because his mouth is full, so he just nods but he was shock Brian stand up on his chair and sit beside of him, he moves closer to Tercio, and Brian right arm hug Tercio’s waist, and they both look to the phone like an intimate couple then Brian takes the picture and send to weasel, then he sees tercio glaring at him while his mouth is full, Brian just laughs at this sight,” You look like a cute chipmunk with that look,” Tercio rolled his eyes and continued eating his last 2 pork buns and 10 steamed chickens.

Weasel called Brian again,” what?! you two are dating like a couple,”

“Nah~ we were not on that level of relationship, we are just eating after the exercise regimen we both do in the morning, I invite Tercio to eat with me,”

“Tercio looks like a ugly chipmunk with that face, and he eat all of that what is he a bear ready to hibernate? I imagined him eating like a pig”, before Weasel said all of that, Brian set his phone into loud speaker mode, so Tercio can hear weasel bad mouthing him, Brian snickers at the prank he done to Weasel, A dark cold aura spreads, and weasel shuddered.

“Wait a minute! Brian why I feel chilly in here, and I am outside!,” 

“Weasel I set the phone on the loud speaker, Tercio heard what you say to him” Brian replied 

“OH SHIT! A-ah- ahh t-te-ter-cio y-ou heard all of that?” Weasel turn into mumbling mess.

“Yes I heard that weasel,” Tercio said it with edge.

“O-k Brian I’m heading back I go-t w-wo-work to do! BYE!” The phone cuts off

Tercio just glare at Brian smirking face and throw the chopsticks at him which block by Brian and cackled at tercio, Tercio raised an eyebrow from that, he throws the chopsticks in a speed of bullet and somehow Brian block it, then he always the stupid block gloves there’s something he hides, but he will asked him later,” You’re lucky that you are my landlord”

“Or~ I’m lucky because I’m handsome,” Brian replied to him confidently.

Tercio scoffed at that, but smiled nonetheless at how confidently and brave that he said that to him when he is in a bad mood,” Brian I notice you smell like an animal every night?

“Oh that!, I’ve work at a dog compound that’s my part time job, while I call my friend Casey that living in room 202 to guard at the counter in the apartment,” Brian Replied.

Tercio nod at the explanation, but he need to know more about Brian he has gut feeling that he is not a normal human, he was surprise that he can block my chopstick moving in speed of a bullet,“ Brian remember that I tell you my story, could you tell me your story? Why a former Mercenary becomes a landlord and you are emanating some unknown energy that I sense when you talk to me 3 days ago” 

Brian was surprise at that question that comes from Tercio, and he thinks about it,” Do I reveal my real self to Tercio..., this is hard!, I will be honest to Tercio right now and reveal my secret, and he reveals that he was in another dimension I know that is the truth, I can hear his breathing and read his body language that he was telling the truth at that time, but he said to me that he is not a human, maybe he won’t judge me.” Brian seems considering it, but he seems hesitating from telling the truth, then suddenly another voice in his mind talks, he was shock that his consciousness is in his mindscape he was in a forest and it has sunlight shining upon on him and he heard a heavy thundering footsteps in his back, he turns around and sees a 17ft bear with a Shadow body and full of jagged teeth and streaming fire & shadows coming out of its mouth, the bear roars at him and speak in rough and guttural voice to Brian.

*Why are you hesitating Young Brian, I sense his tattoo that means he is your destined mate, but be careful the other two mates you sensing within him, they are dangerous and be cautious to the second mate it’s insane and full of hatred, and be respectful to the third one I can feel the wrath and anger she is the most powerful within him, go ahead and tell him the truth young one,”

“I don’t know much about this tattoo mating bond, I only read it in the book, from Book of Norse to Germanic myth, could you explain this to me!”

*It comes from the time were my kind born from this world 8,000 years ago, when monsters still roam midgard the humans are losing and greatly diminishing, the Norse God All Father Odin and his Wife Frigga saw the situation, they were distraught because they thought human bravery and cunning is enough, they created us to protect the humans, the gods sadly can’t go to this world, because they were busy fighting against the Fire Giants and Ice Giants because at that time they were at war to them and we are called the Bear Spirit a Protector of midgard, we don’t mate the first time we been born because we are just spirits, then we were hunted by powerful beings to challenged us or eaten for our pure and wild energy source, it cause my kind to decline, but thanks to Goddess Frigga she give us physical bodies and our destined mates, only the mating bond will proved that he/she was your destined mate, so young Brian talk to him, I will be here to guide you*

“This is confusing me Beorn, why did you choose me! And how does this mating tattoo work does this choose randomly for some reason!?, I do not deserve this kind of power from you!”

*I choose you because you have what it takes to become more, you save me from those monsters that almost killed me when I’m extremely weakened from endless battles, and I sense you want second chance of your life from the atrocities you commit in your younger days, treat this as your atonement and protect what you love, this will be the last time we will talk, my consciousness will vanish and you will have my power, have a wonderful life young one, and the mating tattoo of your destined mate is not choose randomly, Goddess Frigga can see the Future and goddess of marriage, and Fertility, she asked Odin to manipulate my kind of our fates and enchant the souls of bear spirit to choose who is more suitable for us, they will have the tattoo mark on their body if they were, they will feel the pull between them. 

That snap him out of stupor and look at Tercio just waiting for him and looking worried,” I will tell you, just promise that this conversation will just stay with us, but we need some privacy,” 

Tercio look at his eyes filled with determination , he liked that,” Ok I’ll follow you, where you want to tell me as long you are comfortable,” 

Brian breathes in relief and signal the waiter to come to them, he pay the bills and they exit the restaurant and get in Brian car and drove off.

While Brian was busy driving, he didn’t notice Tercio staring at him with concern,” I hope he is okay when he tell his story for me and his real self, If he really told me his real story, I will tell him my true origin and myself,” Tercio was surprise when his consciousness was transported in his mindscape.

*Play Dark Souls OST – Pinwheel 

Tercio was floating in darkness, he look around he can see nothing, then he heard a rather Distorted Effeminate voice the same as him, he turn to his left side and see an eye glowing purple, “Who are you?” the thing just chuckled, and come out of the void, Tercio was shocked it was his second form floating to approach him. Tercio knows it can dwarf him because the height is 15 feet. 

~Finally we have met my dear, for so long you are using this form and not talking to me, I was sad that you couldn’t even tap your true potential~

“what!, who the hell are you?!, and what do you mean by I couldn’t even tap my true potential?!” 

~Oh I’m Narzul your manifestation of hatred inside of you, I was created when you were being tortured to death by the demons when in you’re younger days in Makai Realm, and you need to use more negative emotion, then eat the souls of your victim!, if not you can’t access your true potential! your master knows this, but he doesn’t tell you doesn’t he~

Tercio contemplates that his master didn’t tell him about this and the fiend said he need to use more negative emotion to access my true potential, he stared at the fiend that looking at him with sinister smile and he was trying to sense it, the power that emanates coming from the fiend is the same as him, but the sinister aura was familiar.....,” NO!! It can’t be!”He used his hands to cover his side of his head, he can’t stop shaking from the thought he would become like that thing that he fights from his own dimension, he stared at the fiend that grins reaches the ear, full sets of sharp teeth.

~Finally you guess it, but it still remains that you need to acquire this with your personal experience!

Tercio look at that thing with full of hatred and anger,” No! I will not!, I don’t want to become like that abomination Abraxas that filled with malice and wanton destruction!”

The fiend just cackled madly and look at him like he was a naive child that running from his faith and the fiend approaches Tercio and pick him by his neck and while tercio is struggling to get out,” ~Poor Tercio, you are still clinging in hope that you can escape from this faith, you can’t escape this Tercio, accept it! Use more dark energy to empower you and empower me, you need to eat souls even the innocents you protected~

Tercio glared at the fiend,” No I will not!, I will find another way to achieve my full potential, using too much dark energy will corrupt me and its dangerous!

~ Stubborn brat!,” The Fiend tightens his hold, Tercio struggled more to get out of this fiends hand,” Such a shame you are still denying it, hmm.... I’ll think of something,” The fiend smiles more that an idea comes” you know the man you met Brian is his name right?, he emits a powerful aura inside of him, I feel a being that resides within him is full of energy it’s so pure and wild!, interesting could I borrow your body my dear I want to meet him personally, he is such a delicious cuisine waiting to be devoured, maybe I will erase your consciousness and steal your body, imagine what I could do with your body~

*Play Bleach ost Stand up be Strong start it in 00:29 

Tercio rage grow tenfold and widens at the fiends idea, he can’t let the fiend do that, if that happens lot of innocents will die because of him and especially Brian will die, he was now filled with a great deal of hatred, to the fiends astonishment the scenery changes, the voids was change by coastline that has raging sea of blood, a 5,000 km cliff the meets the sky on the fiends back, a raging category 10 storm is in their top of their head and the clouds are casting 700 purple lightning per minutes. The Fiends smile what he sees then the fiend felt something he looked at Tercio emitting a purple aura and glaring at him, with full of hatred that was focus on the creature. 

“You will cease your idea and be gone were you came from!*Sonic Scream!*”A powerful sound wave that tercio ever produce compare to his previous a battle, the force was like 100,000 megatons of tnt, it creates a massive explosive dust that reaches the sky, splitting the clouds apart. 

*Play Bleach ost Treachery start it in 01:00

It remains in 5 second and it all clears, the visible damage was the 5,000 km cliff, has now a 2,000 km wide hole, but what Tercio sees next shaken him the fiend had no damage at all and grinning widely at Tercio. 

~I know you can do it, but that wasn’t enough!”The fiend throws him to the ground and steps on him,” You are not even trying! You can’t even damage me is that all you can do..., such a disappointment,” The fiend is stomps him and crushing him by twisting the big foot, causing Tercio to scream from the pain ” Such in despicable state and can’t even stand and fight, you should just die!,” The fiend raise his foot again and stomp Tercio one last time crushing him more, which tercio screams like a banshee, blood pouring in his eyes and mouth, completely breaking his body,” Any last words? Before I exterminate your pathetic existence,” Tercio only answers was to glare at the fiend and spit on it,” Such a stubborn little thing, that’s how you want it! then vanish from this existence!,” The Fiend use the arms from the head and create a big ball of dark flame, Tercio close his eyes and expect his imminent destruction, but the fiend stop his attack, Tercio open his eyes and look confused why the fiend stop, then something hit his senses, they were shock as they stared at the bloody sea something is coming, Tercio tries to look at the sea harder, they were seeing a head of a creature emerging from the depths of bloody sea, the creature towering over them with its impressive 500 meter height, it emits an big aura the covers the whole world in crimson red, stopping the storm and calming the sea of blood.

The one who emerge from the sea: https://wallpapercave.com/w/ULcoS3R

*Play the Dragon Ball Super Broly OST - Broly’s Rage and Sorrow

It speaks with a powerful voice that can be heard miles away , it has womanly mature voice that sound like Galadriel from LOTR, but more sinisterly, ”NARZUL! YOU WILL STOP YOUR DELUSION OF KILLING HIM AND POSSESSING TERCIO’S BODY! AND LET THE BOY GO!,” The monster has spoken that shakes the very fabric of this mindscape, it really hurting the head of Tercio.

Narzul is angry at the eldritch being that emerge from the sea of blood,” Why did you come here Ealnith and trying to stop me! remember you said we both want to torture this boy to mold his mind and we will guide him to the right path, but this boy can’t even accept his true nature, I could steal his body and prove to you that I can fully access its full potential and this boy is weak! He clings on hope and other nonsense he feels toward mortal races on this dime-.

SILENCE! YOU WILL SPEAK IF I LET YOU SPEAK! SO STEP ASIDE AND LET ME TALK TO THE BOY, YOU POMPOUS BUG! OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO INCUR MY WRATH UPON YOU!,” Ealnith interjects, and Narzul just “tch” and steps aside from Tercio’s broken body, then Ealnith look’s at the body of Tercio, which tercio just shuddered from the stare,” It was so unnerving, that I wanted to die from this,” Tercio thinks while Ealnith just stares at him,

”Who are you?” Tercio fearfully asked the other.

“ME? I AM YOUR PERSONIFICATION OF YOUR RAGE AND WRATH TERCIO, I AM BORN FIRST WITH YOUR FIRST TORTURE FROM THE DEMONS THAT ABUSE YOU WHEN YOU ARE YOUNG, I AM YOUR THIRD AND FINAL FORM TERCIO, GLAD WE MET NOW SO THAT YOU WILL KNOW THE TWO US IN THE SAME TIME”

Ealnith Continued to speak to Tercio,” BOY LISTEN TO ME WELL, I DID NOT STOP YOUR TORTURING SESSION BECAUSE I WANT TO SAVE YOU, AS MATTER OF FACT ITS YOUR TEST IF YOU CAN HANDLE THE REAL POWER OF YOUR FORM, DON’T BE AFRAID OF USING IT, IT WILL NOT CORRUPT YOU, IF YOU DON’T LET IT!, Ealnith slams her tentacle on left side of Tercio missing him but it was to close, it cut the whole landmass itself even the 5,000 km cliff and the bloody ocean has been split apart, Tercio is shaken more about this kind of power,” REMEMBER THIS! YOU NEED TO CONSUME MORE SOULS TO STABILIZE YOUR DARK ENERGY AND MAKING IT MORE USABLE FOR YOU AND NOT HARMFUL TO THE OTHERS IN YOUR VISCINITY, THE DEMON ABRAXAS YOU FOUGHT PREVIOUSLY SEES THE WAY TO BECOME STRONG BUT HE WAS CONSUME BY HIS NEGATIVE EMOTION!, USE MORE DARK ENERGY TO CHANNEL IT THROUGH WITH HATRED AND UNLEASHED YOUR WRATH SO YOU CAN ADAPT WELL AND CANNOT BE CORRUPTED BY IT, NOW GO TO OUR MATE, HE IS WAITING FOR YOU,” Ealnith opens a red portal to transfer Tercio’s consciousness to his body. Ealnith turns around to swam away from coast, but she halted by Narzul voice. 

~Why did you let the boy leave Ealnith, I could have possess it and make it more powerful ~,” Ealnith turns around and glares angrily at Narzul which winces from the glare sent by Ealnith. 

Ealnith speak more loudly that shakes the whole mindscape world,” REMEMBER THIS NARZUL, I SAVE HIM BECAUSE HE WAS NECESSARY FOR US TO LIVE AND HE HAS MORE POTENTIAL THAN YOU!, I GLADLY STAND BACK WHEN YOU TORTURED HIM TO TEST HIM IF HE WAS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO HANDLE THE NEGATIVE EMOTIONS AND FOR HOW MUCH DARK ENERGY HE CAN RELEASE!, BUT YOU DECIDED TO KILL HIM!, SO I STOP IT! BEFORE YOU ACCIDENTALLY KILL US WITH YOUR HATRED AGAINST THE BOY!, IF THE CONSCIOUSNESS OF TERCIO DISAPPEARS, HIS SOUL WILL VANISH AND HIS BODY WILL TURN TO DUST AND WE WILL BE BOTH ERASE IN EXISTENCE, SO LISTEN WELL! I’M WARNING YOU THAT DON’T KILL HIM, GUIDE HIM IF YOU MUST!, YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!,” The whole world stops shaking and Ealnith keeps glaring at Narzul. 

Narzul just sighs and nods,” ~I understand Ealnith, I will guide him if I must~, but how about the man name Brian I sense his power it’s so addicting like an aphrodisiac, he will be a nice mate for the three of us, I can sense a powerful bond between him and us~

” “LET’S SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN, I’LL WAIT IF THE BEAR IS WORTHY, IF HE IS I MUST HAVE PERSONALLY TASTE HIM MYSELF, Ealnith glares and exerts her aura far more menacingly , even Narzul cowers,” I MUST GO AND REST FOR THIS UPCOMING EVENTS THAT TERCIO WILL FACE ”Ealnith submerge from the sea and vanish.

While Narzul is looking up and see the dark clouds are gone and replace by a dark sky with full of stars,” ~I can’t refute Ealnith she is more wiser than me, now I am stuck to guide a stubborn brat to achieve his full potential, at least he picks a powerful mate~”. Narzul opens a Red Portal and teleports somewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tercio loudly gasp, he was panting hard from the experience he felt, he looked around and confused,” Why I’m in a hospital, could it be?” Tercio checked his body quickly, he see bandage wrapped on his upper body, and see the IV needle sticking into his arm, he check on his left side, he see a table full of drinks, fruits, and a radio playing a music. 

The Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLWqxqMYlXE 

He sighs, ”The damage that has been done to me in my mindscape can affect me in the real world, I really need to improve my mind defences, “ Then Tercio frowns on the thought of Narzul his second form personality,” I need to get more stronger and resist that fiend!, he has much more power than me and he said hatred can empower me more, so that’s why my Dark Energy is not yet strong enough.... ahh! No matter I will train more so that I can resist the corruption more and use more dark energy, then I still have my Ki and Magic to compensate If the times comes”

Tercio remember the other one called Ealnith, he raise his forearm to rest it on his eyes,” Ealnith is very Terrifying one, her aura has so much rage she is my personification of my anger and wrath, even my soul feels affected with her aura, it’s screaming to get away from her,” Tercio was crying from when he remember his helpless body at the mercy of Narzul and the one called Ealnith, those 2 fiends threaten to torture him and Narzul wants to kill me and every one that I know of, especially Brian I can’t let that happen!” 

To Tercio surprise a door open, it was Brian wearing sleeveless undershirt showing his ripped, toned, and leaned bulky muscle, still wearing his black gloves and in his hands he was carrying foods a whole big plastic of it, when he sees me I was awake, he was shock, he place the food at the table and approach me immediately to my side bed, and seeing me crying like a mess, he touch my forehead with right his hand, and touch my left arm with his right arm,” It’s good to see you awake, why are you crying?, Do I need to call the doctor for you?” Brian said with a concern voice.

He smiled at Brian how he cares for him, even him and I just met six days ago, he really cares about me, tercio move his hair behind his ear,” No you don’t need to call the doctor Michael, I have just to think about my future that’s all” 

Brian nods and went to the table and grab the food,” You like some porridge, its filled with fried bits of garlic and half teaspoon of pepper, you want me to feed it to you?”

Tercio seems his mood are lifted up “I would very much like it~”

Brian put the hot porridge filled with crispy bits of garlic, with a soft boiled egg and half teaspoon of pepper inside of it and put on a plastic bowl and mixed it, he approached me and fed me. 

Tercio eaten 20 bowls of porridge, Brian was laughing at Tercio,” You have a really ravine like stomach to consume all of that, and doesn’t get fat, good thing I brought that much,” While Brianpoking the tummy of Tercio, he was pouting at Brian for making fun of him,” You really having a time of life, making fun of my weak state huh~” 

Brian guffaw at Tercio making his left eye twitch harder,” You are such insufferable man I’ve ever met!,” Tercio pouts harder, crossed his arms, and looked away. Brian stop laughing and stared longingly at Tercio,” Then I made a long lasting expression from you Tercio, and I apologize for my behaviour ~”. Tercio eye widens and feel nostalgic from that sentence and remember that time when he was at his dimension.

*Flashback 

“Well I got a long lasting expression from you Miss Baba, and I apologize for my behaviour,” Tercio stands and bows. 

“Hmmm.... apology accepted brat,” Baba Roll her eyes at him, and making Tercio laugh more loudly at her actions.

*Flashback ends

Tercio just smile in his mind from that memory and stared at Michael,” I will accept your apology, but in one condition grab me a paper and pen and I will write it down quick!” Brian right eyebrow raised and nods, Brian get the pen and paper from his pocket, he give it to Tercio, and writes the food he want.

“Get me this food and I will accept your apology” Tercio drawled his voice, Brian takes the paper and read it,” Big Bowl of Soy Sauce based Chicken Noodle soup and small bowl of steamed Bitter Melon Leaves, you got a weird taste huh?”

“hmpf!, If you want me to give you my forgiveness, bring that too me” 

“My budget will be dented from this kind of your order, oh my poor wallet~” 

“Bullshit! Like that amount will dent your money!, Weasel said to me you are a former marine captain that has high clearance in military, you sure have a lot of money!,” Tercio stared at him like he was joking. 

“You are like a wife that really know your husband funds and credit cards huh~.” Brian mockingly said to Tercio.

Tercio flush and frown on him,” Okay okay just joking, I will get it for you luv~” Brian leaves the room to buy his food, Tercio needed a plan for the upcoming confrontation with his personification of his 2nd transformation,” I really need to improve my base form and not use much of my second form to prevent the confrontation between the personalities of his form, they are more dangerous right now,” Tercio wait for 10 minutes and someone knocks the door, he sense two of them and said,” Come in,” The two people come in and the first one to come in was pudgy short woman with curly short hair, and has smart glasses, and the second one is another woman that has a long brown straight hair, with heart shape face, and taller than him by 4 inch, the pudgy one approach me in my bedside,” Hello young man, I’m Dr. Naja Jackson, and this is Nurse Nea Dalma,” 

Tercio bow his head a little,” Please to meet you Dr. Jackson and Nurse Dalma”

“What a polite young man, so Nurse Dalma will administer your antibiotics in your IV, while I’ll check the list,” Tercio nods and Nurse Dalma go to the table to ready the antibiotics, and the doctor get the clipboard and checking it,” Hmm.... You are really lucky Mr. Katar, you have survived the accident you have been into, these kind of injuries can be cause by crushing your body by an heavy object multiple times, it’s a miracle you are alive, thanks to your boyfrie-

Tercio cough,” My landlord ma’am” He corrected it 

Dr. Jackson just laughs and Nurse Dalma giggles ,” Ok sorry, your landlord deliver you to the hospital, and even pays your bills in, and he takes cares for three days you are asleep in your hospital bed,” 

Tercio feels joy, shocked, and frustrated, he really take care me for 72 hours straight,” Stupid man! you are so self-sacrificing just for my sake!,” Tercio loudly shouts in his mind, he cover his mouth to mumble his sobbing and he cries it out, for how grateful he is to Michael, Tercio felt a hand on his shoulder it was Dr. Jackson she was comforting me.

“It’s all right Mr. Katar just let it out, you feel good after this,” Katar cried for 2 minutes and calm himself,” Thanks Dr. Jackson,” Tercio bows again at her,” Don’t worry about it Mr. Katar, I’m just doing my job to take care patients just like you, now the good news is you can leave now, I see no problem in your health you will just a little sore for sleeping in three days,” The Doctor is now leaving and Nurse Dalma inject my anti-biotic, and both bid farewell to me. 

“That man really is infuriating! ahh! Good thing he will deliver my food, and I will calm down myself~” Tercio thoughts running in his mind comically. 

Tercio waits for 30 minutes and Brianopens the door with the food Tercio requested,” Here’s your requested food, I hope you like it~,” Brianopen up the plastic bag and help Tercio to stand up and guide him to the table and let him sit to eat again. 

Tercio begun to eat, while Brian is busy with his phone texting something, then Tercio stares at Brian while he was eating, he is thinking how to thank Michael,” Hmm.... I need to thank him, aha! I will give him after we gone home,” Tercio finishes his food in 5 minutes,” Brian who is your texting? 

“OH! well Weasel is Texting me they are having gun skirmishes in any crook and cranny in every street, Kingpin is really starting a turf war to them, even the area of my apartment complex is being targeted according to weasel,” Brian is thinking,” I need more guns for this kind of shit fest! That the Hacker from Kingpin and Weasel started,” 

Tercio felt terrible from that,” Sorry Brian for accepting the job for Weasel causing your apartment complex to be targeted”

Brianlook at Tercio and just smile slightly,” Don’t be sorry about it, It’s all the hackers from kingpins men fault that this Turf War started, so how’s the food?” 

Tercio smile a little,” It was good, I’d feel healthy and why I am not so smelly?” Tercio smells his body and Patient dress.” 

Brian grinning deviously, which terrified Tercio,” I’m the only one who changed you and wash your whole body with a towel just to clean you, you have no family here so I volunteer to be the one who cares for you,” 

Tercio felt so dirty in his life!, he stared at Brian that was grinning to him,” D-di-did you undress me and see it?” Tercio mumbled asked.

Brian mocking him more,” I’m sorry what? I can’t hear you, could you say it to me louder?” 

“I said that did you undress me and see it!?” 

“Oh that don’t worry, I didn’t do anything wrong, I didn’t touch your cute little thing and your thick plump peach” Brian drawled his voice

Tercio face redden in embarrassment and stare angrily at Michael,” It’s not small!”I’m average!”

“Well compare to me~, it’s like you comparing 15 inch and 2.5 inch wide cucumber to a 4 inch Okra~” Brian said to him with a smirk. 

Tercio had enough of it he throws a ki augmented chopstick at Michael, the bastard dodge it, and was smiling,” Stay still!” Tercio materialize more Chopstick and throws dozens of them at Michael, If a bystander see this they would laugh how comically this scene is.

Five minutes of throwing chopsticks later, walls have hundred holes, and Tercio plop down on the bed with an elevated head so he can’t throw up the foods he eaten, while Brian throws the trash outside.  
”That bastard is making fun of me! Someday I will get my revenge on him,” Tercio promises himself.

Tercio hears the door open again and Brian smiling enters the room and approach him like nothing happen,” The audacity of this asshole, he is strolling like a troll!,” Tercio begun to move his hands to stab or cut off his prideful cucumber, then to his surprise Brian lightly massages his muscles to help them relax, which Tercio feels a little grateful for him then Brian speaks,” So what is the doctor verdict about your condition?”

Tercio breathes to calm himself and said “The doctor said I can go now, they don’t see any problem just a little bit sore that can be healed in 1 day thanks to my natural healing that they doesn’t care for some reason,” Brian chuckled,” So you want to go now Tercio or will stay here for another 1 day? 

“Please can we go now, I want to feel my own bed please~,” 

“Sure I will get the paper so we can go out now, it be long though so we will leave here in night time can you wait?”

“Yeah I can wait for night time”

“Ok I’ll be back” Brian leaves the room.

Tercio started meditating for training his mental shields so he can protect his mind more from the likes of his 2nd form personification and attack or manipulate him. After 7 hours of meditation Tercio doesn’t know it’s night time, his meditative position was cut off when the door open and see Brian packing the stuff,” Hey Tercio here’s your previous clothes before you get to the hospital, I wash it,” Tercio thank Brian and quickly dressed and comb his hair, their stuff is all pack now they exit Metro General Hospital, they ride the Ford GT Red Mustang, while Brian was driving he sees a bunch of gang sign in any street of New York Manhattan, seeing police barricaded some roads,” Look’s like Kingpin really hire gangs just to hunt down all the mercenary of Sister Margaret’s,”. 5 minutes later Brian arrived at the front of apartment complex,” Hey Tercio were her-“ 

Brian sees Tercio fallen asleep, he shakes him up, but he just mumbles and turn around,” He really is tired, and he spent a lot of calories just to heal in 3 days and he said he isn’t fully human just like me maybe his kind can heal faster, I hope he is okay,” he get out of the vehicle getting the stuff out and walking to the right side of the door of his car and opens it, he carries Tercio in a bride style, while he was carrying Tercio at the front of his apartment complex he sees vandalize at the wall saying. 

“Kingpin’s Territory”

“Hammerhead compound!” 

“Keep out!” 

Brian sees more profanities on the walls, anger filled him a shadow emits from his body,” I need to hunt these thugs and teach them not to disrespect my property,”, he entered his building and see more smash walls, smell of urine and vandalize his counter, good thing there’s no one lived in the first floor only him, he use the elevator and exits, he walk faster to the room 601, He placed Tercio gently at the ground leaning on a wall, he opens the door and carries Tercio inside putting him in bed, Tercio stirs awake and look at Michael,” Why are you so angry Michael?” 

“There some thugs vandalizing my apartment, so I going to clean it up,” Brian said to him kindly.

Tercio just nods and he signal Brian to come closer to his face, Micheal bend his head close to Tercio 6 inches apart,” Brian would you want to know what happen to me?” Brian nods eagerly” Ok you deserve to know what really happen, when I went to coma you really take care of me I was so grateful to you at that time and the same time feel frustrated why would you help me for I am a stranger to you and we just met 7 days ago then suddenly you feel too close to me, please after I finish my story, could you tell about yourself I am curious that you emit a powerful aura? 

Brian smile and just nods,” I will, promise,” Brian start to turn around, but 2 hands grab his head, it was Tercio kissing him in the cheek, he was shock by tercio’s action.” Thank you for caring me for 3 days when I had a coma Michael, I hope this is enough for thanking you,” 

Brian just hold the hands that holding his head,” That’s enough for me Tercio now rest we have more talk tomorrow,” Tercio nods and return to sleep. 

Brian puts a blanket to tercio, then he leaves the room and pick the remaining stuff at his car and park his car on his garage, after he finish it all he goes outside and jump to a five story building in a single easy leap, he transform into his partial Werebear form.

His partial transformation: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/835699274584349204/  
Just imagine it was has more darker fur and his body releasing shadow smokes 

He finish his transformation into his partial form, he was now 9ft taller compare to his 7’1 height, it was just slight irritation to transform, he smells the air trying to track the miscreants that vandalize his building, he smell it from the north of his location , Brian jump building to building invading any cameras that will see him, he stop at the top of the building ending the trail, he tries to look around and see 10 gangsters he was in top of them he closed in more, but not enough to notice, just to hear their conversation. 

“Hey guys! We vandalize the apartment building of that fucktard”

“Yeah it felt good, but that man is absent there we can’t fucking kill him!” Brian bares his fangs a little after he hears that 

“It really sucks though, and that pretty boy that lives there in the top is not there too! I want to fucking rape him!” Brian is now oozing with bloodlust to tear this runt. 

“Dude! Relax we can have good time at the bar club tonight lots of girl will be there for us, Boss Hammerhead said it!.” Brian raises an eyebrow from that,” Hammerhead the crime sub-boss for Kingpin, I need to kill this one thug last, I need more information about the base.” Brian jump down killing the first speaker by crushing him by his feet, all of them shouting of profanities and they all pull a gun, they shoot Brian they were ineffective, they were reloading again, but Brian did not let them, the 3 thug that was near him, he slice their upper body cleanly with his claw cutting it off with their lower body, the other 4 tried to run, but it was for nought Brian dash at them crashing his body with incredible speed, their body exploded from the impact, body parts and guts flying everywhere, then he see the one who said he will rape Tercio, he grabs him by the head. 

“Please don’t do it please!” Brian didn’t listen, he rips the undergarments and grab the penis ripping it off, the thug wails loudly that night it echoes through the whole town, he finish him off with bite to the head and rip the head off from the body. 

Brian smells the air he just kill 9 of them, one is missing Brian jumps to the roof and smell the scent, he found it, that bastard was running away when the fighting started he was just 200 meters from south, he leap through buildings fast, as he catch up from the scent he sees the runaway, he jump to him caught him by gripping his jacket, he jump and set the thug to the roof,” I need information from you! Where is the base of Hammerhead!” 

The thug looked up and see the monster,” Please don’t kill me!, The base of hammerhead is 2km away from here to the east! Please don’t kill me!,” 

Brian snorts from that, this criminal need to be killed.” Don’t worry this will be fast!,” he grabs the body and walk to the edge of building, he lift the body with one hand, he throws him to the street with a speed of a cannon, it cause the body of the criminal shattered from the impact.

He goes east that the thug say, while travelling east the scent is getting strong, he moves faster and jump high as he can and landed to the ground 50 meters in the front of the base of hammerhead, it has a fence and a 3 tower, but he see in the far corner of the fence, it was cut off enough just to fit a human,” Strange there’s another intruder here than me” Brian jumps on the fence lightly, and run as fast to the tower on east side, he climb it with his bear claw, he hears 3 humans inside, he moves slightly under the 1 meter wide window of the tower and smash it fast, which the 3 guard hears it and close in , the 3 guards put their heads out to see who break the glass, they didn’t know there was a big arm claw slash their heads off, Brian continues to climb at the roof of the tower and he see, it was a big warehouse that can store 20 trucks, he sniff a scent and smell strange he look at under the tower, he sees a woman that has black hair, white skin, wearing black jacket, and jeans,” What is she doing here sneaking in this place?” 

Brian carefully step down the tower just behind the woman, his left arm grab her waist complete locking the body and arms, and his left just grab her face, the woman struggles a lot and her shouts were mumbled,” This girl is super strong too huh~, Brian in his thoughts. 

“Could you stop struggling I’m not here to kill you, I’m just here to asked you!?,” The women struggles calmed down and he hear the woman mumbled “ok”. He let her go. 

The woman land on the ground and turn, she was shocked,” Holy shit! What the hell are you?!,” The woman pull a revolver in her jacket and pointing it to Michael. 

Brian just motion his hand to halt her,” Don’t pull the trigger, the guards will hear you, I’m just here to kill Hammerhead and to lessen the troubles here in Manhattan,”

The woman widen his eyes,” This is hammerhead compound!, I thought these is just some gangs that like to kidnapped, this is getting more risky!,” 

Brian frowns at what she said,” Who are you?, what are you doing here in this dangerous area?”

Jessica eyed him and tell,” Jessica Jones, I’m a Private Investigator, I am here to rescue a twin children from my client,”

“A private investigator huh~, you said you’re here to rescue the twins, I smelled them,” 

Jessica grow weary and looking at him like a weird maniac,” You smelled them, what the hell are you freak?!” 

Brian just sighs,” It doesn’t matter, you want to save the twins or not! 

Jessica doubting him, but her guts tell her to go ahead, Jessica put the gun in her jacket and crossed her arms,” Speak” 

“The twin is at the back of the warehouse, a storage room I smelled the scent that it has 5 occupants, that means there’s a three guys that guarding them, but I don’t smell gunpowder that eliminates that they weren’t armed with guns, just a melee weaponry,”

Jessica still reluctant to know him,” Why should I believe you and you didn’t tell me what are you and your name?”

Brian scoffs,” If you don’t believe that’s fine, I’m just here to kill Hammerhead, I’m a Werebear, and my name isn’t important,”  
“Werebear that’s ridiculous, what’s next demons are real?!, you are bullshitting me!”

“It doesn’t matter right now isn’t it?!, so here’s the plan. You’re here to rescue the twins right, and I’m here to kill hammerhead, I will cause a commotion at the front, so you can sneak in and take the twins away from this place and after you rescue them call the police,”

“ That’s a suicide, I don’t want anybody to sacrifice themselves for me!, and be a heroic shit,” 

“I’m not a hero, like I said, I’m just lessening the problem here in Manhattan because its affecting me, so don’t worry about me, I can handle this so what do you say, deal?” 

Jessica looking around and contemplating..., “ Ok deal just don’t die on me, I don’t like people dying that help me, without repaying them,” 

Brianjust snorts, ”Ok let’s go just wait here and wait for the signal you will know it,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brianleaves Jessica, he goes to the front gate he roars to get the 10 guards attention, the guards saw the creature they were shook and they started firing there assault rifles, Brian just shrugged them and started to run to them, which unnerved the guards they started to run from the warehouse, but they were soon cut down to pieces by Michael, He stare at his work and look at the front gate of warehouse, he uses claw arm to tear apart the steel gate, Brian gets in and see another 50 guards wearing heavy sets of protective armor and LMG, he smiled savagely,” Please make it harder for me!,” the 50 guards hears that and was scared shitless, they fire at him and proved unaffected, Brian charges in and start slaughtering them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica hears the screams,” That’s the signal,” She get out from the side of tower, and run at the back of warehouse while she was running she see the carnage and almost puke at the sight, torn heads, scattered intestines, sliced brain and body parts all over the front gate, she looked away and move faster to the storage room, she hears more continuous gunfire inside,” Shit that’s like a high calibre machine gun they were firing at him!, please don’t die you fucker, I don’t like my debts not being repay!,” Jessica sees the storage room and kick the doors, she see the guards were stand alert and ready their knives at her,” So boys~, come at me,” The guards charge at her, the first one reach her first, she grab the arm that holding the knife and redirect it to the throat of the attacker and throw him to the second guard which toppled the guard, the third guard charge in next she parry the arm, and holding it judo throw him to the ground, and stomping his head breaking it , she picks the knife from ground beside the third guard, and throw it to the head of second guard imbedding it in, Jessica starts to look at the room for the twins. 

She search the whole storage room, and found another door at the left side covered by boxes, she destroys them, and knock down the door, she sees the twins tied and has head cover,” Oh crap!,” Jessica move fast untying them, and removing the head cover the twins open their eyes and cries,” ahh..., it’s okay kids I’m here to rescue.”

The twin sister speak first,” Really?,” With a puppy eyes, Jessica almost awed at the face. 

“Really, so I will carry two of you outside and closed your eyes and open them when I said so got it,” 

“Ok!” The twins replied

“Good now come on,” Jessica carries them out of the room hoping the fighting in the warehouse is done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Meanwhile at the Warehouse

Brian just finish his mass slaughter and see his work, they were all torn into pieces, and he hears something, he turn around and see the office door in the warehouse open and someone came out, standing 7ft tall with a power armour that covers his all body to neck and no helmet, the head looks like Frankenstein, Brian finally found him, it was Hammerhead looking angry at Michael.

The one who come out: https://comicvine.gamespot.com/hammerhead/4005-6817/

“Who are you freak!?, ”Brian chuckle at the remark,” You are more freak than me, look at your head Like a frakenstein reject!,” Hammerhead grits his teeth and shouts profanity at him, ”You bastard dare mock me! and disrupt my operation For Boss Kingpin, maybe you’re with that Weasel! If that’s true you’re dead!” Hammerhead activate the rocket boots and ramming his head to Michael, Brian block the head of the attacker, but Brian winces from the pain,” Damn! That was solid material not a bone, it smells metallic, what kind of operation did to his head?!,” Brian kick hammerhead up in the air, the metal head was sent to the air breaking the roof of the warehouse, Brian then jumps to follow him and he threw a side kick to hammerhead in the mid-air, Hammerhead dodges it by using his rocket boots and he punch Brian to the east side tower destroying the tower, Brian gets up back up and see Hammerhead charging at him full speed in his rocket boots ramming his head again, Brian side step to dodge hammerhead’s head ram and caught his legs then Brian throws him to the west side tower,” Payback you asshole!,” Brian walk to hammerhead to check him.

Hammerhead gets back up thank to his power armour, he look at Brian and activate again his power armour and charge at him, which Brian gladly met with same ferocity, they both raise their fist.

Both fist met creating a sonic boom and a crater, Hammerhead slam his head down to Michael’s tummy causing him to cough saliva, Brian regains his balance and grab the hand of hammerhead holding it tight, lifting him in the air and slamming hammerhead to the ground, he isn’t finish Brian grab the legs of hammerhead who was still dizzy from the slam, he jumps 5000 feet to the air while holding hammerhead legs, he throws him to the ground causing a 100 meter dust explosion and a big crater, then Brian follows up a elbow drop falling to hammerhead backside. 

The elbow met the backside of power armour breaking it, Hammerhead spat a gobbles of blood. Hammerhead felt something on his back, a foot pressing him down, he tried to get out even activate his rocket boots, it won’t budge!, then something holding his neck the monster is breaking his neck protector, the beast broke it and he knows what it’s doing,” Hey! Hey! Don’t do it! Please!, I will give you money!,” The beast laughs at him mocking him like a dog. 

“Money? You’re head is enough, the metal on your skull will pay me a hefty sum of money, it’s harder than a diamond, and tungsten combine, and I can break those things easily with my grip strength, but in your head it’s so durable, and smell foreign!,” Brian grabs the head and pressing his foot down on hammerhead even more harder and trying to rip the head out of the body,” it hurts! STOP! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Brian ripping it off from the body cutting the shout of pain,” This will do” Brian mutters and was grinning savagely, and hears a foot step he turn around and see Jessica Jones holding two twins eyes closed on her arms, and she is looking at him disgusted.

“The fu-,”Jessica clear her throat, the two twin kids will hear it. “What did you do?!”

“Umm.. I take his head off, his head has some valuables~,” Brian said it jokingly, which causing Jessica to frown,” So big guy, I want to return the favour and don’t reject it, I don’t like being in debt for a long time!” 

Brian scratch his head,” I will tell you, if I know it, I don’t have any favours for now,”

Jessica Jones frown on him and just sighs,” At least can you tell me your name and address so that I will know where you came from,” 

He thinks about it, ”Could I trust her, I smell the scent of sincerity on her, as long she can kept it secret”

Brian tells her his address and name,” I’m Brian M. Hanby” 

Jessica Jones nods remembering the address and his name,” So what will you do with the head?” 

“I will sell it!” Brian said it happily

“What?!” Jessica Jones looked at him like he was joking.

“Yes this head is super durable, I can crush diamonds and tungsten easily, but this! it’s super hard,” 

Jessica whistle,” So what will you do now?” 

“I will go to New York City to visit the sister margaret’s”

Jessica widens,” Those fucking mercenaries, you shitting me!”

“No I’m not shitting you” 

“Then how can you get there without being seen by the police barricaded and cameras?!”

“Easy the sewers, its smelly, but it’s safe” 

“The sewers huh, good luck, I’m going to get this kids to their parents, and the police will be coming here in 2 minutes” Jessica Jones bids him farewell. 

Brian returned to his original form he used his special ability that he gets from his werebear powers, he shadow travel to New York City fast. 

Brian doesn’t know there’s a one certain surviving member of Hammerhead that see his height and hair color, but not his face,” Hello this is one of Hammerheads men, I have a terrible news for Kingpin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 1 minute of travel from his shadow abilities, he was in front of Sister Margaret, he smell blood on the bar lots of it, he knocks at the front door, then the door opens, it was Wade covered in blood,” Oh Brian! Long time no see! How’s my furry friend!, you look like bath in blood too huh!,”

“Hello to you too wade, where’s weasel?” 

“Oh that bastard his in there just cleaning all the blood”

‘What? you have a battle here?” 

“Yeah some 30 guys and 10 war dogs sent by Tombstone!, that granite face bastard is asking a 10 RPG to the face!, they really want to kills us, I don’t know what we done so wrong~”

Tombstone : https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tombstone/4005-3161/

Brian just roll his eyes at Wade “Can I come in?”

“Sure sure you are welcome to Weasel Chateau De not so Virgin!” Wade tells him with a sarcastic voice

Brian just chuckles at Wade antics, when he carefully enters it, because of his size then he see inside is really was covered with blood, and he sees weasel cleaning all up with 1 helper look like an Indian man.” Hey Weasel! Michael’s here!” Wade gets the attention of Weasel and the helper just yelps at the sights of Michael

Weasel stop cleaning and look at them,” So what did you come here and show up late in this party.

Brian just laugh lightly, “I’ve come here to show something for you” 

Weasel raised an eyebrow at that,” Hey dopinder take care of this floor, I’ll be back” Dopinder nods” Sure Mister Weasel!” 

“So let’s see what you got” Michael, Wade, and Weasel goes to the counter of the bar, the two seats while Brian just stands up, he place the plastic bag in the front, and let the head of Hammerhead fall from the counter, Weasel speaks first” Holy shit! You just have killed hammer fucking head! Me and Wade job will become easier now!,” 

“Could I use his head though, I’m gonna make some good plucking!” Wade said it 

Weasel just looked at wade,” Really wade?! Stop that, you are making me puke!” 

Michael gets there attention again,” Can you guess what metal inside his head? It’s so durable” Weasel looked at him then the head then to Wade who was grinning in his masked” Wade could you please remove the skin and other things on this head”

“Sure Chef Deadpool will help you, and serve you a nice cuisine, Hey! Dopinder I need help!” Dopinder looks giddy, then he sees the head he was almost ready to fall out of consciousness,” Oh don’t you dare! This is your first training to be my sidekick come on!” 

Both of them went to into the kitchen, then Weasel looks seriously at Michael,” So Brian why did you kill Hammerhead?

“His men vandalized my apartment complex, and they are planning to make it there another compound to advance their base, so I taken care the problem before it gets worse” 

“Good thing you kill him, now the next problem will be Tombstone” 

“So what’s your plan then?” 

“I plan to take their shipment of drugs and sell them to other side, I will hurt their finance so they will sign truce to us” 

“When will you do it?”

“Just next 4 days, then we will commence our mission, so can I take your order?” 

“Yeah a whole bottle of whisky” Weasel get to the rack and grab the whiskey he threw it to Brian and get himself a vodka to drink too,” So cheers for more successful battle!” 

They clang their bottles, and they wait for 5 minutes, wade gets out from the kitchen with Dopinder looking white all over the face and Wade has a chef hat and his wearing an apron then he push the trolley to their direction, he stops at the front of the counter,” Bon Appetite!,” He open the cover and it shows them a shiny metal skull and wine all over it, Weasel look angry at wade.

“Wade! Why did you use my Screaming Eagle Cabernet 1992 wine! Just to disinfect the skull? why did you just get an alcohol to the basement upstairs?!”

“Well the author is lazy to write my scene, he can’t even get me in alcohol in the Kitchen~, what would you expect!, I work hard on it!, be grateful”

“Be grateful you say! That’s $500,000 wine that I buy from the French guy that I met in an auction house!, I’m saving that for New Year!” 

Wade just fake gasped,” Then buy a new one!”

“I don’t have enough money!”

“You don’t have money?, last time the author let us heist the sub vault of Kingpin that trigger this turf war, where is your cut? And that’s 10 million we got”

“I cut it between the 20 people who join us!”

“Then it’s your problem!” Wade just gets to the kitchen to clean his blade and mutters something strange “Stupid author making me do this shit!”

Brian just watching chuckled at the scene, Weasel breathes to calm and inspect the skull,” Hmm... The fuck! An Adamantium! this is one of the rarest and hardest metal known on earth!, we can sell this on high price in auction,” Weasel moods seems lift up, then his mood downs again when he look at Wade smiling face,” Can I get Cut?~” 

Weasel roll his eyes,” Yes you will get a cut only 5% “

“That’s injustice! It’s patriarchy! You assume just because I’m a independent white male that can live with a little amount of money, and you will give me little!, the audacity!, I’m going to tweet this on twitter #CancelWeasel!” 

“You are being a drama queen, I’m joking” Weasel continued to inspect and seems satisfied, he look at Michael,” So we can sell it on high price, you will get the 70% of the cut, deal?

“Deal, just text me if you sent it in my account” Brian bids farewell and went home to his apartment complex, he arrive and still see the cracks and vandalism he breathes in resignation, but lift his head,” No rest for the wicked!” He started cleaning all night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kingpin’s Penthouse 

In his penthouse he was staying, Kingpin was having a dinner and something knock on the door,” Come in!” Kingpin shouts.

His guard wearing a black suit comes in with a phone,” There’s call for you Boss a grave news”

Kingpin grabs the phone,” Hello what’s the problem?” Kingpin was shock at the news he receive, he squeeze the phone to bits and looking red with anger and he look at the guard,” Those mercenary bastards just kill one of my important men!, Call Tombstone to hunt the bastard that has height of 7’1 and dirty blonde hair in all Manhattan, then announce it to any gang members I will pay them handsomely, if they bring him here alive!”

The black suit guard nods and announce the order from his boss.

Kingpin sits at the chair with a 2 meter stone table,” When I get my hands on that bastard, I will personally torture him to death!” He slammed his fist to the stone table, creating a small crack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TERCIO

It was late morning Tercio woken up, he stretch his whole body he look at his clothing and he was still wearing his previous shirt that he wears 3 days ago good thing it was wash,” My sore is gone now, what should I do?, I’ll go make a breakfast first,” Tercio cook 50 pieces of bacon, 20 scramble eggs, 1 kilogram of Fried rice.

Tercio started eating and opens the TV, he watch the news,” Exclusive news! In midnight there’s a massacre in Manhattan urban all the bodies have been found torn to shreds, like there’s an animal that attack them!, this could another attack by other gangster in their turf war!, stay tune for more further updates!,” 

“There surely getting bloody outside, I should start protecting this whole apartment complex like I promise to Michael,” Tercio finish eating his breakfast, a take off his clothes and fold it then place it to the washing bin, while he was showering somebody knock on the door he shout at the door,” Who is it?!”

“It’s me Michael, just to check up on you”

“Wait a minute!” Tercio finishes his shower and turn off the faucet, and get to the main place of his room and see Brian sitting on the couch, Brian notice him and turn his head around, and his mouth are agape, he sees Tercio wrap a towel between his upper body and just enough to cover his private parts, he was seeing his nice lean tone ankles and legs.

Tercio seems confuse at his reaction,” What? Why are you blushing like mad?, you are getting weird every day Michael, so what would you say to me?”. 

“Well I’ll let you dress up first before I tell you” Tercio nods and change his clothes, he was now wearing wide neck grey sweater long sleeve, and Black athletic short shorts, then he sit beside Michael,” So here I am what would you tell me?”

Brian looks at him his thoughts were running wild he can see Tercio’s legs,” Did he just wear that just to leave me aroused!, is this a revenge, but he look at me innocently right now when he asked that, maybe I’m just too frustrated right now,” Brian sighs and look at Tercio eyes,” I’m here to continue what we left off when you gone to coma with a lot of injuries, could you tell me what happen, it’s so bizarre when it happen your eyes start glowing and when I tried to touch you, then suddenly you’re body look like got crushed by a heavy object, I don’t know what to do,” Brian seems angry about this” so I tried to take to Metro General Hospital, when I deliver you there, the strange light in your eyes stops and you were panting hard, Could you tell me what happen?” Brian seems adamant to know. 

Tercio bit his lip lightly and thinking,” Should I tell him, that I’m a demon that I have 2 extra entity of demons inside me, it’s freaking hard to tell, I hope he doesn’t kick me in this apartment.” Tercio just rubbed his arms nervously and look shyly at Michael.

“Ok I will tell you of what happen to me, in one condition please tell me about yourself like you promise to me when I go to sleep last night, and please don’t be angry,”

Brian looked at Tercio with worry,” Sure, I won’t just be honest to me and I will listen every word you say” Tercio decided to tell him the truth all of it, Brian just sat there and listen looking more worried to Tercio. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After one hour Tercio finishes his story and why he was injured, that left Brian just contemplating this very hard,” Tercio is not just from other dimension, but a demon as well!, this is getting complicated and why this is happening to me and he is my mate, please who is above there give me strength!,” He look at Tercio who was biting his thumb finger, while hugging his knees and seems anxious right now,” I can’t be mad at him he has reasons, because demons aren’t the most unbelievable thing right now, there’s a guy that transform into the Hulk, a rich genius that use armoured suits that can defeat any military vehicles, and me being a mutant, and a Shadow & Fire Elemental Werebear at all, and the last one he tells me why he went into coma in 3 days, greatly shaken me especially the Werebear that possess me is strongest the same as Tercio’s Third form’s personified entity, at least it’s not malicious being, like Tercio’s second form personification, so that means the 3 tattooed ONI in my left shoulder is the three of them!” Brian rubbed his face and when he looked at Tercio he notice something in his collarbone a Bear Face Tattoo, that looks like the bear spirit that,” Tercio can I asked another one please?” Tercio nods.   
“What is that tattoo on your collarbone?” 

Tercio look at the tattoo, ”This one? I don’t know, when it got there, I don’t do tattoos in my whole life, it confuses me that it appears in my second day in this dimension, it was itchy when I go near you”

“It itch?, what else do you feel about the mark?”

Tercio thinks and when he remember the feeling from the tattoo, ,” When I’m near you my heart starting to beat fast, what’s that ever mean?” Tercio asked so innocently. 

Michael rubbed his faced from Tercio’s innocence about attraction,” Do you feel attracted to me or sense of longing?” 

“I guess, when I’m near you, the feeling is like very comfortable one,” Tercio’s face redden. 

“Don’t be shy Tercio, I have one too in my left shoulder, here let me show you” Michael take off his clothes, and turn around to show his tattoo,” Here look, it has three ONI Mask in my left shoulder” 

Tercio touch the tattoo and sense it, he was surprise it has the same energy as him that emitting from the tattoo and tercio looking more contemplative,” Three ONI mask that means, my personification!” Tercio backs away slightly and talk to Brian  
“Brian could you tell me about this please?” Michael clears his throat and said all the detail that Beorn said to him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After 5 minutes Michael said the details about the bond, Tercio just stare at him feeling confuse about the situation, because this is his first time feeling the kind of emotion,” That means you and I are mates to be destined together, and Goddess Frigga and God Odin The All Father of Norse Gods, do this and enchant your souls to find a suitable mate and when I landed on this dimension, the soul of Beorn and you, choose me when we met” Michael didn’t say anything just stared at Tercio with hopeful looks. 

“I’m not ready for this kind of relationship Brian” Brian feeling down when Tercio said that,” because I want to take this slow and get to know more of you, one thing is that I learn from my demons that I can’t run from fate so I will accept you” Tercio said it shyly. 

Brian moods lifts up when he hears that, to Tercio surprise he was hug by Michael from the waist and kiss him in the lips, Tercio doesn’t know what to do he was shocked , delighted, and angry. 

The kiss lasted for 10 seconds and they broke 3 inches apart from their face and Brian smiling at him with longing, while Tercio just staring at him too and Michael was shock what happen next,” You Bastard!” He was punch by Tercio launching him back by 3 meters away from the couch, hitting the room wall. 

Brian trying to get back up,” Damn that really hurt, it’s more powerful hit that I felt since hammerhead!, Tercio is really a strong, good thing I have my durable body, and thanks to my not so great dad mutant genes save me and my training for being a werebear” Brian gets back up and see Tercio standing in front of him frowning,” Ok relax Tercio, I am just happy, I cannot control myself and kiss you, I deserve that punch” 

Tercio eyed him for a second and sighs,” Just please control yourself, I’m just getting use to this kind of thing you know, so what now?” 

“ You could start teaching me about learning Ki for a start, I want to learn that”

“Oh right I remember that I will become your teacher, follow me to the roof,” 

Brian follows and when they are in the roof Tercio started explaining the Ki,” First thing is you need to meditative stance just copy me,” They both sit and Brian copy Tercio,” Now before you learn, I need to set up a barrier,” Tercio cast a 10 diameter magical barrier around them,” I don’t need to explain the Ki to you now, because I said it 3 days ago, The first thing you do is empty your mind, Find your Ki energy inside of your body you will feel a warm sensation if you find it, and focus on your hand,” Tercio open his palm upward and Ki purple Ball appears then he vanish it. “Your turn, don’t worry I will guide you step by step” 

Brian nods and copy Tercio, he empty his mind and find his Ki, 30 minutes later of finding his Ki he finally found it,” I find it now Tercio, it feels so warm and relaxing,” 

“Good now what you do is, concentrate the Ki into your arm and form a ball” Brian nods and focus on his palm, he concentrate hard, in matter of minutes he form a Ki Ball the color was blacklight,” Hmm.. This is interesting his Ki ball color is base on himself and the size of his first Uncontrollable Ki Ball is 2 diameter wide,” Tercio analyzing Brian’s Ki Ball

“Now maintain that ball as long as you can Brian just focus on it,” Tercio wait for 5 hours Brian to get tired, but it taking too long,” Hmm.. You have a massive energy inside you, thanks to your Bear Spirit you can contain that size in a long time, now just focus the ball and add another one,” 

Brian add another Ki Ball in his palm,” Now make the two smaller, second lesson is you need to learn is Ki Control because last time I lost control of my Ki Ball, it exploded right into my face which is a terrible experience,” Brian just laughs at Tercio,” Yeah just laugh it up, I will wait you will experience that! Hmpf!

Brian then focus his Ki Balls to become small, now he was having a hard time which Tercio notice,” Now you are having a hard time, because the Ki you just form is a powerful one it will take you more time to adjust it, I’ll wait here to meditate,” 

4 Hours has been past, Tercio felt the Ki of Brian has been contain to smaller version,” I see you have done it, I’ve expected it to blow up in your face which its disappointing,” Brian just grin at him,” Maybe I have a good teacher to teach me this Ki Stuff,” Tercio blush from the compliment and glare at him,” Shut up! Now you will need to combine the two,” 

Brian try to combine the two which is a mistake, it blows up to his face and send him skidding 2 meters away from his position, Brian gets up he was smoking and his T-shirt was burn off from the blast and see Tercio laughing his ass off,” You know it will happen don’t you?,” Brian deadpan at Tercio.

Tercio calms down from his laugh and wiping his tears off,” You really deserve it, after you kiss me like that and you laugh when I told you my experience with the Ki ball exploding to my face hmpf!” 

“Really? I deserve that eh? Let’s see!,” Brian pounced on Tercio and tickles him, which Tercio got tackled then he laugh from the tickles,” Stop! Stop! I can’t stop! Laughing!

Tercio can’t control his body and accidentally kicks Brian at his tummy launching him 5 meters almost at the edge of the roof and hears an “oof”, Tercio feels terrible and went to him quickly,” Sorry Brian!, just stay there I will heal you!,” Tercio put his hand on the tummy and it glows healing him, Brian stirs,” Uggh~ It hurts the pain! Lower it please,” Tercio nod he lowered his hands more. 

“ there~ now Lower” Brian said it again, Tercio just follow his instructions then Brian said again,” Lower” Tercio lowered his hands again then he realize that his hands is close to Brian private parts, Tercio eyes twitches and look at the face of Brian he can hear the snickers of that bastard,” You are really are a Dickhead!,” He karate chop Brian’s head knocking him out, Tercio sighed at this scene he look at the sky, it was night time he doesn’t notice when they were training, he look at him and carry him like a sack of rice, Tercio went to the ground floor to Brian’s room and enters it, he see the bed and place him, and he notice something he see the injured tummy heals in faster rate,” huh? He has a ability to regenerate injuries very fast, then my healing isn’t needed, I need to asked him tomorrow about this” Tercio left the room and closed the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian hears the door closed, and waken up,” That’s closed good thing for my healing ability is fast, Tercio really hits very hard, and the scary thing is I sense he was holding back a lot!, that’s a scary thought, I need to be careful when I angered him~” Brian goes to sleep for the next day of work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Next day early morning in the roof top Tercio wearing his grey hoodies and Baggy pants he continues his training regime and practicing his barrier,” This unbreakable barrier technique is really hard, at least I improved a little bit to this, now I really think Brian is ready for next step for another training in Ki techniques hmm.... The mind magic is tricky for me I need to improve my defences against them, they are my main weakness” His train of thoughts were cut off, he hears the rooftop door open, it was Brian again wearing a Long sleeve cotton T-shirts, gloves again and a jogging pants,” He seems in a good mood after that night, and he is really serious about the training, I need to up his training now because he was strong in the first place... I got an idea, but first I want to know him more better” 

Brian approach me” Sup!, good thing I’m early for the training so what’s next for this Hot Teacher~,” Brian said.

Tercio Rolled his eyes at him, “Good thing you are early, I need to asked about yesterday when I knocked you out, why your belly heals fast?” 

“ I’m going to reveal something to you, I’m a mutant” Tercio raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms,” What’s a mutant?” 

“Oh right you are not from this dimension, I only know is that we are different from human, we have in our dna called X-Gene, I don’t know where it came from, but it fully manifest when we hit puberty, My Mutant comes from my Dad, he has heightened sense, agility, strength , regeneration and animal beast traits like nail claws and fangs,” Brian finish explaining 

Tercio remembers the gloves,” Hmm... so that’s why you are healing fast and the gloves though why that you always wearing that?

Brian looked at his gloves and takes it off,” I got my father genes, I got his claws and fangs,” Brian open his mouth wide, he really has sharp fangs. 

“So who is your father?” 

Brian seems reluctant to answer that, but he will be honest to Tercio from now on, for their mate bond,” My father’s name is Victor Creed he is infamous mutant in Canada he is serial killer” 

“Did he care for you?” 

“Yes he take cares of me, in his own way which is extreme for a normal human, one time he leaves me at the wilderness when I was 10 to survive for one month naked, because he has mission to go killing spree” Brian just laughs a little

Tercio just chuckled at that ,” Must be not your lucky day? “ 

“Oh no, not a very lucky day for me it was terrible, sometime if he train me he beats the shit out of me until I can’t get up, It confuses me why he takes cares of me though,” Brian seems angry when he remembers it Brian moves to the edge of the roof and hold on the railings hard enough to bend

Tercio notice his mood so he went to his side and changed the subject,” When did you become a mercenary though?” 

“The mercenary part is just my perfect escape plan to get out my father’s care when I was 18 years old, the 12 years of my life is brutal training from my father non-stop, I travelled south to find my way working odd jobs and there, it was 5 years of free life, then I end up in New York I met Wade and Weasel at the Sister Margaret Bar it was another 5 years of fun dealing and taking contracts from the mercenary group Weasel Established there,” Tercio sense Brian mood lifted up,” Good thing I changed the subject, he really don’t like his father though” Tercio nudges his shoulder to Brian,” So I’m curious how did you met the Bear Spirit and get’s interest of you,” 

“It was a mission in Canada in Vancouver from December that the contract I signed in, it was to guard the whole town from an unknown killers, they like to kill their victims by smashing them to pieces even the cops are scared to investigate and some teenage kid caught a video of a killer it was standing in 20 feet and ugly holding a spiked club then the old crazy lady said it was a troll, It was morning then I see the children losing their parents hits me hard, so I decided to hunt those killers and I smelled their scent, I followed the trail then I see a 17 feet wounded bear and 30 trolls and standing in 20 feet, it was my first challenging battle in my life that day, the battle was 1 hour at best it was hard fought, I successfully kill all the 30 trolls, but I was terrible injured at the time, thanks to my regenerative ability that keeps me alive after the battle I looked for the bear, I didn’t even see it so I go back to the town and tell them what happen, the mayor bring a search party to see the carnage, they were amaze instead of being scared by me. Brian brushed his hair with his palm back and sighs. 

“They hailed me a hero, even my fellow mercenaries was joking that I was a hero,” He laughs lightly,” then the parentless children approach me, they thank me for avenging their parents, which my mercenary cold heart melts” Tercio giggles,” I didn’t know my mate doesn’t want to be called a hero and cold face bastard, but he was a teddy bear inside.” 

Brian laughs at Tercio,” Teddy Bear huh~, it was a funny thing one of the children holding a teddy bear gave his toy to me his name Tod, I rejected it because that’s the gift from his parents, the kid cries when I rejected it, so I hugged the kid and tell him stories from my adventures which is toned down mind you, when I finish my story telling the kid is asleep, I give him to his parent to take him they lived from the north part of the town, they thank me for taking care of their child in a short time, which I’m grateful for,” Brian joyfully said.

“Aww~ is Brian wants to be a father?~ that much” Tercio said jokingly , Brian just chuckled at Tercio’s comment and Tercio notices he was smiling, but the eyes are sad he becomes anxious about the story. 

Brian inhales and exhales,” The next morning we were leaving the town, but in exact moment another 5 trolls emerge, they were bigger than the ones I killed, they were standing in 60 feet and wearing heavy steel armour, all 50 mercenaries tried to fight them, and even the 30 police officers joined, but they were all killed, I was the one who only left to fight, good thing the civilians were at the center of the town in the church, I battled them it was a blood bath, I was victorious thanks to my father’s training but my lower body is broken, then another troll emerge from the east walking straight to the center where the townsfolk sheltered, it was the biggest one standing in 250 feet,” Brian gripping the railing harder” I can’t stop it, even if I healed I can’t defeat that and warn the townsfolk, my regenerative powers isn’t enough to handle that big, I tried to get up but it was for naught the big troll just smash the whole church eating the townsfolk there, I shouted at the troll but it doesn’t notice me, I was crying because I was so helpless to save them, then something landed in my front, a severed child armed holding a Teddy Bear it was Tod, my heart ache so much for seeing the kid died in my eyes!” Brian felt a hand touching his hand, he looked at Tercio that was looking sad and worry, Brian just sighed and lean his back at the railing 

“In my Surprise the Bear Spirit appeared in front of me on its astral form.”

*Flashback

*Young Brian I sense your distressed, you are can’t fight that strong troll, do you want to avenge them?*

“The hell are you talking about!?, Of course I want to avenge them! But I can’t I’m so helpless and weak!

The Bear Spirit just stared at his down form,” *Good you have what it takes and you still have fire young one, do you want power to kill the troll?*

Brian looking at the bear contemplating about his decision and look at the bear spirit,” Yes I want that power, so I can kill the fucker!.”

*Good then remain still Brian, I will merge our souls together.*

“Wha-“Brian was cut off, when the bear spirit went to his body, then he started feeling the effects the burning sensation is getting hotter, he was shouting in pain, ”AHHHHHHHHHH!” His face and body become to morph, growing dark furs, and his body stretching in painful ways, bones are cracking, claws are growing, more fangs are emerging, his skin are tearing apart then blood pooling out from his torn skin, and he can’t stop growing. 

WereBear full form: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/441634307184643289/

He finishes his transformation, Brian is standing in 30 feet, he has a fur so dark as night, shadows and fire emitting from his body, he checked at his body and was surprise he felt so powerful, then he hears the Bear Spirit Voice again 

*These are my powers young Brian be sure to use it to protect, don’t disappoint me*

Brian gets the message and looked at the troll, he roars loud enough to be heard outside the town, the troll notice Brian and sense his power, the troll was mesmerize about the energy emitting that he wants to eat it, The Troll charged at him.

Brian got the troll’s attention, he run fast towards the troll and jumps high with raise fist, Brian’s fist met the troll’s face, it was a powerful hit, it knock back the troll 1 mile away from the town, he follows the troll where it land.

The troll is standing up and check his face, it was broken the troll winces, he roars in anger and see Brian approaching he stomp his feet to the ground creating earth spike towards Brian, which Brian dodges by sidestepping and run more faster, the troll is getting desperate, he punch the ground shattering the 2 mile landscape completely destroying the town, the troll look satisfied, but something was amiss he notice a figure in the sky that it shock the troll, it was the Werebear.

Brian jumped from the ground before the troll punch the ground, he launch himself again to the chest of Troll and punch it again caving the troll chest, and the troll spats out blood, Brian isn’t finish yet he use his claw to tear the troll apart, slicing it’s chest bones, and stabbing the heart, the troll twitches and howling in pain then it stops, Brian roars in victory after he kill the troll. 

*Flasback end

“That’s what happen How I met the Bear spirit, and become the werebear my most powerful form,” Tercio listen everything he said and hardship he so enthralled to the story,” So how did a all mighty Werebear become a landlord in hell’s kitchen New York Manhattan? 

Brian scratch his head,” After that battle, I ran away before the government gets there, I try to go back here in New York, but forget my mercenary life so I go to the bank, to check my savings I saved a 5 million dollar at my time of Mercenary, the surprising thing was there’s a letter, it was inheritance Letter from My Mother which my father forgot to tell me about it, he doesn’t talk much about her he always dodge the question, If I was persistent about it he beat the shit out of me to forget it.”

“I read the letter, she just say there that If I read this letter that’s because I survive my father lectures and tough love,” Brian laugh,” and then she handing an apartment complex to me in Manhattan Devil’s Kitchen then it hit me it was a good time to change my life away from mercenary work, I work for 3 years as landlord and then a beautiful brat came in and changed my life here,” Brian ended his tale   
Tercio rolled his eyes again and just smiles at the end of his story,” That’s one hell of a ride you did in your past huh~, thanks for telling your story to me and the truth about you, I appreciate it,” Tercio kiss Brian’s cheek.

Brian smile at Tercio’s kiss on his cheek,” Your welcome loved~ if you are an Oni where’s your horn, Brian return the favour by kissing the hand of Tercio making him blush. 

“My Horn?, oh right I hid it with my weak illusion magic,” Tercio undid the illusion and Brian see the 4 inch horn on Tercio’s forehead and it has a blue flame on the tip.

Brian was mesmerize by the flame and comments,” That’s beautiful flame in your horn Tercio,” Tercio blush from the compliment,” Thank you for the compliment~,” Then Tercio mood down by another comment by Brian,” and your horn is the same size of your thing~”Tercio was enraged and pinch Brian nose hard,” OW OW OW OW! Sorry just being honest to you~”

Tercio let go the nose and huff,” I really want to punch you right now” he just emit a long breathe and continue.

“Now that out of the way, what I hear in your story you are strong enough, but let see the limit of your strength, I will test you so I will know how much can you lift” 

Brian nods,” Ok just stand there I will materialize some weights for you,” Tercio materialize clothes the has iron weights on it,” Wear it” Brian pick the heavy clothes and has a little struggle,” How much weight is this?” 

“It’s 30,000 ton,”

“A thirty thousand tons how did you create this?!” Brian asked looking ecstatic 

“I forgot to tell you, I can use magic to materialize things, a little bit healing magic that mend wounds, lightning magic, and the one I learning right now is Barrier magic,” Tercio explain to him. 

“That’s a lot of abilities you have Tercio, I’m amaze how many you can do”

Tercio blush from the compliment,” Actually it’s not that much, My Old man Master Nemos can do a lot more than me, last time I see him using magic, he has 100 kinds of magic in his arsenal. Now enough of that wear it so I can measure your strength” Brian wears it and feeling the weight,” Woah this is a little bit hard for me, so tercio how much weight can you lift?

Tercio in thinking pose,” Last time I lift is 300,000 tons from my dimension,”

Brian sweats and chuckled a little,” For such a lean tone teenage body, you have a much strength”

Tercio just slightly smiles,” The thing is I don’t do much strength training only 2 days a week, I’ve prefer agility and endurance training, and my muscles don’t grow for some reason, my muscles just keep tightening and hardens every training, must be because of my demon kind, so give me thousand sit ups, jumping jacks and push ups,” 

“What that many?!” 

Tercio just smiles deviously,” What can handle that much, poor man just pass his prime~, my mate is such a weakling~” Tercio smirk, it did trigger the man pride of Brian to actually start doing it.

Tercio just stared at Brian muscles,” If you are finish with that, do it 3 times more for extra exercise~”

Brian looking at Tercio with begging face,” huh?!”

Tercio just roll his eye at him.” Stop being a baby, you have regenerative powers your muscles can mend anytime, I need to improve your endurance and stamina~” 

“You want to improve my endurance and stamina huh? What so I can last longer in bed~? 

Tercio’s face redden and groans again,” Could you stop that!, just do it!” 

“So what would you do, after I finish this?”

“I’m going to train myself to, I can’t get rusty in these days” Tercio goes to the corner and meditate to exert some dark energy and so he can get use to it without being corrupted, he channel his inner hatred and anger to make it more harder to control,” Fuck!, I need to stabilize it, there almost there, aha!,” but it was a failure, the dark energy he just release was gone,” Why this is so hard?!, I really need Master Nemos for this,” Both of them continued their training until noon, Tercio doesn’t know there something happening to him,” What’s happening~ why I am dizzy all of sudden?” Tercio was out cold and his body plops down, strangest thing was happening to his body changing him and with his appearance, Tercio’s Hair becomes shorter, and his muscles decrease a little bit

Tercio’s face now: https://www.deviantart.com/alcotton/art/Fedora-433003430  
(Just imagine that his face, just forget the dress and mask.)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While I am doing Tercio’s training regime that he orders me until noon, I heard something thud I look around and it was Tercio who falls down, I immediately went to him, then when I’m near I was shock his face change and his hair become shorter this is becoming more bizarre right now, I will try to wake him up. I put a hand on his shoulder 

“Tercio wake up!” Tercio stirs and open his eyes and smiles, I was confuse those eyes are different and the smile was deranged and Tercio speaks with strange effeminate voice,” Hello Brian we meet at last,” Tercio grab my face and kiss me hard,” What’s happening is this tercio!?”, Tercio smell was different, this must be the other mate that inside Tercio,” Who are you? You are not Tercio?!.

“ Ho~ I will introduce myself I’m Narzul~ please to meet you bond mate.” he was grinning madly.

This one is the dangerous one that Beorn warns me about,” What are you doing here? Where’s Tercio?!” 

Narzul face seems frowning on me,” Why would you find that bore! I’m here love~, I can give you anything you! Forget that wimp he will be soon forgotten!

This one is really crazy,” No I will not!, even you are one of my mate, you don’t dare to speak Tercio like that!” 

Narzul getting more angrier every minute,” You are such an insufferable man!, I will have you by force!,” Narzul punch my face, I was launch to another building roof, when I get up and see Narzul summon a spear,’ oh shit! That’s Tercio’s weapon that he tells me about “The Unheilvoll” need to be careful what th-,” Narzul summons a red portal to my back and kick me inside of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I am falling from the sky, then I face the ground and see an island, it was land of ice and ice mountains, it was freaking cold!,” I transformed into my partial form to keep enough heat in my body, my body is falling fast, Brian focus his Ki to coat himself to be protected from the impact. His body impacted the ground causing a 40 diameter Crater, Brian stand up quickly and he looked at the sky, it was Narzul pointing a spear at me, rocketing through the air to stab me.

Brian dodges by a single back flip and kick Narzul to the face with a vertical jump kick, Narzul catch the kick with his hand and slam me in the ground,” Damn! for such a little bit skinny body, he was strong as fuck!,” Narzul keeps hold Brian’s leg, and slam me again with more force left Brian stun for a second, and stab Brian in the shoulder with his spear,” Brian~, forget about Tercio and love me!,” Narzul deepening the wound, Brian grit his teeth and push his body so he can reach Narzul.

“Ho~ you are enduring it I love that! How about a little lightning!,” Narzul generate lightning with his hand and imbued the spear shocking Brian with powerful electricity. 

Brian roars in pained but endured it and pushed forward his body, now Narzul was in reach he grabbed the head lifting it up and slam Narzul’s head 10 times and punch him in the gut launching Narzul 10 km away, Brian kneed down from the wound,” I need to end this now!,” Brian follow after Narzul. 

Brian was near and see Narzul waiting for him smiling,” Oh my beloved, I am waiting~,” He point the spear at me and shot a Multiple Ki Blast, Brian deflect them by coating my arm Ki energy, Narzul see this and charged at Brian, Narzul spear strike above Brian’s head but he parries the spear with his large claw and swipe his other large claws to Narzul body, but it was block by a left arm, Narzul unhand the spear and point his other hand in gun motion at Brian,” Hell Bullet” A Red color bullet shot at the tip of Narzul finger gun and was absorbed by Brian’s body, Brian was now surrounded by a red ball of energy all over his body causing Brian can’t move, and he was hurting by the red ball tearing him apart with its dark energy, but thanks to his high regeneration abilities he can survive the technique, Narzul notice the regenerative capabilities of Brian are powerful so he will test it with another technique.” You have high regenerative gene huh~, how about this?!,” Narzul grabs the Unheilvoll and jump 500 feet above and throws the spear beside Brian’s body nearly hitting him, Narzul point his both palms to the spear near Brian and Chant magic,” Minus Kili Zone!,” A 50 meter Magical Hexagram Circle appears from the spear location, it light red and exploded with a powerful red spherical blast. 

Narzul clears the smoke by a powerful wave of wind, generated by his swing of the spear, Narzul sees Brian was heavily wounded and back to his normal form glaring at him, He lands near him and touched the body to inspect it,” You really have a durable body Brian, you past the test~,” Narzul creates a red portal that fits the two of them, and they were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both of them were at the Tercio’s room landed on the floor near the bedside, Narzul lean the spear to the wall and carry Brian to the bed,” I love our date Brian! I hope we get more time together~” Narzul happily said to him. 

Brian frown on him and said,” Not yet I hope! you almost killed me” Narzul just laugh at him,” Bye now~ Tercio’s consciousness is waking up to take care of you~” The body of Narzul drops down like a dead person, and begun to morph back to its original body of Tercio.

Brian stands up after 5 minutes, he was completely heal again when the dark energy dissipates, it weakens his regenerative abilities, he saw Tercio is back to normal, he carries the body to tercio’s bed and wake him up, Tercio’s stir and opened his eyes seeing he was in bed and sit’s upright from the bed and see Brian,” What happen Brian?” Brian said all the details of what happen, leaving Tercio in shocked.” What?! How the hell did that happen! Maybe it was when he stabilizing his Dark Energy and it failed, and it release massive amount of dark energy that I weaken myself and my consciousness so my other personality takes over, I really need to be careful now” Tercio looks at Brian,” How are you now brian, I’m sorry I let this happen,” Tercio said it with a sad tone. 

“It’s ok Tercio, we both didn’t know what will happen, its beneficial though I need to train more and can I spar with you?” Tercio looks excitedly at Brian,” Of course we can spar, I have two days left before Weasel call me for another mission!”   
Brian is happy to hear that,” Tomorrow?” Tercio nods, ”Tomorrow!” 

Brian bids farewell to Tercio and kiss him in the cheek,” I should meditate and try to talk with Ealnith about this, she will be more helpful to improve my Dark Energy manipulation” Tercio’s meditate and his consciousness went to his mindscape and lands on a island and see Ealnith in her massive form in a water,” Hello Ealnith could you please help me?!

Ealnith hears Tercio’s voice and look at him,” TERCIO~ YOU ASKED FOR MY HELP? IS IT TO CONTROL YOUR DARK ENERGY MORE AND HOW TO EAT SOULS?,” Tercio’s nods in confirmation, VERY WELL, BUT I HAVE A CONDITION~” 

“What is the condition Ealnith?” 

“THE CONDITION IS, I WANT A DA-.

Hello guys If you get here in the end, you past the cringe, I will congratulate you, thanks for reading my works leave favourite, Follow, or Kudos, if you enjoyed it See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Tercio meet new faces and organization

Chapter 3: Missions

Disclaimer: I don’t own marvel nor dragon ball they are rightfully owned by Disney and Toriyama or Toei~, except my oc~  
Warning: Hawkeye mentality will be a little playful like his avenger’s assemble counterpart, and little serious

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two days have been past, Tercio and Brian doing a non-stop training to ready themselves for future complications, Tercio nearly perfect his barrier magic, and steadily improving his mind defences that his weakness and he thinks of himself “Master Nemos will be laughing at me, that how stupid I am with mind magic, then he will punish me for not taking his teachings enough T_T”, while Brian has been doing advance Ki Techniques like Ki sense, and Ki Blast.

Tercio has been called by Weasel to for another Mission,” Hello Weasel what’s up? 

“I have a job for you right now, come to the Sister Margaret fast!” Weasel said it with excitement, I immediately dress as my Black jacket hoodie, and jeans. It was noon he called me I come down downstairs, there I saw Brian looking at the files, I approach him,” Brian what’s that? You are frowning on it what happen?

Brian huffs and stared at me, ”I was called by Weasel that any crime family is hunting that has height of 7’1 and have dirty blonde hair, they are hunting for me because I miss a single Hammerhead’s member which it report me to Kingpin, thankfully they don’t know my face, it was dark at the time then weasel said Tombstone is hunting me, a granite face bastard that another vassal of Kingpin, I will need to patrol every night to protect this complex and be careful out there Tercio, Weasel said to me that the Organization called the Hand is searching for a powerful individual, that means they know how to use Ki and can sense your Ki it will be another dangerous month or years,” Brian grab my hand lightly and kiss it,” Good luck” 

Tercio nods and kiss him in the lips to say goodbye, Tercio exits the apartment complex then Brian voice stop him,” Tercio wait, I forgot to give you this, here catch!,” Brian threw a phone to Tercio,” What’s this? 

“It’s a special phone that cannot be traced except for a good hacker, I asked Weasel to create me this kind of phone, we will both need it. 

“ Thanks Brian, I will go to Weasel place right now he called me this time of night” Tercio rides his SUV and goes to Sister Margaret’s Bar, he arrives at the bar, exits his SUV and enters, he found out there little people here right now, he sees weasel doing some cleaning to his counter and Tercio went to him and he sits on the chair on the counter,” Weasel I’m here, what’s the job?

Weasel was glad to see me and said,” I will send my 100 men to steal 10 containers that was stored in a New York City Dockyard, and you will be their guard from afar to lookout for them, the one will be hitting is the Russian mafia run by two brothers”

Tercio raise an eyebrow at him.” You seem so excited about these containers weasel, is something valuable inside of the containers?, you look like want a revenge or something from the two brothers of Russian mafia?” 

Weasel scoffed,” Revenge! Of course I want that!, they joined the fight with Kingpin making it more harder, I thought after Hammerhead been killed everything would be easier, but no~ they want to have fun and destroyed our supplies of weapons!, the containers that ones were stealing contains valuable antique’s, serpent heroine and 10000 gold bars!

Tercio whistle from that amount and lean forward,” How about the police, they will be sure notify them? 

Weasel laughs like a maniac from that and became serious quickly,” Don’t worry about them, those police won’t be a problem they don’t like to handle if the kingpin is involve, even the police are scared of us mercenaries here, well except for the new tons of fucktard newbie that I recruited, and here’s the thing Tercio those containers has fare share of The HAND supplies!” 

Tercio put a hand on his chin and frowning on that thought,” The Hand huh, I could do a job for weasel and the same time destroying the hand’s operation like Stick said to me,” Tercio put down his hand and nods,” Ok when we start Weasel? 

“Right now, this night,” Weasel signal a black male standing in 6’7 and has hair dreads to come to us,  
”Tercio meet Nathan this will be the leader of my Men while you guarding them from afar” Nathan just nods.

Weasel speaks again,” You will follow them and you will be there watchman, call Nathan if something happens” Nathan give his number to Tercio to call for him while on their mission, and Nathan leaves. 

“Is that all Weasel?” 

“ No that’s not all, I have surprise for you” Weasel go under his counter and picks something, he places a parcel on the counter,” Go ahead look at it” 

Tercio form a chopping hand and ignites his Ki into a blade, Weasel was surprised, but controlled himself,” What the hell is that?!”

“It’s my power Weasel,”

“Powers!? Are you a mutant?”

“No weasel I’m not a mutant,” Tercio slice open the parcel and see he ordered costume 10 days ago, he looks at it and looked at weasel astonished,” I thought this would be month to be delivered!?” 

Weasel chuckled,” You don’t know me Tercio, I have connections to make it more faster production!, now go ahead and suit up for the mission,” Tercio goes to the backroom of the Bar, he strips his clothes and put the costume on, he checks it from the mirror,” Hmm.. it was perfect, the materials of this suit is simple, not complicated enough. I could replicate this with my Materialization magic. Tercio leaves the back room and Weasel notice him and said, “So how’s the costume you ordered? 

“I like it feels comfortable, I could just put a masked, then I’m set for the mission,” Tercio look around the room then at Weasel, ”where are your men now?” 

“They all went first at New York City Dockyard 30 minutes ago, you should go there now, I’ll take care your SUV” Weasel said to Tercio. 

Tercio leaves the Sister Margaret’s Bar, it’s night time now.”Good Time to Fly” Tercio flies in the night sky and flew off to New York City Dockyard, a minute later he catch up to Weasel’s crew and sees them loading the container’s contents to the 10 trucks Tercio decided to call Nathan from his phone, while he was levitating on their top 1500 ft above them,” Nathan I’m here in position, what’s the situation? 

“The operation is running in good pace, just call me if there’s something you notice,” Nathan cut off the call. 

Tercio materialize a leather mask then meditates in the air and wait for problems to come out, Tercio awaits for 10 minutes and he sense coming from north side, east side, and west side of the port, he calls Nathan from his phone,” Nathan there’s 150 individuals coming from the north side, arm with guns will be closing in your location in 2 minutes, then 100 individuals to the east wearing some ninja outfits I will handle them, and a single individual from the west still 30km away to our location, but it was closing in fast be alert!” 

“Got it, Men! Grab your weapons! There will be enemies from our north side, arm with guns 150 of them, they must be the Russians going to protect their containers move out!,” Tercio hears the gunfire going on, and went to the east to confront the ninjas,” they are must be the HAND members, I can sense they have strong Ki signatures,” Tercio flew over them, and saw them going to the containers fast like a bullet, Tercio ignite his Ki and coating himself with strong barrier, and ram them,” METEOR IMPACT!” 10 of the ninjas were killed from Tercio’s attack, Tercio righted himself quickly and stared at them,” So you are the HAND, let’s see what you can do” Terico cast a 5km barrier to imprison them with him, to tercio’s surprise one of the ninja wearing garb in red step forward and speaks,” I sense your chi, you are the one Madame Gao sense, we need you to come with us if not, we will force you!”

Tercio just stared at them silently, which the red garb ninja got irritated,” Get him!” the 88 ninjas come charging at him with their weapons, Tercio summoned Unheilvoll to his hand, and defend himself from the flurry of sword strikes aim at him, he deflect 6 swords from his right and blasting them with Ki shockwave with his other hand splattering their bodies against the barrier, Tercio parry more swords and dodging a surprise 5 Sword Ki Slash at his left, Tercio sees them casting more Sword energy of chi, he dash at them and kills them with his spear, and eliminating the last one with a spinning kick to the head causing it to explode into bits, Tercio turns around, and saw more ninjas approaching him in fast pace, he jumps high to dodge them and aim his spear to the ground ninja’s standing on,” *PIERCING COMET!* his spear ignite with lightning and coating with purple Ki, he throws the spear at them causing a big explosion successfully killing 60 ninjas, Tercio landed at the ground, he see 11 ninjas left with the red garb ninja standing at back and sense his anxious to fight him.

Tercio charge at them with a speed of bullet and they met him with equal force of shout, Tercio begun to duel all of them, 1 minute later the 11 ninjas were killed and the last one red ninja is all bruised and big cuts on its body, they both charged with their weapons, they’re weapon’s clash, Tercio spear breaking the sword and piercing the face of the red garbed ninja killing him. 

Tercio pulls out the spear, and stared at the dead bodies he remember Ealnith that teach him how to eat souls, he concentrate his dark energy to his eyes seeing their souls leaving their body, Tercio open his mouth slightly, he generate more dark energy into his body and sips in the air to suck all the souls. The souls felt that they were being pulled and started screaming from being sucked to his mouth.

After Tercio sucked all of them, he felt something inside of him like the dark energy is being stabilize , he felt wonderful and relax, then he remembers there something coming here from the west side, he sense it was coming in a matter of 5 minutes away in their location, he quickly flies to meet it, while Tercio is flying he notice the Weasel’s crew and stop at them, they were agape to see him flying, he see Nathan and talk to him,” Nathan what is the situation?”

Nathan snapped out from his shock and tell,” We’ve lost 20 men, but we repelled them after we kill their 130 members and the remaining 20 fled before you arrived, how about your problem?” 

“I killed all of them, did you finish stealing all the containers?” Nathan looked at the 9 trucks remaining and at Tercio,” 9 survived from the assault and we manage to steal 9 containers”

“It’s better than nothing,” Tercio sense the coming individual is getting close. ”There’s something bigger will come here, leave now!” Nathan remembers Tercio about their west side of their location that there something coming, he signalled the men to escape to the east side, the Weasel’s crew all pack and ride their vehicle to drive off out of here, from the east side of wharf. 

Tercio thinking,” Should I leave it, or face it? Hmm.. I’ll fight this, I want to taste more battle, These will be proved challenging”, Tercio smiles at the thought, He waits for 10 minutes and see what’s coming, it’s a big human and standing in 12 feet wearing a advance suit of armor, has bulging muscles that has little tint of green and has 7 inch long and 3 inch thick horn in his forehead, he sees Tercio and speak with a strange rugged accent,” Who are you squirt!?, where is the Weasel’s crew?!” 

Tercio needed a challenge right now,” Who are you?” The man seems offended from what I said

“You don’t know me?! I’m the great Rhino! I’m hired to get back what the mercenaries stole, so tell me where is the shipment?!” Rhino boast then gritting his teeth from frustration that Tercio doesn’t know his name. 

Tercio just sighs,” You have very high ego~, if you are great then prove it to me!,” that triggers Rhino’s rage he charge at Tercio with a extreme speed even for his size. Tercio expect this, then he dodge via flip to his side and shot a Big Ki Blast to rhino’s back, which it did not damage at all, just a blacken mark spot Tercio is amaze how durable this armour,” How strong is this armor?, it’s first time I encountered it, but this man is prideful easy to tricked~,” Rhino huffs more, he is getting more angry by the time, he charge again with more speed than before, Tercio caught off guard by this situation, he was rammed by Rhino and launch to the containers,” Crap his getting stronger too, by the minute when he is angry,” Tercio jumps to rhino and hit his spear from the head, Rhino duck and use his horn to block the spear, the spear and horn met creating a shockwave that cracks the ground,” Need more testing” Tercio back flip and use a technique he created when he was training in 2 days,” SONIC BLOW! “Tercio creates 2 clones and surround rhino and trust their spears 3000 times per second on any side in a matter of 20 seconds, Rhino becomes irritated from the multiple stabbing and use his both hands to slap them creating shockwave that launch the all three tercio 1 km away. 

Tercio control his body in midair and land safely from the ground,” Damn!” Tercio merge his clones to him, and in matter of second he lands he saw Rhino charging at him, Tercio shoots him with multiple Ki Blast to slow Rhino down, but it was useless Rhino isn’t slowing from all the blast strong enough to destroy a big building, Tercio dodged from the right and chant a magic then cast it with his hand,  
” LIGHTNING DISTORTION” Tercio creates a purple vortex above Rhino and it sends a 20 purple lightning that creates a 20 meter crater and its getting stronger each strike of lightning, Rhino howls in pain from the attack.

Tercio doesn’t relent,” NOVA BARRAGE “Tercio creates a 10 massive flaming purple Ki balls on his top and launch all of them to Rhino that causes big explosion shaking the whole dockyard.

Tercio stop his attacks and wait the dust to clear, peering at the smoke to see what will happen” Got to be sure before celebrating this battle”, in a second something moves from the fog and it was fast, Rhino is charging again to Tercio with a little damage in his armor,” Blyat that hurt!” the speed Rhino coming to Tercio is faster than before, he was rammed again but he blocked the horn with his spear handle, cracking the ground once more were they standing, Rhino exerts more force and Tercio was launch through multiple containers and crashing through the warehouse,” How’s that! You hit like a girl!” Rhino loudly shout it to mock Tercio. 

Tercio was in the warehouse in a pile of destroyed equipment once he stands up and hear the echo of Rhino’s mock, his left eye twitch from that, Tercio eyes become red and flared his Ki to blow away the whole warehouse and creating a 300m crater, Rhino was busy laughing then he sees the scene in front of him, he was agitated that he steps back from the stare of Tercio. 

Tercio can’t stop his anger from the mocking that he hit like a girl,” Hit like a girl huh~, then I will hit you more harder than that!,” Tercio dash to Rhino and grabbing his horn and slam his face to the ground and drag his body from the ground to his previous location creating a trail body trail of Rhino 100 meter away, then he raised rhino like a rag doll and slam him 10 times creating a massive dust explosion each slam to the ground, then he throws Rhino from the air screaming, Tercio flew to him, when Rhino stops from the midair in exact time Tercio was above him,” Get ready big guy, this will hurt a lot!”   
Tercio imbued his fist with lightning,” LIGHTNING BLOW” he punch rhino in the gut that breaks the armour plating, launching Rhino to the ground in blazing speeds and causes the ground to shaken, Tercio lands where Rhino landed, Tercio caught a glimpse a sight at Rhino’s body, it was damage and his upper body armor has been destroyed, but rhino is still alive just knockout from the punch, he will kill him now but Tercio hears the police sirens, he quickly pick up his spear unheilvoll from the 300 meter crater that he created and fled the scene, via flying to Sister Margaret’s 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the battle Tercio landed on front of Sister’s Margaret, then he enters seeing a hundreds of patrons celebrating success, Tercio quickly go to the counter where Weasel is drinking beer,” Weasel!” 

Weasel turn his attention to Tercio and agape,” Oh! your here! What happened to you?! 

Tercio just stared at him and huffed,” I battled the so called Rhino” 

Weasel was wince and stared at Tercio,” What!? The Russian brothers hire that big horn fucker! They really want to kill us,” Weasel calmed himself,” so that means two things one you escape and two you defeated him which is unbelievable!” 

Tercio sighs in exasperation,” Yes to both, I defeated him and escape from the scene” 

“How?!”

Tercio need to reveal this,” I can fly fast and escape, and I’m strong enough to kill him.” 

Weasel remain speechless and staring at Tercio, Tercio frown on him and slap Weasel slightly from the face, making him fall over weasel was snap out of shock and get’s up,” Why did you do that?!”  
Tercio rolled his eyes at him,” You are staring at me longer than I comfortable with, so I snapped you out from your trance~”

“I can’t help it, you can fly all this time!, why didn’t you use it and use a car!?”

Tercio look at him like he was stupid,” Of course I won’t fly all the time! It’s daytime do you know what will happen, If people see me fly, even the military scanners!, they would hunted me for kami’s sake! And I want to lay low even I have feeling they are watching me now”

Weasel coughs,” Oh right, sorry so you can fly how can you do it though?

“It’s a secret Weasel~, if you want to know it then pay me 7 million dollars and I will tell you~” 

Weasel yielded,” Nah fuck that, I will just spend it with my favourite things~ , you drive a hard bargain huh~”

Tercio chuckled,” Of course it was one of my secret, why would I tell it so casually “ Tercio said it with a drawled voice. 

Weasel chuckled at Tercio,” True True, so you’re payment!, I will send it to your account in 3 weeks so it would not be suspicious” 

Tercio gratefully accepts and bows slightly, Weasel just notice this,” You bow? Do you live in culture in Asia like Korea, Japan, China, or etc.? 

“You can say it like that yeah~” 

Weasel didn’t push further,” Ok good job kid nice having business with you, I call you when I need you” 

Tercio bids him farewell, and leaves the bar to ride his vehicle to the Apartment Complex it was a quite drive, the tercio notices the barricade was gone,” Did something happen?, I hope this turf war is over” Tercio sped up.

Tercio arrived in 10 minutes and park it, He enters the apartment complex, there some men look like renovating the whole groundfloor ,”Must be Brian hired them to fix the damage on his ground floor,” Tercio goes to his room and unlocks it, when he open Brian is in his bed just wearing boxer shorts, Tercio approach Brian on the bedside, he Notice Brian is fatigue,” He really taking this training seriously hard,” He touched his pecks, biceps and abs,” There are some evidence of massive tearing of muscles, he is surely lucky that he has those genes from his father, making him heal more faster,” Tercio covers his mouth to muffle his giggles, he look at the window and remembers something,” I see myself in him, I was so determined and stubborn to get strong fast, I really need to guide this man~”  
Tercio takes a shower and wear his pajama, he approach his bed and shake Brian, ”Brian can you move a little bit, so I can sleep on my bed please” Brian stirs in his sleep and open his eyes, he sees Tercio and said groggily, ”Oh Tercio your here,” Brian moves a little bit from left side of the bed, Tercio plop down to his bed beside Brian and facing him, while Brian’s front body is facing the ceiling with his arms in his head, it was silence for a minute and Tercio speak,” So~ what did you train on?” Brian looked at Tercio and sighs. 

“I was just doing flexibility training like you said to me, and Ki control was very hard at first, it was exploding to my face every time I tried to create more, I’m glad I only create small ones” Brian hears Tercio chuckling, he stared at him,” Yeah laugh it up, I know now you’re experience with this Ki Stuff,” They both stared for a little longer and laugh lightly. 

“So what happen with your mission?” Brian asked

“The so called Rhino happen~” Tercio said it with distaste 

Brian laughs at his sour mood,” Why are you on sour mood, you can defeat that guy no sweat!, I learn that lesson hard when I met your other personality Narzul” Brian winces from the memory. 

Tercio frown on the thought and look at Brian,” While I was battling him, I’m not taking him serious just playing with him if he can get stronger~, then he said I hit like a girl that triggers my rage a lot,” He huffed. 

Brian laughs nervously,” I’m sure he is in the world of pain right now, after you hear that huh~, so cheer up the next time you seen him, he will remember your beating him” 

Tercio smiles evilly,” Yeah I hope so~” Brian look at him with poker face, Tercio notice this,” Hey! Don’t look at me like that!, I’m a demon you know we are normal to feel great from that kind of thing~,” 

Brian just laugh at his face,” Ah demon huh, I got a mate for a demon this is some weird scenario that happens to my life,” 

“Weird huh, first time?” 

“Yeah first time in my life, but in a good way” 

“I hope you do, or else I will cut your proud cucumber again in again for how many times it will regenerate~” Tercio threaten Brian with a sultry tone

Brian got more nervous from Tercio of what he said to him,” Of course~ nothing else!” 

Tercio looked at him analyzing him,” Good” to Brian’s surprise Tercio go near him and hug his body, ”You seems a little bit comfortable now,” Tercio just burry his face to Brian’s torso,” I am still trying, it’s my first time to get intimate like this especially the same male like me,” Brian listens to him and stared longingly, he brought his right arm to Tercio’s back and brush his long raven hair that makes Tercio purr for some reason, that Brian notices and laugh, ” Did you just purr?” Tercio blushes and hides his face to Brian side torso and Tercio said in a muffled voice,” shut up just brush it, it making me more sleepy,” Brian just smile and brush it more, 1 minute later Brian hears his phone ring, he grab the phone from the small table with his left arm to the left side of the bed,” Hello Weasel what is it?” Tercio look at Brian’s face he seems serious for a second,” Ok Got it, I’ll be there on exact day,” Brian put down the phone, he sighed and rubbed his faced with his left arm. 

“What’s that? You are frustrated for some reason” 

“Weasel said to me, that there will be a truce in next month between Weasel and Wilson Fisk with his other allies like the Russian mafia and HAND, so he called me for his bodyguard.” Tercio look at Brian with worry, which Brian felt his stare,” Don’t worry tercio it will be 1 month before I go there, there will be time you will train me~” 

Tercio sighed and uses his right arm to touch Brian’s hairy hard chest,” Before I forgot, I have something else to say”

“What is it?”

“My third personality Ealnith wants to meet you personally, she wants to spend time with you so she can know you more intimately~” Tercio look at Brian, and laugh,” Why are you so worried?” 

Brian look at Tercio like he was making a deal with the devil,” Worry?! I’m extremely worried for my life, that’s your Third Personality your personification of anger, and more powerful than you, then you said she is strict and pretty territorial,” 

Tercio laughs more at his face enjoying his hysterical rant,” Stop that~ she is not that bad, Ealnith is pretty docile if you get to know her, just make sure you don’t make her angry she is very tenacious to do what she wants~” Brian grow more anxious from that,” You are making me nervous a lot with that, I need to train more to make my body durable, and agile to survive from my encounter to her,” Tercio giggles at Brian nervousness and just got an idea, he look at Brian,” I have a plan for that~” Brian just look at Tercio,” I hope so” 

Tercio just giggled,” Let’s go sleep now, we got more training to do tomorrow~” Brian just nods and sleep with Tercio with his right hand on Tercio’s hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Meanwhile in Alexandra Reid’s office after the battle of Tercio and Rhino

Reid and Gao are talking together in a table sipping Tea, then the door open, Murakami striding to their office and reports,” Reid, I have a 2 news,” 

Reid look at Murakami clueless then he motion her hands to go ahead,” What’s the News Murakami? 

“Nobu Yoshioka is killed by The Unknown individual that has powerful source of Chi we sense and especially it defeated Rhino” 

Reid and Gao look at each other with widen eyes, then Gao talk to Murakami,” Then we must use another route to obtain that power that individual has, let’s approach more discreetly. 

Then Reid asked another,” How about the other news you will say to us?” 

“Wilson Fisk is negotiating Truce between the mercenaries, because the container shipments that we share with has been stolen by them, Fisk asked if we want to join the peace talks ,” 

Reid thinking of something then he looked at Gao,” That individual that has powerful chi is working with the mercenaries,” Gao seems planning inside her head,” We need to know more information with this individual and the mercenaries are the only way, we can know it, sure this Weasel can be negotiated with a lot of money,” 

Reid agree with a nod then he looked at Murakami,” Send a message to Wilson Fisk that one of the HAND will join the talks” Murakami leaves the office. 

“So we are closer to our goals Gao” 

“So we are~” They both cheer their Tea and sighs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Meanwhile at the Shield Helicarrier after the battle of New York City Dockyard Wharf

“Director Fury, we successfully capture Rhino from the battle sight” Said by Maria Hill in the telecom.

“Copy That Hill, so what about the footage of battle, do we see the unknown assailant?” 

“Yes sir, but it has some kind of metal and leather clothes that is perfect for sneaking and battle Sir” 

“Do we know where that individual came from?” 

“According to the video, the individual is working with the mercenary called Weasel that run’s the Bar Sister Margaret’s”

Nick frowns on that,” So that unknown person is working with Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool, and the last Brian M. Creed the son of Sabertooth the mass murdering, and terrorist!, three headaches at the same time!” 

“Agent Hill!” 

“Sir!” 

“Send me Coulson, I have a job for him he will be handling this dangerous individual and will find out who is this” Director Fury Ordered while peering at the clouds from the window of Helicarrier. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Next day  
Tercio wakes up from his bed, but something stopping him from moving, he turn his head around and saw Brian hugging his waist,” I hope nothing happens that night!” Tercio moves the hands from his waist and get’s up to cook. An hour has been pass Brian smells something delicious he open his eyes and look at his right, he sees Tercio cooking lots of food on the kitchen,” The food it smells good! He was cooking ramen and there’s a 10 inch bowl, maybe that’s for Tercio,” His thoughts were cut off when Tercio speak at him,” You are awake, good thing I prepared another bowl for you,” Tercio place his 10 inch bowl on the table with his Normal bowl, they started eating. 

“What kind of training will you let me do Tercio?” Tercio look up and slurp his noodles, and speak,” I will train you to dodge, that I will ingrain it on you, you rely too much to your High Durability, and Regeneration,” 

Brian nods at the thought when they finish eating, Tercio go out with the rooftop,” Brian I will go to the Rooftop, I will prepare your training regime” 

“Sure go ahead, I’ll just wear my t-shirt, and jogging pants,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Rooftop

Brian see 5 Tercio’s clone that has a pile of steel knives and a 6 meter barrier,” I’m here so what now?” 

The Five Tercio’s just smirk and look at each other, to Brian Surprise the middle Tercio throw knives at Brian which dodges and blocked,” Woah! What the hell! That was 4x faster than a sniper bullet,”

The other Tercio speaks,” Don’t blocked! Just dodge it or my punch is next you will be dodging!” 

Brian getting nervous about the punishment, he didn’t block he will just dodge it, I don’t want that powerful punch it fucking knock me, 1 hour I dodge all the knives of Middle Tercio,” Good you dodge all of them, next level will be this,” the 2 tercio’s join in, they are now three Tercio that throwing steel knives at me, it was very hard I have grazes but they all heal,” Tercio is really having fun with this T_T” 

3 more hours have been spent that I dodge all the knives, the 3 stop,” Now onto the next level!” Tercio announce it with manic joy.”He really was enjoying this!, I’ll get you next time!” 

All of the 5 Tercio’s are now throwing me, it was hell! I thought my father is brutal, but this is more painful, Tercio augmented it by KI making the knives stronger and his throwing it faster!, the hell!. 

*6 hours had been passed

Brian plops down and was panting from exhaustion,” Tercio this is your training with your old man?” Tercio smiling a little,” Yes, but it was more harder, I wear 100 ton weights when I was 10 years old while I’m dodging them, then when I’m 13 years old my master order to dodge them with blindfold on, I was making a lot of mistakes back then, you are lucky that you have high regeneration, not like me I’m just 15x faster to heal than humans~” Tercio remembering the past.

Brian turn his head to him,” Don’t tell me I will be doing that too,” 

Tercio laugh at him,” Of course, but if you pass all of them I will give you a reward~,” 

Brian just stand up and look at Tercio with determination,” Let’s do it again!” 

Tercio just rolled his eyes,” He is so easy~” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*2 Weeks of Training

Tercio was meditating in rooftop,” Brian has really been non-stop training, and he continue to court me with his determination and his playful mouth,” Tercio blushed and huffed, ”it’s good that he has been improving even a little, he really need to control his bloodlust and savageness. I can’t blame him though, it his nature, and I guess that is a con if he has a animalistic tendencies like his father, he must learn to adopt and improvise” It was afternoon now the sun is almost setting,” Ahh~ it’s really peaceful here, which it really sucks, I need a sparring partner~, where is Brian!?” 

Exact time Tercio asked that in his mind, Brian appears on the roof,” Tercio I got a message from Weasel, we both need to go to sister margaret’s” 

“What emergency? Did he say what kind of emergency?”

“No he didn’t say anything we just go there and see for ourselves” 

“Sure let’s go” 

They exit from the building and ride the Gt Mustang of Brian to go there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Sister Margaret’s front door

Tercio and Brian is in front of the Bar they go inside and met with a no patrons just Dopinder cleaning and Weasel at the counter looking nervously and look like he in deep trance of thinking, they approach him and Brian speak first,” Weasel were here, what is it?” 

Weasel snapped out of trance and stare at them with nervousness,” You’re here great! There someone wants to meet you from the backdoor,” Tercio and Brian look at each other and they went to the backdoor they open it and see a man with slick brown hair to the side and a beautiful woman, with red hair looking at us like were a threat.

The man speaks first with stern kind voice,” Hello Tercio Katar, and Mister Creed, I’m Agent Phil Coulson and my partner is Agent Natasha Romanoff, could we speak with you in a private place,” Tercio looking clueless the he look at Brian that raise both eyebrows like he know something,” Brian do you know them?” 

Brian just scratch his head,” Ah yeah I met one of their Agents in Iraq War when I was a Mercenary, they are called S.H.I.E.L.D” 

“Shield?” 

“It’s Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, Mr Katar, I will ask you again could we talk this to more private location” Agent Coulson said. 

Tercio look at Brian that given him a resign sigh. ”Lead the way Agent Coulson”, Coulson led them to out the backdoor and see a red classic car with no roof, they rode on it while they were driven somewhere, Tercio and Brian at the backseat which Tercio is getting bored,” Could I ask you Agent Coulson, where are we going? I deserve a answer even a little bit please~” Agent Coulson seeing Tercio’s face with sincere question and not threatening manner of kind he kindly answer it,” We are going to a secret base, there we can talk private not like the open, that our enemies will hear us Mr. Katar” Tercio just nodded, he doesn’t push more question to Agent Coulson and stare at Brian,” Brian how do you know the shields and did not tell me about them?” 

Brian just nervously chuckle ,” I just forgot to tell you sorry, it’s a long time I got to work and meet other secret organization that hire us, and how I met a shield agent, it was the time we are having a mission on this city in a 5m wide street we were scouting around, to my mistake I can’t smell very well because the whole ground is filled with many scents bloods, urine, powder, waste, and rotting bodies, to our surprise we walk on a ambush, we are pinned downed by the gunfire, luckily I’m a mutant like my father , I climbed the buildings fast and eliminate the ambushers, when I finish I see something wounded a woman that has black hair wearing an soft black armor, I immediately called for medic in my team, after we heal her we asked her name and she said “Melinda,” After Brian said that Phil looked at him with surprised eyes,” You are the one Agent Melinda talking about that saved her?” 

“Yeah I am the one, How is she now?” 

“She is still hardworking and serious from her work,” 

“Yeah that’s like her, she was bossy even we were the one who save her, the funny thing is she become our saviour from the next fight, we were ambushed by advance tech soldiers that has like an squid humanoid in their mark in their armour and help us with her intel that she share to us, these ones called are “HYDRA” isn’t that right Agent Coulson?

“Yes you are right, and Brian you have my appreciation that you find Melinda and saved her with your squadmates” 

“Don’t sweat it, it’s just lucky that I see her, My own gut instinct said that I should save her from that moment” Agent Phil Coulson just nod. 

Tercio look’s interested in Hydra,” Agent Coulson what is Hydra you are talking about?” 

“They were group of Neo-Nazis that wants power and want to control the whole world,” 

“So you are like the Hand and the Chaste huh~,” Agent Coulson and Natasha look at each other, then Agent Coulson asked Tercio. 

“You know them Mr. Katar?”  
“Not a lot actually, just I met this old man called Stick that one of the Old member of that Chaste according to him,” 

Natasha first time she speak,” What’s the Hand motivation?.

“Their Motivation is to achieve immortality through bloodshed and dark arts of chi when Stick said to me”.

“Then this Chaste is?.

“They are the one who opposes the HAND, so that they can’t achieve it, they were at each other throats in my assumption Ms. Romanoff”.

“Then how you met this Stick?”

“I was training at my apartment complex that I was staying in, for an old guy he can scale the building that high fast, he know I got powers and skill so he recruited me and I accepted it”.

“Why did you accept it?” Natasha Romanoff asked.

“He said even that I don’t join him, the hand will be a problem because I lived in their territory and the turf home of Kingpin, and then the other innocent who is renting an apartment in the complex will be endangered, I have terrible heroic complex that I need to control” Brian look at him with sadness and understanding, he place a hand on Tercio’s shoulder which making him grateful. 

“You are a bit ignorant in this world Tercio accepting like that, you are lucky that we first find you” Agent Coulson scolded him, which Tercio understand he sense Agent Coulson intent he has reasons and good intention like Agent Romanoff .

“Ok Uncle Coulson~,” Tercio said it playfully, which Agent Coulson just shakes his head, and Agent Natasha just chuckled at him, they all arrived at some forested area and stop in a clear opening, making Tercio confuse,” Why are we stopping here Mr. Coulson?”. 

“Because this is the location where going flying” Agent Coulson activated his Red Classic Car, replacing the car tires with jet thrusters, then they flew off above the thick white clouds just 10,000 feet above the ground, Natasha notices Brian was amaze at this kind of vehicle while Tercio is just silent and contempt where he is,” Tercio why are you so calm about this? Like it’s not your first time” 

“Let’s just say Ms. Roman-.

“Please Tercio just call me Natasha, I deemed you friendly with your attitude to us,”.

Tercio smile a little and nod, ”Of course Natasha, well I’m from different dimension like alternate earths like your theory that I read on your books in this world, and I’ve visited many planets with my Master Nemos” Natasha and Phil Coulson was shocked at this information, Natasha continued to ask,” and you said you can fly?”.

“Yes I can fly Natasha,” Tercio confirm in and they both nod in understanding, then Phil said to Tercio,” We will continue this to Director Nick Fury about this conversation,” Agent Coulson just shake his head from this situation,” This will be a major headache for Director Fury again,.

They are now close to the Helicarrier, Brian was agape at the spectacle that was in front of him and Tercio was just interested, they land the red car, and they were both lead by Natasha and Coulson to Director Fury. 

Tercio and Brian Ignored the stares of other personel and just followed them to the Director’s Fury office,” Director Fury the two is here,” Agent Coulson and Agent Natasha move aside just observing what will happen. 

“So~” Nick Fury Turns around and motion Brian and Tercio two to sit at the couch which they sit closely like a couple making Director Fury, Natasha, and Phil raise eyebrows at them that a new information from them,” You are the Two problems that we keep sensing by our sensors and monitors,” Nick Fury approach them,” Well Mr. Katar how can I be so sure you are not a threat in this planet?” Nick Fury stared at Tercio with suspicious harden stare, which gladly Tercio stare at it with equal fire and calmly answered. ”Director Fury I don’t know how to make you believe I’m not a threat, but I will say I’m not a threat because I will not be here and followed your agents Director, but words isn’t enough isn’t that right Sir?~” Tercio said it with sass in the end. 

Director Fury scrutinized him for a second and sigh, “You are indeed naive in this world Mr. Katar and a little stupid, but you are seeing my point, so tell me Mr. Katar what are you and who are you?” 

Tercio breathes and think what to say,” Should I say anything.... no that would be early, I will just say that I’m a demon, and I will not say that I use Ki and Magic just my Dark Energy that will corrupt them if they use it. Tercio looked at Brian looking worried for him, Tercio just smile at him signalling that he was okay.

Tercio look to Fury,” I will tell you my true nature Director Fury, I’m a Demon from the Dimension called Makai Realm,” Tercio lifts up his illusion and revealed that he has a 4 inch Horned and 3 inch sharp ear like an elf which surprised Brian,” Tercio you didn’t tell you have sharp ears!?” Tercio blushed “well it’s one of my sensitive spot that I hide, if someone touched It, I feel funny feelings~” Brian understand his reasoning. 

Director Fury, Agent Phil Coulson, and Natasha was in shocked, but they controlled themselves and scrutinizing at Tercio’s reveal, Director Fury speak first,” You are telling me that Demon’s are real And you are from different dimension, this will be another high clearance secret to contain,” Fury look at Agent Coulson, and Natasha,” Make this a secret, Only the avengers initiative that we plan in First Phase will know and us in this room,” Two of them nod. 

Nick Fury went to his desk and stared at Tercio,” You will be monitored and you must cooperate with us, if you want us to believe you are not a threat”

Tercio huffed,” You are just exploiting me,” 

“You can say that, but I can give you reward if you are cooperate with us Mr. Katar” Nick Fury admonished.

“Could I at least give say my condition Director Fury?” Tercio beg 

Nick just stare at Tercio analyzing him,” The kid sure know how to make a sad face, this kid is sincere huh,”

“Well What are you waiting for, name it kid” 

“Could you blocked My and Brian’s information from spreading out even the underground,” 

“Yes it’s easy enough, just not to us, any other things?” 

“If I cooperate could I be at your protection, and Brian too?” 

“Don’t worry about that Mr. Katar, that’s why we called both of you here, to join the avenger initiative because we are recruiting powerful reasonable individuals that can protect the earth, so Tercio will you join us with this project, if you don’t you will just hide in your whole life, and let your conscience that you let innocent people die because you are scared? So what is your choice Tercio?”

Tercio bit his lip and felt a tight squeeze of his arm by Brian showing his support what will he choose, then he look at Nick with determination,” I will accept Director Fury” 

Director Fury sighed,” Last one thing, how did you defeat the Rhino? And we see the late footage we receive that you and hulk defeated the abomination.” 

“I use the energy called Dark Energy, it fuelled my powers to become more powerful”

Brian look at Tercio when he said that,” Did Tercio left out his Ki and Magic, maybe he wants to hide his other cards.

“Dark energy? Can it be used?”

“I’m afraid not Director Fury, because it has negative effects on humans that are using it except for a demons like me, they will be corrupted and become insane Director” 

“Hmm.. that’s all Tercio I finish questioning you, now you Mr. Creed how’s life treating you, feels boring I must say from being a former PMC and becoming a landlord in a complex?

“It gets pretty boring, but one day Tercio comes to my life, Fire inside me lit up plus the turf war happening in New York” 

“Ahh yes the Gang War that started by your friend Weasel, and Wade Wilson, Then are you the one that Killed the so called Hammerhead?”

“Yes I killed him, his men vandalized my apartment complex, making it a new hideout for their boss, and why are you asking me? You sure know that by now”, Brian said it with irritated tone. 

“I’m just confirming who had killed Hammerhead, some of the witnesses saw a 9ft human with claws and fanged, and smoke of darkness emitting from its body, and we thankful we got the sample of his head metal,”

“You are the one who buy it from the auction didn’t you?”

Director Fury chuckle,” Yes we bought that, it’s a good spent of money that we acquire a adamantium sample, You are really alike with your father a brutal and savage beast, but more controlled” 

“Hmm... My Father huh~, How is he?” 

“Your Father is still going around places, doing mercenary works, and on killing spree”

“Then why you are just letting him loose on his way?”

“Mr. Creed, SHIELD objectives are more far wider than arresting a single murderous mutant, that’s Canadian government problem now, and Shield interest and your father interest is so miniscule to meet,”

Nick signalled Romanoff to come to the front “I’ll show you something Mr. Creed, Agent Romanoff show it” she use her high tech watch to Project a video on their front, Brian was gritting his teeth at the video and clenched his hand to Tercio’s hand which Tercio notice he was upset ” This is Brian first Big Battle and one of the worst memories, must be hard for him~”, it was the battlefield that he battled the Big Troll in Vancouver Canada, it was still in ruins then Fury speak again,” We were late to record of happening there, but our camera see a 30ft Bipedal Black Bear roaring at skies standing on a much big corpse of a unknown creature, we decided to follow the bipedal black bear that run from the scene, when the bear stops it morphed back into a human form and we see you there, tell what happened Mr. Creed? 

Brian sighs “It’s not a secret now” He looked at Fury and tell him what happened on that place.

Nick Fury massaged his forehead,” You telling me that you saved a ancient bear spirit from the trolls that terrorize the whole town and that lives longer than the age of antiquity and takes pity on you, because you failed to protect the townsfolk and the bear spirit appeared in front of you and then he merge with your soul and you were turn into a Werebear, is that what are you saying to me Mr. Creed?” 

Brian just nodded, while Director Fury getting mild headache,” At least you can control it, not like the Hulk that we are monitoring every movements,”

Tercio eye lits up,” You are monitoring Dr. Banner?,” with a voiced of worry  
“Yes Mr. Katar he is in India right now being a doctor, we are monitoring him if he goes into hulk so we can know what will happen next and restrain him to avoid further casualties waiting to happen, but so far he is living there quietly for a moment of time,” Nick fury finish he stare at Brian, “then that’s out of the way I will give you the same deal Tercio have, do you agree?”

Brian and Tercio look at each other nodded in understanding,” Yes I will agree Director Fury”,

“Excellent my migraine from both of you are getting less, you will be monitored every move and you are under our protection, Agent Coulson and Agent Romanoff will escort you out,” They both stand up from the couch and follow the agents outside. 

Nick Fury sit on his chair and planning more for future complications that will happen,” One of major headache has been severed, and I successfully recruited them for avengers initiative, decisions, decisions” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Helicarrier Runway

The two pairs stop and Coulson speaks,” This is a farewell for now Mr. Katar and Creed be safe” 

“See you soon Agent Coulson and to you Natasha” Tercio bows, which return by Natasha and Coulson that also bid farewell at them

“Come hold my hand Brian, Well fly there to Sister Margaret first to visit Weasel” Brian hold his hand and both flew off to Sister Margaret 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Sister Margaret’s Bar

“You both are getting into more dangerous situations and dealings huh~, I was scared shitless here especially that Feminine fatale Red head, I thought my life flash before my eyes!,” Weasel rants to them, they were seated on the counter 

“Don’t worry weasel at least the one who killed you is beautiful woman, seek some comfort there,” Tercio coyly said to Weasel, making him snort at thinking at the thought of it. 

“Then Wade will make a fun of your corpse, while you have a scared boner,” Brian remarked, Weasel winced from that and see them both laughing”, Yeah laugh it you both, for making my mood worse,” Weasel shakes his head and notice how closed they are and comfortable at each other,” So you to huh, you make a weird couple since Wade having an blind old woman as a girlfriend” The two laugh and Tercio was just busy drinking his fruit drink that especially made by Weasel, then someone interrupted them. 

“Hey! Do not be like that! Al is a good girl friend, geez Weasel you surely talked behind my back, my poor aching heart~” Dramatic voice said to them. 

Weasel and Brian just rolled their eye, and Tercio turn his head to the speaker,” Umm.. Who are you?” 

Wade went to them “Oh me I’m Wade the greatest friend that you will ever had, I see you like Big guys too~, like me but I am having second thoughts from Colossus he is big you know, and I don’t like to cheat on Vanessa my love~” Wade said it.

“Shut up Wade! You are really a drama queen and please sit here, you want to hear their story” Weasel signalled him to sit with them. 

“Ok then, gladly the author included me here, I’m not hard to write~,” Wade looking at the writer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh shit! You are recruited by Nick Fucking Fury, why I don’t get to join?!,” Wade complain 

“Because you are a massive headache to him base on what he said, at least that’s a impressive feat that even Nick Fury is avoiding you,” Brian said to him with a smirk.

“Hmm.. headache my ass, his brain just can’t handle my greatness!, so you are Tercio huh, you are really pretty, that’s why this Big Furry Friend of mine is head over heels on you,” Making Brian and Tercio Blush,” Aww~ what a cute couple like Beauty and the Beast minus the Stockholm syndrome”, The three mercenaries just laugh and making Tercio confuse,” I don’t understand wade?” 

Wade just gasp and looked at Brian,” You should have recommend him good movies that I will never speak here, because copyright reasons!” 

“Don’t worry about that Wade we were getting there and plus Tercio likes is different” 

“Oh really? So Tercio what is that you like?”   
“Well I like to watch some shows that has theme of animal discovery channel’s and monster movies, they felt so homely for me,” 

“Aw shucks that’s different of what I like,” Wade said in despair, and Tercio patting him with a hand on his shoulders,” So what’s special about you that Nick Fury recruited you?” 

“If we talk about this, could I do something first?” Wade and Weasel nod, Tercio cast a barrier to 4 of them and illusion magic, he lifted his illusion magic to his face, making the two wide eye and while Brian busy drinking and watching their reactions. 

Weasel and Wade shout in surprise and Weasel analyzing him,” Damn! You have horn and long ear?! Are you really a demon or a cursed elf within my knowledge of mythical beings in fairy tale books?.” 

“No Weasel, I’m different demon you speak of, and I’m from different dimension, I hope you make this a secret please,”

“Scouts Honour! I will never tell anyone, I’m crazy and loyal friend to a fault how about you Weasel?” 

“Me? Of course I won’t, I don’t like the SHIELD visiting me here in my humble abode, they have a whole upper level than CIA, and firstly the red hair woman and you Tercio scares me a lot,” Weasel shuddered making Wade and Brian snickered at him, ”plus Brian is my friend”.

“That’s why we toast! For our deeds and future misadventures!,” Wade loudly said to them, They clang their beers, and Tercio clang his fruit drink to them, they finish their drink and the couples say goodbye to Wade and Weasel, they ride Brian’s vehicle back to apartment.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Brian’s Apartment Complex 

Both of them go to their respected rooms and rest, Tercio was ready to sleep, but Brian calls him from the phone,” Hello Tercio I have an idea, would you like to live in my room? So we could become more close to each other my room here in first floor is 5x more spacious than your room.”

Tercio mull over from that,” Sure~ I would love that, don’t forget to be ready to meet Ealnith ok?~”  
“S-sure Tercio I’ll b-e re-ady for her” Brian nervously answered to him, he cut off the phone and Tercio laughs at Brian voice,” He is really scared about Ealnith even he didn’t even met her, she is just like me, if I am more strict and serious, I notice when I’m training Brian his Ki is getting more Darker, hmm.. I sense darkness about his energy maybe that’s the element of his Bear Spirit, I need to asked more information about his bear spirit,” Tercio sleep for tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*12:00 NN Brian’s Apartment Complex

Tercio went to Brian counter to meet him, he see him just reading a newspaper, but he senses his practicing his energy that looks like a shadow,” Brian good afternoon, could I asked you a question?” 

Brian put down the newspaper and focused his attention to Tercio,” Sure what’s up?” 

“I liked to asked you, why is your Ki is getting more Darker the more you train it, could you clear it up for me please, this is have something to do to your Bear Spirit?” 

“I guess I will reveal this to you too, The Bear Spirit have elements, the element of bear that merge from me has Dark and Fire element, I can travel to shadows and merge with them if is night time that’s but when in my Full Werebear form I can use fire elements like Fire Breathe, but I did not much use it because of the lack of enemies when I’ve become a landlord,” 

“Would you like to discover new skills from your powers?, I will gladly help you in my best of abilities~” 

“Sure just tell me when would we start” Brian was glad Tercio will help him

“We can start tomorrow and used the remaining days before your meeting about the truce in turf wars” 

“Yeah I would like that thanks Tercio” Brian get’s out of the counter then he hug Tercio in the waist kissing him and Tercio kiss back then he put his arms on the neck of Brian, it lasted for 10 seconds and they pull back, Tercio was panting for the lack of air and lust, while Brian smirk which earn him a slap which he just laugh and Brian just Kiss him again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*2 weeks later Brian’s room 

Brian is wearing a black suit for the meeting with his hand covering a black glove then he look at the mirror a major change happen to him,” The 2 weeks of training is really hard, but I was glad Tercio is there to guide me how to use my capabilities of my dark element, I can create a shadow animals that 5x powerful than the original animals, my Ki blast is now shape of a flame and dark color, and I can form a shadow arm that can grab and slash my enemies, Tercio is really good teacher in this, even it’s his first time and he isn’t even a master,” Brian exits his room and see Tercio waiting for him,” Tercio I’m going now, are you sure that you can handle this job in apartment complex? 

“Yep, you just teach me and I’m taking online classes thanks to you, but could you help me with my studies, I’m trying so hard with my subject like math, science, and history~” 

“Sure I would help you but I’ll will go for now, take care love,” I kiss tercio to the lips and went to my car and call Weasel,” Hello Weasel where is the meeting place?” 

“Hello there too, the meeting place will be at Red Fish Blue Restaurant,” Brian drive his car to the location,” Do you sense a trap in these place or he will offer a food to poison us?, This seems easy a war between this kind of group will last a 10 years or lifetime Weasel,”

“Then I will eat now before I go there, I will bring extra men to guard outside, Me and Fisk only agree that both parties will only bring 5 person inside, plus those Russians mafias and HAND are bringing their guards against me so you are my only best chance to be alive walking out there,”

“Where’s Wade though?”

“He is busy doing his Job at Japan he says” 

“I’ll be there Weasel” Brian cut off the call and sped up his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Red Fish Blue Restaurant 

Brian park his car just beside the Restaurant and see Weasel with his four guards in the front,” Weasel! I’m here, are we still waiting?”

Weasel look at me like he has seen a ridiculous idiot that standing before him,” You look like want to kill something and you look tamed than wild right now?”

“You really think of me like that in all my life huh~” 

“Well you are the son of the ferocious Sabertooth Brian and you almost look like him, except your mother genes tamed the looks,” 

“Well my mother just have sex with that beast and survive, I can bet she is fighter even her genes,” 

Weasel chuckled at the thought,” Come on they are on inside we are 1 minute late, just remember stay closed to me, I’m your main objective to protect nothing else, if you run around or something I’ll shit my pants in there”

Brian chuckled at thought of Weasel shitting his pant,” You know Weasel, that’s the best idea I’ve ever heard in a while, when you and me become friends, don’t worry I won’t tell, just me and Wade will know”

Weasel look at him with annoyance,” You two are bunch of dickheads huh, just protect me and I heard this Hand is tenacious if they want something they would get it, no matter the cause and effect,”

“That’s really a troublesome mindset they have, I guess we should thread carefully from now on, there would many surprises and obstacle will be on the way,” 

“Yeah no shit, now follow me and keep alert,” 

They enter the restaurant, it was little bit darken inside, but they see the main table of Kingpin with an Asian man and some Caucasian dude that looking at weasel with great disdain, they approach the table and sit opposite to them,” Now that we met, where should we start,” Weasel started the conversation with confidence. 

Kingpin spoke first with a hidden rage in his voice,” I think we should start the one you brought Weasel, he killed my underling Hammerhead,” 

Brian glance at Kingpin,” What you want to know about that Frankenstein reject you keep, Mr. Fisk?” 

Kingpin is getting enrage every second pass,” Why did you kill him?” 

“That buffoon ordered his men to vandalize my apartment and making it there forward base for the Turf War that you declared on the Mercenaries,”

Kingpin just scoffed and look at him like his stupid,” You should have move out you brainless oaf, the apartment of yours are just insignificant to my plan, I’m going to build an empire that help the people of Hell’s Kitchen my hometown!, and you just delayed it”

Brian chuckled darkly making Weasel gulp,” Insignificant you say, you are really a madman as I heard Mr. Fisk, that apartment complex was given by my mother, you understand that Mr. Fisk?” 

“Not my mother Mr.?”

“ Brian M. Hanby” 

“Mr. Hanby, that’s not an excuse for you to kill my underling,” 

“Oh it’s a good excuse for me, that’s my property they want to capture for the Turf War, don’t be hypocrite Mr. Fisk you are just like me getting angry for these kind of reason, it’s their bad luck they just choose the wrong building to capture and it backfired at them very bad, which loses their heads,” Brian showing his anger by gritting his fanged teeth. 

Wilson Fisk scowled,” Are you threatening me Mr. Hanby?”

“No I’m not Mr. Fisk why should I threaten If I could do it with my action,” 

“We shall see Mr. Hanby, I could just order the police to arrest you and throw you at a Mutant Prison”

“You would find that hard Mr. Fisk”

“Why’s that?” Wilson Fisk Spat

“I am protected, that higher than a police force can tangle with Mr. Fisk” Brian spat back

Two of them just stared at each other unflinchingly, then a voice cut their stare off.

“Ok could you two stop that its getting me uneasy from your stare off, it’s like you want to initiate an angry sex in front of me on this table which horrified me that I imagine that, we should go for the demands to start the Truce,” Weasel interrupting their stare off. 

They both snap out and Kingpin sighed,” I’m an honourable man Weasel, I will take 80% you looted from my sub-vault because I know my hacker steal your money that started this war, and 45% from what you stole from my shipment container, it’s a fair deal isn’t it?” 

Weasel just mulling about the deal and considered it,” It’s a deal Mr Fisk, so anything else?” 

The Asian man speaks,” Greetings Weasel I’m Murakami one of the finger leader of the HAND, I attended this meeting here to asked you why did you denied the hand information about the powerful individual that defeated the Rhino and killed one of my most trusted men Nobu Yoshioka, even we offer a big sum of money that can cost you of a lifetime 5 days ago?” The Kingpin was intrigue even the Russian guy is written on his face that he want to know it too. While Brian is gritting his teeth about the audacity of this HAND try to find his mate, he was hit by elbow to his side by weasel to not show emotion.

“Let’s just say I’m more scared about the one protecting the individual and the powerful individual itself is one of my friends Mr. Murakami, you sure understand that?”

“Then who is the one protecting their identity and information Weasel?” 

“I can’t say that Mr. Murakami, I’ll vanish without a trace if I reveal it to you, but I will just say that they are more higher than CIA and even they could listening to our conversation, because they don’t like their assets to be taken out of their radar,” Weasel said it with frightened voice. 

Murakami scowled and with suspicion of what Weasel said to him “Is that so Weasel, then that’s all”

Weasel was dumbfounded,” You don’t want the containers we steal from you?” 

Murakami controlled his expression and stared and smiled at Weasel,” No we don’t, those containers worth are just extremely nominal compared to my Organization’s wealth, My main reason here is just for the individual you are hiding, which I’m disappointed that you don’t even reveal even a bit,” 

“Then be disappointed more, he already know that you want to find him, because of your subordinate failure to capture him” Murakami winces that this will be more difficult to find their person of interest. 

Weasel look at the Russian guy and he knows him,” Anatoly Rashnakov, how’s life?

“Fuck off Weasel just give me all the remaining amount of the containers you steal!”

“Oh Temper Temper, you look like needed a vodka from your tone, that will not do it~” Weasel mock him, “Hah! this will easy one, this Russian punk can’t even touched me, just need to be careful about his brother though” 

“Fuck you Weasel!” 

“Oh hell naw, I’m not interested on guys, say that to my subordinate here Brian” Which weasel earn a slap on the head from Brian,” Oh geez relax you can’t take a joke~” Brian just grunted and looked around. 

“I have a counter offer for you, Russian punk, I will give you 20% of the containers and that’s it, I can have all the remaining funds seems an insane amount you will given back~” Weasel is just smiling inside from this outcome. “Come on take the bait, and get killed commie bastard”

“Fucking no! You piece of a shit!, you know what I will kill you right now with your subordinate so I can collect what you steal!” Anatoly threaten Weasel and Brian, he pulls out a gun to weasel direction, Kingpin stare in disappointment to Anatoly,” Anatoly! Stop this idiocy, you are making this meeting useless,” 

“I don’t care, we don’t want to be your underlings anymore, we are always getting the scraps from this deals!” Anatoly yelled at Wilson Fisk and pointed his gun at him,” Or I will kill you too right here now you fat fuck!,” Wilson Fisk was huffing and getting red on his face from anger, Anatoly was ready to pull the trigger, but was stop by a kitchen knife pierce his hand, thrown by Brian ,” aahhh-“ Anatoly screamed was cut off when Fisk grab his head and slammed his head to the table making him fall down from the floor then Fisk repeatedly stomp his head completely caving his face, Weasel winces from the brutal display, Murakami just stared with indifference, and Brian just felt satisfaction for that loudmouth getting killed brutally, Wilson fix his tie and suit then he stared at Weasel,” Don’t worry about this, I will handle this mess,” then he stared at Brian,” We are not yet finish Mr. Hanby” Brian just grunt and smirk at him” I’ll be waiting Mr. Fisk” 

Wilson Fisk ordered his men to cleaned up this mess and bid farewell to them and Murakami next one to leave and bids farewell. 

“So that happened looks like only Wilson Fisk agree to the truce, but the Hand is still unknown they will be surely getting your bond mate whatever you called, and the Russians are still surely at war, the good thing is Wilson Fisk will be at war at them soon,” Weasel rubbed his face from the intense meeting that happen, and he stare at Brian,” Brian would you like to eat something we can order now here, I fancy some steak!” 

Brian just chuckled and shake his head from weasel diversion,” You really want to eat while there is a dead body in this restaurant?” 

Weasel just scoffed,” That will get cleaned, we could just move from other table, and discuss more plan for the Russian mafia, Anatoly Big Brother surely would like to get revenge,” 

“Sure come on let’s order something to eat, I haven’t eaten since this morning” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Brian’s Apartment Complex

Tercio just finish the cataloguing the files from the counter, he look at the time,” It’s 10:35 am, I still have much time, I will leave a single clone here to keep watch, I need to train more because Brian is still has meeting to finish” Tercio went to the rooftop while leaving a clone of him to keep watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Rooftop

Tercio start to train, but he was transported to his mindscape, he was surprise it was an forested island and his clothes were changed he was now wearing a Black Tight T-Shirt, Gym Shorts, then his fist are covered with white Tied hand band, even his feet.” What is this? Why I transported in my mindscape again?” His thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice. 

“We meet again~, I heard you want to train, do you want to be my sparring partner?” Narzul speaks to him.   
Tercio turn his head on his back and see Narzul in his human form and fitted the same clothes as him,” Why would you do this?, are you scheming again?!” Tercio said with irritated voice,” Narzul seems more friendly this time, this is disturbing to imagine” 

“Oh I’m not scheming Tercio, I just want to help you better servicing our mate~, you are not so adequate to teach him~” Narzul said with a sultry toned. 

“Let’s see who’s more adequate to teach him!” Tercio getting furious about his words, which just Narzul giggle. 

They stared at each other for 1 minute and they imbued their body with purple lightning then charged with a ferocious bout, exchanging blows that creates a force of wind that uprooting the trees, Tercio followed a spinning vertical Kick, which Narzul blocking it and grab Tercio’s feet and throw him away.

Tercio stabilized his body in midair and shoot a hundred Ki Blast at him. Narzul dodge them and fire his own Ki blast to Tercio which all Ki blast getting deflect or blasted when met by other attack. 

Tercio Coated his body with a barrier and flare his Ki raising his fist, and dash to Narzul with a blazing speed, Tercio miss and his fist met the ground creating a 50 meter crack then he was axe kick by Narzul to the back of his head causing his face to planted to the ground, Tercio manage to get up and avoided another axe kick to his back, he use “Solar Flare” Narzul winces to cover his eyes and just got kicked in his stomach coughing saliva from the blow that Tercio did to him, Tercio Follow up a powerful spinning side kick in to Narzul face launching him to the trees and rock formation, Tercio followed the trail of destruction that he sent Narzul, it was 60km long before he sees him getting up from his attack and he sent a glare at Tercio,” That’s right get angry you bastard that’s for my massive beat up that you given to me, when we first met” Tercio glared back with the same ferocity. 

They both roared while charging in the mid air causing a explosive shockwave that destroy 300 meters of landscape, and they continued their brutal fight for another 5 hours, they were both heavily injured, Tercio has a bruised face, torn clothes that has massive wound, and bleeding arm and feet, then Narzul has broken arm, missing fingers and hole in his stomach, they were panting from the battle. 

Narzul stared and speaks,” You have improve~, but we are not yet finish we will meet again, be ready Tercio” Narzul smiles and disappears with a ominous laugh, Tercio sighs from relief that he was gone, he can now escape from his mindscape and back to the real world, he open a red portal with his mind and jump through it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tercio open his eyes, he was now back to the real world, then he checked his body, there are still bruises, but not worse like he was in his mindscape” I’m really improving it feels nice that my training bears fruit T-T Master are you proud?!,” Tercio notice the sun is color orange, ”What time is it?” Tercio look at the skies, it was now dusk,” Time to check the counter if something happen, the clone must be bored~”, He went to shower and changed his clothes, he goes downstairs and see his clone just meditating,” Hmm.. my cloned is meditating,” He absorb the clone and taken a sit to the counter and look at the time,” It’s almost 5:48 pm, that meeting is really long, I hope he was okay there and did not cause a terrible incident, we better be careful were now shield assets and cannot cause Director Fury a headache, sometimes he reminds me my Master Nemos, but more stricter,” 2 hours have pass there was a person in the front of the counter standing in 6’8 it has White stone faces even and with a creppy smile then he sense a bad intent on this guy, he speak in a hoarse voice,” Are you the one called Brian?” 

“No, I’m the one Brian authorize to operate his Apartment complex, and I’m Tercio Katar, may I help you sir?”

“Tombstone” 

“Well Sir Tombstone, What I can do for you?” 

“Well you see I would like to met this Brian, he had done something terrible to my comrade called Hammerhead, so if you please call him here and meet me” Tombstone said with a threatening manner. 

Tercio just close his eyes and laugh quietly,” This one is really hotshit thinking I will let him,” Tercio stared back at him with a smile,” What if I don’t Mr. Tombstone, you are threading on dangerous ground now, you should just get out and not coming back here again mister~” Tercio threaten him back. 

Tombstone face becoming more aggressive, he grips Tercio’s shirt then he pulls, but he was confused why his arms can’t pull the brat, he look at Tercio and Tombstone was surprise, the kid is gripping his arm very hard, the stone skin of his is cracking from the force,” arrgghh! What the hell are you kid?! Let go!”   
“What I am?, I’m just a normal kid mister so promise me, that you will never set foot in this place again,” 

Tombstone gritting his teeth and enduring the pain,” No can do kid, it’s my boss orders so you will part of this now!” Tombstone raised his other fist and punch Tercio, hitting me successfully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Outside of Brian’s Apartment Complex

A black car was park at the front of apartment complex and 2 guys in a suit talking.

“Do you think the boss will go kill all the renters of the apartment” 

“I don’t know, he seems just calm we he enters and not smiling, maybe he was ordered by the Kingpin to be discreet this time” in exact time they turn their head to the building hearing loud screaming noise and 10 seconds of silence they see their boss Tombstone flying from the door, without a left arm, and all of his suit and body has cracks, ”You should get him to a hospital, looks like he need some medical care” a voice making turn their head to the speaker. 

“What did you do to Boss Tombstone!?, you don’t who the hell we are?!” 

“You? I don’t know actually, but your boss attack first and threaten to kill my bond mate and it was all caught from the camera in this building, Now get out of here and your boss time is ticking, maybe you can save your boss from death’s door~” 

“You are de-“ The bodyguard froze even his companion was frozen still from the look that was given to them by the kid, it’s full of bloodlust that making them almost pee from their pants,  
”I’m not going to warn you again, get the hell out of here and don’t come back” Tercio said it while his tone sound like an animal, the two bodyguard wisely put their boss at the back of the car and leave far away from the dangerous kid. 

Tercio breathes in relief and goes back inside the apartment counter,” That grey rockman is acquaintance of Hammerhead that Brian killed, they would surely coming back here, I need to be prepared,” He sat at the counter thinking of about the future complication that has been added, After 30 minutes of waiting Tercio hears a car park at the front, he look who it is, it was Brian, his suit is still in there, but the tie is untangled,” So what happen from the meeting?” 

“It was smooth, but Kingpin only accept the truce with only the Mercenaries, but not to me, the Hand doesn’t even say anything about the truce and they only mention that Weasel didn’t accept their money to give information about you, which is great but we need to be careful from now on at least the Shield is protecting us and the Russian mafia will be at war in both front against the mercenaries and Kingpin,” 

“So all in all we still have odds at the Hand and Kingpin, not the Russian mafia well that’s nice thought, come on inside I’ll ready you some food,” Tercio motion him to follow.

“That would be great,” Brian heart getting warm from the greeting and followed Tercio to their Room in the Ground Floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ahhh~ you’ve cooked me a delicious food, Thanks Ter.” Brian pat his tummy lightly and drinking beer. 

“You really like my food very much~ huh”, that’s nice to hear, but I have a news for you,” 

Brian getting serious fast for the news and straighten his posture,” What’s the news?” 

“A white rock face guy Name Tombstone visit the apartment complex, he wants to meet you because what you did to Hammerhead” 

“What did you do?, looks like you just kick his butt away” Brian jokingly said to Tercio 

“Nah not like that, I’ve just torn off his left arm and break every bone in his body and crack his skin all over the places, and threaten them to not step on this place ever again, I sense his intent that that he will do terrible things to this apartment and you especially, if things go south and his boss dig information on us, Nick Fury will handle it,’ Tercio huffed and collect all the dishes to clean it all. 

Brian seems in trance of thinking,” Tombstone will be out of commission right now, and Kingpin has no powerful henchmen just his vast wealth and his corrupt government that he control in this city, good thing we are under SHIELD protection, we will be nigh-untouchable, but if they found a loophole that would be trouble, need to asked Weasel for help in discreet, because of the truce they will sure busy focusing on Russian mafia,” His train of thought was cut off when Tercio shouted at him,” BRIAN! I’m finish cleaning the dishes, be sure to clean the bed and don’t be so clingy when we sleep, if you can’t do it you will sleep on the couch mister!” 

Brian winces and have a sweat drop in his head,” He really liked to boss around right now, and I’m doing what he ordered, I’m whipped! T^T”, Brian clean the bed and goes to the bath after Tercio finishes and sleep with Tercio. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*The Hand’s base

Murakami was walking faster to the elevator and goes to the top floor, when he was at the top floor he goes to Madame Gao office’s, he enters and see Madame Gao talking one of his subordinates,” Gao there’s a problem we faces to capture the individual,”

Madame Gao wave away his subordinate and stared at Murakami “What is the problem?” 

“The person we want to find is protected by the higher organization, it will be risky maybe we should be careful for now, there’s a lot of time and right moment to get what we need,” 

Madame Gao contemplates what Murakami said,” The person is protected by higher organization, must be the SHIELDS the one I hear in underground, those upstarts really grating my patience, no matter the Hand will have that power or any kind we will find just to achieve our goals,” 

“Murakami tell the others that we are postponing the search for this person and focus our influence more in this city, and raise our relations to Wilson Fisk,” Madame Gao finish, but she senses Murakami is still here,” What is it Murakami? Is there something else?”

“Actually yes, when I asked why Weasel didn’t give us the information about the person, his subordinate name Brian M. Hanby a mutant is irritated when I say that the Hand wants to find the powerful individual, maybe this Brian has close relationship to this person that we want to capture, I asked that we spy this Brian and to see who is this person” 

Madame Gao crack a little smirk,” Do it Murakami, but we still need to be patient that now we know who will be looking for that’s very close to our person of interest, I’ll expect more results Murakami” Madame Gao see Murakami leaves with a satisfaction, she sit and turn her head to the window,” Soon we will have that power, I think this would be a fruitful endeavour,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Wilson Fisk Penthouse

“Sir! A message from the men of Tombstone!” The body guard barge in from the door and past the phone to Fisk,” 

“Hello what is the situation?” Fish answer the phone with contempt

“Sir you should come here in Metrol General Hospital, Tombstone is in ICU, but he can speak, he will up in 1 week thanks to his mutations,” answer by the men of Tombstone with dread

“Sure I will be coming there,” Fisk crash the phone from his rage and stared at the bodyguard,” Go get me a vehicle, I’ll visit Tombstone and call Wesley to accompany me there” The bodyguard nod and ready his Vehicle. 

*Metro General Hospital

Wilson Fisk arrived an Wesley at the hospital Front Desk and asked the nurse,” Excuse me Ma’am is there man who look like a white stone skin that was delivered here,” 

“May I know your name sir?” The nurse asked 

“Wilson Fisk,” Once he said his name the nurse was nervous,” He is on the 3rd floor Room 303 Mr. Fisk” 

“Thanks Nurse” Fisk goes to the 3rd floor room 303 and open the door seeing Tombstone was healing and it’s on talking Terms right now,” Tombstone what happen when I send you to that Mutant’s apartment complex?” 

Tombstone stared and wincing from the pain on his body when he moved at Fisk and his voice is more hoarse,” Boss I was beaten speechless by some Kid name Tercio Katar, He was so protective to the Brian you sent me to kill boss” 

Fisk was dumbfounded what his underling said and scoffed “That’s absurd! a kid defeated you no less, what happen tell me how he did beat you like this?!”

“The kid is strong boss, when I tried to grab him and pull him, I was astonished that I can’t pull him, so I punched him in the face which a big mistake I make, it has no effect! what happen is a crack appears on my fist, and the Kid torn my arm off with a single pull, then the next thing I know the kid is front of me and punch me a lot all over my body and it was so fast boss like he can catch a hundred Flies easily, and after he was done, my whole body is cracked!” Tombstone said to Fisk while hurting all over again and scream that something crack again in his body, making Wilson Fisk angry about what happen, ”Call a doctor quick!,” Wilson ordered his other bodyguard that join them in the room and he look at his friend,” Wesley could you please research about this Tercio Katar?” 

“Sure just give me a minute,” Wesley open his laptop and type something to find information about this Tercio, after 3 minutes of finding,” Wilson I’ve found it”

“Well what’s it say to that Kid?!”

“Based on his data, he was just a typical orphaned kid that his parents were killed and live in New York to start a new life, but this is where the dead end information, It was classified information” 

“What classified?! Could you search up more who privatized his information,” 

“Sure I’m on it” while Wesley was researching more, A doctor goes in to the room,” Hello I’m Doctor that was sent here, I’m Doctor Christina Palmer”

“Good to meet you doctor could you please fix up my friend there,” Dr. Palmer nod and check on Tombstone that was gritting his teeth from the excruciating pain. 

10 minutes have passed, tombstone has stop greeting and now sleeping, the doctor went to the Fisk,” Mr.?”

“Wilson Fisk”

“Mr. Fisk I will recommend a next surgery we could do it again when his skin is still has cracks, the patient might have snapped a boned again from his shoulder, hips and legs. I’ll recommend the patient should not be disturb and rest in 3 weeks at best, according to his natural healing to improve his condition so that he can walk again,” 

“Sure Dr. Palmer Thanks for helping my subordinate” the doctor got out of the room and Fisk asked Wesley,” Did you find it James?” 

Wesley take off his glasses and look at Fisk with sense of stupor,” Fisk we need to lay down for now, that’s what I recommend for the time being, I know why Tercio’s information was classified”

Wilson Fisk is stupefied with his friend expression this is the first time he seen his friend look resign from this,” What is it?” 

“The one who classified his information is much higher clearance than CIA Wilson, I don’t know what organization is this, but one thing I know is we should give up, we should focus rebuilding and expanding our empire so we can access more information,” 

“What kind of information and how dangerous is this Katar is?” 

“One that I get from my our spy network, It’s almost equivalent as the Hulk,” Wesley put on his glasses again”, Wilson I’m afraid of this if we continue to trade blows with this kind of person we would be dead and the police can’t protect us, only the government will have a chance” 

Kingpin is brainstorming Ideas and look,” Then we go with your plan James that we expand our empire and forget that blasted apartment complex to focus more battling those Russian thugs,” Wilson Fisk breathe a resign sigh,” We should go now Wesley and plan for more future”

Wesley stand up from the chair,” I’m with you friend” 

They both leave the room and leave Tombstone to heal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*6 months have been passed 

It was noon Tercio and Brian have finish their training, they have gain a lot more skills and powers have learn from the past 6 months, Tercio sees Brian is adept at controlling his Ki, but still having trouble mastering it, His best estimate before Brian master it, will be next 5 years more in his current pace. 

Brian was finishing his shower and exits the bathroom and saw Tercio wearing his favourite Black jacket hoodie with Red Oni mask on its back, blue jeans and rubber shoes, Brian approach him and ask,” Where are we going?” 

“I don’t know where, but do you know a open place we can talk privately that has no people frequently?” 

Brian pondered and get’s an idea,” I know just the place, we could fly there it’s called New York Forest State”

“Great let’s go!” Tercio said excitedly, but was stop by a hand holdin his shoulders.

“Tercio you really want me with just a towel when we go there, I didn’t know you really want this badly and in a forest all of a sudden (つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ ~” Brian said him coyly. 

Tercio blushed and his eyes being all over the places,” Not like that! (>д<) I just forgot you are still in towel!, come on just finish wearing your clothes, I will be at the rooftop so we can go there you pervert!,” Tercio punch him Brian to the face, splattering him to their wall, Tercio exits the room and wait for him to the rooftop, while Brian rip himself off from the wall,” Damn that still hurts, even all my training ༼ ಠل͟ಠ༽, Still long way to go before, I catch up to him,” Brian finishes and goes to the rooftop and take off to the forest area. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*New York Forest State

They have landed on the center of the forest, and Tercio explains,” I want here so we can train your flying capabilities in a open area, not like the city with full of people that can spy us, I’ll set up a barrier and illusion here,” Tercio cast magical barrier that surrounds the whole area of 20km.

Brian was mesmerized and stupefied about this,” Is this what you’re training for Tercio?”

“Yeah, because I can’t create a decent barrier in my first time this big, it’s so complicated when my Master wants me to learn this, I could go to 300 mile barrier, but it would be taxing to my three energy source, which is I need train on my concentration, my problem is I’m not a patient person that’s why my Master always lecture me, gladly it ingrain in my head that greater thing comes in a long way” Tercio said it reminiscing his past smiling 

Brian sense Tercio longing of his memories,” How about your master?” Brian Asked.

“My Old Man can cast powerful barriers, sometimes when I was training in dangerous Area of Makai Realm, he summons a barrier that can withstand big explosions that can destroy multiple islands and he can cast a barrier easily to cover a whole big continent with a wave of his hand,”

“What?! I’m not gonna lie, you’re master is such a monster, what your master think if you can’t cast a decent barrier for the first time?”

Tercio face become irritated,” He would just scolded me and punish me for not listening to his lecture, tied me on a peak of the mountain for 1 week!” 

Brian nervously laugh when he imagine it,” His old man is really zealous, for teaching him”,” So Ter how about we start now?”

“Oh right!, ok just stand opposite to me and watch,” Brian stand opposite to Tercio,” The first thing you do is gather your ki to your feet and push it upwards” 

Brian do what was instruct to him, he gathers his Ki to his feet and push which incident happens,” Ok I’ve don-“Brian shot like a rocket and hitting the barrier,” Ouch!” Brian begun to fall down, but catch by Tercio using his Telekinesis to put him down gently,” You put too much try again~”

After 30 more tries hitting the barrier, he finally done, Brian was floating slowly which a good thing,” That’s it! Brian just focus,” Brian starts to float faster and stop 50 feet above,” Finally Arrggh~ my head really hurts hitting that barrier thirty times,” 

Tercio flew to his side “Now that you can float slowly, you need to move in the midair it’s just the same principle let your Ki do the pushing and spread your Ki all over your body to balance it” Brian nods and tries it, he was moving in 10kph, moving himself slowly. 

*2 hours of training

Brian and Tercio are having a lap around the barrier they were flying 5x the speed of sound,” You are getting a hang on this~”

“Well thanks to you, I have a guide to teach me well , so Tercio do you want me to excuse to Nick Fury, because I can fly now?” 

“Yeah pretty much, I don’t like my secrets to be spread, and use my training for their own, and even they trained they are still humans and need 10 years of learning before they can do this stuff,”

“You got that right, thanks to my Bear Spirit the energy that I acquired, it gets me to this level, and thanks to you~”

Tercio blush,” That’s nothing, I’m happy to help you Brian, we should do another 5 laps, it’s a race you in?”

“Yeah sure, I got nothing to do right now~” They sped up causing 20 sonic booms that shock the local animals. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tercio first finish the lap around the barrier “I win, you got just served!” 

Brian laugh at Tercio’s childish antics,” You are having a blast right now”

Tercio spread his arms “Of course! When in my first day in this, I can’t always fly here, I was so scared because the military would hunted me they are too much paranoid in this world and I will be always on the run, plus I don’t know who can help me here so the best thing I do was be cautious and not spill my all secrets, people here will be alarm not like my own world, now that an organization called SHIELD will protect me, I was in glee that I won’t care anymore that I can always fly like now, well the most part, I need to be careful, so yes I’m happy here” Tercio said it with his hand on his back posing cutely.

Brian stared him kindly,” Tercio look’s more radiant right now, when he release and tell me his feelings,” Brian flew closely to Tercio and hug his waist, causing a cute yelp from Tercio,” You know Tercio you are more beautiful and handsome when you tell me your feeling, ”Brian’s forehead touch Tercio’s forehead”, I was so glad you are being true to me it makes my heart go warm, and this is my first time meeting a pure person like you to make my cold heart even melt” 

“Thanks for the compliment you big bear” Tercio said it slyly and hug Brian’s neck and he passionately kiss him on the lips, Brian was getting aroused and decides to grip the buttocks of Tercio bruising it and eliciting a sensual moan and making Tercio knees weak from the action, but their kiss was disturbed by loud ring of Tercio’s Cell phone. 

They both pull out their lips, but they were still hugging and groan from the wrong timing, Tercio grab his phone in his pocket with left hand and accepts the call,” Hello Tercio speaking?” Tercio said it with an irritated voice. 

“This is Agent Phil, Tercio we have your first mission and don’t be late its urgent” Phil said with stern voice.

“What’s the proble- *moan*,” To Tercio shock, Brian started kissing his neck.

“Tercio, why are you moaning?” Agent Phil asked.

Tercio tried to push Brian, but he won’t budge he is getting weaker from the pleasure,” Nothing Phi- what is the pro- problem?”, Brian sucking and kissing his neck harshly, all over the place which making him moan louder.

“*Cough* Unknown powerful energy source was spotted on Germany you should come over here in Helicarrier, Do you know how to find us?”

“Ye-yes Agent Coulson I’ll be there, I have sense your life force to know your location,” Tercio said while he was stuttering from the Brian’s kisses to his neck. 

“Sure well be waiting here, after you finish your fun time there” Tercio can hear laughing at back, it must be Agent Natasha and other voice it’s a male

The call cut off and Tercio doesn’t realize they were in ground his hand was grip by Brian,” Bri-Brian I ha- have to g- go now,” Brian hears his voice snapping him out of his lust, he was shock what was he doing, he help Tercio standing up,” My apologies Ter my inner instinct just flared up and attack your neck suddenly and lost my senses,”

Tercio dust off his clothes blushing at what happen and pouting,” Would you please control yourself, I’m almost lost my senses too,” Tercio sighs and smile,” It’s ok though, I like what you were doing to me,” Tercio said it coyly, Brian just laugh at Tercio,” You are getting daring each day pass Ter, be careful or you will not expect an attack” Brian said with his rugged sexy voice.

Tercio shuddered in pleasure and smile,” I hope so~, I will go now Agent Coulson gave me a mission,” Tercio kiss Brian then he flew off to the skies leaving a white trail,” 

Brian sees him gone and still looking at the his direction,” I hope so and be safe Ter, now that he left me here, maybe I would hunt for a time here,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*15,000 feet above ground of New York 

Tercio sees the Helicarrier and land on it, he was met by Agent Coulson,” Greetings Tercio follow me to the Bridge there will be announce your mission,” 

“Lead the way Agent Coulson” 

They enter the Helicarrier and goes to the bridge, Tercio was met by Nick Fury, Agent Romanoff and one male that holding a bow, Nick Fury sees me enter the room,” Now that yo-, what’s on your neck?” 

Tercio blushes and cover his neck by his jacket,” I was being busy with Brian while Coulson called me, when we are middle of something,” Coulson just smile, Natasha and the other guy just snickers. 

Director Fury just shakes his head and walk to the middle and show a projection of a mansion,  
”In exact time of midnight 10 days ago, we were monitoring some unknown energy from South of Germany to this forested location,” Nick Fury switch the picture with another”, we have surveillance that shows, thousands of bipedal muscular Goatmen that’s standing in 6 to 7 ft holding Halberds, Swords, and Staffs that emits red energy, they were seen by our cameras Kidnapping thousands of foreign or local young girls and boys, to this forested Area in the night and their parents were butchered, the German government tried to close all the borders to prevent the information from spreading, and they send 500 police officers and 1500 soldiers with heavy armaments, they went to the forest area to do a massive Search, Rescue and Extermination, but they were never seen again,” Nick Fury switch the picture with gruesome picture,” We found this in this morning 3 days ago in the edge of the forest the bodies were torn apart and tied to all trees and their 200 heads were on pike, and it was some of the police and soldiers that went to search for the young girls and boys,” Nick Fury close the projection and face all of them,” So any questions?” 

Natasha were first to speak with edge on her voice,” How about the interviews from the locals do they know what happen?” 

“Some older locals said it was a demon doing to sacrifice those young bloods to a Blood Ritual according to their own beliefs, and the one who survive are saying it was just terrorist that infiltrate their community, that’s all we interviewed for all we know. 

Tercio speaks,” When that happens in the night do they feel something in air that makes them terrified or a Miasma,” 

“Actually yes, when those bipedal goats attack, the whole town where covered with thick fog even the torrents of air can’t disperse it when the helicopters arrive, and they feel anguish, despair, and bloodlust, do you know what kind of creature is this?” 

“I don’t know about these creatures, but the description that people felt was a Demonic Energy that emits from a powerful demon, based on its negative feelings.

The guy with bow, just scratch his heads,” This is getting weirder and weirder, demons are surfacing on the world, I didn’t see any good people going to heaven and beginning of the rapture, huh~” The guy with a bow said it jokingly, and earn a pinch on his ears by Agent Romanoff. 

Tercio stares at him and confused,” Umm.. Who are you supposed to be?” 

Clint Barton just massaging his ears and pouting on Natasha then he stared at Tercio “Oh me, I’m Agent Clint Barton, but you can call me Hawkeye for short, and you?” 

Tercio went to him and raise his hand to shake “I’m Tercio Katar the new recruit for avenger’s initiative nice to meet you,” Hawkeye just smiled and shake Tercio’s hand” A it’s nice to be recognize not like this stoic agents that has cold hearts” Hawkeye said with sarcasm.

“Your name will be remembered Bird Brain, if those demon goats get to you,” Natasha remarked. 

Clint hold his chest mockingly “You break my heart Nat, my name will be remembered even without those creepy goat demons” Natasha just rolled her eyes at him with a smirk. 

“Ok stop that you too, before you kiss each other in this Bridge” Coulson interjects, making the two laughed even Tercio giggles, and Nick shakes his head and muttered “Bunch of kids” 

“You Four stop that we are going out with our topic, So Tercio what do you think why the police and military failed to rescue the young boys and girl that had been kidnapped”

“My assumption they aren’t well informed about the demons, they have magic and can cast them easily like throwing rocks at you” 

“Magic?! Is it real?! I thought it was just energy that manipulated not those party tricks” Barton asked Tercio

“You are correct on your assumption, magic is just energy that manipulated, but there are different kinds of energy that I will not say it all, even me gives me a headache,” Tercio look at Fury,” The most common thing they will cast, are sleeping magic, poison magic, expect Big Fireballs, necromancy , ice magic, and Mind controlling magic,” All agents and Nick Fury were more serious right now after Tercio said the Mind Controlling Magic. 

“How do we prevent this Mind Magic to control us?,” Natasha asked

“Some of them can be prevent if you have enough willpower to resist it according to my experience and It can be easily dodge by a trained person, as long you don’t let your guard down, I learn the hard way from my Master Nemos,” Tercio said with sadness evident in his voice.   
Nick Fury clears his throat,” Then what do you suggest to kill this Demon Goats?” 

“The main problem is you need high ordinance armaments to kill them, the demons skin are very hard, making them more 15x resilient than normal peak human, and they will surely have phantoms to join them” 

“Phantom? As in those ghost that wanted revenge?” Phil Coulson asked Tercio

“Yes they are, and you need energy weapons just to kill them or blessed weapon just to damaged them, do you have energy based weapon right?”

“We have energy weapons and blessed like holy water?” Natasha said to Tercio 

Tercio smiled and nods,” Yes Holy Water, you need a melee weapon that can penetrate their skin like axes or spears, and maim weapons like maces or war hammers when you are out of ammo, or I will just enchant your melee weapons and bullets with my energy just to be more effective” 

“I like that Old style fighting, this will be fun like a quest in fantasy Book, Hey Director where’s your beard.” Barton and Natasha just Chuckle a little. 

“Shut your mouth Barton, Your leader in this mission will be Agent Coulson, you will be join by Agent Natasha and Agent Barton then other 400 other agents, these will be Team & Rescue Mission don’t go solo Tercio, this is a test if you can handle an order is that clear?!” Director Fury eyed Tercio with stern face.

“I will Director, and I will try to save as many agents as I can” Tercio can really see his Master Nemos from nick Fury

“Excellent, Agent Romanoff give Mr. Katar his suit, you all will be ready tomorrow noon, questions?! No.. then dismiss!” Agent Barton and Coulson go to other section to meet the 100 agents to debrief them, While Natasha and Tercio goes to the locker room to get his suit.

Nick Fury sees them exiting from the bridge and turn on the Projection,” Demons huh, I’m glad I recruited Tercio for this, something in my Gut tells me he will be needed for the future and his Mate Mr. Creed.” Nick Fury called something 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Helicarrier Hallway

Tercio and Nat is walking through the hallway slowly taking their time to relax before the mission,” Tercio why did you still cast an illusion to your face?”

Tercio turn his head around and still walking “Oh this It’s just my morning rule, for not surprising the normal humans from my Apartment,”

“You should lift the Illusion Ter, be comfortable now in this place nobody will judge you” 

“If you say so Nat,” Tercio lift the illusion showing his 4 inch horn on his forehead with blue fire on the tip, and 3 inch sharp ears, making the other people in helicarrier stared at him with suspicion and amazement, Nat walk beside him and smirking then tangled her right arm to Tercio’s left arm,” See you are more true to yourself, this mission will be a good get know together you see~” Nat said with a hint of sarcasm. 

Tercio flush and pouts, but he didn’t untangled her arm,” You are just making fun of me, I know what I sense in you woman! Hmph!” Nat just chuckled,” You making me easy to make fun of you, like I achieve a little brother to look at” 

“Ok Big Sis show this little brother some tricks if you are free,” Tercio said it with sass 

“Oh this will be lovely,” They both laugh and share stories, until they open the door to the locker room,” Why I’m on girls locker room?” 

Nat just smirks a little,” You’re body type is almost close to girls but more lean and toned, your suit is back there, wear it I will be waiting here,” Tercio went to the direction Nat pointed out and went there, Nat hears the door open up and she see Agent Melinda May,” You’re here? That’s fast, how’s the debriefing?

Agent Melinda just lean on the locker with a dismay etched on her face,” It’s a headache, a demon seriously, this is some weird scenario what will happen next, and we will all bring some high ordinance weapons for this mission, and looks like we are going to war,”

“At least we have a demon of our own to beat them and help us to this fight,”

Melinda raise an eyebrows,” Demon of our own? Where?” 

“He is over there, trying to wear his suit,”

Melinda looked over Nat shoulders and she just sees the back of the person,” Figuratively or Literally?”

“Literal demon of our own,”

Melinda was astonish about this information,” This is surprising, Coulson was very cryptic about the debriefing that who was helping us to deal with this, I should have just cornered him and force him,” Melinda Huffed 

Nat just laugh at Melinda’s reaction,” That’s like Coulson, he likes being secretive about something to cause a reaction to his teammates, So how’s Bobbi?”

Melinda cracks a smile even,” She doing very well right now, just shock when Coulson said in debriefing, her nickname hell-beast will put to the test though,” in exact time Bobbi Morse come in and stare at them with. 

“So anyone hungry before we go to this Mission, Looks liked this will be a War Zoned in waiting for this shit show,” Bobbi said with a joking tone.

May and Nat grin at Bobbi’s joke,” Let’s wait for my new Little Bro at the back before we go to the Mess Hall,” Bobbi was intrigue about this Little Bro Nat was talking about, she look over Nat shoulder and see the little bro Nat was talking about, and she was awestruck at what she sees,” who the hell is that?” 

“It’s Tercio the new Recruit for avenger’s initiative, and a Demon” 

“Demon! Fucking hell, and that’s what Agent Coulson was talking about that will help us to this demons?! And little brother or sister?” 

Nat just cackled and Melinda just snickers at the background “In a nutshell yeah and he is man just a little feminine, don’t worry though he is pretty naive at some things, but he will be a great help for us and he is a decent being, I just feel in my gut he is hiding something else but not for malicious intent, let’s get to know him better before we judge” Nat said kindly to Bobbi, which Bobbi bob her head for understanding. Tercio was within close range to them and was surprise there’s two woman that Nat location,” Nat this Shield tactical suit is a little bit tight downside~” Tercio complains. 

“Get use to it, surely if you wear that when you are home, your Boyfriend can’t resist that looks,” Causing Tercio to blush,” You are making fun of me huh~” 

“Of course you are my little brother right now, and I forgot this is Agent Melinda May,” Tercio look at her and bows a little to her,” Nice to meet you ma’am” 

Melinda just look at him good naturedly,” What a nice manners you have young man, not like the other recruits that I trained here,” Melinda returns the bow, and Nat continues and point at Bobbi,” This is Bobbi Morse one of our best in SHIELD,” 

“Nice to meet you too” 

“So you are the Demon that on our side, what’s your intention in this world?” Looking at Tercio scrutinize him. 

Tercio just look at her innocently and clueless,” Oh nothing actually, I’m just here on my first time to integrate here, and Director Fury was interested to me~” 

Bobbi look at Nat and signal to her “Later I will explain to you”, Bobbi look at Tercio again,” So what kind of demon are you,” Tercio is getting nervous and Bobbi continues to walk around Tercio’s back,” Because you are adorable than those ugly ones compare to those demons at presentation that Coulson in briefing room!,” To Tercio’s Surprise Bobby Hug him which making Tercio chuckled nervously, making the other two agents laugh at their display, and Bobbi pinch his Ear for fun, but to their shock it generates a moan from his mouth, which the three female agents just stop and stare at Tercio, Bobbi looks intrigue,” What?! you’re moaning from that?” 

Tercio blush,” My ear is sensitive part of my body, please do be careful” he beg her, which Bobbi just smirk deviously, she pinch it again making him moan sensually again, Melinda May just stared at Natasha’s poker face,” You have a cute brother for a demon huh and he seems not dangerous at all,”

Natasha just leer,” I sense he will be a good comrade at arms and a good kid, then my gut doesn’t laid me astray in my years of work and giving me allies then not dangerous you say, he is almost dangerous as the hulk,” Romanoff said to her in grim voice at the end, eliciting a worried face from May and Nat just ignore the May worried looks and stared at the two having fun, ”Hey you two stop that now you are making ruckus here and we have a intruder listening to us,” Natasha open the door with her high tech watch and someone falls over from the door, the three woman looking at the door direction, it was Fitz and Barton having a nosebleed, Natasha just smirks and take a picture with her watch,” You are perverts caught in action huh, a good blackmail for you and Fitz,” Making Melinda and Bobby frown at them, and both males gets up, wiping their nose bleed and Barton speaks,” Well to our defence 2 of us are healthy males, that hear some moaning and get intrigue and don’t accuse us! right Fitz!,” Fitz just nods and puffs his chest further proving their point, making Nat just giggle then Bobbi and Melinda just rolled their eyes at their absurd display of defending themselves. 

Barton speaks up,” I think we have time for dinner right now come on, me and Fitz will join you” 

“Sure Barton, is okay with you guys?” Natasha agrees to Barton and look at the two women that sighs and agree with Nat, all of them go for the mess hall and was shock what happen next

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Mess Hall

The five Agents were astonished at the amount Tercio Eaten, and Tercio was looking at them,” What? I didn’t eat much when I got here?” 

“That’s 20 serving of food in a whole day you’ve just eaten!, that’s seems abnormal to me” Hawkeye said to Tercio

“I’m different than you Mr. Barton, I’m a demon that was train to hell to achieve my state, you should see my friend Goku he can eat 40 times than this” 

“Then you have no mess in your table and all clean, while you eaten that kind of amount, and how you maintain that figure, I’m jealous about this” Bobbi said to him with irritated toned.

“That’s confuses me too Ms. Morse even in my training, I didn’t develop much muscle they just got denser than bigger like the other normal people here,” Tercio replied to her 

Then Fitz first to speak because he remember the briefing room,” I have a question Tercio, do you believe this kind of magic can’t achieve by science and magic isn’t real!”   
“Mr. Fitz magic is real, just different energy source than your science can understand, well according in my assumption because in my dimension-“

Tercio was cut off by Fitz,” You are from Different Dimension! Holy hell! You should tell more me about it this will be another breakthrough!” 

Tercio just rolled his eyes at Fitz, Tercio decided tells all the details to Fitz which the other agents listen intently at his explanation about his dimension. They were gawking at him especially Fitz,” That’s a lot to take in, I will tell this to Simmons she will be surely asked you many questions”

“Please don’t I’m getting tired after those complicated explanations,” Tercio Turn his head to Nat with a pleading look, “Could I please know where is my room so I can rest please,” Tercio asked Nat

“I’ll show you the way Ter,” Nat said to Tercio.

“Isn’t a women room again?” Tercio suspiciously asked Natasha, making her giggle,” Of course we want to know you more!, isn’t that right Bobbi and Melinda” The women just nods and Barton complains” What?! that is not fair!, Tercio need to be befriend us too!” 

“Tell that to Director Fury legolas, he assign his room to us, because if he assign a room to you, that will give him headache at the amount of pranks you will teach him” Nat sassily said to Barton. 

“That’s a bummer, I sense the kid that he will become my next disciple for my fun” 

“Poor man, steal one of his favourite toy~” Bobbi snidely said to Barton 

Making Barton huffed and grab Fitz from the back of his shirt that is thinking deeply from Tercio stories from other dimensions,” Let’s go Fitz, you and I will toast for a forgotten brother member that was taken by witches!” 

Nat and Bobbi laughs at Barton antics and making May shake her head, and Bobbi went to Tercio’s side,” We will be good friends isn’t that right Ter?” Tercio seeing an ominous glint on her eyes. 

Tercio just gulps about those cunning eyes,” I hope so Agent Morse”

“Oh don’t be scared we will have fun” Tercio was unwillingly pulled by Bobbi that followed by Nat and May.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Umm... Where are we going?” Tercio asked anxiously

“We are going to Training room to spar, we would like to see your skills if you could, we were just curious,” Natasha replied. 

Tercio contemplates about it, his anxiety has been removed,” Sure Nat I’ll show you” Tercio said joyfully. 

They walk for 5 minutes and see the training room,” Tercio you should go in first, I’ll just to talk to agent Morse and May.”

“Sure Nat, I’ll be waiting there” Tercio goes in the room and Natasha turn his head around,” So any questions for him?” 

Melinda May speaks first,” I like to question you about, that he is almost dangerous as hulk, that’s seems impossible” Melinda May said, and Bobby just gawked at the information,” Shit I making fun of him, that can almost kill me”

“Don’t mind it you guys, according to his mannerism he is a decent kid, and plus he knows how to control his powers not like the hulk the is almost unstoppable force,” Natasha tries to elevate their worries about Tercio, Melinda just reluctantly agree to her reason, but still on alert to Tercio and Bobbi just *tsk*,” Can’t believe that adorable kid is almost dangerous as the green behemoth, but he was so polite and meek too!” 

“If you want a savage teammate that will be his Boyfriend” Natasha added.

Bobbi widened her eyes,” That Kid! Has a boyfriend how old is he?” 

“19 years old and almost 20 well according to his birth month,” Nat said  
“What?! he is so young to have one, and who is his Boyfriend?” Bobbi asked suspiciously, even Melinda leaned on. 

“Brian M. Hanby or Creed, aka son of Sabertooth,” Melinda hears the shocking revelation, ”Wait the one that saves me from time of Iraq war, the same Brian” Nat just incline her head for confirmation. 

“That’s good to hear, his manners is cold and savage, but he is a decent man on that time,” Melinda said to Nat, while Bobbi Interjects,” Then he is the Son of Sabertooth that murderous mutant that massacred a lot of civilians and men in military!, I didn’t know that Kid has fetish of savage men,” Bobbi said it jokingly and serious at the same time. 

Making Nat and Melinda just snorts from the thought that a polite boy was in love with the kid of sabertooth, then Nat said,” Come on Tercio is waiting for the sparring” The three enters the room and see Tercio was topless and was practicing with a staff, they were horrified by the scars he has on his body that almost fatal, Nat approach him,” Tercio were here,” 

“Oh Natasha, I sense you are still talking so I decided to practice first,” Tercio said. 

“Sure go ahead, we will just take off our tops,” The three girls take of their Shield tactical suit, and they just wear sport bras and gym shorts.

“So how do we start this sparring session,” Bobbi asked Tercio. 

“We can start 1v3,” Tercio cockily said to them, making the three raise eyebrows and Melinda May just scoffs,” You are cocky kid” 

“I deserve to be cocky for now~” Tercio playfully said to them. 

“You’re funeral brat!” Bobbi charge at him first, which followed by Melinda and Nat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*3 hours of sparring LATER

“Damn that kid, we can’t even land a hit on him and he is just playing with us,” Bobbi said with frustration, all 3 of them have bruises, but not big enough to incapacitate them, “He has the power and skills, but let’s use his weakness,” Nat said, and causing Melinda May look at her,” How?”   
Nat wiggle her eyebrows at Bobbi, making her smile,” Hey Tercio there’s someone at the door it’s Brian!”Bobbi shouts to him, Tercio was shock and look at the door with anticipation, but it was just a distraction, Bobbi leap to topple him at his back turn and pinching his ears that making him weak and moan from the touch. ”T-T you devilish woman, it’s unfair!” 

“Hey! we can’t hit you after the 3 hours that we give it all just to hit you, and we completely defeated you kid! For this kind of distraction (๑´• ₃ •̀๑)”, Bobbi reason to Tercio, and still pinching his ear making him down and Bobbi toppled him in his back, while Nat and May sigh in relief that they are feeling tired from Tercio’s sparring they have the same thought about him, ”Tercio is a monster in combat” 

“Stop that you two, we are finish now,” Melinda orders Bobbi then she gets up and Tercio pouts at her and muttered, “Meanie”, making Bobbi just show her tongue in a mocking way,” So Tercio what is the scar all over your body, it looks fatal enough to kill a human in a seconds?,” Melinda asked Tercio. 

Tercio stands up and see his body, then he tries to remember,” This scars in my upper bodies are cause of my 8 years of Torture when I was born in Makai Realm or Demon Realm in your tongue,” Tercio said that first making Natasha frowns at what he said, even Melinda and Bobbi are angry at what he says.

“8 years of torture? When you are born?” Natasha asked with anger on her tone.

“Yeah pretty much, I was a human before I’ve become a demon Nat, it was a confusing time for me to reborn on that realm, I tried to survive but those older demon bullied me and tortured me for their fun,” 

“You are a human in your previous life?!” Bobbi said.

“My own dimension has weird rules than this dimension Miss Morse, even the afterlife has bureaucracy for the souls that goes in afterlife,” Melinda, Nat, and Bobbi was just dumbfounded at the information,” Bureaucracy?! In the afterlife, don’t tell me more, I’m gonna go drink to this after I was knockout” Bobbi said with exasperation 

Tercio just smirks,” You know Oni and ogres where the workers~” 

“I thought Angel were the guiders to heaven?” Bobbi asked at ridiculousness 

“Oh the angel is just Blue Skin humanoid in our dimension and guides the Gods of Destruction to destroy a planet or galaxy~” Tercio added more, enjoying the reaction from Bobbi. 

“You’re shitting me right!, and God of Destruction wha-, you know what whatever! They aren’t in this dimension and stop that, you are enjoying my frustration aren’t you?” Bobbi said to Tercio who was giggling. 

“Well it’s my revenge on you woman~” Tercio sarcastically replied. Bobbi just rolled her eyes at him, and Melinda asked tercio again about the scars,” Then what is the story about the big scar in your abdomen?” 

Tercio turn his head on her and stare at his abdomen and trailing it with his hand,” This is what I get, when I battled a fellow demon he stabbed a sword at me,” 

“How did you survived it?” Nat asked with a concerned tone.

“We demons are semi-immortals Natasha and we can heal 15x more than humans” Tercio tries to remove her concern for him, Natasha reluctantly accepts the answer. 

“Now that we are finish, where could I get some shower here,” Tercio asked. 

“C’mon I guide you there” Bobbi said to him, Tercio just anxiously stared at her which irritate Bobbi,” No I will not touch your Ear again~”, then both of them go to the shower. 

Nat and Melinda seen them exit the room and started to talk. 

“Nat you are very serious right now?” 

“It’s just the kid get through horrible times when he was young, just triggers my memories about the red room, and you Melinda you seem concern to him too,” 

Melinda sighs,” It’s just I want to have kids, but that would be dangerous for my job, and incident completely traumatized me when I killed the Inhuman child,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Next Morning Helicarrier

Tercio just finish showering when he wake up he put his shield tactical suit and his armour that Weasel made for him the Dark Assassin armor set, Tercio was now texting Brian. 

Tercio’s armor: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/ybyy49

Good Morning Brian, We were going to south Germany because of accidents of demonic presence, I hope you are okay there? 

Tercio wait for 3 minutes and his phone rings. 

Good Morning there too Ter, I’m okay here just finishing some thugs trying to break in and be safe there too and take care of yourself, if something happens just contact me if you need help, ok?” 

Tercio Text him again. 

“Sure, if there was an emergency I will call you, I love you~

“Hey Tercio, what you got in there?” Bobbi asked Tercio which giving yelp from the sudden voice he heard,” Oh I just texting Brian~” 

“You sure are love couple material huh, I hope it’s successful not like my husband that we divorced for not understanding each other,” Bobbi reminiscing her past looking bitter about it. 

Tercio notice Bobbi’s soured mood and decides to divert the topic,” So when we are going to helicarrier runaway?” 

“25 minutes before takeoff, we still have time to relaxed,” Bobbi answered, after 15 minutes Agent Natasha finish showering and wear her armoured suit like Bobbi and strapping his anti material rifle at her back and 2 metal and 10 inch mace on her hip.

Their Armoured suit for the ladies: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/52987733087294449/ 

“Bobbi, Tercio, let’s go we have time to get onto the first Chinook to take off,” Natasha orders them, and both of them followed her,” How will be going there with the permission of German Government?” Tercio asked 

“The Director and the chancellor have talks about our mission and presence there, they know how risky this is” Natasha explain, and Bobbi asked another,” How about the media, they will be sure notice those tons of troop transporting,” 

“The German Government and Director Fury will handle it, they would ban them for now for not risking a uproar from the populace,” Natasha replied. 

They were now at the runway and a single Chinook with 14 agents and Agent Barton is sleeping on his seat, they entered it and talk to Tercio about the briefing before the take off, “We were ordered that we go first to the German military outpost just 4km away from the Forest mist, we will scout there and regroup with our 400 agents after our mission, to plan how to search the young populace that have been kidnapped, any other question kid?” 

“I see some energy weapons you got there, How did you make it?,” Tercio asked eyeing the energy weapons. 

“Those weapons are from Hydra lab in 1940’s that SHIELD capture, a single shot of them can obliterate a single 5 meter thick metal wall,” 

“Hmm... How many minutes before we get there?” 

“Just 1 hour trip to our location from north of Germany, so be ready and enchant our weapon here” 

Tercio nod and chant all their weapons and bullets with his dark energy to maximize their effectiveness, which the other agents just look at their weapons the a red stream small mist coating their weapons and Barton just woke up seeing his Bow become red,” The hell is this?!”

“That’s my enchantment Agent Clint, don’t worry it’s not hazardous when I’m controlling it”  
Tercio explain to Clint making him less scared about the red mist the coat his weapon.

“Ok just warn me next time kid, I thought there was a demon in this Chinook for a sec” 

“Well technically you are right” Agent Romanoff said to Clint.

“Oh right. Tercio’s a demon,” Barton said and Bobbi snorts, The Chinook takes off and they were going to south of Germany for 1 hour trip.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I’ve finish it finally, now we can go to the action scene!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello here's the chapter it's very long enjoy~

Chapter 4: Ealnith 

Disclaimer: I don’t own marvel nor dragon ball they are rightfully owned by Disney and Toriyama or Toei~, except my oc~  
Author Notes : If you are interested what Tercio looks and Narzul and their forms, the link is posted in my profile  and Weasel here is pretty genius from his comics database but his personality will be in the Film.

To those that still confuse from this: Ealnith and Narzul is still Tercio, Like the Hulk is still the same as Bruce Banner~, Only they are separate consciousness with different mannerism but they all still the same, it’s just Tercio is the main consciousness, even Tercio consciousness absent here, he is still present because Ealnith is still Tercio.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Southern Part of Germany 1 hour later

Tercio was in meditative state then felt the presence of another powerful demon and more powerful than Abraxas and thousands of lesser demons in the Area, he felt anguish, and lust. Tercio gets out of his seat looking terrified and walk to the cockpit, he can now see the massive 25km Forested Area that covers by extreme thick fog unmoving even the 100kph wild winds blowing to it, he can sense the fog has Dark Energy containing within it. ”There will be another massive conflict waiting to happen, and those lesser demons that I sense from the Thick fog are so many to count,” Tercio exits the cockpit and return to his seat, he was met by a concerned faces of Nat, Clint, and Bobbi. 

“What do you sense their Ter?, any news about it?” Natasha asked him, Tercio gulps about what he say,” The news are this Fog is powered by Demon, I can lessen the fog but at great cost. The fog was too strong, I need to strain my powers just to remove the fog and I’ve sense many lesser demons prowling in any area of the forest and powerful demon like me at the far south of the forest,” 

“Powerful like you, this is getting better and better, a bloodshed will commence after our agents launch a full out search from that forest,” Bobbi said.

“Then let’s wait to land and will plan for the next move” Nat said to Tercio, which Tercio just nods and focus more to the next problem the demon,” I need to contain this battle between that demon and myself, if I battle that demon it would surely cause a lot of collateral damage!” Tercio sighs and relax his breathing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*German Military outpost just 2 km north apart of the forest

The Chinook lands at the Military outpost and Agent Natasha leads their group to the camp of General, the soldiers were scared and agape at Tercio when they see him, making Tercio a bit uncomfortable with the looks he receive, then he felt a two hands touch each of his shoulders he turn his head around, and it was Clint and Bobbi, Tercio nod for their concern and smiled a little at them. 

Natasha, Clint, Bobbi, and Tercio enter the big camp of the General that commands the operation, the remaining shield agents stand guard outside with the German soldiers, Natasha sees the General, he has withered looks a bald head with a scar on it, then a thick goatee, and they approach him, all of them saluted and Nat speaks,” Greetings General Hoffman we were the Shield Agents sent to scout the forest area that covers the mist”

The General look up from the paper reports that has been sent to him,” Greetings, May I know who you are?” 

“Gladly General, I’m Natasha Romanoff, and my other 3 companion are Agent Clint Barton, Agent Bobbi Morse, and Tercio Katar our demon expert on this area right now,” Natasha introduce them and the General was confounded at Tercio, He gets up from the seat and scrutinize him,” So you are a demon, not like those demons that we encounter I presume, what can you tell about this nightmare that happen to German soil Mr. Katar?” 

“I will gladly tell you General Hoffman, but I don’t know how did it happen, but to my assumption this demon wants a foothold in this mortal realm, because of the abundant supplies of souls to consume and corrupt in this world with its presence,” Tercio finishes answering the General. 

General Hoffman jaws tighten and just stare at the forest with utter disdain,” That’s it you know about this bizarre events,” 

“General with all due respect, all of shield agent that was first sent here was just to scout before you initiate a full out assault there in the forest with full of demons that crawl in the night,” Clint Barton said to the general.

“I have a question General, what do you know of the reports of what happen in that forest,” Natasha asked 

“The past reports were nominal at best, we tried to bomb the forest but to our surprise it has barrier covering the whole area and the only part you can enter the forest was this outpost, we were afraid to send men at the barrier of the forest”

“Wait you can send soldiers at the barrier?,” Bobbi asked the general,

“That confuses us too Agent, when I send men inside of it the barrier it let us enter, but after 2 more hours the men we sent are now silent,” The general looking more dejected of the outcome. Tercio felt needs to reassure the General. 

“General I could lessen the fog for you, and maybe the fog causes your system to fry up from the amount of energy that the fogs emits, but we will scout inside so we can know it a little bit more before you assault the area,” Tercio said to the General

General Hoffman analyzing Tercio’s face for a minute and release a sigh,” Do what you do Best agents, I hope we can end this Nightmare once in for all, Good luck” He return to his desk and calls for someone, The Group goes outside and talk. 

“Ok here’s the plan Me, Clint and Tercio goes in 5km inside the forest to search and you Bobbi take the rest of the agents and hunt for samples of this demons do not go deeper than 3km, and remember be discreet about it, at least our weapons are enchanted thanks to Tercio” Natasha ordered them. 

The Shield agents went near to the barrier and they split into two groups, Bobbi and the remaining agents goes inside to collect body samples of demons to examined, but Tercio, Natasha and Clint goes deeper inside the forest to scout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Inside the forest 5km away from the north  
*.Goëtia. Dark Magic Music

It was 1 hour walk away from the edge of the forest, they walk deeper and hear noises that looks like a demented goat, Natasha signal them to crouch and hide at the big tree, they see the goatmens has fanged tooth and four horns, they were eating human meats at the remote village that was raided by them.

“Shit I Thought goats were vegetarians, they sure like feasting on Babies and other people they can find, I almost barf at what I see,” Clint commented at the scene. 

“Tercio how many tangos can you sense on the village?” 

“I sense 50 of them over the village,” 

“Tercio go around the village and eliminate as many as you can at the back, we will both go on the other side to infiltrate and kill all of them,” Tercio nods and sneak his way to the side of the village, once he was at the back he sees 15 goatmen guarding at the back, he summons his spear Unheilvoll and dash to them, killing all of one by one, which was heard by other goatmen, but to the demon goats was surprise, they were shot by a barrage of .50 cal sniper bullets, and Tungsten arrows by courtesy of Clint and Natasha at the top of the houses, after 10 minutes of killing, all of the demon goats were butchered, the 3 met at the center of the village,” Clint, Natasha, do you found any survivors?” 

“No we haven’t found survivors, but just see at the storage room were full of human bodies is strap on a hook to their bodies and lay hanging,” Natasha said with hidden rage on her voice. 

Then they heard something at the trees, Tercio flew off to that direction and grab it, he return a set down the creature, It was a red imp stand in 2’5 ft and speaks like a frighten squeaky voice,” Don’t kill me, I will tell anything!” 

Three of them stared at each other and decided to interrogate the creature, Natasha speak to Tercio,” Do you know this creature Ter?”

“Yes it’s an imp, they are scouts and sometimes spy for the demon realm, they are tricky and use any means of magic tricks just to get out,” 

Natasha turn her head the creature. ”Hey Imp where is the young boys and girls, all I see is adult villagers are getting eaten,” 

The imp just look at the redhead,” Well we hunt for the young ones and deliver them to the countess while the adults are just food supply” 

“You sacrifice them! And Countess? Do you know where she is?!” Tercio asked with angry toned

“No I don’t know where she lived, the countess don’t bother with us lesser demon kind, we deliver the young bloods to the Bloodraven!” The imp proudly declares

“Then who is this so called Bloodraven imp?” Clint asked the Imp

“She is the right hand of the countess, she is the one who delivers the young bloods” smiling giddily at what it says.

Natasha approach the Imp, grabbing the head with one arm, the goblin tries to untangled the arm, but it was too strong,” Where is the location of Bloodraven?” 

“They are east of this village 3km away! Can I go now? I promised I won’t tell this,” The imp giving an ugly puppy eyed looked at them.

They all wince from the bad imitation of puppy eye, Natasha throws the imp 20 meters away from their location and Clint shot it’s head in midair silencing the screech,” Well I will have nightmares from the puppy eyed look of the imp,” Clint shuddered, while Natasha and Tercio chuckled at Clint comment, they continue to direction that imp tells them it was night time, but still continue the three of them are trained to do long hiking from mountainous areas and forested areas, they see a orange light, it was another village, but more bigger than the village they found, they approach it just 20 meters away and see 25 demon goatmen, 10 red imps, and 2 hairy trolls that stand on 10ft, and see the center of it was a was a Woman with a silver armor, and skin is all red that has a bow and sword, and surrounded by its 20 other women that clad in silver armour and arm with a spear, maces and bows, they close in a little just to hear the Red Woman say,” My fellow demons we have captured 100 young girls and boys to deliver it to the Countess, your servitude will be rewarded at this time!, we mus-“ The Lady in armor stop and stare to their direction, ”Show yourselves intruders!” The lady in silver armor nock an lightning arrow at the three that was fast as a sniper bullet, the three evaded it while the arrow hits the ground creating 5x powerful than a grenade,” New plan Hit n Run Tactics!” Natasha shouts at the two. 

Natasha strap his sniper rifle on her back and use his two pistol to unload it to the charging enemies while running around them, and Clint nocking arrows at the trolls and silver armoured women that has bows irritating the enemies and killing some, While Tercio charge at the front and duelled at the 20 warrior woman and 10 demon goatmen, he evade and stab every enemies and he swing his spear to the head of a warrior woman slicing her in half, then Tercio’s see the 4 remaining amazons and shoot a ki blast at them, disintegrating them. 

“You are a fellow demon but different than us, why do you ally yourself with the humans! And dare interrupt our delivery to the countess” Nock another 4 arrows at her bow imbued with fire and lightning arrows rocketing to Tercio, he deflected it but the arrows hit the 15 meter church and completely destroying it.

“You must be the bloodraven, where is the Countess and what will you do with young humans?!” Tercio asked angrily at her 

“Why would I say it to you traitor!, you just need to stand still and die!” The Bloodraven just drop her bow and summoned a silver spear and charge at Tercio in blazing speed, Tercio blocks it with his own spear then parries it and he aim his spear to the side of the bloodraven.

The Bloodraven side step to dodge it and followed up an another swing at the left side of Tercio, he block it with his arm and break the spear with hand, and use his technique” SONIC BLOW” hundred of stabs at the body of the bloodraven in 1 second, hitting her successfully,the Bloodraven was launch to a house destroying it, he approach the destroyed house and see the body of Bloodraven is ridden of holes and coughing up indigo blood,” You will not know where she resides you whoreson!” 

Tercio approach the Bloodraven body and smirks, The Bloodraven sense his intent and dark energy, she was scared because she knows what he about to do to her, he suck their souls especially the Bloodraven, and even the other souls in the vicinity were absorb too screaming from Tercio’s doing, after he absorbs it all, he gains the knowledge of the place, Tercio turn his head to Clint and Natasha that was shock at what they seen, “Umm.. Did you finish all of them?” 

Natasha found her voice,” Yes we finish them all Ter,” Natasha went to his front and eyed him for a sec, making Tercio nervous, ”What did you do?” Natasha asked with concern, Tercio sense her concern base on her Ki which he was glad, “I sucked their souls so I can gain their knowledge for the location of the Countess,” Tercio answered with honesty, Natasha just smiled,” It’s good that you are okay Tercio. ”Nat hugged Tercio with comfort and he hugged back feel happy that he was not judge by Natasha.

“You sucked their souls and gain their knowledge, Can you suck them when they are alive?” Clint Barton Asked at the back

Tercio and Nat pull out from the hug and he stare at Clint,” Yes I can sucked them when they were alive Clint, but if they were dead their souls are easier to absorb,”

“Can you randomly suck someone souls that around you?” Clint asked greatly worry

“No I don’t absorb them randomly, I can control which souls I will absorb Clint” Tercio precisely replied

Clint sighs and examined Tercio for a second then he smile then approach him and use his hand to mess the head of Tercio,” Thanks for clearing that up Tercio, I’m glad you are safe” 

Tercio pouts and glance at Clint,” I was worried for a second that you will judge me,” 

“We won’t judge you Tercio, as long you aren’t harming the innocents it’s fine for us” Natasha said to him.

Tercio beam at her and breathe out,” Where are the young boys and girls? Did you find them?”

“Yeah we found them, it’s a good thing were going back, but they are wounded can you heal them up with your energy?,” Tercio motion Clint to go there and he will follow.

They went to the town hall and see the young kids they were 200 of them, Tercio assumes they were almost 13 to 17 years old, and some of them are close to his age,” Can I ask who is hurt, so I can heal you,” Tercio announce and Natasha translate it to them, which the 40 kids walk up to their front outside the Town hall,” Ok stay still and I will heal all of you~” Tercio hand glows yellow and enveloping the kids, the other kids were amaze and the agents were intrigue at the display, Tercio finish the healing of the kids and Natasha walks up to Tercio,” We are finish scouting here, and we need them back to the base, but it’s dangerous because it was night time, we should rest here,” Natasha recommends to him, which Tercio objected,” No we shouldn’t it’s more dangerous here we are in the open and I have a thing that can get you all back home,” Natasha was confused and Clint was busy organizing the kids to form a line so he can count them, Tercio walks up to an open area and materialize a big Shipment container that has length of 30 meters and height of 5 meters with width of 10 meters, fitting enough for the hundred children. 

“Here you should go in there with the other kids, I could take you there in a minute” Tercio said smiling with confidence to her

“How? Do you carry us with this?” Natasha asked 

“Yes I could and you should do it fast, I sense many signatures coming here 1 hour before arrival here,” Natasha looked at Tercio like he is weird then she just relent and signalled all of them to enter the container, which confuses Clint but agrees with a serious look at Natasha, once they all enter and locked the container, Tercio lift the container easily with one hand then he coat it with barrier so it would not get destroyed, and runs to the north to army outpost location 4x faster than a sports car, leaving wind shears and torn trees from his trail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Inside the container 

Barton use his tungsten arrow to create a hole to the container and taking a peek “Damn! he really lifted this container and moving in high speeds,” 

Natasha leaned on the side then she thinks about what Barton say,” Base on what Barton said Tercio could take this Mission in solo, but he listens to Director Fury for cooperation, I was right when the first time he talked Tercio was very sincere and steadfast Director Fury would like to hear about this,” they wait for Tercio to stop to their location and got some time to relax in this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Chateau to the southern edge of the forest   
The Countess: https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/The_Countess 

In the top floor of the chateau, a big room for aristocrats and there’s the countess bathing in blood of the bloods of the young teens on her bathtub, relaxing from the essence of the blood that was served by her servants, then she was smelling the blood from her hands and smiling wickedly, “This batch of blood has nice aroma within it, that elevate my powers and coating me with Euphoria!,” Her thoughts was interrupted by a door opening in haste, she turn her head at the door and see a panting Darkstalker a warrior woman clad in silver armour with a mace,” Countess! The new batch of bloods has been stolen by a group of humans!” 

The Countess was shaking in anger, even the whole chateau was shaking,” What?! who could have stolen it!” the Darkstalker walk tensely to the Countess and summoned the dead body of the imp then the Darkstalker grabs the eye and present to the Countess, she grab the eye and crushes it absorbing the essence and see what the Imp sees in its limited life,” So a two humans have stolen the batch of my bloods!, and they were helped by a demon nonetheless! This one is a traitor to their kind and must be punish, I need to alert my Master to this,” She gets out from the tub, grabbing her night clothes and walk to the underground of the chateau followed by her 5 darkstalker servants, they were now at the underground and see the captured human boys and girls getting rape by the demon goats and other hunters that was the same as darkstalkers they were corrupted warrior woman, but they were equipped by a composite metal bow.

They enter the underground main hall, the hall are 30 meters wide with a 6 thick dark column with large blue fire torches that supporting the ceiling that reaches 50 meters, and on the middle end of the main hall she saw her master sitting on a big throne of skulls, she approach her,” Greetings Master Andariel, I’ve come in grave news for you” 

Andariel: https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Andariel 

“What’s the news Countess?!” Andariel stands up standing in 20 feet, with hoof legs, flaming red hair, and 4 spider leg spikes producing on her back. 

The Countess gulps in fear,” Let me show you Master,” she cast the projection of what she sees from the imps eyeball. 

Andariel was gritting her teeth,” Those mortals are really a pest!, and a demon helping them! he will need a proper punishment for allying himself to the Humans, Lord Mephisto will be displeased from this thought!” Andariel thinks of a plan and smiled,” Countess!”

“Yes master Andariel” She bows submissively to her Master. 

“Ready the troops, I’m sure they will plan an assault from this location and set nasty traps were they walked on, while I will prepare for his punishment, and I need to meet this Demon for myself!” Andariel was laughing manic even the Countess and other demons cowers from the voice of her laugh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Edge north of the forest 

Tercio was outside of the forest and see the Military outpost was bustling with activities, then sees Phil Coulson, Bobbi Morse, General Hoffman and Melinda May looking at my Direction they were dumbfounded when they see me lifting the container, I approach them and put down the shipment container just to the front of the military outpost and uncover my face with my cowl, Phil Coulson walk to me and beside him is Bobbi and Melinda, “Tercio we came here as fast as we could, we are ready for the next assault tomorrow, and what’s inside of the container? And where is Natasha and Clint?” Agent Coulson asked. Tercio senses his dread. 

“Nat and Clint is inside of the container with the other rescued young humans, go see for yourself” Tercio answered truthfully, Agent Coulson approach the container and open it, they see the two agents and other rescued teenagers, the general quickly bark orders to help the teenagers and went to Tercio,” My thanks Mr. Katar, for your service,” 

“Don’t thank me yet General, the nightmare isn’t yet ended I sense more trouble brewing on the horizon, Their leader is mustering more demons to assault us,” Tercio answered with an eerie tone, that the General shuddered from Tercio’s message,” Nevertheless I am thankful for your Rescue, let’s wait for the meeting about what you gather there” The general bid farewell to Tercio, and he was approach by Bobbi Morse,” Hey Ter you really lift that big shipment container huh, that lean body of yours isn’t weak, so how’s the discovery of other teenagers in the forest,” Bobbi Asked. 

Tercio speak with grim tone,” Those are the only Teenagers we’ve seen alive, the others are taken and may not survive or have been eaten by the demons that capture them Bobbi,” 

Bobbi winces and look at the forest with great enmity, she look at Tercio, “C’mon let’s get something to eat and take off our minds a bit,” Tercio agrees and follows her to eat some rations. 

*German Military Outpost Midnight

I was trying to rest from my tent and someone shout at me,” Ter! The meeting just started, we need you there,” Natasha wakes me up, I stand up and we both go to the Generals Tent, we enter it and saw Phil, Melinda, Bobbi, Clint, and General Hoffman.

“Good you’re here Mr. Katar, Clint here tell us that you seen villages that has been massacred and eaten by the demons, and this called little creature called Imp you interrogated gives you answers that lead you to this so called Bloodraven is that Correct?” Hoffman trying to confirm it. 

“Yes General Hoffman, you are correct of what you’ve hear” 

“Then Clint said you suck their souls, to take their knowledge?,” General Hoffman was on edge, but the agents remains stoic except Natasha and Clint which worried for Tercio.

“That’s true General,” Tercio answers it with no hesitation, because he know Natasha and Clint will support him. 

General takes a breathe,” I’ll be honest young man, that kind of powers terrifies me greatly, but these two agents,” He points at Natasha and Clint, “show confidence that you are not a threat which isn’t enough, but my thoughts that you are threat is now nullified because you save the young ones of my countrymen, for that I was grateful to you,”

“Don’t worry about it General just let’s focus on the matter at hand right now,” Tercio answered sheepishly, making Clint, Bobbi, and Natasha smile at him from his meekness when Tercio got a compliment. 

“Now that out of the way, Agent Romanoff said that you got their knowledge right?, Can you tell me what information that you’ve absorb and learn?” The General ask again. 

“What I’ve learn general that they were using the teenager for their young blood to their Countess that has a chateau just 25km south of the edge of the forest General,” 

“A Chateau? How big is it?” 

“It was 50m Chateau General” 

“50 meters? That’s impossible! There was no chateau that have been built year ago!” The General can’t believe it. 

“My assumption from this General that the Chateau that appears was from other dimension and I can sense a dark energy of the rift when I first got here General,” 

General Hoffman massages his forehead, and look again at me,” Anymore you will add Mr. Katar?” 

“Yes General, we will be facing 6,000 lesser demons, corrupted warrior of the Sisterhood, imp, Harpies, and 100 trolls that standing in 10 feet General,” All of them in the meeting were agape at the numbers of the creatures, but they remained stoic to their best and the General speak again.

“Those creature seems bizarre to believe Mr. Katar, but thanks to Agent Morse here that she bring specimens to be examined, our scientist were baffled from this creatures, and 6,000 of them!,” General seems to contemplate and look at Tercio,” Can you destroy the barrier and lessen the fog Mr. Katar?” 

“Yes general, I can destroy it and lessen the fog” Tercio said with utmost confidence. 

“This will be a blood bath, we have only 400 soldiers here and 400 agents of shield, good thing we have air supremacy,5 tanks, and 2 light tanks we will se-“ The meeting was interrupted by a soldier entering their camp,” General you need to see this!” 

All of them goes outside and see the forest mist was gone, but the barrier is still on and the clouds above the forest are forming a cluster of dark clouds that covers the whole forest, and the most surprising one that happen next, the front part of the cloud is forming a 40 meter face of a aristocratic face of a woman and looking at our Direction, the face just approach the military outpost just 1 km apart and it speaks,” Who command this little army of pest here?!” 

The general was uneasy, but steeled himself he walks in front of the Military Outpost,” I’m General Hoffman the one who leads this army, Who are you?!”

The face smiled. ”Me? I’m Andariel the Maiden of Anguish one of lesser evil of Great Lord Mephisto and be careful general then I may consider my mercy on you”

The general was irritated by this demon,” Mercy from you! You should be gone from this world Demon! You are disrupting the peace!”

Andariel just scoffs at the word Peace, “Peace?~ there is no peace just war general, peace is just a lie for those who are weak!, For my mercy I will offer you to surrender general and become one of my armies and I will grant you powers you could ever imagine” Andariel persuading the General, but she doesn’t know the general really love his fatherland,” No I will not accept it!, My father tried to protect this land! And I will continue it what he lived to do!” the stubborn old general said. 

“Such a stubborn pest that doesn’t know how to listen to reason!, no matter you will fall in the same way like your countrymen,” Then he look at me with great distaste,” So you are the demon that ally himself to the humans?!” 

“I ally myself to them because it was right to do so, and I will protect the weak so they can become strong that they can win against the threat from the likes of you, My heart wrenches when they were killed by those who uses their powers to lord over the weak!” Tercio said with fire. 

* Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - The Witch of Hemwick

Andariel was disgusted the way she sees the demon in front of her, “Such a naive way you see things I’m extremely disappointed, I can’t blame you for that kind of mindset, you are still young and still learning, For that I will let you feel your punishment!” Tercio was confused that the demon said, but he begun to feel something inside of his body and mind even his soul, it was hurting him and feel emotions flowing out to his body the Demon was assaulting his mind, “The Demon is more stronger compared to the Abraxas she is invading my Mind!.” His Eyes, Mouth and Nose started bleeding from the intense pressure that Andariel pushing into him.

Tercio hold his head and his knees on the ground then he was crying loud from the pain, he begun to pulsating powers that cause a minor shockwave, and causing the shield agents to be blown 10 meters away from the force. 

“That’s it you traitor feel the pain!, and I sense you have a mating mark in your collarbone, such a tragedy that both of you will feel the anguish from your emotion!.” Tercio heard what Andariel said and become worried about Brian. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Brian’s Apartment  
Brian readied his room for the movie night with Weasel and Wade, but there something he felt a burning sensation in his back,” Why the Tattoo started to burn with great heat and my soul started to boil!” then he feel what Tercio’s feel across the Atlantic, he started to grunt and shouts of pain from the intense sensation from his tattoo and vomiting blood.

The door opens and Wade went inside,” Brian I brought the Venison Barbeque you hun-“. Wade was shock to see his friend writhing in agony and vomiting blood, he drop all the foods, he dash to his friend to check on him,” shit you are burning Brian!, Weasel!”   
Weasel arrives at the door and shock to see Brian was writhing in agony,” What happen Wade?!” 

“I don’t know when I entered, I see him into this state, get an ambulance quick!” Weasel becomes to call an ambulance. 

Wade checked his temperature,” Shit! You are burning about 100 degrees Celsius, and bleeding from the nose and eyes, Weasel hurry!” 

There is one thing in Brian Now, “Tercio what’s happening to you? I’m sorry I can’t help right now” Brian feels useless and disgruntled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*Back to Tercio

“What now traitor!, did you learn your lesson?!, you still have a chance to surrender and be presented to lord Mephisto for your real punishment!,” Andariel increasing the force more, making Tercio howling in pain,” You are really stubborn! Take it more, feel the emotional pain!” Tercio screams louder that can be heard miles away and the ground started to crack from the force, Andariel was grinning madly from what she’s doing she wants to torture his naivety, but something strange happens her powers are being pushed back, she sees Tercio Body is standing slowly, but something is different from what she sense at the traitor, “What?! You are not the boy that I was torturing seconds ago?” 

* The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt OST - Ladies Of The Woods play at timestamp 

His voice was different it becomes a silken voice of a woman,” Indeed I’m not Tercio, but we are still the same,” Tercio’s body stand up and a long wavy hair still cover the face,” I’m Ealnith the personification of Tercio’s Wrath and Anger, you have damage him enough to be knock unconscious, good thing I pulled him inside the mindscape to let him heal by Narzul,” An purple ominous aura erupt from Ealnith and surrounds her like a flame, then she stared intensely at Andariel, “ You overstayed your welcome here Cur,” Ealnith said coldly to Andariel,” Ealnith point her one palm at Andariel and push her aura to dissipate the face, which is effectively blown away, but the dark clouds are still there and the barrier was even more bigger, it covers the whole forest even the military outpost surroundings are covered,” That demon really extended her barrier just to trap us here, and she added a failsafe that if I destroy the barrier the whole ground will explode, Hmm... this is getting annoying I will stay in this world for now to help him, Tercio need to be strong for now so that he can survive from this another painful experience, our mate is waiting for us” Ealnith sees the approaching two humans, she pull back her hair at her back and decides to talk to them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What the fuck was that?!, it’s like a true nightmare incarnate that happen!” Clint commented while he stand up, he look around and see Nat, Bobbi, Melinda, and Coulson was getting up,” Hey where’s Tercio?” 

Nat first to speak up,” I don’t know, but I think he still in the same spot!, we should check on him!” Clint nod and both of them head to Tercio’s location, while Melinda and the others check on the shield agents.

Both of them see a lone figure standing on Tercio’s location it wasn’t him standing there, it was a woman standing in 7’0, has a long slight wavy hair that stretches way pass her upper torso, lavender eyes, cupid lips with a little tint of red, healthy pale skin, cute button nose, long eye lashes, 4 inch Horn that has fire blue on its tip, 3 inch sharp ears and b cup size breast, with the clothes of Tercio coming to them 

The Human face of Ealnith: The image of the link is in my profile 

Nat and Clint were dazed was they saw, the woman approach them with a calculated steps and she speak,” Are you Clint and Natasha If my memory serves me right?” 

“Ah yeah we are them, but could you please enlighten us, who are you?” Clint asked her back.

Ealnith just stares at them and something clicked on her mind, she blush a little from her forgetfulness,” Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Ealnith Tercio’s other personality,” 

Nat and Clint were dumbfounded at the reveal,” How does that work?” Natasha asked getting confused. 

Ealnith just clears her throat,” I will reveal when the whole Shields agents and the General are here, Let’s please meet them first” The two agents look at each other and with sense of understanding they nod and Nat speaks,” Just follow us and we will met them,” 

“That would be the best,” she followed the two to met the team, it just a short walk to the outpost and they see the scrambling soldiers fixing their post and Phil see the three and approach them,” Clint, Nat, Who is this tall young girl with you?” Phil greeted and asked them with suspicion. 

“We can’t answer it for now Phil, she says that we need all and the General to reveal herself,” Clint said to him, Making Coulson frown at them and look at the Girl with mistrust, but he relent for now,” Follow me at the Medic Tent” they followed Coulson at the Medic Tent, they enter it and see Bobbi, Melinda and the other 3 military doctor nursing the General Hoffman back to health.

“What happen here?” Natasha Asked while Coulson sit at the side of the tent to rest a little. 

“After the Andariel Demon dissipates it release a dark miasma, General Hoffman was hit by the dark miasma, because the general was the closes and inhale some of it, now he was fighting for his life,” Phil Coulson explains with utter dismay of what happen to the Steadfast General. 

“Maybe I can help the General, I can sense a dark energy killing him slowly inside,” Ealnith cold voice interjects from the conversation, surprising both of them, then Phil Coulson examined her,” How do I know you are not an enemy, you did not even introduce yourself,” Phil Coulson replied to her with utter distrust. 

“In due time Mr. Coulson, but please let me heal the General, every passing time that you won’t let me healed him, the general life will slowly fade,” Ealnith countered with raise chin. 

Coulson stared at her for a second and relent,” I will gamble this time”, “Do what you do miss, just remember I’m watching you,” Phil Threaten. 

Ealnith cracks a little smirk from the human, “He is Brave for a human, even his adversary is stronger than him, an admirable trait,”, “Sure Uncle Coulson~”, Agent Phil was surprise with that kind of tone and he knows the one who called him that “It can’t be, is she is Tercio?!”.   
Ealnith ignore the surprise look of Coulson, and walk to the side of the general but she was stop by a hand of a blond girl with a look of a hell hound,” Step aside Agent Morse, she will help the general back to health” Agent Coulson said to Bobbi. The Agent look at Coulson then reluctantly steps aside and let her pass, but still looking at her with distrust, and she see Agent May at the other side of the general’s bed studying at her and the other Military Doctor steps aside. 

Ealnith materialize a folding chair beside the Doctor and sits on it, she studied the General’s body, and Rip off his clothes with her strength,” What will you do to him?” Agent Melinda May asked her with her stern voice. 

“I will remove the Dark Miasma from his body, because that was a curse sent by the demon Andariel that will kill him slowly, causing his insides to deteriorate,” Ealnith explain without looking at Melinda. 

Ealnith put her hand at the chest, and glows with yellow light, it was 10 seconds pass a dark smoke was getting out from the mouth of the general and Ealnith quickly grabs it then she squeeze it to be destroyed, after the dark smoke was banished she still continue to heal the General for more 30 seconds then she stops. 

“I’ve finish healing the General, he will wake up any moment now but he will be tired,” Ealnith said with outmost confidence, after she said that the General gasped for air and sit up from his bed then he looked around. 

“What happen? Why I was in the medical Tent?” 

“You were hit by a Dark Miasma or a Curse after the Andariel demon banish, according to Ealnith that will slowly deteriorates you’re body inside, “ Coulson replied to the General. 

“Who is this Ealnith that saves me?” General Hoffman asked with a raised brow. 

“She is besides you General,” Melinda said to him, causing to look at his left and see a tall beautiful girl, that was sat beside him he was surprise that she has horns like the Tercio Katar. 

“Are you perhaps a Tercio Katar sibling?” 

“No General, I’m him just his personification of Tercio’s Wrath and Anger” Ealnith answer calmly to General Hoffman, causing them all to widen their eyes, except for Natasha, Clint, and Coulson that was just staring at their reaction. 

“That’s a ridiculous notion what you were saying, what’s next Tercio have another one” Bobbi said with a scoff. 

“There are two of us Agent Morse, be glad that the other one doesn’t appear, it will kill you all here without reason,” Ealnith warn her, making Bobbi shudder from the tone from Ealnith.   
“Could you please enlighten us, Miss Ealnith,” Phil Coulson approach her on her left side, 

Ealnith sit properly and tells them,” When Tercio was reborn from the Demon Realm he wanders aimlessly from the waste, then after a long walk he sees a fellow demons like him, he still didn’t know that he was demon at that time, but he will know it when he met those demons, they see him as innocent demon that has been newly reborn and has a little energy, they decided to torture him that last 8 years of pain and agony,” Ealnith said with full of sorrow, and All of them except Ealnith frown and jaws tighten from what she says, then she continues,” The early 2 years was a hardship of becoming their slave maiming him in every inch of his body,and using his body as bait for the demon fishes, and not feeding him in 2 years.” 

“Not feeding him in 2 years, how is he alive?!” Bobbi shouts at her

“We demons can survive for many years without food Miss Morse, but we need nutrients like other species that live, Tercio’s nutrients isn’t enough all of his little energy he have are focusing on healing, and his body was so injured he can’t gather much dark energy in a normal rate,” Ealnith explains to her.

“Why not Kill him or eat him to end his suffering?,” Barton gritting his teeth while he said it.

“I’m sure you know why, some of the beings in different species has worse traits that likes the agony of the different person, I’m sure you’ve met some of them isn’t it?” Barton, Melinda, Hoffman, Natasha, Morse, and Coulson nod their heads that they know some of those men that likes to torture there preys. 

“In those 2 years he questions himself, why did he live like this, what did he do to deserve this fate, after he thought of those, he looked at the demon faces that was laughing at his misery, his rage was so great it becomes his energy, because of that I was born inside of him, watching his agony,”

“Why didn’t you stop this?” Melinda may ask. 

“Stop them? We were still weak from those Time Agent Melinda, we don’t have enough energy to use and to kill them all, they were powerful compare to us, what would we do? Escape? Fight?, there’s no option there we’ve just wait, in next 4 years we was pass to another demon and to another just for their Testing Dummy, they were having fun because Tercio’s body is durable enough to handle it, they cast acid, poison, electrocution, incineration, drowning, and attacking his mind completely damaging him, because of that he develops another personification his Hatred at the demons that tortured him,”

“Wait you mean that Narzul that you told me?” Bobbi asked Ealnith. 

“Yes” Ealnith answered.   
“So this Narzul is the most dangerous?” Natasha asked. 

“No, he is not” Ealnith answered quickly,” Then who?” 

“Me Miss Romanoff, when the last 3 years of Tercio’s Torture, I discovered that I was not a demon, but one of the Lesser Old ones, when I discovered it I was astounded the power that Tercio accidentally created with his negative emotion combine with his dark energy, that’s why I trained myself very hard so I can save Tercio from the other tragedy that he will face like his torture and this day Ms. Romanoff,” Ealnith said as matter of fact, then she looked at the General, “General Hoffman I would suggest that we need to counter attack tomorrow, the barrier is bigger and surrounding us and the only way to remove it, is to kill the one who cast it,” 

“I thought Tercio said that he can destroy it,” 

“This Barrier has been change General, because the Demon Andariel sets a failsafe before I vanished her, if I try to disarm the barrier, it will explode and all of the vicinity will be turn into ashes General, I can survive that but not all of you here can survive that kind of destruction,” The general sighs,” Then we will commence the attack in noon, Doctor!” one of the three Military Doctor Steps forward,” Yes General” 

“Announce this to our men, that we will attack tomorrow at noon,” 

“Yes General Hoffman,” The Military Doctor salutes and exits,” You agents can all rest now, we are going to end this nightmare tomorrow,” Then the General looked at Ealnith,” You have my thanks young lady, I’m in your debt that you save my life and see my grandkids in my home and my regards to Tercio too,”

Ealnith scrutinized with her cold lavender eyes that makes the general quiver,” It’s just my Job General that ordered by Director Nick Fury, and be careful Old man you are out of your age don’t put yourself to much strain, or your Grandkids well be sad that their Grandfather can’t not met them,” Ealnith add a joking tone in the end. 

General laughs loudly and forgetting his quiver from Ealnith gaze,” That’s my Third time hardest laugh that I’ve ever do in my life Ms. Katar,” Ealnith covered her mouth with her left hand and giggled at little,” You’ve just remind me the Old Man that take cares of Tercio General,” Ealnith replied to him.

Ealnith gets up from the folded chair and dematerialized it,” See you in next morning General”, Ealnith nods at Phil Coulson. 

Phil Coulson stared at the General,” Get well General we will be waiting for the next Morning Meeting,” the agents get’s out of the camp leaving the general to rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Outside of the Medic Tent

Ealnith gets out of the tent last and see the agents waiting for her, then Agent Coulson speaks first,” This is another weird scenario that happen now to this day, I hope you still follow the orders that was given by Director Fury Ms. Katar,” 

“I will not disobey the orders of Director Fury agent Coulson, Tercio and I are still the same he like what I like, believe me Mr. Coulson that I will not jeopardize this mission, because Tercio would be depress more if he hears that his new friends died in this mission,” Ealnith said with a full promised. 

“I’m glad to hear that Ms. Katar, I think we should all rest for now for the next assault we will do tomorrow,” Coulson bid farewell to them, and he was followed by Agent Melinda May. 

The one who stays to Ealnith was Bobbi, Nat, and Barton eyeing at her,” What are you staring at is there problem on my face?” Ealnith said while raise an eyebrow at them. 

“It’s just weird that you are other personality of Tercio and he didn’t tell us,” Barton said with a concerned, which senses by Ealnith,” Don’t worry Agent Clint we have time to get know each other,” Ealnith speaks with a little smile.” Ok could you stop that please it’s creeping me out,” making Ealnith pout at Barton and crossed her arms,” Hmpf! I’m just trying to be nice to you Agent Clint. My smile hasn’t a double meaning into it... well most of the time”. Nat and Bobbi snickers how awkward was Clint is to Tercio’s other personality.

“Well see you in Tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep,” Clint left them, to go sleep from his tent. 

She sees Nat and Morse are still there she bows, “Greetings Agent Romanoff, and Morse nice to meet you,” 

Nat and Morse just bows slights just perturbed how fast she change emotion from cold to kind,” So you are Tercio’s become older sister, that means you are my older sister too,” Ealnith said with a kind voice. 

“Well If you want, you can call me Big Sister, but you are more taller than me,” Both of them laugh from Nat joke, while Bobbi just stared at her then smirk,” You can call me Big sister too if you like.” Bobbi said to Ealnith proudly.

Ealnith just looked at her like she was nothing to her, and just walk to Agent Natasha.

Bobbi left eyes twitch,” Ok big brat, Why are you ignoring me?” 

“Or what you will pinch my ear, sorry you are too small and I can’t hear you down there” Ealnith mocking Bobbi. 

“Ok that’s it you will get it,” Bobbi leap at her which Ealnith just dodge it easily, Bobbi doesn’t relent and charge again, which is a comical scene between Ealnith and Bobbi, making Nat just laugh at their display, Ealnith vanish before Bobbi grab her and appears behind Nat and hugged her back with her hand between her neck and her chin on Nat’s head,” Big Sis Nat, Agent Wore is bullying me~” Ealnith said like a child like voice to Nat, making Natasha laugh more and look at Bobbi ,” Ok enough of that, please don’t bully our little Sister,” 

Bobbi huffed,” Little sister my arse, that’s almost 13 inches taller than us Nat, it’s a abomination I imagined” 

Ealnith just smirk at Bobbi and show her tongue in a mocking way at her, which Bobbi just remembers what he do to Tercio,” You are getting revenge from Tercio aren’t you” Bobbi said with a poker face.

“Of course he is like my innocent brother at all,” Ealnith said to Bobbi which making Bobbi just scoffed. Natasha calm herself from her laughing “All right now that we finish the meet and greet, we should rest for now and go to our Tent,” The three go to their tents to rest, but before Ealnith enter her Tent she looks at the sky and the barrier,” I can send at least a little magic without the barrier noticing, our mate sure is hurting over the Atlantic I need to reassure him that we are okay here,” Ealnith create a lavender colored humming bird in her palm and sent it outside to barrier which pass through it, the hummingbird flies 10 times the speed of sound and sending it to Brian. Ealnith enter her tent and sleep for the next battle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Metro General Hospital

Brian was at the Metro General Hospital, and Weasel was asleep on a chair and the one who guarding him,” Good thing I have a friend that cares about me, I hope Tercio is okay from his mission now that the pain stop and I can’t freaking move because of my soul has been injured according to my senses which It will heal in 72 hours a three fucking whole days!, please give me a sign that Tercio is okay,” Brian hears a hummingbird at the window passing through the glass, he notice the energy of that bird that’s it’s different, but almost close to Tercio energy signature, the lavender humming bird land on his palm and merge to his arms, He feels a warm and soothing energy coursing through him, “That energy is almost alike to Tercio’s signature, maybe this is from Tercio saying that he was okay, I’m glad he was alright I will be relax for now,” After the hummingbird merge with him, he sleep peacefully at that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*3 Minutes Later Chateau Underground Hall

Andariel was gasping after she was push away by that energy she was angry and amaze of that kind of power,” Who is that woman!? I sense she is the same as the boy, but the energy of that woman is different than a demon..... could it be... a powerful Lesser Old One! And it’s inside of the demon brat, Lord Mephisto must know this Demon that has a Powerful Lesser Old One that form inside of a demon!,” Andariel look around her throne and see The Countess was busy organizing the demons,” Countess!” 

The countess turned around and bow slightly,” Yes Master” 

“Gather all the demons quickly and make them prepare for an assault to protect this Chateau we will make a last stand”

The Countess was confused,” Last stand?” 

“We have found an Powerful Lesser Old One!” Andariel said 

The Countess was gulping from the word Old One,” What a stroke of bad luck, we will battle an old one!”, “What should we do Master!?” 

“Summoned the Undead Soldiers and Phantoms that was sent here by the mortals, meanwhile I will prepare, we must capture this one and present to Lord Mephisto!” 

“As you wish Master,” The Countess run outside the hall to summoned the undead soldiers that the Mortals sent them. 

Andariel summon an Imp from a portal,” IMP! I have a message for Lord Mephisto, write every word I say and send this,”

“Absolutely My Mistress!” Andariel said her message and the Imp disappears from the Portal to send the message to Lord Mephisto. “Now that I send the message to Lord Mephisto, I need to prepare for this battle” Andariel begun summoning the remaining 1000 young sacrifices that has been rape to oblivion by her subjects.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Tomorrow Almost Noon

The whole Military Outpost was preparing for the assault to the forest, but the whole sky is still block by Dark Clouds and Big Barrier that reach 20,000 ft, the 400 agents are ready to support the German Troops. Because they will be their Rear Guard, then the General Request Ealnith to become their Air Support, because the Barrier is cutting them off, which their Air Supremacy is Denied, The Agent Clint, Natasha, and Bobbi were leading the Agents and Ealnith Enchant their weapons so they can effectively kill the demons, Meanwhile Coulson, Melinda, and General Hoffman stays at the camp in command center with their 50 soldier guards. The army spread apart but not too loose from their formation, they just need to cover more Area and flank from their advance at the Forest. 

Ealnith was flying slowly wearing the SHIELD Tactical Suit just above the advancing army from the forest, and her phone buzz “Ealnith here,” 

“Ealnith do you sense any presence 10 km from the south of the forest?” Natasha Asked.

Ealnith focus her senses to the forest, she sense Lesser demons, Corrupted Sisterhood Warrior that she sees from Bloodravens memories, Phantoms, trolls, undead soldiers, and harpies,” Nat, you will expect enemies at the distance of 5 clicks at your front, they are moving fast, the ones you will expect are 5,000 Lesser demons, 1,000 Corrupted Sisterhood Warrior from Bloodravens memories, 20 Phantoms, 100 trolls, 1,700 undead soldiers, and Flying 500 harpies, Be careful those lesser demons has mages in them, they will surely cast the magic that Tercio’s said to you and I will handle the Harpies from the sky” Ealnith warns Nat and she summoned the Unheilvoll. 

“Sure Little sis, thanks for the warning” Nat said to her with sweet tone and she cut off the call. 

After 20 minute March of the Soldiers, Coulson and General Hoffman ordered to stop into their communicator to form a defensive line from their position, and point their weapons at the front and taking cover, it was an intense moment to wait for their enemies, any moment they see the demons shadows from afar then they were surprise it charging at them at fast pace and far away from the charging demons, the imp mages from 2km away from the frontline are casting magic artillery missile that causes an explosion 5x powerful than a c4 at the human soldiers, they’ve were shaken but remained still and waited for the demon’s to get closed then they fired for all they got at the demon’s armies bulk that was charging at them with great frenzy, Ealnith heard all the fire fight started then he look at her front while she was flying, she sees the Harpies flying at the soldiers throwing javelins and acid spew to the soldiers, while the harpies dodging the bullets. 

Ealnith ignite her Ki and rocketing to the harpies she pierce the first unlucky harpy she caught sight off, she sees more charging at her and cast a Ki Blast at them disintegrating 40 of them, Ealnith quickly swung her spear to her left side to the two harpies that flew to her cutting them in half and blasting them to pieces with a Ki Beam, she sense another three harpies at her back side and back flip at the midair dodging it, she was now above the three harpies and point her spear at them, she rapidly thrust her spear at their top eviscerating their heads and bodies, after that she sees Barton was dodging and weaving from the 20 trolls and 30 Sisterhood Hunters, Ealnith decided to help him she flew to his location and readied her spear and start swinging and thrusting her spear at the Sisterhood of Warriors cleaving their bodies, she heard the word *thanks* to Barton and she nod at him, Ealnith Flew 1,000 feet above again causing the hundred harpies that flying at the top to notice her, they charge at her with absolute fury and Ealnith saw this and ready her Technique against the 100 harpies following her, her arms was coated with dark energy and raise her spear pointing at the charging harpies, lightning engulf her body and spear, then her arm veins bulges from the power she put into,” PIERCING COMET!” She throws her spear at blazing speeds that her spear generates a 50 meter energy cone surrounding it and the hundreds harpies was trembling at the amount of the energy that’s coming to them, they all try to retreat and evade but it was useless, the technique was too fast they were all engulfed and their bodies were decimated, but the spear doesn’t stop it was still soaring straight at the far back of the frontline to the Mages that casting artillery magic at the soldiers and 2000 more Sisterhood warriors reinforcement, the 100 imp mages feels the incoming energy from the above and they all cast a big barrier to protect them, in any moment Ealnith spear met the barrier creating a stalemate but it never stop, the spear breakthrough and hitting the ground were the 100 imp mages, and 2000 Sisterhood Warriors stand on upon and causing a Big sphere explosion that trembles the whole forest, A force of a wind that uproot hundred of trees and creates a 400 meter smoke, and 800 meter crater, Ealnith summon her spear back to her arms and see the destruction,” The half of the Andariel’s Army vanishes to dust,” Ealnith look at the frontline on her back and smirked,” the humans can handle the rest, I’m sure they didn’t need my helped anymore,” Her thoughts were interrupted by a powerful energy approaching to her, “ This one is different, it’s not exactly powerful like Andariel but powerful enough to annoy me, hmm... another Warm up is good for the body,” Ealnith ready her spear, and see combatant, it has two horns on side of her forehead, Thick Bat Wings on her back, pale skin like dead, white hair that stretches on her buttocks, bloodied eyes, gaunt with high cheekbones, wearing a Sisterhood armor but it was all black with a little tint of red, and wielding a 1 meter thick Red Bastard sword, and this woman annoys her to the core,” Who are you?” Ealnith said with a haughty tone. 

“Me? I’m The Countess you should bow before me like a Mongrel you are!,” The Countess said with an equivalent tone.

Ealith just chuckled at the Countess, She calm herself then look sideways at the Countess,” Bowing to you? To a leech that can’t even climbed at the top of the food chain, your intelligence speaks loudly that you can’t comprehend our situation, The real mongrel here is you~” Ealnith mocking her, which is effective that the Countess was extremely pissed, “Wow I can’t believe all I said was true, what a coincidence~, I will make her more mad like a bull that sees red,” She smugly smiled at the Countess, ”You are angry it seems, did my words held truth?” 

The Countess huffed to calmed herself, but still angry inside, “You’re tongue is sharp hmp!, that tongue must be develop to lick a manhood since birth, Are you perhaps a Harlot? You are talented I must say” She mocked back at Ealnith. 

Ealnith giggled at the Countess,” I will anger her more, which is nice to see,” The Countess corner lip twitch in anger and shouts at her,” Why are you giggling about harlot, is it true that you’re a whore?” 

Ealnith stop his giggling and smirked at her,” My tongue is sharp and born to lick a manhood you say, Ho~ I must thanked for the compliment Countess, you sure know your fellow Harlot it seems,” Ealnith notices the bubbling energy from her, that she was getting angry, she added more, ”And you said my tongue is talented too I’m grateful, you give me too much credit and I’m sure my bond mate will surely be pleased to hear this, he is hung as a horse as Tercio said to me, and how about you Countess you complimented my tongue, that means you are not so talented as me after all, for all that licking you lived on your years, my condolences for those poor beings they were licked by not so talented harlot like you~,” Ealnith smiles wickedly at the Countess faces that full of rage,” And that means you are the real mongrel, just a low breed bitch that has taste of a little power that give you a high ego,” Ealnith said with a tone of dismay.

The Countess rage was so great a red aura swirling around her and looking at Ealnith with pure unadulterated fury at Ealnith,” You swine! I will torture you to death and bath your blood!,” The Countess raised her sword and flew to Ealnith with speed of lightning and swung downward to Ealnith, but blocked by the Spear of Ealnith creating a loud twang from the weapons.

The clash ferocious a massive wind was generated from the impact of both weapons, The Countess was adding more power to push back the spear, it was useless because it doesn’t budge a inch, Countess was gritting her teeth at Ealnith who was smirking, she push sideward the sword with her spear and use her other hand to punch the side torso of the countess making her barf out blood from her mouth. ”Is that all can you do? Show me more for how did you get your Title Countess, or it’s just you give the *COUNTESS* Title yourself to inflate your ego?!” Ealnith shouts at the ground were the countess was standing up from the crater,” You’re dead!” The Countess shouted to her then she swung her sword, casting a red light beam towards Ealnith.

Ealnith simply point her palm at the beam and catching it and dispel the attack, after she dispel it, She saw the Countess were within range of her sword, she swung on her side, but it was for nought Ealnith slap away the sword from the Countess grasp, Ealnith quickly form a finger gun,  
“HELL BULLET” a red bullet was shot and penetrated the Countess body, her whole body was now covered by a red ball, slowly damaging her body from the harsh energy inside of the ball, she was now on hysterics,” What’s this?! I can’t move from this!” 

“Just my technique that I learn,” Ealnith cold voice replied to her, she stomp the countess body in midair causing to crash her body to the ground again unable to move, Ealnith hold her spear with both hands pointing it to the ground, the unheilvoll started to crackle with purple Ki Energy,  
“SHOOTING STAR” Ealnith body accelerated towards the down body of her enemy and her spear at the front creating an purple cone energy, The Countess last one to see is the sharp end of the spear, and then her head was splattered from the force of the spear striking her head, Ealnith was not yet finish she still see the body of the countess twitching, Ealnith point her palm at the body and cast a magic,” SACRED FLAME,” she calmly said, and her hand spewed a 10 meter wide wild stream of violet fire engulfing the body, Ealnith stop the Technique and see the body were nothing but all ash, she look around and see the destruction then senses the souls of the demons and corrupted humans, Ealnith open her mouth slightly and careful suck all the souls of the demons to her even the Countess soul are screaming.  
She finished absorbing all and meditate all these souls to her body, “These souls are powerful enough to empower me just a little, I need to use this souls to accelerate Tercio’s healing, when this is over I really need to train to Tercio, and reveal more about our mindscape,” Ealnith go to the agents and tell them what happen and final step to finish this mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Tercio’s Mindscape 

“Auggh~” Tercio woke up and see a simple room but wide and he was on a 4m bed, he looked at his body, he is just fine and remembers what happen he was now wearing a black night clothes. ”I’m really in my mindscape now and Ealnith or Narzul pull me out from the demon Andariel that cause me to go unconscious, this is what I get if I getting caught off guard, How’s the agent of shield and general faring in the mission? I should be the one helping them, I hope isn’t Narzul is the one controlling the body,” He look around and hears the door open, It was Narzul in his Human form wearing a white long sleeve sweater with Gym Shorts, I was full alert at him. 

Narzul rolled his eyes and smile to Tercio “Could you calm down for a sec, I’m not here to hurt you dummy~ and If I hurt you, Ealnith would hurt me again in again, and be grateful that I was the one who take care of you and heal you,” Narzul said with a arrogant tone. 

Tercio is weird out from Narzul and looking at him with suspicion, “That means Ealnith is the one taking over my body right now, How is she doing?” Tercio said with a tone of anxiety. 

Narzul grinning then approach beside him and sit on the bedside,” Don’t worry about it, she can take care of herself and she knows the basic information of your mission, plus you are still healing from the Harlot attacking your soul and mind filling it with full of anguish,” 

Tercio seems uncomfortable how close Narzul is and fidgeting from his position, “Then what should I do right now?, I feel so useless in here,” 

“You feel useless? No shit, you let your guard down, and Ealnith said to me to guard and heal you, after she take care of the problem she will come here and teach you a lesson,” Narzul replied.

Tercio winces from the information that Ealnith would teach him a lesson, “That’s terrifying to think about it, then why are you so nice right now?” 

“Well from what you experience from the bitch, it satisfy me you got hurt real bad from a cocky brat like you” Narzul scold him with a voice of satisfaction. 

Tercio glared at him and just huffed because he was right then he looked at Narzul, “What’s the situation from the mission?” 

“Ealnith defeated the half of the army and kill their commander, I believe she was called The Countess, It was great to see that Bitch get humiliated by Ealnith, and if you are worry about the agents, they are safe just exhausted from the enemies they fought,” 

Tercio felt joy from the news, but he look shyly to Narzul,” Umm.. Thanks Narzul for telling me”

Narzul look and examined him, “Pfft~ you are really cute when you are shy, it’s like you are begging to be devoured,” Narzul said that while he pinch Tercio’s face,” OW OW OW! That hurts!,” Tercio’s admonished and massaging his cheeks. 

Narzul just laugh and suddenly straddled him to his hips aligning their bulges, and he grip tightly his both hands above his head,” You know if you are still healing nicely here and I see you are now healthy state, what if we get to know each other intimately it’s a perfect moment isn’t it, what do you say?” kissing his neck making Tercio blush, and moan from the kisses he got, then controlled himself and said at Narzul angrily, but it has a hint of lust,” You are such a pervert like Brian and I fucking hate you the most,”

Narzul stop kissing his neck and look at Tercio’s face very close and grinning madly, “I didn’t hear you complain about my kisses~, C’mon now I’m sure that you want this as much as I do, and don’t worry about your virtue it’s for our mate first one to do it, and I will do something else to pleasure us both,” Tercio just flush from the implication of Narzul and they started making out from their hearts content. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*German Military Outpost

Inside of the Command Center, Phil Coulson was just staring in amazement, and Melinda and the general was agape at the power Ealnith has showed them in the screen, on their minds are exactly the same, it’s almost close to the Hulk power, General Hoffman look at Agent Coulson, “Do you know the power she has Agent Coulson,”

Phil Coulson stand straighter and look at the general “Tercio is very much vague if comes to his abilities General, but base on our information, he defeated Rhino the augmented Human by a little gamma radiation and a suit that empower him more, just got defeated by a single individual name Tercio.” 

“This is troubling me Agent Coulson, How would I know the Americans will use this power against us?” General Hoffman asked Phil anxiously. Melinda was fully alert at the moment, but at one look by Coulson stops her.

“I promised you General it will not happen, even we are shields are having problem with the American Government they even tried to steal technologies from Mr. Stark to achieve more military might, but it stop by Stark himself, and we the SHIELD are almost independent organization, and our job is to protect earth from Hydra, and anyone who threatens the earth,” Agent Coulson said with full of Fire and Promised, which the General looked at him and forget his anxiety from the power Tercio or Ealnith got, he likes Coulson answered to him, it hold truth. 

“I really appreciate your honest answer Agent Coulson, but I still watching the Americans if they do something that can threaten the security of my country,” General Hoffman replied to Coulson in equal tone. 

“Then we reach in accordance General,” Agent Phil said with a tone of finish, making Melinda sighs in the back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Forest Battle Frontlines 

Natasha and Bobbi were panting after finish killing all the 260 Dark Spearwoman and 420 imps with the help of their soldiers and agents at the back, they both nod and appreciation, then the ground shaken,” What happen?!” Bobbi said and trying to balance herself from the shake. 

Natasha look around and see at the top of the trees that there was a massive explosion,” I think it was Ealnith just drop a 10 MOAB at the enemies, look at the top of the trees,” Natasha pointed it out, Bobbi look at the direction and saw it,.”That’s a massive explosion that she just do!, from that kind of power Tercio and Ealnith have, why they are trying to cooperate with us?!” Bobbi asked with a hint of apprehension. 

Natasha knows the reason and looked at Bobbi with assurance, “I think the reason is they are really trying to gain our trust, and not act like children with us, a good effort for them, but Director Fury will be harder to gain trust, he is too much paranoid I’m afraid, C’mon I believe we clear this flank and advance further,” Natasha urge Bobbi to follow her, but she look around first for how many casualties they gain,” Damn our 40 agents, and 100 soldiers we’ve lost in this flank, I need to reassure Clint is safe from this,” 

“Bobbi follow me first we need to search for Barton,” Natasha order Bobbi and she look at the remaining agents and soldiers,” Hold this position and eliminate strugglers as you can,” The soldiers and agents nodding in understanding, then both of the female agents go to the center of the frontline, 5 minutes of running they see bunch of corpses of the enemies and allies alike both are torn to shreds, they look sadden at their allies but continued and see Clint just leaning at a damge stump of a tree relaxing with the remaining agents and soldiers sitting on the grounds but they were in circle formation, “Clint are you fatally hurt?” 

Clint looked up and was glad to see these two and tiredly smile to them and place his bow just to his left side, “Almost thankfully if not for Ealnith My head would be their trophy, she save me from those 30 extremely skilled corrupted Hunters and 20 trolls that chasing me, because I’ve just killed their 60 imps mages, 5 phantoms and 30 darkstalkers from the front line in 40 seconds, making me their valuable target to silence, which is a nightmare!,” Clint explained to them 

Bobbi just chuckled, “ I think your head will be beautiful display from those women warriors, Imagine what would they do,” Clint quiver from that imaginary, “ Don’t say it like that Morse it’s disgusting to imagine and you are really Agent Worse~” Clint said to her, causing Morse to frown,” Where did you hear that nickname from me?!” 

Clint was cackling at her face, “Ealnith said to me before the assault to the forest,” Bobbi rolled her eyes at him, then they hear a something it was coming right at them, they ready their weapons and wait for the opponent, but they saw the approaching visage, they sighed in relief that it was just Ealnith coming with blood hands and see some satisfaction in her face, she stop at their front, “I guess you have defeated the army and rout the other creatures from the battlefield, you like the experience from the full blown battle?” Ealnith ask them. 

“It was an excellent and terrifying thing I’ve ever felt Lil Sis, but I’m hope not joining this in a second time,” Agent Barton said to her, making Ealnith and Natasha giggled slightly, and Bobbi smirked at Clint. 

Ealnith then change the topic with a foreboding face,” You should retreat now, the chateau we are assaulting are now generating a massive energy, I fear for all of you that you won’t survive here, If something emerge from the Chateau,” Ealnith said with a grim tone. 

“I’m pretty sure we can support you fro-“Bobbi Morse was interrupted by a powerful eruption sound, and a powerful gust of wind making all of them except Ealnith fall from their butts, they all stand up, while Ealnith fly above the trees to see what happen,” What happen?!” Bobbi asked from the ground, Ealnith muttered shit because of what she sees, she looked at the agents from the ground, she use her telekinesis to lift the three agents they yelp from the sudden lift, but control themselves now they are at top of the trees they see a 200 meter female demon with 4 spider legs spikes producing on her back, a hoof legs and a flaming red hair with an black armor on its torso and they recognize the face it was the demon face on the cloud 

https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Andariel

“I will put you down right now, and run away to safe distance I will defeat that demon from here,” Ealnith said to them, but All three of them felt worried. 

Natasha was really worried, “Are you sure you can handle this?, is this some bravado?” 

“This is not a false Bravado Nat, I can hadle this, I’ll be the one facing her and it will be too dangerous for all of you here if you join me, you will just get in the way for now,” Ealnith said to her slightly smile to her, the three agents felt wants to stay, but they listen to logical reason, they will just a burden in this fight right now and relent, Ealnith place them to the ground and all of the three shout orders to retreat as possible distance, Ealnith see the retreat was doing smoothly and flew to the 200 meter demon that she will kill. 

Ealnith flew fast to the front of the Demon and stop at the front of it, “You must be Andariel I presume?” 

The large demon smiled at her, “You are correct, I’m Andariel The Maiden of Anguish, and you are the one who defeated the Countess, one of my faithful servants, what a magnificent display of power that you show and I see you are powerful enough to take care of her, I will offer you to be one of my Servants and present you from Lord Mephisto, he will reward you handsomely if you become one of us?,” Andariel offer to Ealnith but she sense a terrible Ki on the demon, she is hiding something from me. 

“Lord Mephisto?, Why would I go to you If I have a mate to go home and take care of him, you demons in this place really love to bargain, is it that you are afraid that can’t control in this mortal realm?” Ealnith said with a tone of dismay.

“Scared of you, that’s laughable notion you assume from me, I offer you this because you have potential for a Lesser Old One, and why would you care about your bond mate if you have power in your grasp that eclipse him, he is just a pig of a man that has been offered a great power, If you accept this more power will be at your grasp just by the mere accepting this offer” 

*Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Moon Presence

Ealnith was disgusted to this Demon her eyes are now twitching madly, “How dare she said my mate is a pig!, she will suffer from my hands,” Ealnith was now adding more power to her body causing her appearance to change a little, the first changes were mouth, the former lips has now vanish it was replace by a set of 2 inch of jagged teeth and now her lavender eyes were now glowing, her back was now sprouting 10 inch thick and 7 Meter long 10 Octopus Tentacles whipping violently, Andariel was push back a little from the violent aura of Ealnith, then she speak in her guttural voice, “ You dare to say that kind of tone too me!, your life is forfeit,” Ealnith flew to her midsection and punch it, launching the big body 1500 meters away, Andariel was shock at the power that was punch to her midsection, she stabilize herself and launch 10 big fireballs from her mouth to Ealnith. 

Ealnith saw this and let her Tentacle deflect it to the side of her, All Fireballs were deflected and hit the ground causing 400 meter explosion each hit, then to her surprise Andariel was charging fast even for her size, she punch Ealnith launching her to the ground then Andariel summons 100 lightning strike big enough to torch the 200 meter ground that Ealnith crash in, Andariel blew a wind to clear the smoke and see Ealnith was unscathed from the attack making her boil in anger, she stomp the ground and send a 40 meter wide wave of molten rocks from the ground to Ealnith. 

Ealnith form a chopping motion with her 2 hands and slice the molten rock dividing it in half and look at Andariel charging massive body to her, she gathers dark energy from her mouth and her Tentacle stabs the ground to stabilize her, Ealnith finishing charging the attack then her mouth shot a Extreme concentrated stream of violent plasma launching it to Andariel’s front. 

Andariel chant magic by her hands and quickly creates a hard rock wall to block the attack, the attack met the wall with blistering force of heat, the earth walls are holding the attack with its sturdy body, but in a second it cracked and the Violet plasma broke through hitting Andariel breast with its great heat making her scream in agony and her massive body was pushed suddenly by the force of attack creating 1500 meter trail of her body. 

Ealnith power down her attack and flew to the body of Andariel, she saw her chest was now a 30 meter hole, Andariel was now coughing blood from the wound and trying to get up, but it was useless because Ealnith 10 Tentacle Enlarge launch it enough to hold her body and squeezing her painfully with the force that can crush a mountain instantly and her body are making sound of loud cracking, “Ahhhhhhhh! Get your slimy tentacle off me this instant!,” 

“Or what you will kill me!, you have the same brain cells as the countess that can’t recognize it’s a futile effort to fight me!,” Andariel was enraged as gritting her teeth and look fiercely at Ealnith she use another one of her powerful attack ,” POISON NOVA!, “ A massive green liquid erupts from Andariel’s body covering the Tentacles that wrapping her and covering all the Area with acidic liquid and smoke that easily melts and rot away the trees, rocks, and the ground. 

Ealnith grits her teeth from the pain of the acid, but thanks to her ability she has a high regenerative powers and she triple the power of her contricting Andariel’s Big body making her shout of agony, “You will experience a terrible pain that I can avenge my mate and Tercio!.” Ealnith imbued all her Tentacles with violet plasma fire to burn Andariel. 

Andariel was now shrieking like a banshee from the pain then Ealnith stop her flame seeing her work, The Big demon was now charred but it’s still alive and glaring at her. “You will pay for this you cretin, I have message Lord Mephisto to know your whereabouts enjoy being tormented by our lord!,” Ealnith frown on her then she flew 10,000 feet above from the ground and lifting Andariel’s body, when she was at the exact height she throws the body to the ground, Andariel was shouting profanities at her and crash to the ground causing a massive plume of smoke and 1000 meter crater, Andariel was in coughing fits is almost dead but still has will to fight an tries to get up even its futile to do. 

Ealnith was annoyed and amaze from her will, so she will cast one of her powerful Technique, but before that she will begin with the tenderizer, Ealnith spread her arms and tentacle forming 4 Meter Black Halo and a Cross on the middle with Violet Color on the edge Ealnith whole body is now pointing at the ground, “BLADES OF JUDGEMENT!,” 20 red swords shots out from the halo, striking Andariel’s body and piercing her whole and the blades explodes causing another tremble, Ealnith smirk at the successful hit now for the final attack and enough to kill her.

Ealnith eyes are now surrounded by bulging veins and form her 10 tentacles are now pointing at the ground casting a lightning and combining it into a big ball of energy.   
Andariel see this is now begging for mercy, but it can be heard by Ealnith her throat and mouth was destroyed. 

Ealnith finishes her charge and the ball of energy crackles fiercely, in this moment the wind dies down and only can hear the lightning from the energy, Ealnith cast it with determination, “HEAVEN’S LAMENT” A massive violet lightning was launch from the ball and it was 5x the size of Andariel’s big body. 

The technique hit Andariel’s body and deepening the crater 8000 meters below underground, it’s a good thing the remaining human army are now far away from the battle and doesn’t suffer from collateral damage, Ealnith was a little exhausted from what she cast because her limited form can’t handle that much energy, she can now see Andariel’s soul and absorb it via her mouth, Andariel soul was fighting back but Ealnith added more force to suck her in. 

Ealnith has absorb Andariel and now start to feel her power increase that she absorb the soul, “Tercio Narzul and I are now more powerful from this, he should be grateful that I help him, if not the punishment he will get can be painful hmph!,” She flew off slowly to the military base to meet the humans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Earlier before Andariel’s death just outside the north part of the forest

Natasha, Bobbi, Clint, and the other agents and soldiers are now outside of the forest finally, they were all heavily panting from the running they’ve done, because they were scared of getting caught from the gargantuan battle that occurs, once they heard the explosions there are temptations to look back, but ignores it to escape to their safety, it was like they were running from the hell hounds itself. 

They see the Military outpost and they push forward for the second wind, once they are at the front they all drop down from exhaustion, the medics see them and checking them out and giving them water to hydrate them from the battle, Nat finishes her bottle of water and stand up to regulate her blood, she looked at the forest and see a big violet ball, Natasha focus her eyes more, “Maybe it’s Ealnith, but I sense dread from the attack when I see it,” after 10 seconds of waiting, the Violet Ball just cast a massive stream of lightning, towards the ground and loudly roars like thousand tigers, once it impacted the ground they felt the ground shaken again and torrents of wind that blows their way, and they can smell the horrid burnt in the air, “Ealnith sure show how monster can Tercio be if he was let loose, good thing Tercio is a decent kid, but Nick Fury will get more paranoid,” Agent Romanoff release a sigh and relax, she can feel her gut that it was now over they could celebrate a little from this victory they have achieve, she gets up and call Clint and Bobbi,” Clint!, Bobbi! Let’s go meet the general, Phil, and Melinda, they should have recorded it,” The agent both nod and follow Nat to command center albeit tiredly. 

They’ve enter the command center, and see the three were staring at the big screen of the monitor, they approach them,” General Hoffman, Melinda, Coulson, what happen? Did you record it?” Coulson look at her and nods, “Yes we have recorded it,” Coulson looked at the General,” General Hoffman If you would play it again for to see,” Coulson request to General.

Hoffman turn to him and nods, he signal the operator to play the recorded battle, the operator plays it and they see Ealnith punching the demon in her midsection,” I’m really scared aroused from Ealnith Battling huh She really hit the demon good with the punch, it literally caved in,” Barton Clint said with amazement with his toned and earning a slap on the head by Melinda May while Nat and Bobbi snickers at Clint, then they see on Ealnith back, “Is that 10 Tentacles of giant octopus sprouting on her back?!, she is like one of the Cthulu Creatures that I read sometimes!” Bobbi commented. 

“The thing is we can’t clearly see her face too much, because of the static that they were emitting from their powers, now fast forward to the next scene,” General Hoffman ordered to the operator.

The Operator fast forward a bit and see Ealnith casting a violet purple beam striking the erected earthen wall and breaking it through then they see the Demon was hit on the chess launching her far away, “*Whistle* That’s pretty damn powerful, like one of those Stark beam on his chest that can decimate a lot of things!,” Barton commented about the attack of Ealnith use. 

The next scene were Ealnith wrapping her Tentacle to the Body of the demon and squeezing the life of her, the drone got close and hear what they say. 

Nat raise an eyebrow from what Ealnith said to the demon, “She is really possessive about her mate, a con to be remember and try not to hurt her mate when she is around, she is very territorial based of what I see on her behaviour,” 

Bobbi looked at Nat and shakes her head, “A troublesome one at that, and terrifying I almost can hear her voice distorted from the audio, it really sends shiver from my spine, It’s like the hulk were chasing us I imagine,” Bobbi said and getting spooked from the imaginary. 

“Please don’t say it, I don’t like getting chase again by monsters,” Clint said with worried tone. 

Nat hears their comment and smirk, “At least it will hit you one time and kill us instantly,” Nat said in a joking tone, but the whole room just looked at her with poker face,” What I’m just lightening up the tone,” Clint just rolled her eyes at her, and the other agents sighs how dark natasha’s humor is, Nat just giggle at their reaction and see the general widen eyes and anxious face, “What’s wrong General something you remember?” Natasha asked. 

The general just snap out from his stare and look at Natasha and laugh a little, “I’ve just remember every time my wife just as territorial as her, that really means she loves me like Ealnith love her mate very passionately,” The General said with a hint of nostalgia. 

Now it almost the climax and see Ealnith flew and lift the demon with ease and when they stop Ealnith use her tentacle to threw the demon to the ground with great speed that breaks the sound barrier, and see the body getting stabbed by 20 red swords and exploding and hears the cries of pain from the demons that almost like a puppy getting hurt, and see another incoming attack which Nat widen her eyes and point it out, “ That’s the last attack that I see when we just come out from the woods,” They all stared at attack and wait it to launch it, in any moment Ealnith shot it, there are mixtures of emotion from different personel of the room, they all like a deer caught in a headlight. 

“I’m completely shitting out my brains now, I’m going to question her why she does she follow Director Fury without hesitation,” Bobbi commented and promised to herself. 

Barton and Nat look at each other then Clint speak to her, “Umm.. Bobbi you don’t have to because Tercio wants to show that he/she is not a threat to Earth and like to integrate within this earth without problems, from my understand he is the main personality and they will follow what he likes, well that’s my opinion just free to asked her when she get backed,” 

Then a voice surprise them all and didn’t hear it coming and the toned of voice is guttural, “Actually you don’t need to wait and asked me?” 

They all jumped, except the agents and almost all of them were ready to shoot who is the intruder, but they were glad it was Ealnith, but still terrified at her face, “The hell happen to your face Eal?! It looks like you become a fiend!” Bobbi said to her loudly. 

Ealnith just slightly open her mouth and speak from her throat, “What you don’t like my looks?~,” 

“More like it fucking spook us and our spine is shaking from your face Eal” Clint commented, making Ealnith just giggle at him. 

Natasha steps forward, just 1m apart, “What happen? Why did your face change Eal?” 

Ealnith looked at her then sense her Ki, “I sense a little bit apprehension from her and I can’t blame her my face is a little bit out of normal in a sense, then I sense another one she is filled of worried and she wants to know according to the gleam of her eyes, maybe it’s for Nick Fury information,” 

“It all start happening because of my own power, I escalated it more than this body can contain, this isn’t my true form Natasha,”

“True form!? Can you show it?” Clint quickly asked. 

Ealnith shakes her head, “I’m not a student to do show and tell Clint, and I will say just this time, I’m over 500 meters tall if I show you now and I will alarmed the natives, plus my Aura is strong that a normal humans will strained from the pressure, you don’t want that to happen Agent Barton?” Barton just flush from her answer. Ealnith look around and see Agent Phil want to ask something, “What will you ask Agent Coulson?” 

“You sense me huh, this one is I will asked you, what do you mean Brian is your mate? You are like mated to an animal,” 

“Oh that is what you’re asking to me, well It’s a surprise to me too Agent, it’s just my instincts flared when I see him with a sense of wanting and he is like an aphrodisiac to me, and Tercio even we have a tattoo for our bondmate,” 

All the personel were bewildered at her explanations, and Natasha speaks, “What tattoo?” 

Ealnith cut her tactical suit from the neck only to show her collarbone has a Black Bear face tattoo, all the male operator on that room blush, but not the agents and general they were just examining the tattoo, “Are all of you satisfied now?” they all nod and disperse then Bobbi, Nat, Ealnith, and Clint prepare to leave and go home to rest, while the General, Melinda and Phil talk for a 10 minutes.

Play this in youtube : World-s Most Emotional Piano Music by Giovanni Puocci

Once the leaders are finish talking they exited the command center and congrats all the agents and soldiers for the successful operation for ending the nightmare that comes to their world and offer a farewell ceremony from the fallen comrades and young ones it was a bitter ending for all and in exact moment the dark clouds clear and the barrier was gone, the sun shine brightly at them and a calming wind blew to them, A stream of hope filled their bodies and mind for saving their country from the demon incursion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Chinook 30 minutes later 

It was now dusk all the agents leave the south Germany 30 minutes ago, it was a bitter goodbye because they didn’t save 75% of the teenagers that had been kidnapped by the demons. 

Ealnith staring at the window with full on thinking about what happen, “The news has been spread throughout the Europe I thought media’s was banned on that day maybe some locals caught it by a camera, now they seen what happen to my battle, the natives have seen a new landmark that I made for them, a 1km wide hole that has depth of 8000m underground,” Ealnith sighs and she checks what happen to Tercio, she was laughing of what he sees those two were sleeping like a children, “I’m really jealous they are really having fun in there, maybe I will visit them later,” Ealnith was waiting now but she hears Natasha call to her name, she looked at her, “What is it Natasha?” 

“I forgot to asked about Tercio, is he okay and well?” 

“Yes he is okay, he is now healing well and having fun with Narzul,” Ealnith crack a little smile because Nat really cared about Tercio and wiggled her eyebrows at the end, making Nat chuckle from what she meant, they wait for 30 minutes and they now see the Helicarrier making them breathe in relief, the Chinook landed on the runway and all the occupants leaves then they were greeted by salute and applause by the crew, they all smile a little still remembering the bitter mission they fight, the surprising one was Nick Fury was waiting too, and eyeing on Ealnith and Nat, “ Congratulations from your bitter victory, Follow me to the bridge we will have a talk,” Nick Fury turn around and walk then he was followed by them, leaving the hoots and cheers at the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Helicarrier Bridge 

Director Fury is standing on the middle with his 3 screens on deck while Maria Hill was busy ordering the agents, and Nat and Ealnith just sitting on the desk, “This is a surprising one that Tercio doesn’t tell about me,” Fury said while his back is turned and then he continues then turn around to face the Ealnith, “Could you tell me, where is Mr. Katar?”

Ealnith stared stoically at the Director, “You are looking at him Mr. Fury, and don’t worry we are still the same as Tercio, I’m just his other personality that born inside of him from all the negative emotion and dark energy he generate every single day Director Fury,” Nick release a breathe of annoyance, “This is getting complicated, and I sincerely hope you don’t cause trouble here and add to my migraine!,” Nick turn to Romanoff, “Agent Romanoff what is your observation to Ealnith or Tercio?” 

Nataasha sighed and answer truthfully, “She is a bit territorial Director which is a con in any operation if her/his mate are on the same mission, but they are clearly listening to our order and following without a problem, and I trust my gut instincts Director it doesn’t leave me astray, and lastly they were a valuable ally we didn’t need to antagonize them, if you are still paranoid Director we could just continue to monitor them each day as long it’s limited to you and me” 

Nick contemplates a bit and look at the screen with clenched jaw and sighs for a second, “I will accept your answer too me Agent Romanoff, but remember this you are still too monitor them and report it to me”.

“You know Director she is still here, can’t you just tell her face to face,” Nat said to the Fury making him cough at his embarrassment, and stared at Ealnith, “We will not stop watching you, and you do anything that halt you and contain the heck out of you got it?” 

Ealnith just giggles and smile at Nick Fury, then she put a hand on her chin and said mockingly “Sure Grandpa Nick~” Nick fury right good eye twitch from that and massage his forehead, and hears the laugh of Agent Romanoff, “ Shut it both you and you two are dismissed,” Both of the girls left but they were halted by nick fury once more, “And Ealnith tell Tercio that expect another mission,” 

Ealnith nods and they both leave quickly from the bridge leaving Fury to calm down, and order more reports from the last mission, so they could get handle this smoothly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*12 hours later on the top of New York skies Helicarrier Runway

Ealnith was showering from a long travel of Helicarrier to America and thinking the past hours she met Tercio and Narzul just sleeping on the bed like a bunch of toddlers, making her smile. 

*Flashback  
Ealnith transported herself to their mindscape wearing her tactical clothes, she see at large Mansion in a the middle of the dark forest full of nightly creatures that can kill someone if they decided to invade, Ealnith improve it more so she can protect their minds more effectively, the night creatures were intimidated from her mere presence, some of them are the souls of imps, trolls, and dark sisterhood that she and Tercio absorbed from the previous mission, they bend their knees and bowed themselves at her side where she was walking and Ealnith just ignore them, she see the front garden is full of Lavender’s and Violet Flowers with a bunch of torn on its stems, she sees the imps tending to the garden but they were different types, standing in 1’2 ft and have bat wings, these is the type were they can wield more chaotic magic, and see the top of the mansion were guarded by 300 stone 8ft gargoyles ready to get out and tear an intruder, “I should add more and train them with magic to make them more dangerous as they can,” Ealnith smiled from the prospect and enter the Mansion and see a Hobgoblin butler standing on 6’8 ft that has grey skin and smooth bald head, but crooked long nose and jagged teeth and has built of a Expert Boxer.

“Good to see you back Lady Ealnith,” The hobgoblin bowed to her, Ealnith smiled and greet him,” Good to see you too, How’s the island Duzma?, I hope you scouted the continent on the west and you repaired the island, while I’ll killed that demon that destroying this place,” 

“I repaired the island milady, and I scouted the 55,000 miles of the continent just west of our island, it has different creatures that you created, but none of them are loyal to you it seems and form a different faction to each other and started to kill one another for power and territory,” Ealnith hummed to his report and he continues, “Why would you not conquer them milady, And just let them go rampant?” Ealnith raise eyebrows at him.

“It’s simple Duzma, I’ve just created them from my enjoyment to make this world not lonely and have a purpose, I don’t care about their conflict as long they are not to destroy this island, and plus they are too focus on their fighting from the western continent, we are 2,500 miles away from them, then our island is filled with creatures that I created to protect our borders, and before I forgot call Javul to train the new race of 2,000 fallen Imps, 100 Trolls, and convert the 100 Corrupted Sisterhoods as our spy in any continent they are very limited, and have the 10,000 Gnolls, Trandoshans, Kobolds, Goblins, and Vorchas to learn basic knowledge and teach them how to built a civilization, guide them if you must, My clone, and Narzul will handle them and strike fear into their hearts even you My Most Loyal servant, “Ealnith touch his shoulders with grip that means respect, and Ealnith eyes shine brightly with pride to him, “They will respect my power and even you they will respect, especially the Gnoll’s they will worship me and my other personalities as their new Masters, go now and do what I command,” Duzma was crying proudly (｡T‿‿T｡), “As you wish milady,” Duzma leaves to inform Jarvul, but he was stop by Ealnith again, “Duzma two more thing”

Duzma raise a brow and turn at her, “Yes Milady?” 

“This isn’t just the continent that you can scout on, beyond the sea to the east of our island location just 1,500 miles away, there’s a 3 continent there settled by humans, and to the north and south there are more settlements of humans and other creatures, you will scout and established a base at them too spy, do not make a contact to them or release information about this continent if absolute necessary, do you understand Duzma?” 

Duzma grins deviously from her Lady, “Yes My lady and the second thing?,” 

“Our island size is 2,500 miles from East to West, and the distance from North To South is 2,000 miles Duzma you sure know that we are very few in number but the quality of our troops can mend it, set up more guards to every border as you can and train them well and if they don’t want it, you can punish them if they aren’t respected you yet, surely you are powerful enough to kill a whole lot of them and take example to be seen by the rest”. Ealnith stared at him with Cold Eyes. 

Duzma was intimidated and joyful, he respects Lady Ealnith, and Lord Narzul ruthlessness and authority but to Tercio he really likes his meek and kind nature what a nice master to have too, “Happily to oblige your order Mistress,” He said it with pride and bowed to her then went outside to execute the order.

“This mindscape that becomes our dimension is becoming rowdy, but it’s a good way to see new beings from other dimension and we can create our own army for ourselves and a secret base,” Ealnith smiles at her plan, she goes to the 5ft floor which is the whole room, she goes to the right and see a simple but relaxing room for the three of them, she approach the bed and see the two sleeping on a 4 meter wide bed.

“Tercio wake up,” Ealnith waking up tercio, making him grumble and take off the hands that hugging him, he looks up and see Ealnith he widen his eyes and gets up from the bed,” Umm... Ealnith your here?, What happen to the mission?” 

Tercio was getting nervous from Ealnith stare, but she just crack a smile, “We completed it, but the sad thing was we’ve just save a small amount of the kidnapped humans,” Tercio was sadden from the news and sit on the bed and Ealnith change her clothes into a female night clothes, and sit beside Tercio, he was crying from his failure but he was surprise that she was hug by Ealnith from his waist and he sobs more harder than he thought, ”Just release your it~, I’ll be here with you,” 20 minutes has been pass, Tercio calm down from his sobbing, she notices this and smiled, “Feel better now?” He nods from her and smile a little. 

“Yes I feel better now, but I sense there is still there to say,” Tercio said to her with apprehension. 

“You are really too observant right now, well I will reveal to you that your or our mindscape is a dimension on its own,” Tercio can’t believe what Ealnith said to him, she sense it and took his hand and guide him to an open window, Tercio look at the window and see the whole landmass of the island itself, the surrounding Area was filled with Dark Trees then he sees and senses the being around the forest, it was filled with beings he looked at Ealnith, “I sense beings resides from this Mansion surroundings, are they the one we absorb?” 

“Yes they are one we absorb they were reborn their former selves and they become our servants,” Tercio widens at the revelation, he was overwhelmed how powerful his third form really is then she look at Ealnith, “How about those ninjas from the hand?” 

Ealnith remember those ninjas,” Those ninjas are reborn into an Imp or Gargoyle to become one of our servants here, and their memory is erased even a single mention of their past they cannot remember it,” Tercio nods in understanding that those ninjas will not be more trouble, “How can I maintain this Dimension?, this will too draining for me” 

“Don’t worry about maintaining this dimension Ter, that will be my job and Narzul, and this dimension has his pros if you get erased from the other dimension you will respawn in here with no problems at all, the only problem here is if somebody is strong enough to invade us here, that’s why you will train here in 30 years here to train you and ready yourself from other enemies you will have to defeat, and become more efficient controlling your powers,”. 

Tercio widen his eyes about the years to remain here, “What?! 30 years! How about the other side and Brian!? I can feel his pain from the other side when I was being tormented by Andariel!” Tercio said it hysterically. 

Ealnith smiles at him and hug his waist, “30 years here is like 6 days has passed on Earth Tercio, and those years will be just a blink of our eye Tercio, thanks to your training you will forget the passage of time, and I’ll handle our relationship to Brian,” She look at Narzul sleeping body and Tercio, “Our feelings are connected to Brian, so If I love him you will love him also, so focus on your tort- *cough* I mean Training that you will about to do here, while I will have fun from Brian and remember my condition?~ “ Ealnith said to him with a deathly sweet tone. 

Tercio sweat drops and chuckled nervously, “You are really devious, and what torturing will you do to me?, is it to exercise my dark energy to power me more, it will surely benefit my experience from this energy, and If I’m training here, who will train me?” 

“My clone and Narzul obviously, you both will get to know each other same as my clone, while I will met Brian and you will feel the love from the other side, so be well in here dimension Tercio, and you will meet other servants here to meet new faces,” Ealnith said to Tercio while hugging him from the waist.

Tercio was doubting it, but in his guts he feels want to accept it, then he smiled at the thought that he can be ready after all the training he will do in this dimension, “I will accept it Ealnith thanks for taking care for me, I am in debt to you now,” 

“You are not in debt to me Tercio, we are still the same just different from our consciousness, and I sense you are having fun with Narzul here?” Ealnith smirk at him

Tercio was blushing mad from Ealnith, “Yeah it was heat from the moment and I let my instincts move my body,” 

“My persuasion is really effective to him, and we are the same like brothers and sisters in this, and I’m jealous you are having fun here” Ealnith said with a pouty tone, then she continues and releasing her 20 tentacles at her back surrounding Tercio,” What?! Ealnith the hell are you doing?”   
“This is your punishment Tercio, for letting your guard down, now we will have some fun with Narzul too,” She wrap her tentacles at Tercio and approach the bed, Narzul was woken up from the loud shouts from Tercio, he sits up and saw Ealnith approaching from the bed, he knows what will happen and tries to run from the window, but it was useless he was caught by 10 tentacles of Ealnith, “Where are you going Narzul? I want to have fun with you both~,” 

“Ealnith I didn’t do anything wrong didn’t I? Why I’m entangled to this punishment!” Narzul complains. 

“Oh you are complaining about this after you did to poor Tercio here, and you know what! you should complained more, you really deserve it by hurting our mate when you have met him in person!,” she wrap them both and the fun was initiated they were moaning mess like she done to them. 

*Flashback ends

Ealnith chuckles at the memories she remembers and she sensing her clone there are really having a fun time training Tercio to hell and Narzul was not safe he was getting dragged into his mess, Ealnith was done showering and wears her Short Khaki Black Lace Formal Dress, she stands up and was now met by Nat in her Gym attire just finish from her exercise, “So you are now leaving without saying goodbye from me?” Nat looked at her with fake anger. 

Ealnith just covers her mouth and chuckled, “Don’t worry Nat you will meet me more and Tercio in your mission and have fun as long is not Girl’s night,” Ealnith added a little anger in her tone at her last sentence. 

Nat just chuckled at her, “Not a fan of that kind of fun?” 

Ealnith just lean on a locker room and looked sideways at Nat, “Maybe I have different way of fun, it would be funny if someone force me to it and they will get beat into pulp,” 

Nat crossed her arms at Ealnith then she smirk, “You have different ways of fun Ealnith, what if an just some friend tries to force you to it or Bobbi Morse for example,” 

Ealnith smile creepily from the example she was given by Nat, even Nat just wince and smile for making Bobbi as a example, “Some of their body will become violet till they broke crying, and beg for not understanding my wants and don’ts,” 

Natasha frown and smirk at her “That’s harsh but a light punishment for me” she exclaimed, and shove some of her hair strand.

“Well it’s a light punishment if you said, then it was an alright punishment that doesn’t pass your morals, seems good to me,” Both of them smile from their banter and continue to talk for a while.

“See you next time again Nat,” Ealnith bows and Natasha returns it to her, Ealnith leaves the room meeting and while she was walking, she see the mood of the crew that looking at her,   
“They are still doubting me, but they respect me as their owned, this will be hard work to gain their trust, what would Narzul do if he is the one who help the mission, that would terrible part of me,” Ealnith just focus her walking outside the helicarrier and went to the runway and see Agent Phil with his Red Car,” Hello there Agent Coulson, who are you waiting for?” Ealnith asked him with a little tilt of her to the side, Coulson just brush his head, “I’m here waiting for you to escort backdown,”

“You know I can fly Coulson?” 

“I know it’s just you are a new, and just asked you personally and it’s my job as a handler, just being a gentleman with a lady,”

“Pfft! You are such a silly man Agent Phil, what if Agent Melinda saw us like this, I hope you are ready for her jealousy?”

Phil winces from that, “Melinda can understand it, were all professionals here,”

“Ok Uncle Phil,” Phil just shake his head at her and open the door of his red classic car, Ealnith enters it and Phil next to enter then they flew off to the ground, “So Phil I can sense you again that you want to asked me another question,”

“You’re and Tercio’s ability are really useful for sensing other thoughts and empathy huh, Well My question is how’s Tercio doing right now?” they were now in the ground driving through the dirt road

“Tercio is doing rather well right now, he will train there before he will come out to make sure he is ready for any challenges again, he is still a newbie and a good thing he has me that will guide him, even though we are still the same,” They were at New York City street right now. 

“Tercio will stay more days there, I hope the kid will go well that would be the best, So where you want to go?” 

“I would like to go downtown right now Phil if you please, I want to buy something,” Ealnith said with a cold tone voice, but Phil was getting use to the tone, “Ealnith has natural cold voice, but she is not that cold, she is just Tercio but much more stricter like Melinda May, this would be a new funny discovery,” Phil just chuckle at his thought and drive it more faster to the Supermarket, 10 minutes and they were at the supermarket, Ealnith exits the vehicle, “Thanks for the lift Uncle Coulson~,”

“What? do you not want for me to wait you it’s 7:49pm?” 

“Phil I’m more dangerous than other humans here and they will surely know if they do something that I don’t like,” Ealnith replied to him with reassurance. 

“Oh right it’s just my instincts from an older man here, you look like a young tall lady with smooth looks like a perfect prey for the other here,” Phil looking worried to her, Ealnith just smirk at him, “They would be the prey Phil and don’t be a mother hen, you’ll get wrinkles more and Melinda will treat you like an old lady instead of a handsome and Charismatic Leader and before I forgot Phil can you give us papers to be legal in America for me and narzul?,” 

Phil laugh at Ealnith remark of being a mother hen, “ Sure just give me the photo, “Ealnith materialize her Photo and Narzul, “Here it is phil,” Ealnith give it to him, Phil just shakes his head, “You are just the same as Tercio just more serious, then so long Ealn looking forward to work with you again,” The red classic car drove off and Ealnith waving at him as he vanish from the traffic.

Ealnith see the front of the Market and see a BBQ Restaurant she smirk, “Tercio said Brian likes meat, he is really a carnivore huh..,” Ealnith walks in at the Restaurant and goes to the counter then she see a male employee, “Welcome to Frankie’s Barbecue, How can I tak-,” The male was still frozen when he see the costumer, it was tall woman and has an cold stare but he continues, “ Wh-what i-is your or-ord- order ma’am?” 

Ealnith seems confused about his reaction but ignores it then she stares at the top menu, “I will order the 6 family BBQ Size, and 5 large coleslaw,” The employee straighten his posture and in his mind while seeing the tall girl, “Damn I thought I was gonna die and see dangerous person in front of me,” He shakes his head and answer her.

“That’s $500 Ma’am and we will deliver you quickly and there’s a chair on the side for you to wait,” The male employee quickly motion his hand to the direction of the waiting Area with hint of nervousness. 

Ealnith quickly get the wallet from her heavy zipper pocket in her dress and give the right amount, “Good thing Tercio give me his wallet,” 

“Thank you Ma’am,” The employee takes the money and deliver the order, Ealnith walk to the side and sit on the chair with a little table, “It’s really nice to live this simple, that’s why Tercio like this world a bit, he can learn how to hold back a little and be cautious.... but not cautious enough that he had been hurt.... I will expand our own dimension and create more there to make it more interesting, I only expand it with a 20x bigger than earth and there were many beings live in there, with his training, narzul and my powers, we can be more powerful, but at still adequate pace we can’t let the other beings to know about our dimension,” Ealnith waits for another 20 minutes and see the her heavy order lifted by 2 employee it was four big parcels that wrap each other by a tight rope, “I ordered that many huh.. I guess I have to try it all, good thing I have the same metabolism as Tercio but more faster,” the 2 employee went to her front of the table they just lifting it and talk to me, “Here’s your order Ma’am please follow us, we can lift it for you outside,”

“No thanks, I can carry it right here” Ealnith said to them coldly. 

“What?! Ma’am you must be joking to us there’s no way you can carry this,” The other employee said to me. 

Ealnith walked at them and lifted it in one hand easily like a pillow she looked at them and chuckled at their expression, while they were agape at her strength even the costumers from the other side were shock, “I’m thankful for you to deliver this for me,” Ealnith slightly bend her head to bow, and exit the restaurant ignoring the looks that was given to her.

She exit the restaurant and trying to find a back alley to fly and she walk for 5 minutes to find it, but she was blocked by three men that standing on 6’7 not taller than her and more buffer than her, Ealnith was confused by this she walk around them but she was surrounded by more 2 guys at her back, it was irritating her and she hears a voice at the front, “Hello there lovely what are you doing here all alone, it’s almost night and you are wearing that kind of clothes alone and oh my that’s a big order you got there and lifting it easily like a feather, how about you join me and have a date with me sounds good~,” Ealnith look at the man he was smaller than her, he was a little smaller than Tercio and he is wearing a purple suit even his slack pants is purple, “Could you tell me your name first, it’s rude to block me and order me to go with you,” Ealnith said with a cold voice. 

The man shuddered from her voice but he shakes his head and smile handsomely, “Well I’m Arson Noah dear, and how about your name?” 

“Ealnith Katar” Ealnith sense he was lying about his name 

“That’s a unique first and last name huh, I thought you were Asian but your name is European.. but who I am to judge it’s a lovely name for a lovely girl, now Come with me and let’s have fun,” Ordered by Killgrave motioning his hand to come. 

“I think you are mistaken Mr. Noah, I do not agree to come to you and I have an important person to visit,” 

Killgrave was getting confuse by this, “Why is she not in my control!,” Killgrave was gritting his teeth, and looked angrily at her, “You are to follow me like a nice girl falling in love and ready to spread your legs to me got it!,” Ealnith was getting irritated by the second he commanded her. 

She frown at him like he was a parasite, “I’m warning you to get away from me or face the consequence of your action,” 

Killgrave was laughing at this, “Ok this is getting ridiculous, you five contain her and bring her to me,” 

The five that block Ealnith started to move to contain her, but there movement stop like a statue, Killgrave was really angry now and unleashes his pheromones to control, “Why are you stopping! Get her!” during all of his tirade he stop when he see his men are plop down like a mannequin, Killgrave widen his eyes from what happen and his butt plop down at the ground getting nervous then he looked at her the eyes of lavender glowed and looking at him like he was a maggot beneath her and she speak, “You will be next if you continue this little human,” Killgrave was shaken to the core from this girl, but they were interrupted by a police siren, Killgrave gets up and runs away from the scene, but Ealnith was confused at first and the police arrive and exited the vehicle, “Drop your box Ma’am and stand down for harming the five men!” they tried to arrest her in everything but they can’t restrain her and move her like a children trying to move a mountain, the police were frustrated by this and look at her with confuse, “Hey could you move to the back of the police car and you will explain this!,” 

Ealnith sighed and went to the back of the car carrying her parcel, the police were confuse and call ambulance to the five guys and drive their police car to the precinct. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Police Precinct interrogation Room

Ealnith was waiting for the interrogator to come, while she place her parcel at the side of the room, she look at the clock and it was 8:01, “This is a con in this world, I need to be careful about the law and where are they I need to go!,” The door open and a woman come in the room with a two police officers, the woman approach the table and sat in front of the table, “I’m Detective Misty Knight and I would like to know why you knock those guys out cold and they have fracture to their necks but it’s not severe but they will be at the hospital for 2 months to heal, plus one of the guys were the missing son of Mr. Laroose one of the powerful men from queens,” 

Ealnith raised an eyebrow at her, “I knocked them out because a guy ordered them to kidnap me Detective Knight,” 

Knight looked at her with doubt “Ordered them? and who is this guy you are talking about”

“His name is Arson Noah, I was walking down the street and I was surrounded by 5 men, I tried to walk around but they surrounded me and Mr. Noah appears and orders me to have a date with him so I deny them respectfully but Mr. Noah order his men angrily to kidnap me, and decided to fight back, It was a self defence Detective Knight I assure you,” 

Detective Knight was contemplating and looked at Ealnith, “Yes I know that but there’s a problem, you are unknown to this and you don’t have files recorded that you are really citizen in American even outside the world meaning you are an illegal immigrant and plus you’ve just hurt one the sons of powerful men from queens!, we can’t protect you and you can be in jail in 10 years for this and depends on the jury,” Ealnith tsked from the misfortune she got then another police in business suit knock at the door, One of the officers open it.

They were shock because it was the police chief and he was sweating in his forehead, “Detective Knight let’s talk outside” Knight is confused by the police chief but she come and they talked, Knight were angry for some reason and Police chief said something and Knight calmed down but reluctantly, they finished and Knight enters the door and looking at Ealnith with serious look, “You can go out now, and free from your crime,” Ealnith stands up and pick up her 4 parcels and bows her head, then said goodbye to Misty Knight and to the police chief outside who was just smiling nervously, Ealnith exited the police precinct and see Coulson standing outside with his red classic car she approach it, “Coulson this is a surprise, I assume you are the one who helped me, and how do you know I got arrested?” 

“We shield agents are prepared and we were surprised you are arrested, so we got to worked your files fast and sent it to the police and persuaded the police chief with our great skills” Coulson said smiling at her. 

She scoffed at him “You mean threaten him and he had almost nervous breakdown Coulson, you should go easy on him,” Ealnith said to Coulson. 

He chuckled, “We try at first but he is sure cocky bastard then my patience run out and threaten him, a useful skill I learned in my Job Eal, C’mon hop in we do you want to go?” Coulson open the door and walk around the car and ride inside. 

Ealnith enters the car and put a seatbelt on, “To the Metro General Hospital Coulson, I need to meet my mate and deliver his food for our first meeting, Tercio said to me that he likes meat,” 

Coulson started the car and drove off, “He is a Werebear after all, abd you should bring fruits bears like that too even fish,” 

Ealnith look at him and nod, “Thanks for the tips uncle Coul,” 

Coulson was getting use that Ealnith called him uncle, he shakes his head and focus on to their destination, “No problem Ealnith” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Police Precinct Chief office

“Could you tell me why did you force me to release them Chief?, you know that’s not according to the law and you just force it!,” Knight said to the police chief and slam her both hands to the desk making the chief flinch. 

The police chief just sits there and tries to relax from his talk to Coulson which scared him when he learnt what kind of person he is, “Hmm... I can’t really tell you Detective but don’t worry about it, the one who wants to release her is above our law for now,” The Chief said to her ominously. 

Detective Knight take of her hand from the desk, “I will believe you this time Chief, but I will still keep my eyes on her, that why she is release quickly like some important person,” Knight exits the door sending a fierce look at the chief making him wince. 

The Chief see the Detective exited and release a breathe that he was holding for a minute, “Now I have Detective Knight angry at me, but that SHIELD Agent Coulson said not to tell about this,” The chief sighed and get back to his work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Detective Knight was in her desk and researching for this Ealnith again, she type her name and her files was now in the system and her picture, Knigth frowned at the date and read it, “She is from Asia huh... then she has two siblings one is older than her in 2 years and the one is younger than her in 4 years, she is basically the middle child of the family but they don’t have files to their family just a grandfather that has limited writings.... “Knight was searching more for their files and found something she really hated, “These siblings has a relationship with a mutant name Brian M. Hanby or Creed, the son of Sabertooth!, and Brian I can remember that bastard Mercenary, but the chief were scared of them like he was scared of Wilson Fisk, and these three siblings Fiancé, 

“These is getting confusing three of them were engaged from this mercenary mutant, something is wrong here,” Knight keeps searching for their information, but were now classified,” Classified?!, That’s why Chief doesn’t talk about this kind of information, My only option is the former mercenary to know more of their information,” Knight exited the file and search for Brian information, “Mr. Creed is in now in the hospital in Metro General, I need to ask him about these siblings for information and the ongoing Russian mafia wars against these Wilson Fisk and his former mercenary group that hundreds of civilians that endangered, but I can’t arrest him I need to be careful this time, I need to know why the turf war that started 7 months ago ,” Knight exited the file and turn off her computer, she left the precinct to asked information to Brian. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Metro General Hospital 8:20

Coulson and Ealnith arrived at the hospital, “Thanks again for the lift Coulson,” 

“Your welcome Ealnith, be sure to keep low profile for now,” Ealnith nod and exited the vehicle and Coulson drove off the hospital, Ealnith carry her 4 parcel and enter the hospital then went to the front desk nurse, “Excuse me, Can you tell me about the room of Brian M. Hanby?” 

The nurse look at her, “His room number 303,” 

“Thanks Nurse,” Ealnith walk to the stairwell and climb to the third floor and find the room number. 

Ealnith saw the room number 303 and sense it, “There’s a 2 person in the room, the one is sitting and the other is lay downed in bed,” Ealnith knock the door three times. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two were surprise that there’s a knock on the door, “Weasel did we have a visitor in this late hours?” Brian asked him. 

“No I didn’t get a memo or message,” Weasel said to him. 

Brian frown on the door and sense it, he was shock it was the same aura as Tercio, “Weasel open it, its Tercio is outside” Brian said with joy. 

“Isn’t he on a mission according to you, they completed very fast for a mission across the Atlantic,” Weasel stands up and went to the door, he open it and was shock it was not Tercio, but a 7ft woman looking at him with cold look, “Holy mothe-“ 

Weasel was interrupted by Ealnith, “ Can I come in?” 

Weasel can’t speak well then he step back slightly and look at Brian, “It’s not Tercio, it’s just a random lady wants to come in and she looks like mocking me like I am some sort of bug!” 

Brian was confuse at Weasel and shake his head but he sense no ill intent on the outside of the door, “Let her come in Weasel, its okay she doesn’t mean harm for now”

“If you say so, our funeral just let me text Wade that he can take care the Bar now,” 

Brian laugh and massage his head, “Don’t be dramatic Weasel,” 

He rolled his eyes and let the tall woman come in, when the tall woman enters Brian was shock at her, “Why she has the same aura as Tercio, its confusing but my tattoo is itching at the back... oh crap! It must be Ealnith!,” Brian look at her with sweat dropping at his forehead, “He-hello Ealnith” Brian said with all the courage he could muster, his mind is now on alert. 

Ealnith scrutinizing him for a second and smile she approach him on his bedside and place the parcel at the ground, she materialize a folding chair and sit on it, “Well well you sure do know me with a glance Brian, it really warms my cold heart,” Ealnith put her both hands in her chest and said it with all honesty, but to Weasel and Brian is like talking to her subjects, “Well it’s nice to see you Ealnith but from not this unfavourable circumstances that I was in right now, to be honest I’m not ready to meet you,” Brian Replied with equal honesty. 

Ealnith dropped her hands and raise her left arm to touch the his face, “I don’t care if you are not ready Brian, I’m here just to meet you and talk to you personally,” Ealnith smile. 

Weasel seems confuse about their talk and frown, “Wait a minute.. what is your relationship to her Brian? I thought you were in relationship with Tercio, why would you cheat on him?!” 

Ealnith smiled at what she hears, “Oh this is gotta be fun,” she looked at Brian eye to eye, Brian understand it so he is the one who will explain to Weasel, while Ealnith open up the parcel and materialize a 2 meter wide table, making Weasel agape at the powers of Ealnith. 

Brian takes a deep breath and release, “Weasel I can explain this, I’m not cheating on Tercio, because she is Tercio,” 

Weasel widen his eyes and look at Ealnith then he looked at Brian, “Are you fucking kidding me?!, that’s Tercio as in the kid from before!, she is much taller than him and she is a female? How did that happen?!, it’s pretty stupid and out of this world” 

Brian tilt his head at Ealnith seeing her just unpacking all the foods she that buys, making him hungry at this time, “Well you know Tercio is a demon right,” Weasel nods and speak, “Then what is the connection that she is Tercio Brian?” 

Brian sighs and look at Ealnith again, “Could you please conjure another chair for me?,” Ealnith nod and waves her hand and a chair materializes for Weasel to sit in, Brian motion him to sit and Weasel sit on it albeit uncomfortably because of the bizarre situation that he sees,” Ok I’m listening to your explanation now, this is will be headache incoming, I can feel it within my head like an avocado getting drilled deeply,” 

Brian laugh at him and reassured Weasel, ‘This is not a headache Weasel, just carefully listen to me and I will tell you,” Weasel nods and he tell all the information about the connection between Ealnith and Tercio then he added about Narzul to for the future confrontation. 

*10 minutes later

“That will be engraved in my mind to be honest and will awkward for me to talk to her, and plus the other personality of Tercio, this Narzul is guy is a little bit crazy, you know what Brian I will call it bullshit, but my guts tells me to believe you and Ealnith here is scaring me like what I felt when Tercio was angry at the phone when I called him an ugly chipmunk, I need to think all about this Brian that you divulge to me,” Brian nods in understanding because Weasel is just a normal human right now compared to both of them, Weasel exits the room and he look at Ealnith finish preparing the food and salivates from the smell, Ealnith giggled at him, “You really want this food especially the meats... Tercio is right about you,”

Brian lit up when she notice Tercio, “Oh right! How is he? I’m really worried for him, when the pain starting to affect me at that time, and Where is he?” 

“He is still on the mindscape or dimension right now training for 30 years to help him prepare for his upcoming battles,” 

“The hell?! 30 years I’m can’t wait for that long!”

Ealnith laugh and touch his face softly, she tries to calm him down, “Don’t worry 30 years there is 6 days here, and Tercio won’t be noticing 30 years has been pass there because of my training regimen to him,” she said with a kind ton making him relax from his bed, “That’s good to know, but I feel so useless and weak here, that I can’t help him from that kind of pain he enduring from that time,” Brian jaws and fist clenched and cries a little, he was sorrowful that Tercio was hurt badly, making his heart ache to take care and protect him. 

Ealnith sees all of this and sense his ki, “Aww~ it really brings warmth in my heart that this man is our mate, such a wonderful fate that we three have bless with,” Ealnith walks to him and wipes his tears away, he felt her touch and making his heart flutter, he grabs it softly and said, “Thank you Ealnith and I thought you’d be more worse and cold than I thought. 

Ealnith chuckled at his thoughts to her, “Then don’t assume more my beloved~, I’m just the same as Tercio but more strict than him and territorial than him Brian” Ealnith touch his shoulder causing him to heat up, “What happen why I did feel something happening inside my body?” ,Ealnith notices it and smile she went near her mouth to his ears and said, “You know Tercio feels lonely at the dimension for a year, so Narzul and Him were having fun,” Brian was shock and his arousal making more seen at his pants, then she continues more and sensually touch his torso, “I was so jealous when I see them, so I join in and punish them both for a day and they were moaning in pleasure from what I just did to them, they were both begging for a release but I don’t let them, I like it when they were writhing in utter agony from the denial of their release,” Brian holding back his lust from what he hears from Ealnith mouth and his hands, feet, and body were restrain by a sorts of tentacles he look at Ealnith she has tentacles on her backside and Ealnith was smiling darkly at him, then she spills some more, “you know Tercio is begging for your name, even Narzul wants you to thrust your hard long thick rod to their holes, Imagine if you join us and take all us and make us yours, you can ravage us like an animal and conquer the three of us,” She finish and pull her mouth out from his ear, she see his face was panting in lust forgetting his hunger when he see the meat that she prepares. 

He was now looking at her with fangs salivating from lust, it was evident that his eyes is full of hunger from what he hears and looking at Ealnith, but he can’t move for how strong the tentacles were holding his body down, “What you can’t move?~, oh my poor mate his souls was terrible injured and can’t move most of his body,” She look under his hips and see his thick cock was so hard and want to be release from the restraints of his pants, Ealnith lick her lips from what she sees, “The little fellow is begging for attention, you don’t mind if I give it some attention do you, he seems a bit lonely down there~,” She said it with sexiest tone making Brian salivate from lust and grunts, Ealnith slowly moves her hands to his pants and rubbing it slowly creating a moan from Brian. 

“Please I can’t take it anymore!,” Brian beg for her to help him. 

Ealnith giggles and float her body to his legs placing her body covering his whole legs and her hand is rubbing his cock more, earning a moan again from him which Ealnith smiles from what she did to him, she grab the pants with both of her hands and tearing it off, making his cock sprang up and grazing her chin, Ealnith was shock and chuckled from that, “What a fighter! You’re cock is more excited than I thought,” She sees the cock was 15 inch long and 2.5 inch wide and the veins are visible from hardness, she grab the base of the cock and ejaculating it slowly, “You like that love~?,” 

Brian can’t handle it more and release his primal urges, “Yes I like that you bitch!” 

Ealnith smiles at what she hears, then she tighten the tentacles more,” What do you want me to do with this?” She was now giving a kiss to the head of his penis, and while looking at him. 

Brian looked down at her and smiling like an animal, trying to untangled the tentacle but he can’t “Suck it! Like a whore you are!” 

Ealnith arousal was heightened up from what he said to her, “Oh~ you really know the words to moist me up,” she licked the neck of his penis around spreading her saliva then she licked the slit earning more moan from Brian and then she playfully licking the balls, after a minute Ealnith pull back and see her saliva was coating half of Brian’s dick and playfully lick the base of his cock and she slowly swallow half of the dick, it was hard but she didn’t not relent she press on and the tip of the dick stops at Ealnith’s throat, then she stop so her throat can adopt how thick is the penis was inside of her, after 10 seconds she start bobbing her head up and down coating it more, then he fondles his balls with her single hand elevating his sensation while her other hand playing and pinching his nipples.

Brian grip the bed sheets because he was in euphoria from what she doing to his cock, it surprise him that her throat can constrict tightly like a bunch of soft slimy muscle that she control easily and he felt vibrates viciously inside and generating more heat, “Your mouth is so tight Ealnith, and the throat of yours is constricting my cock and Its fucking vibrating so much!, My cock is melting from the warmth that emits from your throat and mouth!,” Ealnith eyes lit up and she decided to morph her tongue long enough inside and completely wrapping his 10 inch base of his cock to add more constriction and friction, she felt amusement and delight inside from what she did, “He doesn’t know I can morph my body into what I like, Oh my precious I want to savour you long enough so your taste can linger in my mouth longer~, and you’re hard delicious meat is trap inside my mouth now and it’s all mine!. I hope you will go crazy from this darling this is all for you and you only~.” Brian doesn’t know what’s happening but felt something weird inside so he tried to look at Ealnith and see her face was full on blush and her hand fondling his balls, he tried to talk but he was so intoxicated from the pleasure that he feels and He felt that orgasm, but something constrict his shaft denying his release, he force to speak from all of his pleasure, “What are you doing woman!?,” 

Ealnith stop her blowjob and look at Brian, he was shock that she can speak without opening her mouth and the sound was coming from her throat, “I don’t want you to cum yet, I want to savour all of this and make you suffer more from this, you look so delicious when you are struggling even your meat rod is like a candy in my taste buds,” Brian now knows what she’s doing, “She can morph her tongue inside of it, damn this woman! She will torture me from this!,”

Brian felt more constriction to his penis and she is getting more rougher generating more pain and pleasure he roars at her, “Damn you devious wench!,” Ealnith sensing more semen was producing from his testicles, she feel ecstatic from the amount that she senses “This is what I want!, more, more, more!” Her eyes becomes manic from the glee.

It lasted for 20 minutes and Ealnith sensing his balls was tightening again, “Please Ealnith let me cum, for god sake I’m getting delirious from this!” Ealnith felt her heart melt from his begging, “You are so precious my beloved,” Ealnith unwrapped her elongated tongue and let him cum, He feel the tightness was gone and he roars like an animal when he release all of his semen.

Ealnith was blushing madly and steadily swallowing the flowing cum coming from Brian’s cock that exploded inside of her throat, she drink it all gulping his rich semen that courses through her throat like a sweet milk, and she was surprise the stream of cum isn’t yet finish it’s like a 2liter of bottle has been poured into her mouth, “Such a healthy man, the amount is perfect to quench my thirst and enough to impregnate all three of us.

Brian felt like he was being suck his life out, “She is draining me,” He stops cumming and Ealnith pull her mouth from his cock leaving a trail of saliva that connected her mouth and his penis, Ealnith see his penis was still rock hard from her blowjob and Brian was panting from the orgasm he just did, “That was the hardest orgasm that I felt” He commented, then he hears Ealnith laughs at him then he looked down at her. 

She was stands up, she grab her clothes both hands and ripping her clothes off, showing her body in full glory, “She is sweating up nicely and she is really tall almost reaching my height and her body tone has little fat and a slight lean muscle, then she has smooth tone abs even her boobs is perfect size, they are not too big but Big enough to cover it all by my hand and her cunt is hairy covering her vulva just like the Asians.... Oh crap! She wants to do it now,” Ealnith walk up to the middle and sits on his belly gently, “I see you are still hard after I all of that, such a fine stamina you have, Tercio really did train you well, now unto the main part of the fun I hope you are ready~,” 

Brian was laughing nervously, her tentacles was still tight and he can’t move, “Are you sure about this Ealnith, you will get impregnated if we do this” 

Ealnith leaned her face to Brian’s face, “I can’t get pregnant if I want to Brian just to ease your worries, and don’t deny it you want to do it now right~,” She kissed him before he talks and they battled their tongue for dominance while she’s rubbing her cunt to his abs coating it with her juices, she let Brian win and dominate her mouth and she was moaning from the deep kiss he does to her. 

She pulled out from the kiss and her lips were swollen deep red, “You are really a good kisser Brian. Me, Narzul, and Tercio is really lucky to have you and I was excited to meet you, It’s a shame Tercio and Narzul isn’t here to taste you.”

Brian smirk to her, “You have really a talented mouth Ealnith, and you really taste the same as Tercio, but Narzul huh.... he is a little bit crazy, I sure hope he will not cause trouble when he comes to this world,” 

“Oh don’t worry about Narzul, I’ll keep him in line and if he isn’t behaving I will personally deal with him and punish him again, or you and me will punish him, do you want that beloved?~” 

“I very much liked that Ealnith, and Tercio will be next to taste this,” 

Ealnith chuckles at him, “Of course he will be next, he is a little shy but he likes it rough like I did to him in our dimension, you should be rough at him, he will like that a lot~,” Ealnith unwrapped her Tentacles to him and he touch her waist and buttock making her moan, “Noted that he really like to be rough, and Your body looks soft but it is very durable when I squeeze it,” 

“Thanks for the compliment loved,” Ealnith lifted her hips and took his hard cock and put it inside her cunt slowly when the head of his penis was inserted she gasps for how thick it is, Brian held her hips and gripping it tightly forming a little bruise from her waist, “She has really has a tight cunt!, I really need to prepare Tercio and Narzul first, they will be surely more tighter than her,” She slowly lowering her hips to his cock while Brian supporting her waist by his hands, they were both moaning every inch has been inserted they didn’t even notice their tattoo bond is glowing from their love making. 

They successfully put it in all the length and they remained still to ease up her hole to accommodate all of his cock, “You’ve just penetrated my womb Brian and it pulsing crazy inside of me,” She wiggle her hips playfully making him groan from pleasure. 

“Auughh~ you are so fucking tight! Ealnith are you sure you will not get impregnated by this?” 

“I’m sure Brian, I can nullify your seed effectiveness after it shoots inside of me, so that you can go all out from your thrusting,” 

Brian nods then they wait for 10 seconds and he begun to move a little, she move her hips to synchronize with his thrust, after 5 minutes they up the ante and Brian was pistoning his hips upwards to Ealnith making her salivate from her mouth and she hug Brian’s neck to support her, it was so glorious feeling that she was getting penetrated roughly by her lover, and biting her neck to heightened her and his lust to from the blood they smell, Brian stop for a second and change their position. 

Ealnith was now under him and he spread her legs and starts to pound her vagina, “That’s it keep hitting it my bond mate, hit it harder you savage beast!,” he is making her moan loudly from the fucking she got and after 1 minute of brutal thrusting she was now bleeding a lot, then she moan loudly when Brian found her spot, he grin showing his fanged teeth he hold her neck choking her hard with his left arm then he sees Ealnith was loving what his doing to her and now brutally targeting her G spot abusing it and making her see stars, her hands was on Brian’s back she is scratching it from the pleasure causing him to bleed hard on his back too and she see a glimpse of his face it’s like a beast full of hunger just the way she likes, his muscles are both ripped and big that dominating her whole body, Ealnith wrap her legs to his waist and he bite into her collar it was lot of blood has been poured with a mix of drool and thrusting it more faster and harder making the bed foundation destroyed by the force and shaking the whole building, good thing Ealnith reinforce the building with her Ki and the floor for not too fell apart, she just let the bed to be destroyed

Their sweats intertwined and her boobs are rubbing against his pecks from the rough fucking he done to her, it last for 1 hour and Brian gut was tightening, “Here I come Ealnith!” in exact time the Bonding Tattoo glows even brighter.

Brian exploded again inside of Ealnith in the exact time she orgasm from the feeling of the warm liquid flooding her insides even her belly inflates from the amount that Brian pumping inside of her, they were both now panting from the orgasm, she doesn’t move from her location and the cock is in still inside her pumping more semen into her while the excess was drooping outside her vagina, Brian plops down to the body of Ealnith effectively covering her whole body, but she welcome the body heaviness and warmth then she hears him inhaling and exhaling from her ear, she smiled that Brian can go feral on her “You really have a lot of semen inside your testicles... a perfect amount to impregnate me and the other two~,” 

Brian was panting but he is surprise because of what she say, “What Tercio and Narzul can be impregnated too?!,”

“Yes in their buttholes it has two pathways inside their anus just 2 inch away from the hole, the upper path is pathway to their womb and the lower path for them to waste, the lower path will close if you have sex with them though, so you will not worry about that~”

Brian was still holding her with his one arm and his other arm in his forehead, “I can’t fucking believe that they can get pregnant,”

Ealnith lift her head and looked at him, “Narzul knows to nullify your semen, I can teach Tercio to nullify it~” 

“Gee thanks for reminding me that they can pregnant, it’s so bizarre for me us normal humans.”

Ealnith chuckled and touch his face, “You are clinging to normalcy Brian... and that’s why Tercio really like you a lot, if he is near you he felt like a normal person~” Brian felt joy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Asgard Throne hall 

Frigga and Odin were sitting on their throne talking about the kingdom matters, then they felt an energy from Midgard they were surprise from the little energy that they sense it was strong enough to be sense far away, Frigga cover her mouth from happiness and tears was in her eye and she looked at his Husband, “Husband do you sense that energy, I thought Beorn the first spirit bear that we created has vanish from existence many years ago!, but clearly doesn’t and he has found his mate!,” Odin was pondering what just he sense it will another birth of another protector from Midgard he breathe in relief, “Beorn one my friend is still alive from all these long years, I thought he vanished a millennia ago his energy was so little we can’t even notice it,” Odin look at Frigga with a smile holding his staff tightly, “I want us to prepare and meet him to see his mate, would you want us to bless them?” 

Frigga felt her heart melt again from his husband suggestion, she hold his hand tightly, “Of course my love, I would like to bless both of them,” Odin hold tight on her hand then they announce their royal guard that they will visit in the next 10 days too Midgard secretly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then to their surprise the door open and Weasel get’s inside, “Hey guys ar- “Weasel mouth was wide open from shock, “Holy shit balls!, Now I’ve seen a Giant cucumber stuffing a hairy pie even its full! And the fucking bed is red with blood and destroyed!,” He immediately turn around to the door, “Umm... you are really gross and I’m going to get out so you can get on your clothes“ He exits immediately from the room, while the two shakes their heads and Ealnith materialize her Short Khaki Black Lace Night Dress and a whole pants of Brian and they clean up, Brian uses his shadow to clean off, while Ealnith use her magic to clean himself up. 

They finish and call weasel to come in, The door slowly opens and Weasel peaks like a thief, “So are you finish or what?”

Brian rolled his eyes, “Yes we are finished Weasel, you can come in now,” Ealnith just chuckled at his side then she walk to warm the food to the 2m wide table. 

Weasel awkwardly walked in and see Ealnith on the wide table and Brian can now move like he was fully healed, “You are the epicenter that cause an small earthquake huh... that’s terrifying to think about it, and that’s explain you stop having sex with someone else from four years ago, and you can move now how?!”

Brian scratch his head, “Actually I don’t know what happen, why I’ve been healed,” Then Brian looked at Ealnith that was looking at them at the same time and Weasel speaks first, “Don’t tell me you’re sex have powers too, this is fucking bizarre for me a sex magic for healing!”

Ealnith shook her head from Weasel, “No Mr. Weasel he did not heal from our sex,” She turned her head to Brian, “Remember my Tentacles that wrapped your body Brian.” Weasel turned his head to them, “Woah woah! Tentacles freaking tentacles, this is some hentai shit that I’ve watched,” Brian shake his head and halt weasel with his hand, “Not what you are thinking Weasel, she just wrapped my arm and body so I can’t move while I was getting a blowjob from her,”

Weasel just sighed and look at him with disgusted looks, “What but why though?” said to Brian with some dismayed looks from him

“Don’t blame me!, she restrain me too make me go crazy and ravage her like an animal,” Brian replied at him with a tone of hilarity. 

Ealnith clears her throat loudly causing the two to stare at her, “Can I continue explaining, before you assume something that didn’t happen?” both flush from their embarrassment and she continues, “While we were having sex, I’ve sending some of my powers through my tentacles to mend your injured soul Brian but the side effects will be a little arousal from your body, because of the warmth coursing through your body, so making you hotter and the one giving it to you making it a good moment to initiate it,” 

Weasel scoffed, “You’ve just want to have sex if that’s what you mean?” 

Ealnith giggled, “Yeah that’s the third reason that I didn’t add, because it’s too obvious and Brian doesn’t even complain about it, “Brian laugh nervously from what she said, he can’t deny it, then Ealnith continued, ”I can’t let it pass that my Bond mate is having a heat of a moment without releasing some frustration that he has in 4 years of no sex, and I could express my love to him like I’ve expressed my loved for Tercio and Narzul~”

Weasel look at her weirdly, “Do you mean to fuck them?! that was like a literal *Go Fuck yourself* huh, and how did you express it to them?, According to your tone it looks like you top them” 

Ealnith smirk and release 10 tentacles at her back, weasel yelp and plop down on his butt, “Well I use this Weasel, you want to experience it?”

Weasel looked for his eyeglasses and stand up and motion his hand to halt at Ealnith, “Sorry I’m straight and not kinky like that, No thank you!.” 

Brian laugh at him, “She is just joking Weasel, don’t be scared” 

“Yeah Don’t be scared my ass, her eyes got the cold looks and the face like a aristocrat looking down at me, I mean look at her she is like an pureblood from harry potter books!, she is like Cho Chang but thinner and sexier with a combine aristocratic face and expression of a Black and Malfoy family” Weasel said to him with Terrified tone.

Brian scratching his head at the back “You’re geek is showing Weasel, calmed down for goodness sake.”

Weasel crossed his arms and look at Brian, “Hmph! I’m just saying it, it’s hard to find a fellow nerd or geek like mercenary myself,” 

Ealnith was enjoying their banter and sensing a great friendship in them, “So that I’m finish explaining it, we can eat what I buy from downtown, you can eat with us Mr. Weasel if you like to?,” Ealnith Materialize two more seats from the table and motion them to come. 

“Don’t mind if I do~,” Weasel accept it without hesitation and forgetting his banter at them, Ealnith and Brian just chuckled at Weasel he is so malleable when It comes to free food from his friends, Brian joined too and the three eat with gusto and savouring the taste of the meat, but Weasel was agape at how fast Ealnith was eating and without spilling, “I’ve seen Brian eat before like a hungry bear, but Ealnith eat like a vacuum cleaner, I’ve remember Brian said to me that Tercio is a big eater, she is just like him....” Weasel just continued eating his portion that he can eat and not minding other two eating like a eating competition from an outsider perspective. 

*20 Minutes later

Ealnith was disposing the waste via portals and transport them to a fire pit from her dimension, Weasel is sitting with his hand on his stomach looking satisfied, and Brian was sitting at the bed motioning her to sit beside her, She smiled and sit beside him and he wrapped his left arm at her waist and lay her head down on his shoulders and Brian speaks, “So how’s Tercio, if You don’t mind I ask you again,”

“No I don’t mind it, Well he is seriously forgetting each month passing by which is good and he continued his training to be better, but not physical training it’s all mental training and energy manipulation training for to control my powers, he is lacking in that department and you as well,” 

“Now I’m nervous about my training from you,”

Ealnith chuckled, “Don’t be nervous, yours will be different and easy, it’s all about Ki Control and yours are unique because of your Bear Spirit Element, it will be up to you to discover it,” 

“It will be up to me huh... So that’s why Tercio just guiding me and not teaching me what he learn from his Master,” He feels not good enough, which Ealnith sense it to him and tries to cheer him up

Ealnith rubbed his knees softly and looked at him straight to his eyes “His master training is more brutal and I’ve seen it Brian, he doesn’t like it when you experience his pain through rough exercise and Tercio knows you didn’t need it, because you have just experience tough training on your own, you just need a guide for not waste that energy that was given to you by an Ancient Spirit ,” Then she smiled at him reassuringly and kiss his cheek, Brian perk from that making his mood lift up then he look slowly than her and hug her tightly to his side, “You and Tercio really knows how to set my mood in a nice way,” He grab her one arm by his right arm and kiss her hand, “Thank you Ealnith maybe I will buy a ring for the three of you in different manner with meaningful ways to give it to you”

Ealnith eye him adoringly with fire, “He is definitely worthy for the three of us, but we need to build foundation for our relationship first to make it strong and no matter what happen, we will not stop loving each other even in eternity,” they looked at each other and kiss softly and hears a moan of agony from Weasel, “Ok stop that you guys, I feel like a third wheel here,” He crossed his arms but both can’t take him seriously when his little bloated belly is showing off, “You should find a lover now Weasel so you can’t be jealous to us, and maybe Wade will find you some,”

Weasel was disgusted about the Idea Wade will choose someone for his date, “No thank you from your suggestion but I think I’m married to my Bar right now and kiss my Dirty Counter,” Both chuckled at Weasel, and the three of them were silent for minutes to rest, but a knock on a door bothers them, Brian look at the time it was 10:10pm, “Who in this time visiting me? Wade is on the job now and other mercenaries are on break” 

Weasel replied, “I don’t know man, maybe I should check it,” Weasel went to the door he opens it and widen his eyes, “He-hello Detective Knight, why are you here?” 

Detective Knight was dumbfounded that she found one of the brain of feared mercenaries in New York, “You! What are you doing here criminal!?” Knight took her gun and pointed at him, making Weasel yelp out of shock and motion his hand to block it. ”Umm.. Detective Knight you sure doing this in the hospital I didn’t commit any crime you know?,” Weasel smiled uneasy to her, She scoffed at what he said and look at him like he was a joke, “Not doing a crime!, then how about the hundred of innocent deaths that collateral damage that you cause by Kingpin in the turf war huh?! And the ongoing war between Kingpin, you, and against the Russian mafia that endangers more innocent civilians! Or please help me I will shoot you right now!” Detective Knight eyes are burning with passion and looking at weasel like a hawk spotted his prey.

Weasel was still nervous and think of something to ease her aggression, “Think think you stupid shit before she kills you”, then something clicked on his head and put his hand down then he smirk smugly at her and spread his arms to his side, “You know what Detective I don’t care about their innocent lives it’s all about business!, the police is scared of us!, and you don’t have evidence to accuse me! and if you shoot me say goodbye to your badge or you will be hunted by my friend Deadpool Detective, so choose wisely~,” Weasel steps forward and place his head at the gun point and was smiling and looking directly at the detective without flinching but in his mind, “Please believe me and don’t shoot or I will shat in my pants if she kills me, I want to live T_T” , Ealnith and Brian looking at Weasel with their poker face and the idiotic move he’d done to the Detective. 

Detective Knight was contemplating what he said to her, “Is he stupid or what, maybe it’s just a bluff to scare me but he is the one who is brave enough to steal from Kingpin himself!, and 1 month after that I heard that both of them come to truce, and in a restaurant they both killed the youngest Russian brother of the Russian Mafia that I heard in underground information that I dig in, but I got no evidence or video tape, damn this Weasel! And deadpool? That dangerous maniac of a mercenary that the police can’t get hands on!, this is getting risky than I could hope for, I’ve would play this safe this time and not blow his fucking brains out!,” The Detective put her gun down and strap it on her side, and Weasel smiled in relief and look at the two couples at the bed and muttered *Easy* and he looked at the detective again, but was met by a powerful punch in the nose, making him fall down at the floor, “Aw you bitch! Why did you do that?! You broke my nose!,” Knight crackling her knuckles and breathe out,   
“That’s for the innocents that has been killed from your turf war in whole New York, but don’t think I will not stop hunting you down!, and this is just the beginning Weasel,” She hissed his name with full if disdain, she moved at the front of Brian and Ealnith while he ignored Weasel standing up and walking to a nurse just to treat his injuries. 

Knight approach the couple at the bed and eyed them for a second and speak up, “I’m Detective Knight we’ve met at the Harlem Precinct and Can I ask you Ms. Katar a question about what happen from the office precinct?

Ealnith scrutinizing her and Brian removed his left arm to her waist, “Sure Detective, you can ask, but expect answers that all I can give it to you” 

“Sure that’s fair, How did you get the legal papers in instant Ms. Katar?”

“I was helped by a government Agency to get my papers Detective”

“Is that so? And who is this government agency that helped you?”

“I can’t answer you that Detective, I was swear to this agency for its secrecy and not spread this especially from the police and civilians Detective,” Knight eyed her for lying, but she see her body posture and breathing that she was not lying to her, she massage her head “Crap this one is another government secrecy” 

“Then let’s change the topic For your personal life, What about your older brother Tercio Katar and your younger brother Narzul Katar, could you explain this to me Ms. Katar, that you three are engage with Mr. Hanby here or Creed” Knight deepen put an edge on her voice on her last word when she say the Creed. 

Ealnith smile and put a hand on Brian knees, “We siblings since we were born we like to share our blessings to each other’s Detective, Brian here is a nice person, an independent man, and he will give up anything just to save us,” Brian felt his heart warmth from her words and smile at her. 

Detective Knight see their emotion and movement that it’s a true love but Ms Katar here is too young she is still 18 years old too young to choose was right or not, like his older brother is not yet 21 years old and his younger brother is freaking 15 years old! And they were engaged with this 32 years old man!, she really can’t stomach this kind of relationship “Is this some marriage contract that you both three sibling is force into these and your youngest brother Narzul Katar is still 15 years old! I’m sorry to say this but the one who set up this marriage is one sick twisted being that I’ve ever heard Ms. Katar, even small criminals are not that horrible and deserve to give a second chance but this one is that I loathe they use children or Teenagers to be contracted to an older man just for power or something else that they will gain from this marriage,” Detective Knight said to her with disdain. 

Brian scoffed inside in his mind, “If she only knew that the Katar siblings are more older than me right now because of their passage of time in their dimension,” 

Ealnith smiled sadly but it was for Detective Knight, “For your Moral Compass Detective and for a normal human moral yes it’s sickening to imagine we three underage teens are set to marry to an adult like Brian, but not on us we are different Detective, we lived in different society and adopt what fate set upon to us in our path, we adopted to it and learn from it, I’m sorry that you loathe this, but please respect us in this Detective. Brian has been good taking care of us and developing our love slowly to work this relationship, even its sick and twisted even it’s wrong to your eyes, but its a contract detective that fully agree on by both parties.” Ealnith say it with the tone of finality. 

Knight was irritated how stubborn this girl, she crossed her arms, “Really is that you believe Ms. Katar? That this man is a good or decent human being?!, this man is a son of Sabertooth the mutant who massacred humans or mutants alike and a Terrorist!, and this man you been into is a mercenary that hire to kill just for a money, is that a decent man to you Ms. Katar?, It really shows you are still young and headstrong for this kind of relationship and you choose poorly on this!, Mr. Creed here should be in jail and you think I didn’t notice the lot of blood stain at the bed it looks like a brutal rape scene that happen lately according to what I see from the blood that covers the whole bed and even the bed is destroyed!, Mr. Creed have sex with an underage girl and he should be in jail, can you stop me from arresting him?, Should I put you Ms. Katar in different care like your 2 brothers?” 

Ealnith snorts from what she hears, the detective frown at Ealnith, “DI you find it funny what I said about this young lady, is this some joke to you?, This is a serious case that Mr. Creed committed against the law in US soil Ms. Katar, you should take this seriously or your Agency that protecting you, can’t save you from this,” Knight said with stern voice

“I’m sorry if I take your word as a joke,” Ealnith calm herself and smiled at the Detective, “I find it funny because how useless if you use your law against the Agency that protecting me without the help of your government, it will not happen I assure you or you will be flat out denied Detective, We are protected by the Agency that we swear secrecy on, do you know what will happen if one of their assets has disappeared or got taken out of their hands?” Detective was now fully alarmed from she say, she can feel the sincerity of her voice, the Detective decide to speak, “If this Agency would care Ms. Katar its still according to the law, even other organizations follows or they will be arrested, Tell me how will they protect you even its wrong in the law, can they sacrifice themselves just for your protection?,” Ealnith smiles like a chesire cat, While Brian was alarmed “Shit! is Ealnith will do something, I hope she will not cause trouble here, it will be another problem for Director Fury if something happens, I need to act fast and alert right now, ” then he hears Ealnith continued her speech, “They are like ants Detective, they will surely do anything to get what they want in any possible means just to protect their assets, they will tear any obstacles on their path just to achieve it, I sure you know the saying *kill the few to save the many* Detective?, “Ealnith said it while checking her sharp nails and she tilt her head to the Detective and her eyes was cold like a brutal blizzard, “The thing is I agree with them, but I will be more extreme than them making sure the enemy will fall down and giving them no second chance to fight so the other who will raise up to help them will know the consequences, “Ealnith crossed her legs like an aristocrat, “Like the God of Old Testament for example, he is such a brutal figure to his enemies especially to his rebellious creations and he is benevolent at the same time, he knows what has to be done to his enemies and unruly creations alike, such a great way to do it If I say so myself” Ealnith said it in a singsong tone in unkind way as possible. 

Detective Knight has a deep scowl on her face and disgusted how twisted this young girl outlook in her young age and she notice that Mr. Creed is looking nervously when Ealnith said all of that, “Why is this man is nervous about Ms. Katar when she started her speech, something is amiss about this situation is Ms. Katar really sane?, base on her speech she has a very mature terrible outlook or like a cold bitch, Why is Mr. Creed let her talk like these way he is an adult for god sake, he should reprimand this brat and he is not protesting my questioning to her like he knows what she knows, He is just looking worried at her like she will do something terrible.”Knight is gritting her teeth now then her jaw clenched and she look at the cold smug face of the bitch,” This young girl need to be taught a lesson and should be checked by a therapist to take look at her, if she is right in her mind, “That’s you’re belief Ms. Katar, I must say you are one twisted individual if that is you’re outlook in life, you are sociopath that needs to be checked on by a therapist, what kind of place did you lived when you are born?,“ Ealnith just coldly smile at her, ”A lovely place detective, a place you will have to survive no matter what,” Knight massage her eyes and sighs, “I see now what you’re true color is Ms. Katar, I thought you are just a stubborn teenager and a gullible young girl that caught by the charms of Mr. Creed, but all I see a monster that has been reborn that has no regard for human lives, you need to be fostered to a healthy environment, but I can’t do that because of the secret agency that protected you, but I’m still watching you Ms. Katar any single action that you commit a mistake according to the law, you will be punish protected or not,” Detective Misty Knight warn Ealnith that was full of promised. 

Ealnith smirk at her, “What a Brave soul you have Detective, we will see,” Ealnith stands up making Detective Knight alert and fingering her pistol to her side and looking at her like a hawk, “Why are you alarm to me Detective, I’m not that kind of person, I’m just leaving outside to buy some food, I’m craving for a food right now and.... , “Ealnith look at Brian and to Knight, “I can sense you want to talk to Brian and asked him for important questions,” Ealnith kiss Brian at his lips and leaves the room. 5 second of silence has been pass then both Brian and Knight breathe in relief for different reasons, Knight was still thinking about that girl, “That brat is getting on my nerves at how nonchalant when she said all those words *tch!*” She looked at Brian who are just smiling nervously at her, “We’ve met again Mr. Creed” 

Brian chuckled at her, “Yeah we have met again under this terrible circumstances again huh,” Knight was contemplating his behaviour, “He is different right now, full of smiles not like the other time I met him when he was still a mercenary, he was so serious, but still social only to his close confidants, and right now he is like an Easy going man but still has hardened looks in his eyes,” Her thoughts were interrupted when Brian speaks, “You should sit on the chair, while you talk to me and just relax,” 

Knight huffed from what he says, but she grab the folding chair and sit in front of him 6 feet apart and still looking at the door contemplating on something. 

Brian sense her hostile Ki is little by little dissipating, but it still lingers on her and the annoyance from his bond mate, “She will be surely keep close eye on us, Ealnith gave her the impression of an cold like personality, good thing nothing happens terrible or I will get an earful from Director Fury for not stopping it,” Brian claps his hands once successfully getting her attention, “So you’ve met my young lover Detective, she is sure a cold one huh?” 

Knight rolled her eyes at him, “Don’t go friendly to me Mr. Creed, you still need to answer my questions!” 

Brian winces from the voice she given to him, “Woah! the hostility is still lingers in you Detective, and before I answer your question we need to make a deal~” 

“Deal? You’re still a mercenary through and through Mr. Creed” 

Biran smirk at her, “Well what I can say? Old habit dies hard Detective, so here’s my deal you can asked me question, but you need to stay away from Ealnith or her siblings” 

Detective Knight raised an eyebrow at him, “Stay away from them? That young girl should be in psychiatric ward to be checked on! For such a young woman she acted like a stone hearted bitch,” 

Brian looking mockingly hurt from what she said and put his hand on his chest, “Ouch! Don’t be like that Detective, she is just like that from first meeting but if you know her better she will act nice to you.” 

“Act nice to me huh, no thank you Mr. Creed, I rather have a drink from the bar than getting close to her, and here’s my counter offer from the deal, You will answer my questions, and you will help me in one of my cases in the future then I will stay away from the siblings Deal?” 

Brian seems to think about it but helping her seems easy enough, it’s just the police department, “I will help you as long it’s not from the mercenaries business?” 

“You are still friend with them even you are stay away from them for a long time... sure it’s a deal Mr. Creed” Knight offers a shake hand and Brian accepted it without hesitation, “So what’s your first question?” 

“Who really is the Katar sibling’s and could you tell their personality except Ealnith I know now her personality,”

Brian laughed at her annoyance, “She really left an impression in you huh... Ok first is Tercio he is very much like Ealnith but not so serious and cold, he is a kind hearted boy that if you become friends with him, he will surely protect you and help you no matter what but he still a little naive at things that he knows, he is very opposite of Ealnith. 

“He sounds like an agreeable person than Ealnith, and how about his relationship to Ealnith, are they close?”

“Oh they are both very much close, very close that you forget that they were siblings,” 

Knight felt disgusted from what he meant and she still continue on, “That’s disturbing to know, then what kind of person is Narzul?” 

Brian is little disturbed about this Narzul when Knight see his reaction, Then he speaks, “Narzul is very much opposite of Tercio detective, he is very passionate when he discuss his feelings for me, he wants to hurt me just to show his love when I first met him, I was very injured on that day Detective, “Brian said with a little apprehension. 

Knight looking more intrigue and unpleasant sensation in her tummy when he hear the youngest of the Tercio sibling is a psychopath, “A freaking 15 years old did that to you Mr. Creed is that what are you saying to me?!” 

Brian winces again from the tone, “Pretty much yeah”

Knight was having a headache now, “Then why did you let that 15 years old do that to you?” 

“I tried Detective, but he was too strong for me, you won’t believe me it but trust me those 3 siblings are vastly stronger than me, I heard from Tercio they were trained by their grandfather to death to survive the real world” 

Knight was very much interested now, because she see the database that the parents have died and only their grandfather left to take care of them, but it has limited data on it, “Their grandfather trained them to the death, what kind of older figure he is?!, and they are much stronger than you?!” 

Brian just snorts at her making her annoyance go through the roof, “I can’t believe it at first Detective but that’s true, I was raised by my father Victor Creed himself it was a terrible childhood if you asked me, I was raise like an animal there to be strong which I’m gladly grateful and hated him at the same time,” 

Knight was contemplating about his words, “That is some fuck up way to raise a child, what kind of a monster is their grandfather and Brian told that they were to survive?! Bull crap!” 

Knight sees Brian was looking at the window and she speaks, “Then what kind of relationship does Narzul have towards his other siblings?”

Brian looked at her, “His relationship with Tercio is terrible I must say, they are both butting heads from what I heard and tried to kill each other from the past,” 

“I hardly believe Tercio is a decent human being right now Mr. Creed, because both the oldest sibling and the youngest sibling hate each other so much that they want to kill each other!, what a fate you have Mr. Creed a perfect family that you engaged of,” 

Brian laughs at her sarcasm, “Well I’m very lucky guy, what can I say a blessing and a curse at the same time.” 

Knight left eye twitch in annoyance at his laughter, “This isn’t a laughing matter Mr. Creed,” Knight shakes her head, “Then how’s their relationship between the oldest and youngest sibling about now?” 

“They are getting along right now, and Narzul sadistic tendencies are lowering”

“How Narzul sadistic tendencies goes down without help that seems impossible to happen?”

“There’s a help of course, thanks to Ealnith she is a very good persuader, Narzul is very much scared to her he always follow her command and he doesn’t like to get punish by her, all of the siblings Ealnith is the most scariest of them three,” 

Knight snorted at him, “My opinion to this siblings is getting lower by any words that you said to them,”

Brian cackled at her remark, “Then let’s changed the topic Detective and ask what you really want?” 

Knight sighs from this, “I should forget the siblings for now and focus acquiring the information about this turf war,” 

“Ok let’s change the topic, How was this Turf War started Mr. Creed?” Knight asked him. 

“The turf war started by a hacker of Kingpin, I don’t know what running inside of his mind but for some reason he steals a hefty amount of Money from the Mercenaries from the likes of Weasel and Deadpool then the other prominent members of the establishment, which a bold and imbecilic move for that hacker did, Weasel said to me when he wakes up and tried to see his update from his laptop, he trace some unknown user that hacked into the system and steal money from their accounts, he backtracked it before the trail was disappear and found that was transferred to Kingpin’s Sub-Vault,“ Brian chuckled huskily from what he remembers, “Honestly I can’t blame the guy, who wouldn’t be so angry when someone steal your money and plus he just woken up from his sleep he is little moody at that time, then the next hours he called Deadpool and the other mercenaries to do a heist job to steal back their money, they have retrieve it all but both of those dumbasses has a stupid idea they just haul all in draining all the sub-vault, thus kingpin to get angry and initiate a turf war and the next Day even the Russian Mafia join in the war,” Brian breathes in relief for finishing his story and grimaced when he saw the face of the Detective making. 

Detective Knight was flabbergasted when she heard the reason and huffed angrily, “They started that war from that kind of reason they could just talk it out!, what a bunch of oafs the whole lot of you,” Knight calm herself from this outrageous reasons that started the turf war,   
“Could you tell me now the status about this war?” 

“Sure, Kingpin is holding them back and winning the war, while is Weasel continuing his business as usual, just a little bit careful from now because of the one surviving brother is a little cunning and surviving from Kingpin’s assassinations and his corrupt cops inside of the precincts detective,” 

Knight was very alarmed by now, “Is Kingpin hold more territory than I thought.” Knight looked at Brian again, “Can you tell me more about this corrupted cops Mr. Creed?” 

“I don’t know who’s who Detective, but when they see me they immediately got scared and just forget they saw me, but I can tell you there’s another group that you need to look at Detective,” Brian said grimly to her, because he knows this Detective is a decent person and protect the civilians, Knight was intruige of what will he say to him and leaned on, “What group are you talking about?” 

Brian leaned in and speak quietly but it was clear, “The group is called HAND an asian group that exports the heroine called *Steel Serpent*, and they support Kingpin in the back because of his powerbase in New York” 

Knight look at ground and her hand clenched from the information that she gets, “This is more heavy than the Stokes crime family,” She looked at Brian with determined eyes, “Can you release more information for me Mr. Creed” She demanded to him, Brian smiles for her Determination, “Of course Detective The Hand are mercenaries too but they are only hired for assassinations, and from what Weasel heard from them, they have a puppet that controls the Rand Industries Detective, so do be careful where you step, a single step of your mistake it will result your death,” 

Knight feels so heavy with emotion and suddenly her shoulders felt heavy from the burden she clenched her hand from her knees, she felt crying to this horrible Crime lords in New York they are a lot of them infecting this city, then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and see Brian standing and smiling kindly to her, “Don’t be so downed Detective, I hate when your fire in your eyes dropped, making me a terrible person right now,” Knight huffed and she removed his hand gently, “Stop with your mouth Mr. Creed, and Why are your revealing this heavy information to me? Is there a catch?” She eyed him for trickery because she was suspicious that this former mercenary is saying a lot to her which a red flag to her brain.

Brian waves his hand signalling her that stop what she’s thinking, “There’s no catch Detective, I’m just here to honour the deal we agree on, and plus I telling you this because you will need a lot of plan to lessen your crime rate in your place isn’t it Detective? And I want too because I want you to leave the Katar siblings they are good people, I know they are a problem but they aren’t killing innocent civilians for no reasons at all, and they are working for the government like me right now and because you are an Honourable Policewoman that wants to clean the streets and protect the small people that the government sometimes forget about, and that’s coming from me a former cold blooded mercenary and I can tell you are a better person than me,” Brian return to the broken bed to sit and looked at her eyes without blinking, “So what are you going to do now Detective are giving up from this or continue your crusade?” 

Knight was looking at him too without blinking... then a minute has been pass she sighed and she felt no lie in his voice, but she will still be alert, “I will go for a drink at the bar for now, to relax from this bombshell you drop on my head Mr. Creed, you are such a dickhead for giving me more a headache from this!,” 

Brian laugh loudly at her, “That’s the best thing I’ve heard from you detective and I can see your fire in your eyes has been lit up again, and don’t worry detective I remember our deal that I will help you when the time comes you need help from one of your cases” Brian stands up and motion his hand to the door, Knight followed him to the door, He open the door and looking at her with hopeful eyes, “Be safe Detective” Knight nodded she leaves the room but she stop and looked at Brian again, “Can I asked you another question Mr. Creed?” 

Brian hummed from her and motion his hand to continue, “Go ahead Detective what is it?” 

“What happen to the former cold blooded mercenary? Why are you mellowed out now compared 5 years ago Mr. Creed what happened?” 

Brian was frozen still from what she asked, Knight notices this that she triggers some worse memories from him, “Shit, sorry I asked you that Mr. Creed, I’ll be best going now” She turn around, but Mr. Creed speaks she stop and looked at him. 

“It’s okay detective it’s just like my worse memories I remember,” He looked at the Detective with strained smile, “Let’s just say Detective that from the last mission that I take from the Canada a town from Vancouver, I’ve failed to protect them,“ He clenched his hand, and sighed, ”and the child that I’ve become friends with, he was killed brutally from an attack Detective, the child was the one of melted my Frozen heart to mellow my cold personality, that’s all I can say Detective and you best be going now,” He bids farewell to her, Knight nods and left quickly because it becomes awkward when she said that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brian return to the broken bed and sits there wiping his face with both of his hands, “I’m still froze when I remember that mission, I hope it goes away,” He relax for 10 minutes and heard the door open and see Weasel has a bandage on his nose, “How was it Weasel?” 

Weasel groans from his misery, “I’m glad she doesn’t break it bad, the nurse tell me it will heal in a 2 weeks, which I’m glad what a punch that lady threw at me she a mean fist,” Brian silently chuckled at him, Weasel notice this he felt his mood got down, “What’s the problem Brian? I know your moody face, c’mon tell me I’m one of your friends here,” 

Brian smiled at Weasel, “Thanks Weasel and don’t worry about it, I’ve just remember my worst memory,” Weasel sighs from him, and he sits at the folding table just beside the table and talk from another topic, “So Brian how was the sex from Ealnith?” while he wiggles his eyebrows at him. 

Brian chuckled lightly, “It was great Weasel, I didn’t know Ealnith knows her way how to pleasure me, plus her mouth is like magic”

Weasel raised a brow and leaned on, “Go on”

“You know her tongue becomes long enough to wrap all of my penis and she can control her throat and constrict it tightly, It was so good I feel my orgasm, and she wrapped her tentacle to both of my arms, neck, and legs so I can’t move” 

“You know that’s freaking weird long tongue and tentacles that you can’t move?! What is she a de- oh right? Come on don’t leave me a cliffhanger!” 

“The tentacle constrict it more tightly, I can’t cum because her long tongue just wrapped by shaft real hard and, I’ve felt my balls is ready to explode, she denied my orgasm for 20 minutes, it was pure torture and the same time euphoria”

“Now I’m very scared to hear more about the details from your sex,” Weasel shuddered and doesn’t like to continue but Brian continues and smile at Weasel disturbance from the details, he continued to tell the whole details, and Weasel doesn’t disappoints him. 

Weasel doesn’t know if he wants to puke or hear more of it, “Next time don’t tell me the details you both are sick freaks.” 

“Coming from you that wants to hear what happen” Weasel huffed and muttered “that’s different”

Then the door opens and see Ealnith was holding 15 large packs of ramen to her plastic bag, Weasel just groaned again from the amount he sees and was tired to see her eating again and begs for a pillow and a couch from Ealnith, which confuses her but she materialize it, Weasel was surprised when she actually did it and he looked at her, Ealnith just tilt her head, “What? You have beg Mr. Weasel to me and you really take care my mate, when I’m gone which I was grateful to you,” Ealnith smiles kindly, and Weasel wants to cry he looked at her like he was an angel, making Brian laughs at Weasel kneeling to Ealnith in a prayer position, Ealnith just cover her mouth and chuckled at Weasel. 

Weasel sleep on the couch that Ealnith make and was knock out for a few second snoring loudly, Brian see Ealnith pouring hot water at the 15 large ramen cups, “Where did you get that Hot Water Ealnith?” 

“Oh this, I’ve created a portal from my dimension and to grab the Thermos~” 

“That’s a useful technique if only I can do it,” Brian pouts at Ealnith, making her rolled her eyes sideways and laugh, “Well it really sucks didn’t it,” She sticks her tongue out at him, making him laugh to see her childish behaviour, “I really see Tercio in you Ealnith”

“Well duh, Tercio and I are still the same, he is just the main consciousness and we are just his different personalities and consciousness that has been born inside of him, even Tercio is not here, he is still here because I’m here, and don’t be daft Brian we just three have different mannerism and Tercio consciousness is still training to adopt to my powers or his owned power I say,” 

“Ouch your mate is a daft one huh, oh the woes~” 

Ealnith approach him gracefully and pinch her nose, “You are such a dramatic man” then Ealnith ordered him to stand aside from the broken bed and she vanish it and replace by a new one, she sits on the bed and orders him again to lay down to rest,”

Brian followed her commands like a puppy while he massage his ear then he lays down from the bed “You really pinch like Tercio too, so that’s why I still feel the same love from Tercio to you,” 

“Of course you will feel the same, I’m still Tercio just different personality and consciousness like I’ve said previous, now rest I will stand guard to you and Weasel, maybe we can leave this blasted hospital,” Brian chuckled at her, which raised her brow at him just shush him to sleep, Brian sleep from his bed, “She didn’t just replace it, she changed it into more comfortable,” He looked at her, “Thanks again for taking care of me Ealnith,” 

She blushed and grim slightly at him, “It’s my pleasure Brian my love for you is like of Tercio, and he really miss you, oh I almost forgot he sends a message to you,” Brian tilt her head to the side of the pillow, “What’s the message?” 

She approach him then she grab his head and kiss him deeply then she morph her tongue making it elongated, and invade in any part of his mouth making him moan, it last for 20 seconds and she pull out slowly while her very long tongue last to come out, Brian see her tongue slips out from his mouth, “Now I have weird fetishes right now because of Tercio, Narzul, and Ealnith.” Ealnith leaves a trail of saliva with her long tongue connected to Brian tongue, she pull back her tongue fast and smile, “That’s his message, and he felt that our kissing sensation from the dimension Brian, He really miss you and see our love making” 

“Well tell to him I’ll be waiting for him,” Brian relaxes from his position.

“Sure he hears you Brian, in next two days you will met him again, he will change a little you will see, Tercio will be me a little but still the same Tercio that has manly pride left,” They both chuckle at her joke, then Brian sleeps like a bear that hibernates, she see this and cover his body with cloth then she kiss her forehead, and Ealnith eats her ramen while she looked at the window, “This will be a long journey for us four,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*11:10 at Luke’s

Knight was drinking her last beer glass at the counter and thinking deeply for her plans, “From all the information Mr. Creed given to me, it’s not complete I’m still back to Zero, because the stokes family is still in business, but the turf war is still ongoing I need to act fast for this before it gets worse,” Her thoughts was interrupted when a deep voice talk to her, “Hey Knight that’s a lot of beer you’ve just drink, you should just stop drinking now you are the same girl just beside you looking moody,” The man talks to her with a hint of joke. 

Knight chuckled at him, “I’m not moody Luke and who’s the girl that you speak of,” Luke cleaning his glasses with a cloth while he stares at her, “You really didn’t notice her just sit 6ft apart... you must be really thinking deeply,” Knight looked at her right and see a black haired white girl looking moody too and doubled her liquor than her thinking deeply of something, then he look at Luke, “Well some mercenary bastard just tell me a bombshell that rocks my brain out and planning how to execute it,” 

Luke frown on her, “Mercenary as in one of the Kingpins enemies 7 months ago, what is name of the mercenary that you’ve speak of, from your tone you really know him and has a little disdain,” he place the glasses at the counter.   
Knight snorts at him, “That putting it lightly, his name was Brian M. Hanby” Knight drink her last beer from that and Luke hummed from the name trying to ingrained in his mind when he meet that person, “He seems interesting and approachable, I didn’t see any fighting mark on her body just a small smears of blood on her fist,” Luke talk to Knight, “What happen to your hand?” 

Knight looked at her fist, “Oh this, I punched Weasel the Brain of all mercenaries there and the one that steals Kingpins sub-vault, he is a loyal friend of Brian M. Hanby” the two didn’t notice but the girl 6ft apart ears move a little when she hears that name.

Luke widen his eyes from the information, “What?! You have just punched him and not detain him right there?” 

“I can’t detain him luke, we must follow the law I have no evidence right there, I cannot take him there it’s illegal, my words against him” 

Luke tsk from what he heard from her, “Why not just shoot him there?” he said with a tone of dismay and little anger.

“What then? I will get killed myself hunted by Deadpool and his friends, and my badge will be at risk, we play it safe and not being dumbass at every situation Luke!” Luke winced from her toned. 

“You are being a hothead Luke, that’s not my style and Brian is there I have a debt to him because he saved me 4 years ago from some 15 criminals that hated me, because I’ve just caught their boss and imprison him and I’ve made a deal with him.” 

“You’ve made a deal with a mercenary?”

“Former mercenary” 

“Whatever but why did you make a deal with him?” 

“I want to get an information from a tall young girl illegal immigrant, that knock out a 5 guys and one of those guys is the son of powerful men from queens, then my chief said to me to release her, or I will say goodbye to my badge” She signal Luke to pour her glass a beer. 

Luke pours her a beer on her glass, “Why are you so interested on that girl? Do you have any image of her?” 

Knight check her pockets, and show the picture to Luke. 

Luke look at the picture felt dread when he sees the eyes and expression, “I felt ominous when I see her eyes it looks hollowed, like well experience killer,” Luke gives the picture back. “What is her name?” 

“Her name is Ealnith Katar” 

Luke seems to remember something, “Wait a minute her last name is Katar?, What is his relationship with Tercio Katar?” 

“Did you meet Tercio Katar when?” 

“Yeah I’ve met him, he was the delivery boy of Weasel, he gives a small parcel to Pops way back 7 months ago, he is a little meek and but a good kid... so what’s her relationship to Ealnith?” 

Knight was thinking, “A delivery boy of Weasel 7 months ago!” she looked at Luke.

“He is her middle Sister, he is the oldest of the siblings and they have another brother the youngest of them,” 

“Then why are you so interested in them,” 

“Because I’ve checked their files they have no papers, except for Tercio Katar but when she was forced to released by my Chief, I’ve checked her files again and there’s a files of her but the full information of her files is classified, and her only connection is only Brian so I’ve decided to go too him from the hospital.” The woman 6ft apart hears the name again, something clicking on her mind. 

“What’s her connection to Brian? Legal guardians, Uncle, or Friend?”

“She is engage to him” Knight said with flat tone. 

“Wait what the fu-, she is engage to him? How old is she?” 

“She is 19 years old Luke still underage,”

“How? That should be illegal!” 

“Well that contract didn’t happen in US Soil, so I can’t do anything and the thing I seen when I go there, there a lot of bloodstained at a broken bed, like a rape scene and another bombshell those 3 underage Katar siblings are engaged to him” 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me, that can’t be happening are those three forced into this and this Ealnith was forced into sex with him” 

Knight snorts at his conclusion, she has the same conclusion but when she talk to Ealnith directly it changes her assumption, “No she wasn’t force Luke, From my assumption SHE seduced him and the weird thing that I seen Brian is scared of her, he keeps looking at Ealnith like she will do something terrible from our conversation!, and my conclusion from what I’ve seen is that young lady is need to be at a Psychiatric Ward to check by specialist and she is a dangerous individual, her mind is twisted for a 19 years old or in a nutshell she is a sociopathic cold bitch,” 

Luke was shock when his friend called that young lady a sociopathic cold bitch and needs to be at a psychiatric ward, he put his both hands at the counter half a feet apart, “This is a bizarre situation you’ve got into Misty, then why not tell it to the law and her sociopathic tendencies?”

“I can’t Luke those siblings are protected by these secret agency that the US Government has connection into, it’s higher than my pay grade, in short those three are dangerous and they are this Dangerous secret Agency assets or Lapdogs!” She said with contempt at the secret agency, Luke was astonished from her words and looked downed at his feet, “A lap dog huh... that Kid has deeper secrets than I did, this is more dangerous than I thought” Luke looked around and see the woman is awake and listening to their conversation, he raised a brow at her and smirk, “You know it’s rude to listen to a conversation” with a tone of joking manner.

The woman snorted and shakes her head, “It’s very tempting to listen, because you sure two are loud conversing that kind topic in these public place, and did I hear something the name of the man you are talking about Brian M. Hanby that owns a apartment complex at Manhattan?”

Knight eyed her for a second, “Why should I confirm it to you, Miss?”

“Jessica Jones a Private Investigator,” 

Knight and Luke was interested, then two of them looked at her with suspicion so Knight speaks first, “Miss Jessica why are you interested to him,?”

Jessica looked away at them and stared at the bottles of whiskey and grab her glass of beer and twirling it, “Because he is the one who helped me saved the Twins 7 months ago, you know the big warehouse where many bodies are dismembered and torn to shreds like a big savage animal attack them and far away from the big warehouse there are reports that 10 bodies have been found in the same manner but the single one is like has been thrown to the street that making the body explode from the impact at road, that guy is really brutal if you asked me I was scared shitless when he do that, I’ve almost drank all the beer from the other bar just to forget it,” Jessica drink her glass in one single gulped. 

Knight remembers the brutal massacre 7 months ago, and the surprising one is the body of Hammerhead one of the victims and he his head was tears away from his body both Knight and Luke was disgusted from what she tells from the events and real attackers. 

Knight speaks again, “Why Brian tears the head of hammerhead?” 

“He said that his head is super hard that he can’t crush it so he decided to sell it with his mercenary friends, like he said to me that he can crush diamonds and tungsten easily to dust,”

“Hmm... he really become more dangerous than I thought, and any other information that seems weird when you seen him?”

Jessica tries to remember while putting hand to her chin, the she remembers it that Werebear thing, “Yeah I remember something more, his body was not normal”

“Of course his body was not normal he is a mutant”

“No not that!, because he is 9ft taller compare to his 7’1 and he become more hairy from his side of his torso and arms to lower body, but not his middle chest and face, then a shadow and fire was emitting from his body,” 

“What!?, I thought he has the same mutant to his father side?”

Luke and Jessica was intrigue who his father is, Luke decided to ask, “Who is his father Knight?, it seems famous”

“More like infamous Luke, his father was Sabertooth that likes to massacre and a terrorist,” Knight said it with great disgust. 

Luke groaned from what he heard and muttered *This is getting better and better* Luke decides to take out the trash and avoid the headache, while Jessica was frowning from what Knight divulge to Luke, “If you are asking me, those Ealnith girl and Brian is match in heaven seems both are fuck up in the head,” 

Knight likes the girls what said to the couple, “You tell me but Brian is the more stable one he is just traumatized, while the bitch was really the worst of them she doesn’t care about the others as long it’s not important to her and just let them die,” 

Jessica was slight perturbed at what she heard from her, “That’s a disturbing girl, looks like from a horror movie like the grudge or Sadako,” 

Knight heard that and laugh loudly, “You got that right, that’s why when I see her face and hair, that something tickling my mind that I see that kind of looks, it will be more disturbing when I see her again, “Knight and Jessica were both chuckling, they decided to know each other and share stories, 5 minutes has been passed and Luke came back from the counter and heard some laughter he decided to see the two are talking like acquaintances now, he chuckled very deeply and shakes his head, which the two heard and look at him, “You two are like Partner Cops right now, so what are you laughing about?” 

“We both agree that girl Ealnith is like a sadako and the girl from the grudge, and need to be treated before she become a real life ghost lady from the horror movie, “Knight replied to him, Luke hears a gleeful tone. 

“I’m glad you two aren’t so moody now, so what are you two gonna do now?”

Jessica first to speak up, “Well I’m visiting Brian in 5 days in his apartment, I’m sure he will healed at that time and home”

Knight looked at her, “You are visiting him why?”

“I need his nose I want to track somebody, because my target was hard to find and doesn’t use technology” 

“Could I join you there, I will ask him about his powers and a needed help like one my cases,”

“Sure Misty, let’s just met on his apartment in five days at time 7:00pm that’s my free time”

Knight nodded, “Sure I’ll be right there”

Knight decided to leave first she stand, “Here’s the payment Luke, thanks for the strong beer and Jessica here wants to know you more” Jessica blush and Luke just chuckled at Knight, then took the payment and bid her farewell. 

Luke turn to Jessica and sit beside her, he hold her hands with her consent, she accept it and look at him with a funny look, “You seems faster to ask me with my hand, I hope that’s not like in the bed” she said jokingly to him

Luke guffawed at her, “Oh I’m not a quick shot, I’m a fast enough to make you explode though” he flirt, making her snort from what he said, she smirk at him “So I want to talk to you about one of my cases Luke and know you more personally,”

“Really? Then let me just closed the Bar first and well go where I’m staying at, if you want too?” 

“Sure I’ll go with you” Jessica agrees, Luke was happy when she agrees and he close the bar then both of them went to Luke’s home and continue their talked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Metrol General Hospital

Ealnith was busy meditating and talking to Tercio guiding him from his control, and morphing like her, while Weasel just woken up and sipping a coffee and busy with his laptop, and Brian was practicing meditation like Ealnith instruct him and he was getting at better but at slow pace which is good according to Ealnith, “Her style of meditation is more advance now, which I’m have not yet mastered Tercio’s Ki sensing and telekinesis, and both of them are really strict in teaching but they were encouraging me to go beyond and they will protect the building from my failures, which gives me anxiety from that, this is more dangerous than I thought!,” He continued his exercise for 2 hours. 

Then they heard the door opens, both of the men looked at the one who goes inside, while Ealnith continued her meditation. 

It was a Woman, she approach the bed of Brian, “Hello Mr. Hanby, I’m Dr. Palmer the one who sees your health, just sit there and let me check you, “Dr, Palmer smilingly said to him, which affected Weasel from her greeting and Brian just greets back with flat tone, Dr. Palmer check his heartbeat and breathing then his reflexes, and ask him few question what he felt right now, after a minute of questioning Dr. Palmer said her conclusion, “You are now ok to leave Mr. Hanby just be careful next time,” Palmer said goodbye to them. 

Weasel sighs in relief, “Well good thing Ealnith heal you, I can now relax and focus on my job, So you want me to check you out and get the papers?”

“Sure Weasel and be fast, I pretty much don’t like staying here it’s boring” 

Weasel laughs, “You and me pal,” he went to the door and opens it then he was surprise he was blocked by a man standing in 7 feet and has white skin with Tint of green, Weasel run from behind of Ealnith which Brian was confused, making her stir away from her meditation, “What is it that you scared of Weasel?” 

Weasel points at the granite man entering the tight door, “It’s freaking tombstone Ealn! And I’m scared shitless now, please protect me,” Ealnith raise a brow at him, “Why didn’t you run from Brian isn’t his your bestfriend?” 

Weasel scoffed, “Yes he is my best friend, but I’m thinking logically here you are more stronger than him and best bet to protect me!,” 

“Hey you hurt my feelings” Brian looked at him with poker face, making Ealnith laugh at them both. 

Tombstone was now inside of the Room, wearing a full suit while he has still an armor inside of it, then he look at the bed, “I have a message for you from Kingpin” 

Tombstoned huffed and gets a mail from his suit and give it to Brian, “Kingpin sent this as peace treaty for the two of you,” Brian stands up and carefully took it from Tombstones hand who is huffing like a normal as he breathes, he open and read it, “He wants a peace treaty huh... he sent me a warning because the HAND was looking for Tercio and Ealnith, then it said they were monitoring his apartment complex, those fuckers will know pain if they tried something, and I can’t sense their Ki from 10km, maybe they have CCTV cameras outside and inside of my apartment that they planted discreetly, I need to find those! And Kingpin here said that he invites him to a ball 4 days from now,” Brian has invitation card from behind the letter. “It seems a trap but he said that he can bring bodyguards, I didn’t need that but Ealnith could come it will be a perfect date for the kind of her, Tercio doesn’t like this kind of date” He look at him, “Tell your Boss that I will come,” 

Tombstoned smiled showing his teeth, “Sure be there heh~, Or I will kill you here like Weasel over there and the girl” Brian was now angry from this freak audacity.

“You sure are barking for a henchmen like you huh, maybe you want to die like Hammerhead,” Brian threat back with a deadly tone. 

“Like I could be killed easily like that weakling!, maybe I’ll break you to submission right now how about that!,” Tombstone raise his fist and Brian was morphing now, but to their surprise both can’t move from their position and they were coated by a violet aura. 

Tombstone was now dumbfounded that he can’t move, “What’s this?! Did you do this?!” Brian was confused too then he was lifted to the bed and see Ealnith was the one doing it wearing a scary scowl on her face, he was now on edge from her face and gulps in fear. 

Tombstone’s body was turned around and face a woman. “This is your doing witch?!” 

“Congrats you still have a brain in your head Mr. Tombstone, I thought you are an oaf that wants to start a fight in this Building like an uncouth barbarian” Ealnith said with a haughty tone. 

“Let me out now bitch or I will kill all of you here” Tombstone bark at her. 

Ealnith frowned on him, she added more power to crush him a little, making him grunt from the pain, “You don’t know what you’re messing with, You want to be injured again like what happen to you 6 months ago?” 

Tombstone was wide eye from that name and sweating a little, “You know what happen at that kid?”

“I know it? Of course I know it, he is my Brother after all and he said it all to me,” Ealnith smiled ominously at him, Tombstone can feel the dread from her eyes, “The hell! She is like that kid!,” 

“I will let you go now Mr. Tombstone and best to get out of here before I crush you into pieces” Ealnith gripping him harder more, Tombstone was now grunting loudly, he nods while wincing, “Good now get out of here,” He was dropped down and run away from here. 

Weasel breathes out, “Thanks for the save Ealnith, it’s for the best I’ll be going to get the papers to get out from this hospital, “Ealnith nods at him and Weasel exited the door, she look at Brian that can now move and sit up from the bed. “Ealnith what did you just do?” 

“I’ve use my telekinesis to stop both you from tearing this hospital apart, Did you forget that we are being watch by Nick Fury?” 

Brian flush from what she said to him, “it looks like I’m wrong” He sounds depress he remember it, “I thought Ealnith will causing the trouble, but it was me all along,” 

Ealnith sense his mood, she look saddened how downcast her mate is, she approach to sit beside in his bed and put her palm in his face, “Why are you so gloomy right now?”

Brian sighs and smiles at her, “It’s a little thing that I thought you were causing the trouble, but it was me that should be careful,” 

Ealnith chuckled lightly, it sound heavenly when Brian hears it, she shakes her head to him and pinch his cheek which it’s just little painful, “You really think deeply even those kind of reasons,” Ealnith stop pinching him, “It’s your nature to be like that Brian, I can’t help you stop being a savage beast on rage all the time but with my help or Tercio you can control that emotion of yours,” Brian grab her hands slowly, “Thank you for saying that too me,”

Ealnith hold his hands too and peck him on the lips,” You’re welcome Brian... now that’s solve let’s get ready now, I’m sure Weasel can process the paper fast,” Brian nods and both stand up and prepare for departure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It really nice to write things~ 

I felt so wonderful~   
Thanks for reading.


	5. Negotiation, Shark, and Godly Visit

Chapter 5: Negotiation, Demi God, and Godly Visit

Disclaimer: I don’t own marvel nor dragon ball they are rightfully owned by Disney and Toriyama or Toei~, except my oc~  
From This chapter you will expect new characters from other fandom albeit shortly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Brian’s Apartment 3 days later

It was three days ago after they left Metro General Hospital, Weasel escorted them to their apartment to rest, the three days are fruitful and progressive one, Ealnith and Brian get’s to know more on each other and the days were hard, all body parts of Brian felt so sore everyday from the training and keeps complaining about how hard the training was to Ealnith, to his frustration she just ignore his complains and smirk at him promising more pain and looks of determination that he improves. A large amount of lethal Ki Blast were thrown everyday at him just Brian get to move his ass.

Much to Brian surprise Tercio visited them only in three hours each day, they are like long lost lovers that never met in 2 years. Tercio, Brian, and Ealnith talked about an hour about the updates from the other dimension and Tercio cooked for the two of them to celebrate Ealnith and Brian that their meet up from the hospital is successful and doesn’t it up in tragedy, which Ealnith just laugh at Tercio amusing thoughts about her, even Brian and Ealnith help Tercio cooking the dishes that he learn. Every single minute are treasured by them and Tercio invited Narzul too, Brian see Narzul and Tercio are close now, which confuses him and the same time he felt relieved that Tercio and Narzul are becoming close.

Brian was nervous when Narzul went to him which the second intimidating thing that he sees in all of his life, but to his astonishment Narzul was friendly just a little playful. It bewildered him and awkward for the first minute but the long interaction Brian become a little comfortable, both decided to talk each other difference and other likes, It was a hectic 3 hours of talks every single day of visit from the two even Brian see the three Katar are kissing at his front and gulping from his obvious arousal it was a torture and the thing is it’s Ealnith Idea for getting arise from him. 

Brian and Ealnith was grateful, it was like four of them gather like a family, the main highlight, he seen the three eat more than him and like a bunch of vacuum cleaners, the three just laugh at Brian’s astonish face and the three them kiss him at the same time snapping out from his flabbergasted face and they finish all the food. The two said goodbye and a kiss to Brian cheeks again while Ealnith giggle at his side. Once the two are gone in their last day to visit, It was now night of 7:54pm Ealnith and Brian wears their clothes for the Party from Wilson Fisk rented Hotel at New York City. 

Ealnith wear her new dress a Beading bow lace v neck long formal dress  
The dress: https://www.veaul.com/modern-fashion-black-evening-dresses-2018-a-line-princess-beading-bow-lace-v-neck-backless-pierced-1-2-sleeves-floor-length-long-formal-dresses.html

Ealnith gracefully turns around and smiling from what she wears tonight, “A nice dress for this night, Brian will be blown away from this”. Ealnith leaves the room and exited from the building, she sees Brian was waiting in his GT Mustang in a black suit and still wearing that gloves making him sexier, She went to him loudly tapping her foot to be notice. 

Brian notices the sound and looked at the direction where the sound originates, he was astounds at what he sees, “Oh my goddess,” He huskily said and smiled. 

Ealnith was now in front of him and smirking at him, “Goddess huh... You can call me your Mistress though~” she jokingly said to him. 

Brian smirk too, “Why Mistress?, you just want o hear it for making it more lewder in your ear and I was just really mesmerize by your beauty when I saw you in this, it’s like Tercio wearing the sexy black turtleneck and tight jeans again,” 

Ealnith giggles from what she said, she remembers Tercio was embarrass when Brian calling him a girl, “Come on are you keeping the lady waiting?”

“Of course I won’t”, Brian opens the door of the car and Ealnith enters, he enter it and drives the car to New York City Rented Hotel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*New York City Rented Hotel 8:30pm

Brian and Ealnith just arrived in 8:33pm they were just late for 3 minutes, their car was park by a bell boy, they entered the hotel and searching for the room they ask the front desk and one the staff guide them. 

They arrive at the door for the party, “This is the party Sir and Ma’am enjoy” The staff said to them and they thank the staff and approach the guard to show the invitation, the guard nod and open the door to them. 

It was a beautiful scenery when they entered they felt so relax from the environment, the lights are beautifully place in parts of the room, the classical music was pleasant to their ears and the people are all dress simple but their design are exquisite and exotic to look, they stride carefully and steer clear away from the big cluster of people to avoid socializing too much and stay on a little amount of people to initiate small talk and avoid the big names that they see within the party, they have found the food stall and loaded of exotic foods from Asia and European cuisine, they taste all the foods to their hearts content. 

Their enjoyment lasted for a whole 10 minutes and hears the smooth rough voice of Kingpin, “Nice to see that you’ve come here Mr. Hanby or should I say Creed”. They see Kingpin was in a suit holding cigar on his hand and in his back was 5 bodyguards with heavy armor making Brian just raised a brow at him and Ealnith chuckled at Kingpin and the guards was fully alert by now. 

Kingpin heard the laughter from the Woman beside Brian, “Why are you finding funny Ms.?” 

“Ealnith Katar, it’s just funny that you need a guard here, I’m sure you don’t need it and they can’t even pass the security that you put here” after Ealnith said that the other guest that heard it was stupefied, that a woman can casually talking to the Dangerous man like Mr. Fisk.

Fisk smiled at her, “Dangerous people? My bodyguard are just for intimidation and for some unruly guest that decide to go wild in here, I don’t want my hands get dirty with just a simple mess I assure you,” Fisk explaining with sense of pride then he stared at Brian, “Who is this woman that you brought here Mr. Creed?” 

Brian taking sip from his wine glass and hug her waist with his left hand, “It’s my soon to be spouse Mr. Fisk” Ealnith smile like a loon and her heart beating crazy from what he said, she touch her cheek for warmth that produce. 

Mr. Fisk was confuse, “I thought you are gay Mr. Creed, you have relationship with the name Tercio Kat-, hmm... you are marrying his sister didn’t you?, are you perhaps cheating Miss Ealnith with her brother?, that’s not how you treat a woman Mr. Creed, I’m really disappointed at you” Brian was surprise with his sincere voice, “Huh.. this is a surprising honesty in his voice,” 

Brian just chuckled silently and rest his hand on Ealnith buttocks making her sighed from the pleasure which Mr. Fisk doesn’t notice, “I’m not cheating on her Mr. Fisk”

“You are surely confusing me, explain why is this not cheating Mr. Creed?”, Fisk holding harder his cane tightly.

“Because I’m engage to both of them Mr. Fisk, it’s just Tercio is busy and hate this kind of party, so that’s why I’ve invited his Sister, she is more suitable in this kind of envinronment,” Brian explain it to him. 

Fisk hand loosen up a bit from what he hears and look at Brian with a different light, “That’s a bizarre thing to happen in this kind of society, this is my first time hearing that kind of relationship, I hope you keep them safe Mr. Creed”

“You surely are joking Mr. Fisk, I’m the one are need of protecting and they both are taking care of me from danger” Wilson Fisk just laugh at him, while the other guest was full of dread when he laugh at something. “You are full of surprises Mr. Creed” 

Ealnith was curious at something so she decided to gain Fisk attention, “Excuse me Mr. Fisk, Where is your date? Are you alone?” She interjected from the conversation.

Fisk look at Ealnith with a smile of satisfaction and breathes deeply, “No I’m not alone Ms. Katar, My date Vanessa is at the other room just talking to her other friends that was invited here, while I have a meeting to your soon to be spouse.” Ealnith heard some longing tone in his voice that she really loves her date. 

Then Brian change the topic so they can talk why he was invited here, “Seems your taste of music and food Mr. Fisk is quite nice, Could we continue this talk to discuss more important things in a discreet location that no one can hear,” 

Mr. Fisk was snapped out from his longing with his Vanessa, “Sure Mr. Creed just follow me” ,They followed him at the staircase towards to second floor and the guest are giving them wide berth and looks of suspicion and sceptics that because a non-famous person are following Wilson Fisk. 

After they climb the staircase they were met by a 2 meter door it was guarded by 20 more guards that has hard armor just like the military.

“You expecting trouble here Mr. Fisk?” Brian asked him.

“Yes I’m expecting something and my date Vanessa is here I will protect her no matter the cost,” Mr. Fisk said with sorrowful tone, he nods at the bodyguards to open it and they entered it seeing a nice table with nice ornaments and three plates that has large medium rare steak that has herbs and coated with thick BBQ sauce, side with gravy mash potato, with baby carrots, a glass of red wine, and 1 bowl of fruit salad. 

Fisk them to sit on the other side to sit, they all sit and motion them to start eating with him while he discuss the real conversation, Kingpin was cutting his steak, “I’m sure you know that I want peace treaty to both us Mr. Creed,” he eat his steak and chewing it slowly. 

“Yes we know it Mr. Fisk, but why are you warning us from the HAND spying on us?, they are your ally” He slice the steak and coated it with mash potato to add a texture while he was chewing it. 

“Well I have suspicion that they were using me for the first time, so why not double cross them too,” He said with a joyful tone. 

“Hmm... a smart move for you Mr. Fisk but don’t worry about them, both me and Brian will tear them apart before they know it, isn’t that right beloved?,” Brian was smirking at her, “You sure want to eliminate them if they do a single move on us huh, well I can’t deny that you are right,” they both continue eating, Fisk was smiling from that information while he slicing the steak, “If I heard that right I will have no more rivals in New York they will all kill each other and be gone from this city and only the other strong mafia will be the problem here then I heard from the hand that they will try to assassinate my weaknesses that means my Mother and Vanessa, If these two couples are weaken that’s I decide to attack and finish them off” He smirk at the thought

He doesn’t know that Ealnith can sense his intent and she frown on him. “Another threat should do the work for him, but I’ll wait after this meeting done and dinner is done,” Her face was now darken a little

They continued their talks about their life, they have reach of understanding that they will not be each other throats for a long time, Fisk and his Bodyguards were bewildered that Ealnith finish 40 stacks of large steak like, Mr. Fisk chuckled and shakes his head slowly from Ealnith stomach that can handle that ridiculous amount of steak, He was glad that his rich or this will dent his budget “You are a bottomless pit Ms. Katar, where did all the food go?” 

“That’s my secret Mr. Fisk and send my regards to the cooks, I’d enjoy the food very much, the medium rare steak has the most soft succulent texture just like...” She smiled at him thinking how to start her threat. 

Fisk notice she cut off her words and has a weird glint of anger in her eyes which confuses him to the core.

Wilson Fisk was curious about her comparison, “Just like what Miss Katar?, I’m interested where would you compare this dish”. 

Ealnith reveals her partially real face, that her mouth was replace by Full of 2 inch sharp teeth and longed tongue extended to her mouth and looked at Fisk with hungry looks and her voice distorted “Young human flesh,” Ealnith said with a gleeful tone, Brian spats out what he drinks, while Wilson Fisk and his bodyguards were shock and disturbed from what she says, Fisk stands up and the other guards point their guns at her with great apprehension, they were now seeing a malevolent being in their sights and they were all shaking, except for Brian that was alert from what will happen.

“Joking?... I’m not joking Mr. Fisk, it’s my honest answer to you,” Fisk was now backing away from her,“I thought your animosity with my Bond Mate here will linger more, thank Kami that I will not kill all of you here and cause a bloody accident and making your date lonely which it really hurt my heart to see a couple broken apart just because that had been killed by a vengeful individual,” She release an disturbing aura from her Ki and Dark Energy making Fisk and His bodyguards panting from bloodlust and thickness of the atmosphere making them hard to breathe and she disperse it after 5 seconds and return to her mouth into normal one, “I hope we’ve reach in understanding Mr. Fisk,” 

Fisk just stabilize himself and fix his neck tie and beads of sweat that “Can she hear my thoughts, I should be careful next time”, Fisk grab his handkerchief from his suit and wipe his sweat from his face and neck, “I understand Ms. Katar, what kind of creature are you?” Fisk said with disgustful tone he could muster. 

“I’m really dangerous Mr. Fisk compare to a small human like you, you should be careful if you try anything to annoy me,” She said with a sweetest voice that has poison hidden beneath those sweet words that escape from her mouth, Fisk was really caught off guard with her meek and easy going facial expressions, “Fuck, she is not a human but a monster under all that human facade and her sibling are the same as her, I understand now why she and his brother are classified in any database that they’ve seen, even my government connections is not letting me know,” the couple bid them very well and before Ealnith leaves from the door, she shot all of them with one last look warning them again. 

His Guards were shaking while one of them approaches him. “Sir are you okay?” 

Fisk halt his guard for approaching him, “Yes I’m okay I will just go to Vanessa to calm my nerves and continue our date and clean this plates up,” The guard nod and bark orders to clean the table, while Fisk leaves the room with sweats of fear, he can still feel the lavender eyes staring at his back, watching his every movement like in a horror movie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brian’s Apartment Complex 10:03pm 

It was a silent drive and content with the food they’ve just eaten for free, once they arrived at the front of the building, Brian looked at Ealnith like she was ridiculous, “You really threaten them successfully Ealnith and you know that’s not needed they are suing for peace,” he said in exasperation.

Ealnith looked at the concern eye of Brian, “Oh Brian, the things I do for love, I threaten them to make them fully know that they will not repeat it again and don’t worry I won’t kill them It likely seems they felt the ominous aura that I sent to them they quake from fear which I love doing to our enemies, let’s just rest for now and train you more tomorrow,” Ealnith touch his face and kiss him to the lips which lasted for 5 seconds, Brian seems relieved and decided to follow Ealnith after he park the car, “Oh goody another painful training will commence tomorrow,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Tomorrow noon

It was noon the sun was sending a burning heat through its rays, and from the rooftop can hear some minor shockwave has been producing, the one whose causing it was Ealnith and Brian sparring session, they send each other flurry of kicks and punches to each other, and firing some weaker Ki blast just not to destroy the rooftop were they sparring at it was vigorous and brutal training, that even Brian was thinking Ealnith was killing him, he was grunting and enduring the injury from his broken arm and leg that heals up quickly then most irritating thing in their training was they were wearing 10000 tons weights while sparring which it’s harder for Brian while Ealnith was just warning up. 

It lasted more for another 4 hours and they stop for a rest, Brian plop down from exhaustion from the training they did, it was non-stop sparring, while he sees Ealnith just sweating a little and smiling proudly at him like he was a kid, “She used more Kick and Ki blast than Tercio’s favourite Fist and Elbow attacks, thank god for my healing factor and thanking my asshole of a dad for his genes,” Brian was surprise when Ealnith carry him like a sack of Rice, “Uhh.... thanks for carrying me Ealnith, you are really adding more force just to shatter my body from the spar,” 

“Well you are really not certainly dodging them and just tanking it like a brawler , it’s your punishment and the same time durability training which is good thing that you improved a bit, the force of the kick and punch that I sent to you was enough to shattering your body when your first meeting with Tercio,” Brian just sigh in his unsettling thought that was engraved in his mind, “I really upgraded now huh..., and geez Ealnith is sure not giving me a mercy in here,” they were now at the ground floor setting him down at ground while she open the door to their room, she carry him and putting Brian on the couch then she healed him a little to ease his aching body. 

3 hour has passed in the room, Brian can now move but still aching from the pain and see Ealnith just finish her bath and wears her Sports Bra and Gym shorts then she turn her gaze at him with a seductively smirk, “Oh you can move now, I’ve prepare your shower in their Brian, I’ll be going to my dimension now to check out Tercio’s progress and in tomorrow morning you will met Tercio again be ready~,” She said to him then kiss him goodnight and Ealnith walk to the portal she created and vanishes.

Brian staring longingly while Ealnith leaves, he was glad his bond mate is thoughtful but he can’t look away from her body from what she wearing, he was aroused that was evident to his face, he use all of his will to ignore it. He stands up and went to the bathroom to bath, “Ealnith really is punishing me for not dodging ever hit she throws and she adding more power to her attack, that’s why Tercio is so adamant to ingrained to dodge, he said that no matter how weak is the attack I have to evade it, “I need to get better from now on and Tercio is coming back now, I really miss him,” He finish his business in the bathroom and wear his clothes then walked over to the round table to eat Ealnith cooking.

He sits at the table and see that has two pots, he open it both and see the Beef stew and fruit salad, he dash to the kitchen to get the spoon, fork, and two bowls to eat it. 

In the middle of eating he hears the knock on his door he smelled the scent and smell a woman, “Must be a new renter,” he went to the door and open it slightly just showing his half body, he sees a woman that has Pale Skin, Raven straight hair and smell of alcohol, “Can I help you miss?”

Jessica frowned on him, “Did you forgotten about me? In my assumption you are not that old yet to forget such little things Mr. Hanby or Creed?” 

Brian eyes widen from in recognition and fully opening the door, “Jessica Jones! Oh welcome to my humble abode, I’m sorry I’ve forgotten about you, well you can’t blame me you’re scent has been gone from my nose in 7 months woman and you smell another scent that I’m familiar about is that’s Misty Knight isn’t it?.” 

Jessica snorted from what he said, because its true 7 months is enough for your scent to vanish from an animal, “Yes I’ve met Misty Knight just 3 hours ago she supposed to be here but her boss just dump her lots of paper works and she was now fully on watch to the Stokes Crime Family,”

Brian hummed and he looked around from the hallway and looked at Jessica again, “That’s okay I will not getting an earful from her for now, Come in I’m sure there is a important thing you will say to me,” He signals her to come in, which Jessica breathes in relief that he was in friendly mood.

Jessica was following Brian from living room and see his room, and look around then she sees some another foot print in the floor, “Brian are you not alone in here?” 

Brian tilt his head while walking to the dinner table, “Oh that’s Ealnith one of my soon to be spouse, she leaves before you arrived here,” Jessica nod in understanding, “So that’s Ealnith foot print and one of his spouse, So Detective Knight is not lying huh...,” They arrive at dinner table seeing the food.

Jessica was full on salivating from the food that she sees, Brian was now sitting and he saw Jessica hunger in her eyes he chuckled at her, “You must really be hungry when I’ve see that looks at the food, you could join me while were discussing the topic you want” Jessica slightly flush when he said it, she haven’t eaten lunch and dinner yet, because she was busy from the other cases, “I’m not hungry!,” She glared at him but he just cackled at her then to her embarrassment her stomach make a loud sound of grumbling, Brian widens his eyes and was shaking his head. He signalled her again to join him, “Come on now, don’t be shy I’ll be a terrible host if my guest is hungry, she blush harder and rolled her eyes and gives up she joined in and set her own bowls and fork. 

“Jessica what is the reason that you’ve meet here? Is there a problem from your investigation?” He said while chewing his beef. 

“You got that right, I have a problem the one I’ve been tracking is tricky one the individual was not using any too much technology so I can’t track him well, so I needed your to track him for me this night,” She finish saying that and eat her food. 

Brian hummed he set down his fork and spoon and look at Jessica, “The one you tracking is not using technology huh, Do you have a thing I can smell so I can tracked him?” 

Jessica nods, she grabbing something at her black leather jacket and give it to him, Brian was shocked that it was a banner of Hydra. He quickly get it to her hand which Jessica frown on him, “Why are you so shock from this Squid face banner?” 

Brian is examining the banner with his hand, “It’s a Banner from Hydra a Nazi organization that wants to conquer the world, you are very lucky that you given this to me” 

Jessica puts down her spoon and stared at the banner, “I’m very lucky that I’ve given it to you?, what are you some sort of secret agent?”

Brian look up to her and put down the banner, “In a nutshell yeah, I was hired by this organization that oppose Hydra, they are like a CIA Ms. Jessica and they are the one who protecting this country from supernatural threats or alien in your word.” 

Jessica gaze down from her knees and clenched her hands tightly, “Another secret Big Time conspiracy that I’ve got into?” She put her on her head and massaging it softly, “This is getting annoying” she said it while gritting her teeth. 

Brian just chuckled at her, “Where did you get this though?, this kind of banner should be hidden somewhere else that even a normal person or Dog can find it”

Jessica put away her hands from her head and grab the glass of water and drink it all then she puts its down, “I’ve got it from a wharf in midnight one day ago when I was investigating” 

Brian look impressed at her, “You are extremely good at this investigating thing from small time PI” 

Jessica snorted at him, “I’m just stubborn woman that wants to solve cases from here and there, and my poor luck got me here,” 

Brian chuckled at her, “Look’s like I’m not the only one here got poor luck huh....,” He remarked, “Let me ask you another one, How did you get this case?” 

“I’ve got it from an email from the name called Phil Coulson, and it was privatized too that can’t be traced and said it will delete this message after I’ve closed it, and it said that a lot of people has been missing from this times, I’ve search the missing persons and it was some eggheads from any laboratory that is expert from Technology and Bio-engineering,” 

Brian chuckled at her misery, “Jessica you are really not escaping this one, I know the one who give it to you,” 

Jessica was confuse, “Who is this guy?” 

“His from what I work for, Can you keep a secret even from Detective Knight?” 

Jessica contemplates and tapping her fingers at the table, “Sure I can keep a secret, it looks like some heavy shit that I’ve got myself into” 

“You are right that this is some heavy cases, you are walking on a thick sticky mud now Ms. Jessica,” He jokingly said to her, Jessica huffed at him and crossed her arms, “Now now don’t be like that, I’m sure you will get through this...” Brian took the Banner from the table and looked intensely at Jessica, “The Organization that I’ve worked for is Shield they are protecting this country even the whole world from extra terrestrial threats, and looking at meta humans, mutants, and extra ordinary humans to be recruited or captured, you are lucky that you will be recruited from your line of work and History,” Brian said to her but he notice that she anxiety was building up on her and nervousness in her eyes, “Jessica, why are you panicky right now?” his voice filled with worry.

Jessica snapped out of her thoughts and she see her hands were shaking, “It’s from my bad experience that I’ve been spied on Brian,“ She said it with edginess, “Is SHIELD can protect me or help from my problems?” 

“Yes they can help you but in one condition, you will be become their asset from now on, and don’t worry I’ll be there Jess,” 

Jessica gaze at Brian and scoffed, she calm a little from his voice of concern, “You seem friendly with me Brian even a little hour we’ve just met” Jessica grab the spoon and continue eating her meal

Brian smirk at her, “Let’s just say I can sense a decent person, and smell their scent to know if they were sincere Jess,” 

“Some useful skill I imagine, not like myself a self loathing woman that has PTSD in the past, like a deer caught in a headlight” Jessica said it and eat a mouthful of meat and soup. 

“Were the same Jessica I’ve still have a PTSD, I know what you’ve experience even our PTSD are from different scenario...“ Brian said it with an evident of sadness of his voice, but he just breathe it out and continue, “Let’s finish this and tracked this at night, it’s a perfect time for investigation,” Jessica nods and both of them talked more about their personal lives to know more to each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Meanwhile at the Island of the Beast 6:56pm

Tercio continued training his mental state with Narzul, they were now merging their aura to synchronize in without topping each other in the ground floor of chateau, the exercise continued more 10 days without both of them noticing it. Then they stopped and panting from exhaustion. 

“You’re energy is wilder to control Narzul, it’s like a raging river of lava,” Tercio said it with great exaggeration. 

“Pfft~ you are exaggerate Tercio, I’m extremely envious about your energy though, it was really calm but sometimes when I tweak it a little it becomes a Torrents of shattering winds and capable of destroying mountains when it was irritated, at least you’re Magic and Ki are now combine with your Dark Energy, stabilizing it and protecting it from leaking,” Narzul stands up smiling and walk to the couch to sat on it from the Window overseeing the training of Gnoll’s and other creatures that Ealnith created.

Tercio stands up and chuckled, then he went to left side of the training room to drink the fruit drink, “I will not be moaning from separating my Ki, Magic, and Dark Energy from now on which is a good thing, my only problem is now memorizing this whole island like the two of you,” He said it while he went to Narzul and looking at the windows and sighed, “I’ve heard there’s more human refugees where coming to this island thousands of them,” as he leans at wall just beside the window.

Narzul was studying the Vorchas that trained by Javul, he was so intrigue at their biology and heard what Tercio said, “Yeah a lot of them are actually flocking to us but the other thousands are staying at the colony that we started at the coastline of the western continent, they should be well protected there while they integrate with us and learn our ways,” Narzul said it with an ominous tone.

Tercio shuddered from there and rolled his eyes sideways, “You are still the same as ever, you and Ealnith are sure vicious,” 

Narzul guffawed, “We are still you. Me and Ealnith are just born with your anger and hatred, If you weren’t tortured in the first place, we will not be born from within you,” Narzul sighed noticing his perturbed looks he stand up to hug Tercio’s waist, “You will still learn to be a leader Tercio, but not yet that’s why when our subjects see you, they will have a lenient and kind hearted Master an opposite of Ealnith and Me, a perfect balanced I must say don’t you think?” he said with a little madness in his tone but a caring one.

Tercio look at him at his eyes scrutinizing him, “I hope so and I can’t blame you both, a ruler must know how to be iron fist to his subjects if not, they will not respect you or think you are weak but the ruler must not be too harsh or your subjects will rebel against you. I guessed you are right that I still need to learn more all about this ruling thing, it seems weird for me,” Narzul nod and return to his sit. 

Then a soft spoken feminine voice speaks, “You two sure are getting along well, it’s lovely to see from all this progress,” both of them tilt their head at door, it was Ealnith wearing sports bra and gym shorts. 

Narzul was first one to speak and stand up to greet Ealnith, “You seem early from going here how’s our beloved?” He asked kindly then wrap his arms between Ealnith neck and peck her to the lips. 

Ealnith hug his waist with one arm, “He is unto a mission with a girl Name Jessica Jones which I heard in a small mimic that planted secretly at the room, seems another dangerous mission for him but a good test for his new progress for my training regimen,” After she said it, Narzul led her to the couch beside the window, they were now both sat and Tercio sit beside from the left side of Ealnith looking at her, “Another dangerous mission, I hope it was more safer than my mission,” Ealnith and Narzul stare at each other and sighed, she touch Tercio’s shoulder, “Tercio~, let him do it he must need to learn new experience to be stronger, isn’t that you’ve said to Piccolo and Goku when you trained them in a hard way, I know we want him to be safe but let’s think the more beneficial way, not ruled by our emotion in most situation, we are being a ruler by now and many enemies will seeing try to take away our power, strong or weak enemy alike will be a headache,” Ealnith smile sadly at him. 

“Tercio you are babying him too much, I’m sure your Master Nemos will be most disappointed if you didn’t let Brian be himself experience this kind of hardship, I’m little bit crazy I know, but I’m not dumb from now,” Narzul said to him in good nature, making Tercio Chuckle at him, “Ok I’ll let him do it,” 

Ealnith smiled and touch hug him in one arm, “Good, You are too cute even you are my older brother right now,” 

Tercio smiled, “Older brother huh, It’s like I have a sibling and talking too myself,” He said in fact and jokingly.

“Oh we are the same but we were born inside of you and given life within you, we Ealnith and me are independent but we are still the same as you,” Narzul said it while hugging Ealnith belly. 

“It’s nice to have to talk to someone else, I’m glad you open up to me even our rough start,” Tercio said it and inhaled then exhaled from his long adventure. 

Ealnith sense his mood are lifting up, “I’m glad you getting use to this Tercio, that’s why I decided to meet a special one for the three of us first, you want to see it?” 

Tercio smiling at her with a glint of happiness in his eyes, “Sure I would very much like that Ealnith,” 

“Go to the north of this chateau, you will see a cave guarded by Gargoyles and meet it, he is a good boy I’m sure of it and will be happy to see you and his name is Ravos,” Ealnith said to him. 

Tercio nod in appreciation and stand up to fly up to the window and said goodbye to them, Ealnith wave at him.

Ealnith turn her head from Narzul that resting to her shoulders, “Narzul I have a request for you, Can you go to the Southern part and talk to the Admiral of our fleet our next step,”

Narzul lifts up his head and nod, “Sure Ealnith just expect visitors in a hour by now, they are from the western continent both are rulers and another High Vampire, almost as strong as Duzma but not enough threat to us, they will be surely anxious and distrustful to our big island and power, they want to come here to meet the new ruler,”

“Sure Narzul I’ll do what I can to ease their worries, now go and command our Admiral to do the next step that we plan,” Narzul kiss her on the lips that lasted for 10 seconds and flew away from the window. 

Ealnith sees that she was alone she changed her clothes into simple dress a Classic Women Dress Traditional Chinese Modern Qipao Short Wedding Cheongsam Robe Femme Oriental Styled Dresses V1297. Her normal dress for now on that she will wear every single time in a scene unless I changed it

She exited the training room and move to the 2nd floor and went to the 2 meter wide door. She entered it and sees the furnished expensive Vases, paintings, and cotton couches that lay at each side of the room, the whole room was painted like a 17th to 18th aristocrat mansion and the middle one is laid was 2 meter expensive wooden table with a white cloth, that has 4 sets of dinner for each person, she sits at the table, “Duzma!”

Duzma enters the room and bows, “How can I serve you your highness?” 

“Bring in the food to be seen by the guest, and the musicians to be ready in this room, is that clear?” Ealnith said in her normal cold tone without looking at him.

“As you command milady,” Duzma exited the room to call the staffs to ready the foods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*30 minutes later

The staffs are putting the Chinese Cuisines and Italian foods at the table, Ealnith notices the waiters are Kobolds the 4ft Lizardmen and the chef are a Vorcha wearing a chef outfit for him, “This seems weird and hilarious at the same time, I really improve their intelligence but they are still savages when they get angry, a nightmare for the new employee I reckon,” The vorcha approach her with throaty tone, “Milady do you like what I cooked for this evening?”

Ealnith smiled at him, “He seems a little weird for a vorcha but a well spoken and more polite than his other kind,” She nods and she notice when the Vorcha smiled toothily at her more, an interesting creature If I up their intelligence, Ealnith signal the well suited clothes goblin to start the music. 

All of them nod at the side and started the music: Luigi Boccherini Musica notturna delle strade di Madrid

A couple more minutes and Duzma enters then step aside the door announce the guest, “Announcing! Emperor Sigmar Heldenhammer of Reikland,” 

The man entered the room with big steps and held with authority with a grim face, standing in 7ft tall and to his side were a Warhammer emitting magical properties and a magnificent runes that engraved on its hammer, “Welcome to my Chateau Emperor Sigmar Heldenhammer,” 

Sigmar was scrutinizing her, “You can Speak Reikspel well, I hope this will be a progressive day Demoness, I didn’t come here for pleasantries and speak your words very directly, I care not for those cursed tongue of yours or I will unleash Ghal-Maraz to remove your accursed head far away from your body Daemon if this was a trap laid on me,” He said to her with his rough voice and accent has a hint of a german. 

“I assure you Emperor Sigmar this diplomacy will benefit for both of us, please be seated and let’s wait for the other rulers that will talk in this diplomacy,” Ealnith assured Sigmar to be seated beside her, which raised a brow to Ealnith, “You are so confident that you motion me to sit close to you? What is the meaning of this demoness and a round table?” 

“It’s a sitting arrangement Emperor Sigmar, it symbolize that were all equals and non of all of us will top each other with Authority in this diplomacy,” Sigmar scrutinize at her, thinking about what she said, “For a daemon she is much more tamer than those daemons I’ve fought and slaughtered, but I will be more steadfast in my beliefs, she has an allure of a Slaaneshi daemons,” Sigmar seated on the left side of Ealnith but keep looking at her. 

Duzma announce another visit, “I present, Aenarion the Defender and the First Phoenix King of Ulthuan,” The one who entered is an High Elf wearing in his Splendid dress that has runes that emits magic, and a orange red sword strap on his side, his steps are graceful and measured, and look at Ealnith with a icy indifference, that makes her a little uncomfortable, “Greetings to you Grand Duchess,” He walk quietly at the back of the table looking around, ”I must say this miserable land of yours is pretty civil compare to the Dwarven holds that I visited, this is a strange day for me to visit as such a savage land as this,” He look around and see the musicians, “You’re musicians are goblins!, only a Daemon can actually do this such stupidity and brilliant in my eyes but also most disgusting that I’ve ever seen Grand Duchess,“ Ealnith just rolled her eyes at him and he still gracefully walking around observing the whole room, “Hmm... a painting here is exceptional. For a Daemon you have taste but it’s all adequate enough by my standard,” Sigmar is a little bit miffed at the elf, “Can you just Sit Elf so we can focus on this diplomacy?” said in a gruff voice

Aenarion didn’t turn his head and focusing on the beautiful painting then he speak without looking, “Such impatience you have Sigmar. You all humans has so much little lives that left in you, it affected you’re judgement and mindset. Be grateful that you are still living in this world and I’m just giving my honest opinion to our host, she seems trying her best for this kind of welcoming party for showing her finest piece in her humble abode,“ Aenarion spoken with smooth silken voice that has tone of arrogance and at the same time humble. Ealnith sense his sincerity and incline her head to him, “Thanks for the honest opinion King Aenarion, It will be noted and improved for the next time for your visit,” Ealnith take notes for his opinion

Aenarion just scoffs and sit at the opposite side of Ealnith, “Strange for a demon to take my opinion for granted, such a bizarre time I lived in, at least you are more civil than those Orks and Daemons that I slew from my long lived life,” Ealnith nods in appreciation and Sigmar just muttered *Damn Knife ears*

After Aenarion sits Duzma announce another guest, “Announcing Count Vlad Von Carstein of Sylvania,” 

The one who enter has pale white skin, handsome mature face, has a long white hair, wearing padded red gambeson that wears by an aristocrat clothes in 15th century, all of his teeth are fanged and his eyes were red like blood, He look immediately at Sigmar and frowned, “Sigmar” he said with sneer.

“Vlad” Sigmar said with a grumbling tone and eyes like a boar ready to Gnarl at Vlad 

Vlad tilt his head to nod at Ealnith and little nervous when he sees the Legendary High Elf, he sit on Ealnith right side. Ealnith sense their eyesight are now boring on her, She smiled and motion her hands in welcoming sign, “I would like for all of us to dine first to fill our belly, before we initiate the talks and to lessen our hostility. It’s a shame if this meeting end up in bloodshed,” 

“How do I know this isn’t a poison Daemon?” Sigmar Interjects, Aenarion and Vlad look at her with sense of dread and alertness. 

Ealnith sighed at his paranoia but she relented and turned her gaze at him, “Why would I poison our food Emperor Sigmar, there is no benefit If I poison you, that’s is such a illogical way for the first meeting of our kingdoms,”

Sigmar hears the tone, “She is not lying and the way she said it like she was offended by my question. I’ll keep my eye to her,” They all eat their fill while the sweet music from the goblin band are still continuing, only Ealnith, Aenarion, and Vlad appreciates the music, not like Sigmar who seems irritated for some reason from the peaceful atmosphere, Vlad notices this and chuckled raggedly, “Sigmar don’t you like this music?” 

Sigmar turned his angry gaze at him, “I don’t hate the music the atmosphere seem so relax it bothers me, I’m more a military man myself and ready for action. 

Aenorian has a brilliant glint on his sharp eyes, “You’re barbaric nature is showing Sigmar, short lives sure don’t appreciate any single peaceful day,”

“Shut it Knife ear, or I’ll crushed your tongue with my Hammer” Sigmar threatened Aenarion which smiling at him ready to accept the threat with equal tone, but Ealnith put a stop to this, “Please be at peace Emperor Sigmar and I’m sure King Aenarion is jesting according to his tone, let’s just continue eating the food that my Chef prepared,” Sigmar and Aenarion just scoffed at each other, while Vlad seems disappointed from the outcome. Ealnith look at the three of them, “This is a funny interaction they have on each other.” Ealnith was smiling from this that she doesn’t notice that Aenarion is staring at her like a hawk and was intrigue by her reaction from his banter with Sigmar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of them finish and the Human household maids clean all of this, Sigmar was still surprise at this time even his landing on the western part of this island, that a human still live in this land that full of mutants and abominations alike, while Aenarion is talking to Ealnith for how exquisite the food’s were and asking the recipe, “I’ll asked the chef to write the recipe King Aenarion and will give it to you,” Ealnith said to him while smiling, Aenarion eyes lit up, “It’s a deal Grand Duchess, I’ll wait for the recipe,”. 

Vlad was satisfied from the food, the only strange thing is his food were all rare cook and blood is still fresh and his wine is all blood, “Grand Duchess Ealnith you surely know my food and your food seems the same as mine,” 

Ealnith was ecstatic from his compliment, “I know you have different food than Elves and Humans King Vlad so I’ve base it on a Strigoi but more presentable and fresh from the butcher,” 

“What dish is that? Human fleshed? Don’t tell that you put human meat in my dinner,” Sigmar said it with disdain while Aenarion was frowning at the human because of what he says.

“Just only my plate and Vlad has the flesh of a human I assure you, but my food is more diverse. My own stomach can eat anything as long it gives me energy and it’s not spoiled Emperor Sigmar,” Sigmar and Aenarion seems perturbed and almost barf from what she implied, while Vlad smiles at her, “You have a strong stomach Grand Duchess you are welcome at my Court for future cooperation, It’s a shame you are not a vampire.” 

“My thanks for your kind words King Vlad, I appreciate it,” she nod in appreciation, which Vlad just raise his glass of blood wine on her and drinks it slowly. 

Couple of minutes more the music stop, the goblins bows at them and exited, “That would be the end of this diner gentlemen, I guess we should start our meeting,” Ealnith said and the three nod with a serious look at their faces.

Sigmar stared first, “First thing first, you are the self proclaimed Monarch on this big island, why we should respect your Authority here Grand Duchess?” 

“I can’t force you to accept my Kingdom Emperor Sigmar but time will tell how you will give me your respect. To be honest I care not about your continent squabbles, but I have set my eyes on other prizes just east of my island, that is only I can assure you.” 

Sigmar was little satisfied from her explanation and Aenarion interjected before Sigmar question more making him huffed, “You tell all of us here that you are not interested on our continent but why did you have a colony there If I may asked,” Sigmar eyes lit up from the question and looked at her expecting an honest answer from her. 

“I’ll be honest to you, I started that colony to expand my territory but I erase that objective because of you all there, I don’t want to add another problem and headache from my subjects, I’m thinking that my colony will be just my Embassy territory so you can send a message to my subject for more further important troubles and for trading center for my products that we are making on this island and my Colony there is surrounded by land ready to cultivated and we occupied the 1,000 miles long mountain around for my colony to be mine,” Ealnith directed at him. 

Aenarion accepted that reason and he added more, “You are trading your products as you say hmm... Can I hire your soldiers as my mercenaries as well?, they are seem good fodders and will be the bulk of my army so I can’t waste my fellow Elves,” He look at her with hopeful eyes. Sigmar look at Aenarion with questioning looks, while Vlad just observing the talks and enjoying his blood wine. 

“It will be acceptable King Aenarion but you will just get the Vorcha’s and Gnolls they are a good Shock troops, just tell them where to kill and exterminate they will do as you say, just show them who’s to fear and they will follow you,” 

“The Vorcha? you are saying is that Brown creature whose showing their skeletal and has no lips just 2 inch fangs on their mouth,” 

Ealnith nod, “Yes they are I what I talking about,”

“They are seem vicious to be controlled and will be chaos in my ranks,” Aenarion replied.

“Don’t worry about them, I tweaked them a little from their previous feral instincts and limited intelligence. If you still having problem with them, make them charge on a suicidal assault, that should do the trick,” Ealnith reason to him. 

Aenarion rubbing his chin with his fingers and look at Ealnith, “That would be beneficial for me Grand Duchess, now unto the next deal. I need materials called Mithril here that you produce I can feel their magical properties, How many is your stock?” 

Ealnith put her palm and close her eyes thinking the inventory, “hmm.... The last inventory that said by Duzma was 800 tons of Mithril that can be mine every year from the mountains of my land and 100 tons are being stored for safe keeping and another 100 tons for the used for my special forces that Javul training,“ Then she open her eyes and look at Aenarion, “I can give you 600 tons every year, is that fair to you?” 

Aenarion nod, “That’s seems fair to me, so what is do you want to exchange from this Grand Duchess?,”

Ealnith smiled kindly at him, “I will need some of your expert sailors and great educators to teach my subjects to advance my civilization and books to be added to our public library, then 350,000 gold coins then we open borders for our merchants to trade between our kingdom and lastly The Educators and sailors will stay here for 250 years to teach here, is that a fair exchange to you King Aenarion?,” 

“They will teach here for 50 years and copy of my books for knowledge seems a fair trade,“ He nods, “It’s a deal Grand Duchess, now that’s over just let me enjoy these delicious exotic desert you have, it’s very simple but so enjoyable to chew on,” 

Ealnith bows a little, “Thanks for agreeing King Aenarion and enjoy your desert,” Aenarion smiled at her and nod in respect. 

Ealnith then look at Sigmar still grim when looking at her, “What it is that you want for this talks Emperor Sigmar?” 

Sigmar gazing at her for couple of seconds and sighed, “I’m here to offer defensive alliance to you, I have problems with Orks, Ogres, Norscans and Skavens. I would very much to command your army to defend my country in exchange for the books and Knighthood training program for the Humans that lived here and I will give 250,000 gold a year and trade agreement,”

Ealnith was shock to this Offer, “It seems you want to influence your culture to my Kingdom and really in need of my troops, Hmm.. Knighthood for the humans that lived here, in my knowledge they have ideologies to follow every single order, it would be nice that a Knight would follow my Ideologies through and through,” Then she look at sigmar with Joyful looked, “I will accept your offer but you must meet my General Javul for this kind of job, he is more expert in battlefield than me I’m afraid,” 

Sigmar raised a brow at her, “Javul who’s that?” 

Ealnith signal Duzma, Duzma nods and calls Javul outside, “Just wait for a minute, he’ll come here,” After she said that the 8ft Gargoyle came in the door wearing plated gambeson armor, Sigmar was shocked and grips his hammer then he stands up, while Aenarion and Vlad was talking to each other and enjoying their food and drinks, ignoring Sigmar from being shock, “Who are you Daemon?!” 

Ealnith stop his impending assault, “I request for you to put down your weapon Emperor Sigmar that’s Javul and he is not a Daemon, he is one of my creations and he looks like that because I want to make him more terrifying,” she said calmly to Sigmar. 

Sigmar looked at Ealnith with questioning looks and then looked back at Javul with apprehension he lowers his Warhammer but not low enough, “You are Javul?” 

Javul speaks in a deep rough tone, “Yes I’m Javul,” He looks at Ealnith, “Duzma said you called me here, is there a problem?” 

Ealnith shakes her head, “There’s no problem Javul, I’ve called you here too talk to Emperor Sigmar and how plan to defend his Kingdom with our military Cooperation, if you are not busy this time,” 

“I’m not busy mistress, I trained more 20 officers and drillmasters for the new recruits,” Javul said it with passion. 

“Good,” Ealnith then look at Sigmar. “There he is, you can talk to him now, I’m sure you will get busy for protecting your Kingdom, and please don’t forget our deal Emperor Sigmar,” 

Sigmar was perplexed how easy Ealnith agreed to his deals, “You are intriguing Daemon Ealnith, I hope you are not one of those that I’ve slaughtered,“ Sigmar bid farewell and follow Javul for the talks, then Aenarion stands up just finished his talks to Vlad, “My thanks for the warm welcome Grand Duchess, I hope you ready my quarters before I depart tomorrow from this Island,” 

“My pleasure is mine King Aenarion, Duzma is just outside he will show your Room for this night,” Ealnith happily said to him, Aenarion nods and exited the room. Ealnith and Vlad are all alone now in the room. 

Vlad decides to initiate first, “You’ve gained their trust even in a little bit Grand Duchess, but I’m curious why are you so agreeable, even I and Aenarion sense that your powerful enough to snuffed us out in existence base on what we feel from your magic,” 

Ealnith turn her gazed from the window watching the Night Sky, “I don’t want to use my powers to intimidate others King Vlad, I only use it if they really deserve it“ She stared with a grin at Vlad ”You three even with all your different mindset you are not just a chaotic bunch of misfits, my population here is small compare to your Three Kingdoms, even the whole western continents has hundreds of kingdoms are fighting each other are bigger than my own big island, even all of this power that I have right now, I’m still not omniscient or omnipotent to control your lives.” Ealnith carefully said it to him

Vlad was tapping all his finger one by one he was not thinking deeply, “Hmm... you are confusing one Grand Duchess, I sense hunger and lust from you but not from us, is that lust and hunger directed to Power and influence?” 

Ealnith chuckled softly, “No King Vlad, It’s directed from my Bond Mate,” She smooth her hair from her ear.

“Bond mate? That’s like werewolves thing to do, is your Bond Mate one of them?” 

“No My Bond mate is different and the same time exactly the same to them, he is a Werebear,” Ealnith said with tone of longing. 

“For becoming a mate of yours, he must be certainly powerful one at that,”

“He is powerful indeed but not powerful as me. So me and My siblings trained him that he can catch up with us,” 

Vlad was taken a back, “You have siblings? it’s a perfect marriage proposal for my Kingdom, what do you say?” 

Ealnith was looking at him couple of seconds making Vlad uncomfortable from the poker face, “No they are not available King Vlad, we siblings are bond with the same mate,” 

“Hm.. I’m sorry if your offended from what I said to you Grand Duchess, it’s just my way of things from my Kingdom,” 

“It’s okay King Vlad, I can’t blame you for thinking like that... so what is that you want from this deal?” 

“I want our magical experts to joint exploration to an ancient ruins and learn, because it seems both of our nation dabbles with the dark arts such as Necromancy, Blood Magic, and Ritual Sacrifice. It will be good to learn each other for this, and I want to talk to Javul too I have a problem from a different clan of vampires,” 

Ealnith was ecstatic, “Good thing, I’m not alone to dabble with the Dark Arts of magic, I will gladly accept your deal but on 2 condition,”

“What condition is that Grand Duchess?” 

“Give us some of your monsters to be one my armies and 65,000 gold coins per a year,” 

“Sure it’s an easy deal for me,”

“I’m glad we reached in accordance King Vlad, I’m grateful that you accepted it,” They both stand up and shake their hands for they forge a future alliances from the upcoming conflict, Vlad exited the room and his face was notice by Ealnith that smiling with satisfaction from the deal, she tilt her head at the Two moons to the night sky full of flying Imps and Gargoyles patrolling around, “The meeting was successful and no blood has been shed. I need to visit the new sacrifices to elevate our powers more,” Ealnith leaves the mansion and leave the three leaders to rest for tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Southern Part of Beast Island Port

Narzul was soaring through the skies at subsonic speeds, he needs to deliver the next plan for their expansion, he landed through the port and see Kobold, Trandoshans, Humans, and Vorcha are working to build more ships to further increase their naval capability, it will be more useful because their big island are surrounded by wide waters of the ocean, when he landed he was notice by the workers and some soldiers and bowed to him, he nod in appreciation for their respect and stride without care from the heavy equipments and see some workers are having a break saying some rumours while eating their dinner at stacks of wood. He ignored it and proceeded to the office of the Admiral Building. 

Narzul now see the building that built in stone and cemented, it stands in 10 meters and has 4 sentry towers that guarded by 5 Hobgoblins each tower, He enters the building and see 10 trandoshan guards holding Halberds from the side of each walls and saw the 8ft Trandoshan busy organizing his paper works and his face were very angry and frustrated from the amount of it, he went to him, “Evening Admiral Dusnak” 

Dusnak was irritated now and look up slowly, “Why are you both-,” she quickly shuts her mouth and see one of her Masters standing before her, She was shaking from fear and the manic smile plastered to the Boss Narzul expression sending to her and the guards was muttering prayers for her, “Those bastards really thinks I will die, I heard Boss Narzul is rumoured to be vicious,” She gulps and stand up to bow at him, “What I can do for you, Boss Narzul?” 

Narzul just giggles at his nervousness, “Don’t be so nervous Admiral I’m just here to deliver another Order from Ealnith and help you mange the fleet,” 

Dusnak breathes in relief that she was not in trouble and her head will not be chop, she rubbed her scaly face gently and straighten her posture and step aside to her chair. “You can sit at my chair Boss Narzul,” She offers albeit with stuttering voice, “There’s no need Admiral, just show me the built fleets that you build for 20 years” 

Dusnak was nodding fast looking cartoonish and her guards where snickering but stop with her heated glare at them. Dusnak motion to Narzul to follow him outside and they stride for 300m east away from the office and see the completed fleets and crew ready to embarked at this night, “Here’s the completed Ship Boss Narzul, we have built 160 sloop ships, 145 brig ships, 100 War Galley and 50 Galleon ships” Dusnak said to him with pride. 

Narzul carefully observe all of them and was amaze about the fleet, it was very close to be an armada, “I’m impressed about this build production that you have admiral, you are truly blessed by hard workers,” His tapping the admiral’s shoulders for a great work.

Dusnak was crying inside that her Boss was amaze from all the works of her workers, “Thanks to the Species of Vorcha we don’t need much maintenance from the workers, and they’re biology is astonishing they are good crew and they can adopt in any environment they are little dumber than humans, Gnolls and Trandoshans but they are useful when you really ingrained into their head about the jobs,” She said with full conviction. 

Narzul approach the galleon touching the hulls feeling the smoothness and the sturdy exterior of the ship which Dusnak followed him, to Dusnak surprise she was took by Narzul grabbing her coat and they jumped on the bird’s nest of the galleon making Dusnak yelped from the sudden strong pull and fast jump of her Boss. They landed on it and see more ships are being built that 1 km away from their location, Narzul whistled from the ship that still being built, “How many more ships that will be built Admiral?” 

Dusnak fixed his admiral suit and clears his throat, “In the next 65 years we will finish 420 Schooners, 360 Brigs, 260 War Galley and 220 galleon ships,” 

He leaned on the edge of bird’s nest, “Hmm.. Good thing we have 1,200 mile West to East Mountain in the north that we can mine Gold, Gems, and other material that make us money and we are surrounded by water so we can catch pearls to support this kind of expenses and Ealnith message me in my head that she sent to me. We are getting 690,000 gold a year and trade agreement from the Ulthuan, Sylvania, and Empire of Man in all, it will support our venture to the east.” Narzul turn around to looked at Admiral Dusnak, “Tell me how many are active patrol in our sea Admiral?

“Base on my reports 60 War Galley and 140 brigs are patrolling our shores around this island,” 

“Good,” He turn to the admiral, “The next plan admiral will be another colony from the east of our island, the continent called Sothoryos do you know that continent admiral?”

Dusnak was surprise hearing that continent, “Yes I’ve heard about it from our Gargoyle scouts, they fly endlessly mapping and exploring the land memorizing it and Imps casting illusion magic to infiltrate other cities that has been built by other kingdoms, but there are obstacle we will have to go, A narrow strait from an unknown continent that called Ulthos, if our fleet went there they will find another sea called the Jade Sea and another possible option for our trade from the Great Empire of Yi ti.” 

Narzul was smiling and rubbing his chin with his fingers “That’s like our western part of our island a good training ground for our savage troops,“ He looked at the admiral and commanded, “Send the newly built 100 sloops, 50 Brigs, 50 War Galleys and 30 galleon ships to colonize that Area we need to build another base of operations there and be sure that you best hide the colony and avoid contact, if you capture them then do whatever you want with them,” 

Dusnak was contemplating about the new settling villages far away, “According to my estimate it will be 9,000 miles a very long voyage and costly. It will be 7 months travel a gruelling task for the type of our ship but thanks to our magic it will be just 3 months travel and it would be my pleasure for such challenge as this Boss Narzul, I will do it and train our men for couple of years and gather supplies that can last 10 years for this size of fleet,” Dusnak was very happy about the challenge to travel beyond their seas.

Narzul was sure giddy from the new continent to conquer, “C’mon Admiral let’s celebrate from this,” He grabbed the admiral and flew them off to the bar, which the admiral was just crying inside and shouting his lungs out from the sudden grab again from his boss, “T_T Just give me the seas everyday but flying is terrible for me, what a horrid fate that gives me,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*200 miles away from the North of Chateau 

Tercio was now hovering from the location trying to sense it where the creature was, turning his gaze from the mountains, “The being is living under the mountainous area of this Island, I need to drop down to search every crevices of this part of the land”, he drops down gently to the ground and run pass to the hills and saw the mountains, “I sense the energy signature it’s five times more powerful than Duzma and Javul combine and the weird thing is it has the same aura of Ealnith, me, and Narzul,” He was now excited to meet it, running forth to the mountains leaving 1 meter cracks each step, spooking the prey and predators alike from their natural habitat of the forest and hills, while he past them with a intense gale leaving on his trail, when he was at the edge he leaps with all he could making a resounding boom and soaring high in the air, he caught a sight at the mountainous area with lush of green grasses and sharp rocks, The Night Goblins was skulking around from the top of the mountain being the sentry and Kobolds being busy with their mining operations of Gold, Jewels, Silver, Bronze, and Iron. 

He landed at the front ground of the 1,000 meter mountain ridge creating a crater which the kobolds jump from shock, Tercio notices that he disturbed their mining operation and he apologizes to them which the kobold where sweating that one of their leader was bowing to them making it more awkward situation, they are scared if they reprimand him just because of Ealnith so they just accept the apologies and move on. After couple of seconds Tercio hike and jump between the two 10km long mountain ridge passing the bewildered and blown away Night Goblins that patrolling the area. Tercio has passed the two ridges and see the tall spiky 5,000 meter mountain and the bottom part was full of thick mist that envelop the whole surroundings, “The life force was at the bottom of the mountain and guarded by many beings just not the gargoyles”, Tercio flew down and landed seeing many 4 meter spiders eating a carcasses, they attacked him but he blocked it all and waves his hand at them blowing them up by a Ki Wave, he continue on and see a 400 meter gaping cave, “I feel in my bones that this pet is bigger than I thought it would be, Ealnith really like her things as big and dangerous,” Tercio shudders while shakes his head to expel his nervousness and went to the cave seeing the 10 8ft stone Gargoyles guarding the front entrance, he creates a violet fire from his hand to lighten the dark cave, he travels through it and see more Gargoyles stones, “Ealnith built more Gargoyles and more ferocious that she carved on their faces like an abomination wants to devour your soul and break your mind,” He walked more and hears a growling voice just in front of him. He focuses his eyes and saw a majestic violet pair of eyes, “This is the surprise, it’s fucking huge according to its Ki Signature” To his surprise it leap at him fast caught him off guard from the massive force rocking the cave but thankfully it holds well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Outside the cave 

Tercio was blown from the force and plop down to ground and something large landed on him purring and licking all his body, He was laughing loudly and disgusted at the same time by the large slimy tongue, “Hey stop it! I can’t see from all the slime please!,” He beg the creature and it stops, he felt that the creature halt its licking, he tried to stand up and his body was now covered with saliva. He felt icky from the drool of the beast. He wipes his eyes again then lit up the whole dark ground with his violet fire and slouches to look at the beast in front of him down to up and was mesmerize by this creature, It’s standing in 55 meters and it’s length of the body is 100 meters, and it has 4 horns that twice longer than spears and each of them are 7 inch thick, its two horns that sprouted on side of its head was bend sideway forward and the another 2 inner horn that sprouts on it forehead and its pointed forward, it has claws long as swords then has ripped bulky muscles, eyes of a cat and teeth of a Sabertooth and its skin was darker than night but the outline of the body is visible from the light of his fire and has 150 meter long bat wings. 

(This is a Dread Behemoth from FFXV, I love the design it’s very majestic and fucking frustrating to kill even I got the balmung from noctis and those 3 fucking AI companion literally sucks getting caught lmao) 

It was purring loudly and it’s tries to look not to threatening from him, he approached the creature carefully for not to spook it and reach forward his hand at the front of the massive beast, the beast smells it making Tercio stop where he stands and couple of seconds it rest its jaw from his hands and Tercio rubs it like the cats he seen making the creature purr with euphoria. Thanks to Tercio’s strength he can hold the creature jaw easily, he was now laughing how this creature looks so ferocious but at the same time act like cat purring from his touch, “You are really a big fella and a good boy like Ealnith told me,” The beast purrs more in agreement, Tercio chuckled, “You are smart enough to understand me and Your Ravos right?,” The beast sits and nod its head, Tercio was having a fun from the interaction .

Ravos just lick him again and Tercio was glad he accepts it then he rubbed his face and tummy more, he bonds with the beast for an hour and climb on top of its head, “Can you fly? I want to test you how fast you are, can you do that for me?” he kindly beg Ravos

Ravos roars in pride and fully crouching tensing its body and leap 100ft while flapping its wings creating torrents of winds four times stronger than the helicopters blades, the mist that surrounds them was blown away from the fierce wind that generated from the wings of Ravos even the body parts of the big spiders that had been killed by Tercio were scattered far away and now flying through the skies at fast pace shattering the sound barrier causing the clouds to disperse. Tercio was feeling the winds in the night sky and holding on the horns to balance himself, they were now soaring around the island and see more sights of it, “You are not fast as me but you are surely three times faster than a missile, I will use my remaining days here to train to bond with you to get us more stronger and something amiss like we were connected to each other,” Tercio exclaim to Ravos. 

Narsus grin showing his fangs and roars for his feelings with his other parent and flying faster pushing his limits towards the horizon to explore the north to the small island just above their kingdom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*New York City Midnight 

Brian and Jessica were tracking the smell thanks to Brian’s nose, they were now at the dark streets of New York City just filled with trashcans and homeless “Hey Brian why did you make me wear Kevlar armour inside my clothes and give me a spas-12 shotgun? Are we going to some warzone?!” 

“I gear you up because you will need to be ready, my sense of smell is more diverse and focus, It can smell that the being we are tracking that has powers,” Said to her with slight apprehension   
Jessica gulps and now agitated, “That’s not I want to hear but can we focus finding it so we can finish this,” Brian nods and ruffle her hair, Jessica trying to get it off, “Get your hands off me you are treating me like your little sister,” She flushed in anger, while Brian laugh, “Can’t help it, I’m just trying to ease the tension, it so thick it can be cut with knife,” she just huffed and followed him. 

After 5 hours of tracking they found a back alley and 10 m wide brick wall standing at front of them and a 3 homeless child at the right side warming at the fire on a trash can, Jessica exhales and turn around “This is freaking dead end, now what would we do!” Jessica kicked the Can on the ground for her frustration and bounce on the wall ricochet hitting Brian on his head clutching it, “Ahh! Jessica we are not in dead end here, just relax I can smell through the wall,” 

Jessica felt remorseful from what she did “Sorry about that it just my anger issues,” 

“It’s ok Jessica just be careful,” She nods and they close in to the wall and examining it. 

“Hey there, Why are you staring at the wall sir?” The female kid asked him innocently. 

Jessica ignored them while Brian stared at them and something weird about this kid smell, “I’m tracking something with my nose and led me in here,” 

“You are very weird for smelling it, seems gross for an adult like you,” The other little kid mock him and the kid beside him laugh, He frowned at them sensing more foreign smell at them like they are not humans and smell like flowers with flesh, he decided to not beat the bush, “Looks like you are protecting something here, for a 3 kids here in midnight you are not scared for a scrawny body of yours, tell me are you really kids?” The three kids were now tense from what he said their eyes are and their feet are shifting, while Jessica turn around to see their reactions, “What is the meaning of this? Is Brian unto something,” She thought and she went beside him and crossed her arms at kids

The three kids looking at each other and run faster than the motorbike but it was for nought, they were grab by Brian in one hand holding their clothes tightly, they were trying to escape and they keep kicking at the arms of Brian and biting it, he was very annoyed at this, “Could you stop that it just annoys me or you want to get plastered to the wall liked a paint,” He threaten them but he was not serious. 

The three kids stop resisting after he said the threat and they were bewildered how strong this human, the middle kid a female one, “You are strong that we expected human,” she sneered at him and looking sharply. 

“I’m plenty strong little girl and what are you? You smell seems different,” he said with a grumbling noise. 

The three looked at each other and nod, “We will tell you but put us three down first” she negotiate. 

He tried to smell at her and sense no lie so he choose to drop them, the three landed with grace and fluidity and transform into more little they were now standing 0’7 with wings on their back, “We are fairies that guarded this doorway to the under city where creatures from myth live in peace when you humans take over,” She snarled at him in her miniature voice and he was not even impressed. 

Brian scoffed while Jessica was examining at them with interest, “So what if humans fault, it’s in the past, blaming us will not help your kind,” 

The female fairy huffed and crossed her arms, “You are very annoying human... hmpf! So what are you doing here?” she said with hostility evident in the female fairy.

Brian sense the female fairy anger but a little nervous in her tone, “Can I know your names first, I know you don’t like being called little girl” 

The fairy scrutinizing him and loose up her arm, “Merigold and this two are my brothers Melk and Telk. 

Brian nod at them, “Please to meet you I’m Brian and this,” he signal Jessica Jones to introduce herself, Jessica saw the signal, “I’m Jessica,” The three fairies nod. 

Brian stand up more straight and cough to clears his throat, “The two of us come here because we are tracking something and it leads us to the brick wall, I sense that this wall isn’t normal. Could we get inside of it and let us through?,” He asked nicely to them

“We will let you in but first give us your reason why are you here?” Merigold said to them

Brian tilt his head to Jessica who just nods to tell them the truth, he sighed and explain why did they come here, Merigold was now alarmed that some of them were now dealing with human scum, “You can go in Mr. Brian and Ms. Jessica but I’m warning you that we will not tolerate your kind here and please behave“ Merigold relax her face, “Of course you can defend yourselves as long if they started it, now step back and let me open the gate for ya,” Brian and Jessica step aside then Merigold open it pressing combination to the bricks, while Jessica whispered at Brian, “You know what if this Diagon Alley I will go ballistic how cliché this is,” Brian chuckled, “I didn’t know you read Harry Potter Jessica?”

Jessica rolled her eyes sideways, “What do you think of me?” 

Brian snickered and waves his hand, “Nothing just you are the same as Weasel but not extreme,” Jessica chuckled at the thought that one of the mercenary leaders is a fanboy of a book. They caught sight of the inside and see an Elevator then Merigold turn her head to them, “There I’ve open it and don’t cause any trouble humans there will be terrible consequences.” They thank her and went inside the elevator then Brian pressed the button for the elevator to go down to their slight surprise the elevator was very fast almost 160kph but it was stable that they didn’t feel the effect of the speed, they sighed in relief that they were safe from this blasted contraption.

It was a silent moment between both of them and Jessica was looking around the elevator, “My life is getting weirder and adventurous when I’ve started meeting this man, at least he is the one leading the charge and I’m here wishing to end this mission and meet the Coulson guy that sent the email,” They have reached their destination 40 minute later of boring elevator ride, both stepped out seeing another clean hallway with lights and vents at each side, Brian firstly walked fast and Jessica followed him it was 5 minute walk and see a stair case, Jessica was really thinking how deep this under city, “This Under City that this creatures living is really deep,” she exclaimed tiredly 

Brian thinking something funny and smirk at her, “What feeling tired there little sis, I can carry you there like a princess?” 

Jessica slam the butt of spas 12 at his head earning a yowl of pain from him, “Don’t treat me like a princess or I will treat you like a peasant from old times” 

Brian was massaging his head and chuckled, “Now you are fired up!, my plan work come on,” Jessica eyes twitch, This man really like to irritate people hmph!” both of them walked the steps. 

20 minutes has been pass and they are still walking downstairs, Jessica is really annoyed that this stairs are endless, “How much longer until we reached the end!,” Brian just look at her while walking laughing at her misery, “Come on now, it’s good we are exercising and warming up for upcoming trouble we will cause when reached the end of this steps,”

“Easy for you to say! You are trained from this kind military boy,” she gnarled at him. 

Brian just laughed it off and continued walking for another 30 minutes. They finally reached the end of the stairs and Jessica sighed in satisfaction for the endless stairs and see the sliding door guarded by some sort of big fly standing in 2’4 and was reading a newspaper and wearing some suit such a weird sight, Brian approach it casually but still alert while Jessica hold her weapon firm and was disgusted at the bug. 

“Hello there we have come here to see the Under City,” Brian said to the fly. 

The fly was alerted and put down the news paper it fly up at the front of them and spoke in a buzzing sound, “Merigold let you in here huh... and walked through the steps with great patience from the stair, it deters the unwelcome guest here, you are pretty determined for humans, come on I’ll open the door for you to walked down for another steps,” Jessica was muttering curses and Brian sweats a little when he sees Jessica punching the wall with all of her frustration creating a huge crack, the fly was alarmed by this, “Hey don’t destroy it human!, don’t make me call the guards here!,” the fly threaten them. 

Jessica glared at the fly which it flinch from the heated glare, “Come on call them I will beat them to pulp to release my frustrations to them!” Brian was very alarmed right now then he sees Jessica leaps at the bug which the fly yelp and backed away, but Brian catch her and holding her with his arms locked from her armpit and back neck, “Relax their Jessica, you want to solve this mission or not?” he said to her to calmed her down, which it helps and her rage quieted down she release breathes and Brian put her down gently and gets a water from her handbag to drinks. 

Brian see her calming down and looked at the fly, “Sorry for the trouble, my friend is just have anger problems, could we both continue toward downstairs,” The Fly was in nervous wreck and motioning them to enter the door, “Ju-just enter no-now! And get the lady out of m-my eye-eyesight!,” 

Brian thank the bug and both continued to go downstairs and walking down another long steps which Jessica hated more, “We’ve search the scent for 5 hours walking carefully just not to lost the scent and now we are walking this blasted long stairs and this Kevlar seems heavy but I can carry it no problem just a little resistance it was giving to me,” 

“Brian why is this Kevlar heavy?” 

“Oh that’s because it weighs 10 tons” 

“What?!” 

Brian winces from her shout, “Sorry I’ve forgot to tell you,” 

“Forgot to tell me! That’s why I’m getting irritated for some reason!,” 

Brian just chuckle and scratch his head, “Well you are strong for some a normal woman and just look at this way you are investigating and training at the same time” 

She stared at him for a second and relents, “Hmph! At least you are giving some reasonable reasons for your forgetfulness but still, you need to warn me about this next time you given this me to suit up!” 

Brian smile at her, “Sure next time I will tell you,” Jessica sighs and walked for another 45 minutes from this cursed stairs and lot of bickering. They finally see the exit they sped up their walk to go the exit. 

Once they exited they see a bustling market full of different creatures like pixies, werewolves, trolls, vampire, gremlins, big foots, and other mythical creatures that walking around, the creatures are selling meats at the middle and right side was the main street, while the left side is full of restaurants and clothes store, it was more louder and the ceiling of the city is high enough for a helicopter to fly. Jessica and Brian were awestruck from the sight and scenery, the under city is big and looks like 3 times bigger than New York City.

Brian stepped out first, “Can’t believe this Big City is built deep underground without noticing by other humans,” Jessica went beside him and whistle, “What can I say this is a lot to take in... I guess we should start finding the scent now, and before I forgot what kind of scent you smelled from that Banner?” 

“It smell like a fish with full of blood and has powers that smell like a lightning,” Jessica was now very weary but it did not deter her, “Come on lead way to we’re to find this and at least we know what kind of creature we can find” Brian nods and both of them carefully walked while the other creatures were gazing them with disdain and distrust. 

They went to the north side that the scent lingers and see a Bar full of big creatures standing in 8 feet like werewolves, Bigfoot, and the last one species they were surprise to see it standing in 9 feet and has white furs and bulging muscles. Brian and Jessica were bewildered to see, “It’s that a freaking Wendigo, I thought those are too feral to join in civilization not like the other creatures here!” Jessica shockingly exclaimed but Brian was serious and focusing on the scent and the Wendigo that enters the bar, “Jessica the Wendigo scent has the same smell lingering to him like the banner, I think we should follow it,” Jessica looked at him a little nervous but nods. 

They entered the bar and it was rowdy with costumers they carefully walked between spaces evading other costumers and got into the counter and saw a Lamia at a counter wiping the spilled alcohol, the snake woman was surprise a human was in this city but the male smells different it has energy of a demon in him and his soul was delicious radiating with pure primal energy but something stopping her a dreadful aura making her scared out of her wits from the mark on his back that she senses, she compose herself when the both humans are closing in “What can I do for you handsome?~” She flirt to him. 

“Just give me your strongest drink Miss?” 

“Azhul~ and what about the order from the beautiful woman beside you?” 

Jessica felt shivers from the lamia giving her the looks, “This bitch is just not looking at me with lust but like she wants to eat me literally, a fucking red flag I’ve felt from her!” 

“I want to order what he orders,” she gruffly said to Narash who just pouts at the rude woman. 

“Just sit there lovelies and I’ll be right back!” Narash happily said to them while giving them the looks and wiggling her buttocks at them. 

Jessica tsked at the snake woman and while Brian stoically stared Jessica notices this and frown, “Why are you not aroused? Every normal man can feel the heat on their pants when they see that?”

Brian chuckled nervously and Looked at her, “Well Tercio threatens to cut my dick off if he sees me staring at other things and Ealnith will punish me giving me the creeps how possessive she is, and plus Narzul will likely go ballistic and killed that woman, a terrible fate even for that snake woman I imagine,” Jessica laughs at him, “You are really whipped by those siblings huh, poor Brian can’t have fun” Brian shakes his head and chuckled then pinch the ear of Jessica making her muttered pain from that, “You are really making fun of me now huh...” 

Jessica slapped the hand away and stick her tongue out, “Hey you are making fun of me when we going down here, it’s a revenge don’t be a sour puss” Brian and Jessica stared at each other for a second and laughs at their bickering to each other and for a minute Azhul bring their drinks in a big mug, “Enjoy it I added some special ingredient there,” Azhul proudly said to them, “Of course I didn’t add the other things, that aura that emits from the handsome man is really dangerous like a three demons staring at me ready to torture me,” Brian notices her nervous stare and just thank her for the drink. 

Both finishes their drinks and was slightly tipsy, just enough for their hearts and courage to do the job and Brian notices the Wendigo finishes its business and followed by 5 werewolves, and 20 Gremlins, “Azhul I have a question if you have time?” he asked with huskily voice, which making the snake woman grow hearts at her eyes, “Of course what will you ask?” Jessica snickers how easy Azhul agrees. 

“Could I ask you about this flag and its smell do you recognize it?” Brian shows the banner of HYDRA. 

Azhul frown at the banner and smell the scent and was scared, “Yes I recognize that scent it’s from King Shark that has territory here just below of the under city“, She was now alarmed, “Why did you have that?” Her tail was now wiggling rapidly. 

Jessica answers her, “We are finding some missing humans Miss Azhul and its our mission to bring them back,” Azhul biting her bottom lip and look at Brian and sighs, “Please no matter what will you do be careful there, King Shark is a deadly individual,” 

Brian smile at her and kiss her on the cheek, Blush spread from her face and shock, “Thank you for the warning Azhul,” He leaves the bar to follow the Wendigo and Jessica followed him. Azhul was ecstatic from the kiss, “Oh the woes from my kind, I really need a man or woman right now to love~,” Then her daydream was disturbed by an offending little hand of Gremlin, “Hey I ordered a drink! Where is it?!,” The Gremlin was shouting at her face. 

Azhul frowns at the Gremlin and put her both hands at her waist, “Shut your mouth little cretin! And wait you ingrate! I’ll get it, such a bothersome dickhead,” The Gremlin was shock and nervously looked at his compatriots, “I really angered Madam Azhul did I,” The other gremlins laugh at him and prayed for his misfortune. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Outside the Bar

Brian was standing outside and close his eyes focusing on the energy of the Wendigo, he discover the location right now just east of his location, “Jessica follow me I know where our suspect,” Jessica pat his back for confirmation and stride fast to the location. It was hard to break through the crown even it was not the main street of the buildings, the target are moving fast if they continue walking they would lose them, “Jessica hop on my back I’ll carry you to follow the targets,” Jessica seems confused for a second at him but she notices the serious look on his expression and decided to hop on, “Are you gonna jump? Between the houses and building?” 

“No Jessica we will fly” He informed proudly.

Jessica eyes bulges, “Are you joking? like you can do tha- ahhhhhhhh!” she was cut off from her questioning when Brian body blast through the air and even the denizens were astound how fast he take off, thankfully the ceiling of the city is 6000 meter high and has lot of spaces to flew on, Jessica is holding tight at his shoulders and her eyes were close, “For god sake don’t just take off like that!, that was scary as hell,” Brian earn a little receives a fist from Jessica on his head. 

Brian laughs how aggressive Jessica just ignoring the little pain and flew towards the targets in casual helicopter speed for not to disturbed the locals. After 30 seconds of flying they see the targets leaping buildings to buildings in blistering speed, Brian notices they were looking back each 10 seconds trying to track him, “Crap they have notice us when we are the bar, I’ve forgotten werewolves nose and the Wendigo sense is heightened to maximum level that can sense even spirits, can’t blame myself this all new to me and plus I’m retired just got back from this kind of job,” Brian was shock when a javelin were thrown at him that he easily evade in midair thanks to Tercio’s and Ealnith training his mind was ingrained to avoid even less dangerous projectiles. He focus on the targets whom throwing at his direction and the werewolves have done it, decreasing their speed and letting the Wendigo to escape faster, “Jessica hold on tight,” Before Jessica reply to him, Brian envelop Jessica forming a dark cocoon and he flies in ludicrous speed through the werewolves, he readies his claws to bisect the enemies.

The Werewolves see Brian just vanish in midair they are taken aback from the speed, the first werewolf was bisected in half and it continues until the last wolf, Brian grab its head and grind the face on the pavement and some of the face were shredded, he throws the body to the street filled with creatures for to see which a mistake but he was relentless, speeding up he was now focus on the back of the Wendigo to tackle it to the roof and throw it to the ground. 

He went were the Wendigo crash and let Jessica free dropping her from the shadow and clearly shaken from the experience she felt, “What the hell is that Brian?!” 

“I’ve envelop myself and you from my abilities to protect you and be prepared now I sense more incoming, Guessing you can handle the problem and myself will handle this beast,” Jessica saw the Wendigo raising from the craters roaring in anger, she grits her teeth a little bit irritated that he was a bit vague on his answer but she give up for now and focus on the 20 Gremlins wielding Knife and 1 incoming ugly hairless trolls that standing in 8 ft wearing some sort of armor. She stilled herself and breathe deeply controlling her emotions focusing on incoming battle, the Gremlin Charge with their Knives to her astonishment the little buggers are fast, She dodge and weave from the knives sweeping up and low just to slice her up, she dodge again from the thrown knife at her to the front and shoot her shotgun blowing the 5 gremlins in her front eviscerating every body parts, she looked around and see from her left side 2 gremlins leap, Jessica bash them with her gun hearing the satisfying crunch when she hit them hard like a baseball and saw the first troll fist are raise aiming at her head, Jessica unhand her strapped shotgun and slap the fist with left hand to the side then countered with a deadly right hook to the face shattering the armor helm, dislocating the jaw and some of its teeth were missing completely knocking the troll out, “That was easy” to her frustration four more armoured trolls were now closing in and the remaining Gremlins regain their bravery with a hint of desperation to silence her, cracking her knuckles and punching her palm and hearing a vicious fight happening on her back, “Come and get some you bastards,” she roared and leap at them with lethal fury and met by the trolls and Gremlins with same fervour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian was on his partial form now same height as the Wendigo, He ducked from the swipe of the claws and countered it with his own claw strike grazing the skin of the Wendigo, it yowl from the pain and threw a punch faster than he anticipated to the left side striking his face to be planted on the ground the debris were flying everywhere and the other bystanders are now running from the dangerous battle they witnessing, sensing another strike he block it with an arm knocking him back a little and controlled his body, he shakes his arm from the numbing pain and see the Wendigo sprinting to him like train he met it with the same speed roaring, they clashed again resulting a shockwave, now both are pushing each other from both of their hands trying to overpowering each other stalemating the opposition both have the same Idea and head butted each other resulting another loud clash destroying what they stand on from the vicious force, this Wendigo is almost par base on his strength he needs to power up, engulfing his body with more shadows getting the advantage of strength, He head butted that beast again dazing it from the heavy impact, punching the body with deadly precision launching the Wendigo 100 meter away, casting Ki blast of his own at the beast hearing the animal like shout of pain in agony, lunging at the wendigo while down holding the head and impaling his belly causing another whine, “I’ll asked you what happen to the scientist that you kidnapped?!” 

The creature refused to answer and spit at his face, “You want the hard way” he deepen his hand again and ignite it with his shadow fire burning the insides, the wendigo trying to break free with all of his might but Brian was steadfast ignoring the pain increasing the shadow fire inside cooking and torching it insides overwhelming the regenerative abilities, “Talked now before I lose my patience!,” He ignored the clawing and punch from the Wendigo

To his satisfaction the Wendigo stopped and talked in guttural voice, “They are with King Shark underground just south of our location there’s an elevator from there to take you down!,” Wendigo growled to him strained from the pain. 

Glad I got the answer from this creature punching his face causing explosion of dust from the force knocking out the beast unconscious, I’ve get up and look for Jessica. 

I see her now just finishing the last one troll she really go all out, the gremlins were broken beyond repair and the trolls body parts were dislocated but Jessica has damaged on her owned a bruised from her head and little graze of blades on her cheek, good thing she wears the Kevlar that I gave her, “Jess let’s go before we get more trouble here,” Jessica nods firmly and we run for a mile and hide from an alley, I let Jessica to rest for now for escaping the scene and smiled at her with a knowing look, “How’s the experience for this kind of mission?” 

Jessica sighs in exasperation, “Annoying, Tiring, and Blood pumping. Could I borrow this Kevlar of yours it’s really durable and great if I train myself knowing that I will experiencing another bloody fight,”

“No need to borrow, It’s yours now if you want it, can’t blame you if you are liking the weight on your body,” Jessica was thankful that I give it to her, we’ve waited for another couple of minutes to relax.   
“Let’s go for now to search the kidnapped scientist,” They run again from the south and see an Elevator using it and relax for the time being before another battle commences. 

Brian and Jessica where thankful they have rest for 40 minutes before coming out from the elevator it was a long ride but worth it and Brian Texted Coulson where there location are to extract them or find them. 

Both exited and see a dark metal narrow hallway with red lights and vents carefully walking through the hallway keeping their sense of alertness from any surprises, it was nerve racking the smell of oil and blood were mixing in the air, a short time of walk exiting from the hallway, they were in a balcony and saw the underground was in fact a store house big enough to store 10 jet planes and saw Boxes that has name of chemicals and other components stacks on each other and a another big door at the front of the warehouse the roof is 200 meter high and the place were 1000 meter wide in Brian estimate. 

Slowly walking around the balcony and using the stairwell to get down and both winces from the sight of horrible scenery next, the scientist needed to be rescued were cold-bloodedly murdered, bodies torn apart like it was devoured, Investigating the bodies it was just recently 10 minutes ago. 

Then the light brighten lighting up, wincing at the sight and hears a rough voice, “You are the one who infiltrate my operation here!, explain yourselves!” The tone was very vicious. 

Jessica frowned at front of them the big door has open and see a 20 feet bipedal Shark, “Holy shit what kind of being is that?! And it was big freakishly big,” Jessica vision was blocked by the body of Brian, she frowns at him, “What are you doing?” she whispers sharply at him. 

“I need to protect you right now and dissuade this upcoming battle, if I battled that being we will cause a heavy collateral damage endangering the population of Under City, and that guy is a whole new level than the Wendigo, go outside and the shield agents will be coming here to collect the dead bodies of scientist,” Brian grimly said to her, Jessica hear some apprehension to his voice right now and scared, “This shark dude is more dangerous than the Wendigo but Brian trying to dissuade the Shark but it looks like wants some action engraved on the face, it was smiling madly showing those sharp teeth that can shred meat with ease,” Jessica slowly move aside to leave and ignored by the Shark who focusing its manic Gaze at Brian with great anticipation.

“You are not answering me eh, I smell Wendigo blood scent from you that means you battled him and win and your soul is powerful enough for challenge,” King Shark muscles are tensing and his hand were shaking from excitement. 

Brian was shook when King Shark senses his soul, “Please we don’t want to cause trouble we are just finding to save the Scientist that you’ve murdered here,” 

“Don’t want trouble?! Hah! But I want to battle, your power releasing wildest energy I’d ever felt like my father, A strong adversary and you think I’ll let you go outside here without resistance,” King Shark slouched fully tensing his body to charge at him, Brian can’t really divert its interest and decided to transform himself into full werebear form, it was a gruelling and painful transformation, while King Shark admiring his opponent. 

Brian finished his transformation and staring menacingly at King Shark, “Before we start this bout, I will ask you one thing. Why did you kill the scientist I thought you are delivering them to Hydra?” He growled at the Shark. 

King Shark laugh, “I heard from my minions that they will betray me once I delivered the scientist to them and capture me to experiment me for their own purposes which I didn’t like hearing one bit, that’s why I killed the scientist to show my partnership to them is cut off!,” King Shark bull rush after ending what he said. 

Brian coating his body with more shadow armor expecting a heavy impact from the charge, a second King Shark body clash with his own shaking the warehouse but it held the foundation, Brian gritting his teeth from the force, “He is really much powerful than Wendigo, I’ve felt that even my Ki and Shadow armor protecting me at hundred percent, Time to get serious now and remember my training,” They started punching each other their fist meet generating a torrents of wind, they were now slugging all out with all of their might even the under city felt it from the above, Brian blocking all the hits and evade all he can from the vicious bites, claws, and fist that was send to him, while King Shark tanking the fist, Kicks, and Ki Blast proving they were not very effective from the thick skin of King Shark, Brian ducked another high hook and hug King Shark Waist then Suplex him creating a huge crater enough to obliterate the half of the place, he was not yet finish after that suplex he grabs the feet of King Shark and throws him to the wall shooting more Powerful Ki Blast and open his mouth release a massive stream of Dark Flame at King Shark, Brian doesn’t relent and continued his breathe attack but King Shark arm emerges from the flame grasping his snout closing his mouth stopping the stream of flame, he tries to knock the hand but it was slapped away by grinning King Shark and slamming it to the ground deepening the destruction and causing another Earthquake.

King Shark launches a hundred punch at his back effectively hurting him and roaring then his head was picked up by King Shark raising him and deliver a powerful blow to his stomach, he throws up a bile from his mouth and his body launch to the wall then felt another massive blow crash into his body, his vision was now blurred but he sees the outline of King Shark body that he was the one who collide into him, his body was freaking numb just thanking for his healing factor that he was still alive and kicking.

King Shark pulls away grinning at his work then sending another punch to Brian guts caving it with a fresh torn flesh falling out, “King Shark not giving him a breathing room, I need to get away from this before I get slaughtered like a lamb,” King shark was now laughing and launching another powerful punch but it miss, Brian forces his body to dodge at the side, the fist was now embedded to the wall which a good time to strike, Brian elbows strike the arms breaking it and hears the satisfying crunch of bones then enveloping his claws with more shadow slashing King Shark torso leaving a 4 inch deep claw mark and front kick the chest of King Shark launching him 300 meters away from the blow. 

It was this moment that they were heavily injured but Brian is more at deaths door, both of them were staring heatedly releasing some of their power clashing of aura crackling potently and destroying any debris getting closed, King Shark tighten his fist and bulge more muscles ready to charge while Brian flare up more Ki creating a vicious wind and destroying the ground, coating his hands with Shadow Gauntlet blazing with heat, any second both aura dies down and a couple has been passed both charge in meteoric speed roaring while they raised fist at each other leaving a ferocious gale of winds that blowing any more metals at the place. 

Their Fist met each other faces and a resounding boom when it collides shaking the whole big warehouse, it was like magnitude 12 at Under City, the citizens were shouting for help and praying to gods but thanks to their great architecture it held and while the city of New York has an earthquake that falling light poles and a whole city black out. 

King Shark is blown back at the wall producing a 1km deep hole and Brian was embedded again at the wall by King Shark and half of his face where blown apart showing his brain but thanks to his Bear Spirit and Fast Reacting regenerative abilities it save him. He forces his body to get out and successfully leaving the wall but his body failed him and plopping down face planting to the ground heavily breathing from exhaustion and his body were so numb and aching even his Healing abilities aren’t helping numbing the excruciating pain producing from his body, “Good thing my Spirit is the one holding my consciousness right now if not, I’ll met my maker and leaving my mates alone,” He hears a stomping sound approaching him and he sense who is it, “Shit! That fucker can still move!, I need to get up now!,” Brian tries so hard to get up but it was a complete failure, then he felt a massive foot at his back, “I’m glad I met you and fight you but you are still too weak and I commend you that you broke one of my arm for that, I’m gonna still let you live Furball and expect another battle with me it was fun,” King Shark removes his foot, Brian can see his expression but he cans sense that King Shark has a satisfied look, “Oh before I forgot What’s your name?” 

“Br-Bri-an” Brian groaned at King Shark. 

He nods remembering the name of his Foe, “Ahh~ a lacklustre name for a powerful being like you but can’t really blame it, well so long I will be busy for now and taking the throne of Atlantis,” Brian felt King Shark dug underground to escape the room and his consciousness were now fading but still alive, and the last thing he sees where Jessica, Coulson, and other agents clearing the massive debris to get him out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Helicarries Med Bay 8:56am

Brian body twitches at his bed and open his eyes from the moving object in his chest, He was irritated and the same time feel warmth that relaxes him, he look down and see a furless lean muscled dark four horn cat sleeping at his chest, “What kind of creature is this I tried to smell it and has the same scent of Me, Tercio, Ealnith, and Narzul. It’s pretty relaxing from the purr that its creating,” Brian smooth its head evading the horns and spikes of ankles, It waken up and open its Yellow cat eyes then it licks his hand generating a chuckle from Brian, “What a cute looking demonic cat you are~,” He keeps petting it and playing with it for 10 minutes and the Door opens interrupting their fun, “I didn’t notice who comes but the energy signature..... it’s Tercio!,” Tercio enters the room whistling wearing his favourite black hoodie, jeans and has a plastic bag carrying 5 tupper wares. Tercio sees Brian playing with Narsus smiling at their bonding moment, “It’s a good thing that they bond early” He stride beside him and sit on his bed side placing the plastic bag under the bed and Ravos jump unto Tercio’s arm carefully not puncturing his body, “Brian you are finally awake, I was so stressed that you got heavily injured again, I should have leave the dimension to help you,” Tercio said with concern looks. 

Brian smiled and sweating a little, “You are such a worry wart Tercio, I’m fine you don’t have to worry about it.” He touches Tercio’s legs to show that his actually fine and kicking. Tercio sighed how Brian just saying with ease like that and shaking his head, “So you met Ravos~, how was it?” He asked Brian intrigue at what his thoughts about Ravos. 

Brian scratch his head and staring at the googly eyes of ravos and smiled fondly at the creature he felt some kindred bond to the creature that he doesn’t understand yet, “I guessed he is a nice guard from our apartment” 

Tercio raise a brow hearing his words, “Guard of our apartment that’s it all you can say?”, smirking at his opinion of Ravos who just huffs at him.

Brian flushes a little, “Well what I should say, a cute one but I can’t say that one, I think it doesn’t like being called adorable with those kind of fangs,” Tercio bit his lips feeling nervous what he had to say, “He really doesn’t know by the scent that this is his son, well technically it comes from his essence when he do the deed with Ealnith giving her an Idea to Create his Child,” Tercio is really thinking if he should say it to him and continues to pet the head of Ravos to calmed himself from the bombshell he will tell him. “This is hard than I thought! Why Ealnith? Why?!” 

Brian notices the agitation of Tercio and his eyes where looking around like he wants to escape, “What’s the problem Tercio is there something you will tell me? Come on I’m all ears here,” 

Tercio and Ravos exchanges looks performing a silent conversation and both nods making Brian smile at them, “I guess I will tell you something else, Ravos is in fact..... your son,” Tercio said in a monotone voice. 

Brian was in deep silence comprehending what he just heard, it so silent you could hear bustling noise of the agents walking through the medic room, and a single shout shocks them, “WHAT?!”, Tercio winces from the shout even Ravos cover his ears with his paws, Tercio slowly open his eyes and looking at Brian seeing him so shock from the revelation then Brian rolled his eyes back to his head and loss consciousness plopping down unto the bed, Ravos jumped at the bed and Tercio is trying to wake up Brian and Shaking him, ”Brian~ Brian *sighs* he really is unconscious,” He look at Ravos who is licking the face of Brian looking dejected at his father, he pets him gently, “Don’t worry Ravos he is just tired I’m sure he will be fine.. hope so... Could you guard him meanwhile I’ll go set a table for the foods inside the tupper ware,” He requested to Ravos who nods then crouch on Brian’s side purring from the heat. 

Tercio materialize a table and plates & Silverwares enough for two person while he organizing it, he was thinking about the Brian’s foe that he battled, “Brian losses his bout against this individual, according to the reports from Coulson the name of this being is King Shark, a notorious murderer and other crimes like Brian’s Father but more global, they decided to capture this criminal but it was thwarted every single plan they do just to capture King Shark...” Tercio is clenching his hand from the sadness he felt putting his hand into his chest and anger was bubbling inside a blistering volcano ready to erupt and he doesn’t notice that he was releasing a aura of madness and rage, “That Shark will pay for this transgressions, I will triple the pain he does to Brian’s,” He shakes his head to vanish the thoughts and continue preparing the foods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Meanwhile at the Island of Monsters Chateau 10:49pm

It was close to midnight and Ealnith was just relaxing in her Deckchair on a swimming pool with her Wine Glass that serve by imps to her side smiling for serving their Mistress, she was planning for the next phase of her plan, “Tercio doesn’t know I’ve been manipulating him to increase his dark energy to release more Madness and Anger, If I said the real effect of his training, he will back out and become stubborn to achieve his true potential through slower and useless means, he forgotten we are still a demon or myself as lesser old one and we both consume dark energy from negative emotion and eating souls were part of them, his heart is too weak and his morals are getting in the way, I’m glad he got into this new Dimension and having our mate will balance his corruption and sanity.” Ealnith is staring at the two moons with devious smile imprinted on her face, “Oh~ Tercio such a naivety you have, I will help you in my ways that he will not get suspicious of it and plus we are helping our mate. I hope Brian like my gift for him, his first son to take care, he will his Guardian, and Most Loyal Companion besides myself, Tercio, and Narzul to protect him. Base on Tercio’s thoughts about this King Shark is powerful hmm.... needed more improvement from Brian and I felt he doesn’t fully achieving his true potential... that can wait I need to work slowly for this to be successful,” Ealnith place his Wine Glass to a table and stand up slowly walking to the pool of Blood crouch on it and touching it, “A nice fresh bathe of blood will increase our power, a wonderful knowledge from the Blood Countess but her strength is still miniscule even with this ritual and true testament that she’s weak and doesn’t know how to reach her full capacity...,” Ealnith shredded her clothes and leaps at the middle of pool of blood splashing in all sides. She can feel the power increasing from the fresh potent blood that they poured from the pirates that they captured, their souls were howling in despair for being sealed in this pool ready to be consume, her whole body was now emitting a dark energy and the blood is now merging with her body, “Ahh~ the power is an ambrosia it’s so addicting, I hope Narzul and Tercio joined me today but both were busy and the latter will hate this... one at a time Ealnith, one at a time~.” She touched her face smoothing it with her fingers then smiled wickedly and laughing like a maniac at the sky causing her servers and other guards cowering when hearing it. 

Duzma and Javul were shivering from fear while they are in the top floor of Chateau from the window staring at their Mistress. 

“Mistress Ealnith is really in euphoric madness with the bath of fresh blood energizing her,” Duzma nervously said. 

Javul gulps and has a little sweat on his forehead, “You got that right and good thing Boss Narzul isn’t here doubling this dreadful aura, I’m greatly relieved that Master Tercio isn’t here for this kind of display, “ he sadly replied. 

“I guess we can’t do nothing just to obey Mistress Ealnith here, she said that this is necessary so I can’t really disobey her even it hurts Master Tercio,” Duzma said with dread and Javul nods in sorrow, both walk away from the window to prepare for the upcoming campaign that Emperor Sigmar. They are sending the 50 Battalions of Vorcha to send in Ulthuan to become the fodder units and 50 Battalions of Gnoll’s to add another shock troops variety and to their protection and another 50 battalions of Trandoshans, Kobolds, and their own human troops to defend the Empire of man from upcoming invasion of Norscans, Skaven, Ogres, and Orks.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Helicarrier Med Bay

Tercio felt shivers at his spine feeling the anxiety creeping inside of him and his dark energy potency is thickening, “The hell is that?,” he tried to shake the fear off a little and breathe deeply adopting the new improvement of his power, “What’s happening from my Dimension, is Ealnith or Narzul’s doing?” While he thought of that, the door opens surprising him and see Coulson and Jessica Jones entering the room and Phil is looking at Tercio in a signature smile, “ Is Mr. Creed awaken yet?” 

Tercio bit his lip while finishing setting the food and looked at Phil with Nervous smile and nod, “He has awaken before you came in but he was knock out of conscious when I tell him about something,” 

Phil scrunched his eyebrows, “He was knockout again? And what’s the ne-“Phil were interrupted by a purr with a mixture of growl, Phil and Jessica look at Brian’s direction and see Ravos woken up and examining them if they were threat or not, both step back when they see the ferocious fangs and the four horns they tense their body to parry or block the incoming attack but Tercio stops Ravos, “Ravos please they are friends and allies,” Ravos gaze at his Parent and nods, Tercio looked at their faces were alert, “Don’t be scared he is a good boy and let him smell you to recognize you more that you are not threat,” Phil and Jessica were doubting a little but they trust Tercio and looked at the demonic cat grinning deviously at them and Phil frown at it then looked at Tercio, “It looks like planning something Tercio,” he said to Tercio with a hint of apprehension . 

Tercio raised a brow and looked at Ravos, “Ravos don’t do anything please and don’t make it worse they are the most paranoid person,” He chastised Ravos who huffed then jumped from the bed and stride carefully at the two walking around at them smelling leaving and his scent to them and return to the side of Brian sleeping again, Phil and Jessica calmed down a bit but still bizarre about the creature, “What Creature is that Tercio?” 

“It’s a gift from Ealnith that’s all I can say,” Tercio said it with a strained smile and sit at the table waiting there replies. 

“If you want to private about it Tercio I understand,” Phil said to him sternly with honesty which Tercio appreciates and Phil continues then put a hand on the back of Jessica who growls a bit, “This is Jessica Jones the new shield asset and trainee from now on,” He put away his hand before Jessica snap his hands and clap, “I’ll leave Miss Jessica right here to rest from the her interview,” Jessica muttered *Interrogation is more suitable words*, Tercio chuckled too her and Phil continues and looked at his watch, “I got more work to do for Director Fury, have a nice rest,” Phil bid farewell and leaving the room quietly. 

Now Phil is gone Jessica remains in the room feel awkward and looking at Tercio, “Well this is awkward,” she chuckled a little out of place and putting her hands in her pockets of Black Leather Jacket.

Tercio scrutinizing her tapping his fingers at the table and sense her that she is a decent person but has PTSD like Brian he needs to make Jessica a little comfortable. “Indeed it is Ms. Jessica why don’t we start over, I’m Tercio Katar,” He raise his hand to shake and Jessica cautiously step and shake his hand, “Jessica Jones” 

“Well met Jessica would you sit so we can talk properly,” He motion her to sit, and Jessica nod and accepted too sit just opposite of him, “How’s Brian when you are on a quest, I hope he isn’t much a annoyed you there” He jokes at her.

Jessica frowned a second remembering it, “He is just a little annoying treating me like a little sister when I’m frustrated he jokes about me and causing me to get angry and hitting him in the head,” she sneered and clenching her hands.

Tercio sense her anger but not hate just frustration, “Yep he is just like that, making you angry at him,” he said longingly at his memories.

Then Jessica cracked a smile, “It feels good too like I have a Big Brother just in one day, he has a charisma even its irritated me a little,” 

Tercio hummed, “Can’t deny that observation of yours Miss Jessica... and could you tell me your adventures, I’m curious the full detailed about it,” Jessica nod and tell him the full detail of their story and Tercio was laughing when the stairs and gets a little jealous when he hears Brian kiss a Lamia to the cheek which Jessica notices his jealousy and biting her lips a little bit trying not to laugh and she continued the story telling the battle with the wendigo and his minions making Tercio look more serious and listens carefully at her for every detail of the place and creatures. 

After all the story was said Jessica sighed and drink on her flask calming her a little bit and Tercio was in deep thought, “A place full of other mythical creatures.... Ealnith would be ecstatic to venture it or the worse conquering it,” their silence continue for a minutes and Jessica turns to ask him, “Tercio Can I asked you a question?” 

Tercio smirk at her, “You just did Jessica,” 

Jessica just rolled her eyes sideways and huffed, “Ok smartass, here’s my question, Why do you have horn that has blue fire on its tip? Are you some sort of Mutant or Mythical creature like in the Under City?” 

“Oh what am I.. I’m a Demon,” 

“What?! Demon! The demon who torture tormented souls in hell?” 

“Oh no nothing like that Jessica I’m different you see, I’m close to the Oni’s from Japanese myth” 

“That’s not any better and you seem little than those big colored beings from the paintings,” 

“You see I’m from different dimension,” 

Jessica was now absolute shock and was groans holding her head, “You know what, I’m not gonna bother this will hurt my head,” 

Tercio chuckled at Jessica, “Ok Jessica let’s change the subject and ask another” 

Jessica is now calmed and breathes deeply, “Then how are you Brian met and have a relationship?” 

Tercio is a little embarrassed how it happens but he tells it all from the start to end while Jessica is listening carefully and humming. “and now were here” Tercio ended his story. 

“You’re telling me in just 3 days you are now falling in love? That seems unrealistic,” 

“Yes I can agree with you on that but not exactly falling in love but reach in understanding from my bond mark to him that I showed you while I telling you the story, and now after couple of months we started bonding and dating to build up our relationship and to be honest on each other, It was hard for me to adopt because I’m not exactly gay from the start but with Brian courting me every day I’ve grown comfortable with this relationship and slowly falling for him. I was so amaze how dedicated he was, he is just like me a man full of dedication to achieve his goals,” couple of second later Jessica hummed at his honest answer, then Brian stir’s awake from his bed sitting up slowly, massaging his head from the migraine he just receive.

Ravos is purring in anticipation when his father woken up expecting to accept him, Brian looking at his lap see Ravos and look around seeing Tercio first, “I have a weird Dream Tercio, you said that Ravos is my son?” 

Jessica was dumbfounded at what Brian said and shifted her gaze at Tercio itching for an answer, while Tercio was sweating from his stare, biting his lips a little because of his nerves but he sighs to release it and look at Brian, “Yes I said that to you Brian, He is in fact your son,” 

Brian mouth hanged wide open, and Jessica widen her eyes from this ridiculous revelation, Brian snapped out first and asked, “How did that happened Tercio?, could you explain it to me” in a mature kindly tone ready to listen. 

“Well this is what Ealnith said to me”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Flashback Chateau 

Tercio was on top of Ravos head flying through the skies and land on the front of Chateau just 200m away from the gate, Tercio jump to the ground gracefully from Ravos head and rubbed Ravos Jaw, “The couple of years we trained and explore this whole island was fun Ravos, I hope we do it again and your result in training is an improvement, you’ve learn to manipulate Ki in limited way but a useful one, and the body of yours are now Denser and Leaner making it more Durable and Flexible the way I want too.”   
Ravos purrs in agreement and rubbed his face to Tercio face in a gentle way like a cat and carefully not to bump his horns at his parent, making Tercio chuckle at his display of affection. 

Ealnith normal cold tone Voice cut through the air, “I see you bond with him couple of years Tercio,” She approach them and hug Tercio in one arm to his waist and Kiss him in the forehead, and her other hand rubbing the jaw of Ravos purring at her touch, she looked at Ravos, “Hello Son did you like you’re meeting with your Dad?” Ravos nodding his head in affirmative which Ealnith was satisfied from the outcome, and look at Tercio confused face, “What do you mean Dad Ealnith?!” he asked her and looking at her like she was joking. 

Ealnith needed a private conversation and stare at Ravos, “Ravos be a dear to your Mommy and go to the Western Continent of our Colony, there are having trouble with bunch of Wild Dragons, please kill them and consume the dragons to test your improvement and absorb their powers, while I talked to your Dad in private,” Ealnith said in a motherly tone, Ravos was rather ecstatic from his Mother order and accepted it without hesitation, Ravos leaps high enough just passing the 5 meter trees and flap his powerful wings and blast from the skies, leaving a torrent of winds that uproots many trees. 

“It comes from the essence of Brian that I stored inside of me Tercio when we have sex,” Ealnith said in calmly to him. Tercio was shook at what he learn and rubbing his other arm, “I don’t know Ealnith this is seems strange and sudden... I don’t know why you did this Ealnith” He looks confused like a puppy and turn around leaving Ealnith embraced. 

Ealnith sense his doubt so she stopped him from leaving and hug him from the back of his waist and resting her chin on his right shoulder, “Oh Tercio~ Tercio, I did this for our mate and my love to you. Trust me you will not regret this in a long run, I created his first child from his essence, myself, yours, and Narzul so he can have another loyal companion and family,” Ealnith feeling Tercio agitation calmed a little she continued, “How about this, let’s have fun in your remaining time here, I will ease your stress and teach you,” She huskily whispered to him and nip his Earlobes then kissing his neck producing a little groan of lust from him, he blushed at his reaction, Ealnith was amused by the reaction, “Thought so and don’t you will learn how to pleasure him from me and the same time bond with me more,” 

*Flasback end

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Helicarrier Med Bay 10:37am

Brian is contemplating from Tercio’s tale, “I don’t know If I will be mad or delightful for my feelings,” He look at his lap seeing Ravos looking at him with his googly eyes and cute snout with his terrifying horns, “Ravos is a gift for me and very loyal companion then the same time my First Child. Ealnith is really strange showing her love to me.” He pats Ravos head making it purr in delight that his father accepted him, “I will be honest Ravos, I’m still new to this, I will try my best to be your father,” He kindly said to Ravos, turning his head to Tercio, “Tell Ealnith I’m grateful and please warn me next time for this,” 

Tercio nod and felt his heart warm from the tone of voice he used to him, “He is still angry about it but he is a grown up man that can adopt in any situations,” Tercio sighed in content. 

Brian turned his gaze at Jessica who had her normal frowning face, “Why’s the long face Jess?” He jokingly said. 

Jessica huffed and crossed her arms, “Do you ask why I’m upset?, well because you just accepted this easily you know how stupid and weird this is?!” Ravos growled a little at her, making her gulp while Tercio observing it with intrigue. 

Brian pat Ravos gently to calm him and smiled kindly at Jess, “Believe me Jess, I’m still new to this but I know Tercio and Ealnith that they do this for my own being, I fully trust them and save your shock, you will see more strangeness because you are now part of the SHIELD that recruited by Coulson,” He brotherly said to her, making her scoffed but doesn’t comment about it, “Ok I’ll accept your reason for now,” 

Tercio sighed from the outcome, “I’m glad they didn’t start a fight and Brian dislodge the concern of Jessica making her calm,” 

Brian heard the purring of Ravos and thinking of something.... an Idea was hit him and smiled deviously confusing Ravos, “Hey Ravos do you want to meet your Godmother?” Ravos was joyfully wagging his tail slowly, meanwhile Jessica sense a dread from his words and widen her eyes at him, “Don’t you dare!” 

Brian doesn’t relent from her voice and point his finger at her, “She is your Godmother Ravos, come on meet her personally~” Ravos turned his head to Jessica and smiled evilly, making Jessica comparing the two faces, “Now I see the resemblance,” Ravos leaps at Jessica’s lap and licking her face, “Ahh! Stop it you brat, for a demonic cat and small stature you are stronger than me!, at least you are more cuter than your ugly father,” Jessica hold Ravos body who is grinning at her. “You are grinning like your father too,” She sighed and place Ravos again to her lap and begun to pat him, and becoming friend with Ravos. 

Brian sighed in content and see Tercio’s food that he brought up, “Is that food for me Tercio?” 

Tercio nod happily, “Of course that’s why I set up a table, come while the food is still warm and Coulson said we could get out tomorrow thanks to your healing factor, “Brian went to the table, and Tercio tilt his head to the two, “Jessica, Ravos, I have food enough for us, Eat with us,” Jessica and Ravos lit up from the free food and happily eat with them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*400m away from Chateau front gate

Narzul is walking silently like he was centre of the world and seeing some Ghouls from Western Continent herded by Gargoyles, “A new addition huh...” ,he keep going and was happy that couple of years managing the fleet that will established a colony in Sothoryos and nice land that has no kingdom brave enough to build, The Vorchas and Gnoll will feel at home there and the Hobgoblins, Goblins, and Humans will support them to build up a New Vassal Kingdom only loyal to them, “I will make sure to visit the colony if they established a new Kingdom there, base on my count their starting population will be 37,000 a few but many compare to a normal colony and we plan for any counter measure if a kingdom tries to invade them if they were captured some of our men, and I need to ingrained in their brain who is their overlord so they will not rebel,” He grinned at the thought and see the gate now entering it and met by a Gargoyle guard wearing gambeson plate and glaives bowing to him, Narzul nod in thanks and goes around the Chateau seeing the pool. 

Narzul sees Ealnith in a bathrobe looking fresh from a shower on the Lounge Chair and holding a fruit drink, “You didn’t wait for me from the absorbing of fresh blood and souls, what a terrible sibling you are~” He mockingly said to her and stopping at her right side. 

Ealnith tilt her head at him, “I can’t wait for the ritual it’s very intoxicating even 1km away. How about the fleet are they ready?” 

Narzul lit up and materialize a deck chair sitting on it, “They just leave in the morning for the voyage, it was majestic to see even can do it just by simple magic,” 

“I want them to test themselves, I don’t want them to be reliant on me or they will not grow stronger from their own experiences on upcoming troubles when we both are gone, they are like children to me, even you know that feeling Narzul,” 

Narzul sighs and relax, “Yeah I know the feeling we created them with our powers while the other continents are just imagination but you make all of them real and they are now independent from us then create their own Gods or Goddesses which is annoys me for some reason,” 

Ealnith chuckles, “You are right those Gods that they created are annoying bunch even those Chaos Princes from the Western Continent are persistent to create a cult here and spread their influence in our personal land. It’s funny they would just fail and persist for nothing, not knowing we are the creators of this dimension,” Narzul chuckled quietly agreeing to her. 

Ealnith remember something, “Oh right I remember I need to go to the south army,” She stands up and dematerialize her bathrobes and wear her normal clothes, she looked at Narzul, “You can go to bed, I will come after the business,” She bend down and kiss him in the lips, and creates a red portal to the army camp and entering it leaving Narzul relaxing at his chair, “Hmm... what should I do now, it’s almost dozen years before I slept,” Narzul goes inside of Chateau and slept at their bed waiting for Ealnith. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*South Army March away from Chateau and going to the port for transportation to Western Continent (Warhammer Old World & Ulthuan) 

Ealnith red portal appears on the top of army 100ft away noticing by the Soldiers, and Javul, a second has pass and Ealnith emerges from the Red Portal and saw the first marching army, The first composition is 50,000 Vorcha marching wearing Chainmail and Iron helms and wielding mixtures of Polearm that has reach of 1.5 meters with different shapes and blades, 6 inch daggers, Longbows, and crossbows, a good fodder or expendable in armies and brave enough to charge at suicide frontal assaults and capable to adopt in any poison and diseases. 

The 2nd is the 50,000 Gnolls wearing full set of Lamellar armor and they wield Axes, Grosser Messer, Mace, Composite Bow, and smokes bombs, these Gnoll’s are shock troops and Hit n’ Runs they are force to be reckon with standing in 7ft tall and 3x faster than humans and stronger for their lean body and Teeth that can tear plate armor combine with their savage personality and surprising cunning mind then they are great for guerrilla warfare.

The 3rd were the 50,000 Kobolds wearing set of scale armor and has Spears, Axes, and Pickaxes for their weapons of choice. A great engineers in siege battle, Nimble, and adept in tunnelling for infiltration. 

The 4th were 50,000 Trandoshans wearing a full set of plated armors and customize helmets for their heads, Halberdiers in the front, Swordsmen and Axe men in the rear. They are the official heavy infantry that can hold the line and their powerful strength can match the Gnoll’s. 

The last one is the 50,000 Human soldiers that been recruited, seeking glory for their lives in the battle, they are wearing set of Plate & Mail armors. Pikemen are at the front with their short swords, and knifes, and the rear were guarded by Crossbowmen and Longbowmen. 

The army is in synch with their marching proving Javul has ingrain into their minds to be discipline and follow orders, there steps are shaking the very earth hearing the thundering noise a fully trained professional army ready to be tested in the midst of battle, Ealnith is proud of them and she flew to Javul who is leading the army to the port, “Javul what is the status of the army?” 

Javul shouted halt hearing by other commanders stopping the army in combine stomp creating a booming noise that rattles the trees and wild animals in the Vicinity, “The status of this army is on High Spirits Mistress and were now marching non-stop to test and train them at the same time for their stamina to be honed even after they finished the gruelling training. The logistic about the foods are fine thanks to our magic we can resupply and the good harvest from multiple springs that had been stored,” 

Ealnith nods, “Thanks for answering Javul, but I have might forgotten to tell you that there is no ship to be sailed because the fleet were now on different mission, So that’s why I’ve come here to create portal for their destination,” 

Javul bows, “My thanks Mistress, its saddening we have no fleets in active and the other are fully busy but we thank you for helping us,”

Ealnith chuckle a little, “It’s my job as your ruler to help my subjects. Javul now announce it to your men that I will open a portal,” Javul nods and shout the announcement to the army, while Ealnith open Two Big Portals to the western continent, the left one leads to Ulthuan to reinforce it for the upcoming invasion of Norscans and Orks to decimate the High Elves were the Vorchas and Gnoll’s going, and the other right portal destination are southern part of empire Averland in the village of Grenzstadt defending the borders from the green tide of Orks and Goblins, and the Great horde of Ogres coming from Black Fire Pass. The Humans, Trandoshans, and Kobold were to hold the incoming horde of ferocious enemies while the empire is busy purging the raiding massive armies of Norscans, Beastmen, and Skaven armies within their cities and villages pillaging it. 

The army sees the portal are amaze by the magic and size but they controlled their emotion from what they remember in training to be silent. They’re hearts were harden more and proud that their lady is helping them even a little and seeing them go to war.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Brian’s apartment 5 days later 

It was midday Tercio is having his workout finish, “The power increase is suddenly hurting me for a reason, Ealnith must be preparing for war against those other faction, she could just snap her finger and end the fight there and continue living in peace.....,” He gets out of push out position and doing a squatting jump exercise. “She really want her subjects to learn properly,” finishing the last sets and breathing deeply to calmed his nerves, checking the timed from my watch and I see it was 11:56am, “It’s almost twelve, I didn’t notice the time, I’ve started this in 5:00am,” Getting out of the roof and walking down to ground floor then entering mine and Brian’s room using the shower. 

I finished my shower and wear my normal clothes and see Ravos sleeping on the bed, I approach the bed and smoothing his head, “My child is really asleep,” he know Brian played with him and trained with Ravos at the forest where Brian take me before my mission in Germany. 

I heard the door opened and Brian swiftly entering the room all sweat, “Brian did you train again?, I thought you just finished 3 hours ago,” 

Brian was surprise Tercio was in the room, “Yeah I stopped 3 hours ago but I remembered my bout with King Shark,” Brian clenched his hand remembering the painful experience, “Good thing I fought that monster of a being, meaning I need more to train just to defeat him,” he said it sternly. 

Tercio nod at him understanding his situation, “I can relate from the experience *sighs**, he replied with care, “You want to advance faster your training Brian?” 

Brian raised a brow, “How?” 

“Join me when I visit my dimension, the passage of time there is slower and my training regimen will help you forget that you train in couple of decades, plus your basically semi immortal like me, only can be killed by erasing our soul and we both lived for a long time,” 

“Hmm... sure I would like too,” Brian happily accepted it, “Oh before I forgot Tercio there’s a letter that inviting us to a cafe just 2km away from our apartment,” 

“Letter? Who sent it?” 

“The sender name is Odin and Frigga,” Brian said in a doubting tone. 

Tercio raised a brow, “Those names are both leaders of Norse Pantheons, are you its legit?” 

Brian shrugged his head, “I exactly don’t know, even if these are a trap we are on a public place, So what do you say?” 

Tercio was thinking, “This days are sure boring, maybe will gamble and I sense a divine energy from the letter like someone leaves it there, making it more legit god has been sent this,” He looked at Brian and nod, “Sure let’s dress up and meet them, I sense divine energy on the letter like the time I visited the Supreme Kai Planet with my Master Nemos,” 

“Supreme Kai Planet? What’s that?” 

“The planet of the gods in my previous dimension,” Tercio answers him. 

Brian chuckled, “Your previous dimension is really weird. Planet of the Gods, seems like fairy tale and Atheist nightmare,” 

Tercio shrugged off, “You should not be surprise more, you are a bear spirit now that made by the Norse gods, and we will meet them to a simple cafe which a peaceful and neutral ground for talks,” 

“I guess you’re right,” Brian said, “Come on now, we got a Gods to meet and let’s be presentable,” his tone has a slight jest on it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Cafe

Brian’s car stops at the parking lot in front of the cafe and both of them leave the car, once they got in and saw the two old couples. The Man is old enough to be their grandpa with a long white hair and beard and the woman has exotic braids and dirty blonde hair like Brian still looking in 40’s but beautiful and sensing their powerful energy putting them on edge for how powerful those couple dwarfing their own energy like a sun to mars and the table is long enough for 6 people to sit and it has different pastry prepared looking fresh from the oven. 

Brian signal Tercio to approach them, walking measured steps to them and greet, “Hello there are you Mr. Odin and Mrs. Frigga?” Tercio asked “I’m Tercio Katar by the way”. 

Frigga looked up smiling at them like a mother and meanwhile Odin studying their features, “Yes we are them,” Frigga replied kindly, “Sit so we can talked,” Frigga trying to be friendly to ease their edginess that she sense to them. 

Both thank Frigga and sit opposite, Tercio decided to speak first, “The letter said you want to meet us, this place seems not so private for this kind of conversation,” Tercio said to them because this place busy and other people might hear their topic. 

“Don’t be worried young man,” Frigga said, “I enchant our table to privatized what we are speaking and those outsiders will hear differently,” She assured him just to ease his worries for someone spying on them. 

“That’s a neat ability you have Mrs. Frigga, my own magic can tone down our conversation too but the normal humans can see it,” 

“My thanks for your compliment young Tercio, and just call me Frigga,” Tercio nods appreciatively making Frigga felt nice how respectful he is. 

Now it was Odin’s turn looking sternly at Brian, “Could I know your name boy?” 

Brian was sweating and nervously coughs, “Brian M. Creed sir,” Tercio and Frigga giggles to his nervousness, Meanwhile Odin is scrutinizing him in a minute that makes him a little uncomfortable and nods. 

“Nice meeting you Brian. So you are Beorn choose to merge with, color me intrigue why Beorn has chosen you a mutant of Midgard,” Brian was stiff cold but he calmed himself when Tercio touches hold his hand comforting him, while Frigga see their actions making her aw at the sight, “They really support each other, but he has mated to a demon from Japanese pantheon at that,” She thinks worriedly, “At least they love each other a rare pair in these days”. She grab the tea cup and sip a little of it, feeling glad and good fortune for the couples.

Brian calmed himself thanks to Tercio’s presence releasing a peaceful aura and gripping his hand for assurance telling he supports him no matter what. He breathes deeply and looked at Odin saying all the events that unfold for how he got Beorn powers. It continued for one hour to tell the whole story. Frigga felt so sad and happy from what happen, Meanwhile Odin was deeply sadden from his friend death and pride for his friend last hurrah and decision, “Thanks young Brian for granting the wish of my friend and not using it by any means for evil deeds,” Brian felt proud of himself reassuring a god but control himself for he doesn’t want to be seen as a fool that easily please by words, and Odin continued, “Your story is such a tragedy but I’m sure their souls is at peace that you avenge them Young Brian. Chin up you have more obstacles to overcome I’m sure of it and I must say this young handsome demon is surely help you,” Tercio was not surprise when the Odin knows what he truly is then flushed a little and bowed for his compliment making Odin laugh heartedly and Frigga cover her mouth giggling. 

Brian felt his shoulders growing lighter from the burdens and guilt in the pass and bows slightly at Odin, “Thank you for the Kind words Odin,” He hug Tercio waist beside him, “You are right Tercio is helping me to get over my problems with my flaws,” Frigga smiles happily and something amiss from what she sense at Brian’s bond mark even Odin. 

Frigga spoke it, “I have sense you’re bond mark it’s three of them, where’s the two?” she was looking worried, “There bond mark is complete but where’s the other two,” 

“Would you want to meet them Mrs. Frigga,” Tercio said glee for she will meet his Pseudo-siblings. 

Frigga nod, “Of course I want too, they are must be lovely individuals,” after she said that Brian cringes and Tercio laugh nervously at what she said, making the two gods exchange looks at raised a brow at them. 

Tercio close his eyes and contact Ealnith and Narzul inviting them and in a matter of second Ealnith appeared on Brian’s right side sitting, and see the one in front of her scowling at the two gods, “This two dwarf our powers like an Ant to a Galaxy,” She looked at the Brian and Tercio who is signalling her to introduce herself, she scrunched her eyes at them but relent and sighed then bowed slightly, “Greetings I’m Ealnith Katar, I’m Tercio second sibling,” she flatly said to them.

Frigga smiled brightly at her, “What a nice young girl isn’t the right Husband,” Odin ignored her because he remained focus on Ealnith features feeling nostalgic about the look and the aura emitting from her, “It’s like Hela all over again,” Odin scowling in equal manner, “You are seem releasing a ominous aura Lass, it’s rude to do that when you introducing yourself,” 

Ealnith crossed her arms and legs, “Forgive me If I did that when I see you Old Man, it’s not every day some powerful being that can encompasses my powers, I feel threatened from this,” she explained it with sarcasm causing Tercio and Brian to cough while drinking their tea. Odin muttered *just like Hela* while Frigga pat him in the back and look at Ealnith, “Nice to meet you Ealnith, I’m Frigga and this man is my Husband Odin,” she said in motherly mannered. 

Ealnith scowl lessen and bow slightly, “Well met Lady Frigga, I’m sorry if Narzul isn’t here to come,” 

Odin looking sceptical and suspicious, “Why’s that young lady?,” Frigga, Brian, and Tercio looking at her expecting answers making Ealnith flushed a little from what she about to say, “I maybe exhaust him a bit when I did the deed to him, his hips is very sore and can’t walk or sit right now,” Frigga and Tercio blushes from what she said, meanwhile Odin and Brian guffawed at what she meant which both earn a slap by Frigga and Tercio to their heads. Brian and Odin massage the back of their heads and muttered sorry to them. 

Odin coughs to take all their attention, “I didn’t know you Tercio have a sibling not a demon at that but, it’s a many-angled one or lesser old one, How did you have a sibling like this?” Tercio little anxious about to share but from Brian’s and Ealnith’s Aura easing him to tell the whole story which he did, making Odin nod and listen every single detail while Frigga frowning at his story of abused emitting an Aura making the three young couples look nervously at her and Odin grip her hand gently to calm her down which is successful but still has a deep scowl that ready to rip those demons apart after he finish his story he breathes deeply to calm his growing dread. 

Frigga speaks first, “I will not say I’m sorry for your experience Tercio but I will commend that you survived the abuse that will easily break minds of a single sane individual,” she said sympathetically and Odin adds, “You are a brave man Tercio and powerful one facing the horrible experience,” Tercio bowed at them feeling grateful that they did not pity him but commended him and felt the pride of his achievements, Ealnith and Brian gaze at him with concern and love. 

“So that’s out of the way,” Frigga said, “Let’s eat to fill our stomachs and forget the bad things,” Tercio and the others agree and eat to their hearts content. Frigga is laughing how bottomless pit Ealnith and Tercio stomach is and Odin muttered that they have a warrior stomach. 

40 minutes of non-stop eating except for Odin, Brian, and Frigga they finished it all. 

“Thanks for coming to our invitation you three we appreciate it,” Frigga said to them, the three are bowing in synch at her and bidding farewell at the two gods, Frigga and Odin waves a hand at them and the same time casting a blessing magic to them with good fortune, and Frigga turn her head to Odin “The midgard has more powerful individuals to be guardian isn’t that right dear?” 

Odin is looking at the window with thousand yard stare, “I hope so love they are just not yet ready for the wide universer but it’s a start,” he sighed tiredly and look at Frigga his loyal and lovely wife, “Let’s go home and rest,” Frigga nod and both of them are now gone leaving the money and letter at the table which the waiter read. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes I’ve finally finished Chapter 5   
Don’t forget to add in your favourite, kudos or follow it and thanks for stopping by to read this. Just said to me if I have a grammar mistakes thank you again~ and you notice this isn’t canon compliant for my mind to not follow the 80% of the canon story line for being creative. Expect more Villains to be defeated and the Dimension of Ealnith, Tercio, and Narzul is a tricky one a much greater challenge for me. ^_^ 

Next Chapter: Avengers 2012 

Author notes: This is just the new Oc Characters that I created and new dimension that Ealnith create from their three mindscape making it a true world in Chapter 4 

Duzma: He is a Hobgoblin standing in 6’8 that has grey skin and smooth bald head, but crooked long nose and jagged teeth and has built of a Expert Boxer, his job is like a butler or the right hand man of the Tercio, Narzul, and Ealnith. He is a loyal servant through and through and he will do anything just to appease his creator. 

He is a great hand to hand fighter, Polearm and Dagger expert, he can manipulate Ki and Magic because of Ealnith granting him powers after she created the Mindscape into a real Dimension. 

Javul: He is one of the Gargoyles that can shed his stones away in day and doesn’t need the stone sleep, he stands in 9ft tall has a red skin glistening in sunlight, White Long Hair, sharp claws and teeth that can tear thick metals and stone marbles, and can manipulate Ki just a little bit weaker than Duzma. 

He is the General of Ealnith Forces, he is a mediocre at commanding battles because he still learning from the fights from the Gnoll’s, Goblins, Trandoshans, and ETC in their Island bringing them heels and converting them to Ealnith forces. He can be a little bit angry when they insult him in a slightest but he is Steadfast, Loyal, Brave, and Cunning. 

The Dimension: Ealnith creates another Earth but a Super earth, it has a massive water bodies and has section of massive landmasses, it has a single sun that the Super Earth revolves around and the super earth has Two Moons at each side, Ealnith can create more but they are too weak, they need to grow more stronger to expand it. They didn’t need to maintain this in the future because this dimension are now real. 30 years in this dimension is 6 days in the dimension of Brian, but that can be changed if Ealnith, Tercio, and Narzul agreed to each other. 

West Continent: It stretch 55,000 Miles from East to West and 35,000 miles North to South, it has many diverse creature living in the continent and forming a faction that still unknown and fighting each other for endless conflict in later years when Tercio still training in this dimension when he stay in 30 years. Javul commanded the newly acquired Gnolls and Trandoshans to settle a colony and adopt more diverse creatures to their army, it’s a slow expansion because of the dangerous mountainous Terrain surrounding their colony, only the middle of the mountain is the passage to their colony that stretch 1km, it’s a good thing that only one passage they will guarding if a massive invasion will conquer them. 

Island of the Beast: The island Ealnith, Narzul, Tercio home, it’s 2,500 miles away from the east of western continent, it’s inhabitants are Gnolls, Trandoshans, Kobolds, Goblins, and Vorchas, they are the tribes of this island but thanks to Duzma and Javul they conquer them with a little difficulty and form a new army, The northern part of island is full of Hills, Forest, Mountains, Waterfalls, Rivers, and Cliffs making it not suitable for farming but it has rich materials that can be mine and the Kobolds resides in this Area with the Goblin on the deepest ground of the mountain, The Kobolds and The Night Goblins are enemies to each other but now allied when they got conquered, the east part of land is full of Jungle full of Poisonous plants and Cannibal Plants, big ponds, harsh streams of river and Deadly Swamps, the one who lives in this part The Gnolls, Trandoshans, and Vorcha it was a brutal land that you can smell the stain of blood in the air even miles away but they were conquered by the powerful 200 Gargoyles that Javul sent and ingrained fear to their mind how unstoppable the Gargoyles are, the Gnoll learned how to control their bloodlust, Trandoshans learn how to bent their knees and Vorcha learn how to retreat because of the Gargoyles, from the fear that they will kill them and tortured them brutally if they decided to rebel, and the West is the most civilized part, it has forest, marsh, calm rivers, and plains. It was abundant of resources such as like crops, fruits, woods, and animals to be hunt and domesticated. The west part of islands has 10 big villages filled with Gnolls, Hobgoblins, Trandoshans, Kobold and Humans they were all farmers, hunters, fishermen, and plantation for different raw materials. Then the southern part is heavily guarded because it’s their main barracks of Tercio, Ealnith, and Narzul Armies, it has 6 Fortresses to guard the southern part and ports for their Naval

Eastern Continent: It’s away from east of Island of The Beast just 1,500 miles, it has three continents that closing on the east section, the continents are called Essos, Westeros, and Sothoryos, Duzma just started scouting here and find a Giants and the magical creature called Children of The Forest, Duzma and his spies aren’t found yet by these beings thanks to their powerful magical concealment magic. 

The north and south section of the planets are still unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Now were finally in one of the main storyline, Wish me Luck and you could point out the wrong grammar if you wish~

Chapter 6: Avengers First Assemble

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Somewhere in Russia Old Warehouse 1 year later

“This damn man is really hitting hard... at least not hard enough to break me,” The man slaps her hard making her grunt from the stinging pain. 

“This is isn’t how I’ve wanted this evening to go,” General Luchkov said in dismayed voice and the same time annoyed.

Natasha smirk, “I think this is much better Luchkov, and I’m enjoying it” 

The Russian General ignored what she said, “Who are you working for?!, Lermentov, Yes?” the tall thug grips the top side of the chair and leaned it on the edge of the pit. Natasha was a little bit scared and looked at the General and breathing slowly from her anxiety for the idea of falling from the deep pit. 

“Does he think we have to go through him to move the cargo?” The general continued in a mocking tone and smiling deviously at Natasha. 

She scowled and thinking what to say, “I thought General Solohob is in charge of Exporting Business?” 

General Luchkov scoffed, “He is just a front man!, your information is outdated, are you really the best Black Widow?, you just the same the girls only have a pretty face,” He sneered with disdain. 

Natasha smirks, “You think I’m pretty General?” suddenly the tall thug grips her jaw forcing it open wide and walks behind her holding it. 

The General walked over the beside her were the table has tools, he grabbed a hammer and walked in front of her holding it tightly to bash her mouth, “Tell Lermentov we don’t need him to move the tanks, and tell him his out, maybe you can write it and telling him without your mouth.” He positioned the hammer ready to bash the mouth of Natasha. 

To General surprise Natasha’s phone rings, the weasely thug pick it and answers it and look at the General, “It’s for her,” 

Luchkov grabs the phone with an annoyed face, “You listen careful-....” he was interrupted and after a second his face was sweating a little and look at Natasha then hold the phone to her ear and Coulson voice speaks, “We need you to come in”   
“What? I’m busy here and this idiot spilling all the secrets” she look at Luchkov who has an angry face right now.

“Look you can pull me out this right now,” She said in a hurry. 

She heard Agent Coulson sighed, “Natasha, Agent Barton has been compromised,” her heart lurched from the information and replied quickly, “Let me put you on hold” 

Luchkov moves in for the cell phone. Natasha kicks him between the legs and headbutts him. WEASELLY THUG swings his fist at her and she kicks him back. TALL THUG runs up and she spins around -- and the chair legs hit him.  
WEASELLY THUG jumps to his feet. Natasha rolls with the chair and drops the legs on his feet. She whips her head at him and hits him in the nose then trips him.  
As she fights the TALL THUG, Coulson listens to the fight over the phone. He stands quiet -- waiting as he hears the groaning, kicking, and punching.

Natasha spring boards off TALL THUG’s back, somersaults, and breaks the chair on WEASELLY THUG. TALL THUG grabs her and Natasha bends his hand then hits him with the chair leg. She does a front dropkick against TALL THUG then pushes herself off the ground with both hands.  
She runs toward TALL THUG, who is out of breath, and flips him with her thighs. Luchkov stands and she swiftly walks over to the chain hanging from the ceiling. As he approaches she hits him with it, wraps one leg in it, and throws him into the pit. She leaves him upside down and picks up the cell and her high heels.

“Where’s Barton now?” 

“We don’t know” Phil said in a flat tone. 

“But he’s alive?” 

“We think so” While Coulson looks at the screen replaying the Mission in Budapest. As he was handed the folder while walking to the stairs outside the room, “But first we need Doctor Banner,” 

Natasha was a little agitated, “Coulson, I’m much better to talk Stark in this, he trust me and his quips were easy to handle.” 

“Oh I got Stark, you can get Bruce Banner,” 

Natasha was shocked, “My god,” Natasha then remembers something. “How about Tercio when we call him?” she said in a hopeful tone.   
Phil Coulson assured her, “We will call him after you recruited Bruce Banner”, Phil cut off the call. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Dark Room Helicarrier

Fury is talking to the council with his headache getting worse from this politicians. 

“This is out of line, Director. You’re dealing with forces you can’t control.” The Councilman said  
“You ever been in a war, councilman? In a fire fight? Did you feel an over abundance of control?” Nick asked back to the Councilman  
“You’re saying that this Asgard is declaring war on our planet?” 

Nick was a little annoyed but still answer in polite tone, “Not Asgard, Loki.” 

The Council woman was in disbelief and suspicious, “He can’t be working alone. What about the other one, his brother?” 

Fury answered her well, “Our intelligence says Thor is not a hostile. But he’s worlds away and we can’t depend on him to help either. It’s up to us.”

“Which is why you should be focusing on Phase Two, it was designed for exactly this purpose” The Councilwoman suggested to him. 

Fury scowled at her, “Phase Two isn’t ready our enemy is. We need a response team.” 

The Councilman speaks in arrogant tone, “The Avengers Initiative was shut down.”

“This isn’t about the Avengers” Nick fury said in a flat tone and massaging his forehead. 

“We’re running the world’s greatest covert security network and you’re gonna leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks and especially that Demon you recruited that cause a heavy collateral damage in German soil!.” The Councilman outburst at him. 

Nick Fury raised a brow, “I’m not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe, with the right push, they can be exactly what we need and that Demon helped the German citizens. General Hoffman is forever grateful to him, being hostile with him will make the Germany Government especially the military branch will earn their ire on you and the most possible things happen is Tercio will relocate to Germany to become their owned hero, do you want that councillors!. Collateral damage is part of war Councillors remember that and those damages were expected to happen.” Making the Councillors flinched back forgetting their outburst. 

“You believe!” The Councilwoman shouted at him.

“War isn’t won by Sentiments Director!,” The Councilman added. 

Fury looked at them sternly, “No, It’s won by soldiers.” with a tone of finality leaving the room from the grumbling politicians to their own selves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Brian’s Apartment 10:45am

Tercio and Brian were training in their time after they finished working the ground floor and Tercio finish his Online school, and suddenly Tercio Phone, “Hello Tercio speaking” 

Phil Coulson voice called, “Tercio we need you, this is the first avengers meeting come asap,” 

“Why’s the hurry Phil?,” He looks at Brian whose just finishing his push-ups and starting his one thump-push ups with 30,000 ton weight at his feet. 

“Agent Barton is compromised and we don’t know where he is” 

“Clint has been compromised! Why did you not call me in the first place,” He said outburst making Coulson cringed at the end of the line and Brian loses his focus a little bit but he stabilized himself before the 30,000 ton black metal box crushed him that he balances on his feet. 

Coulson wait for Tercio to calmed and answered, “We are in a hurry Tercio and we are assembling the team first,” 

Tercio nod and sighs, “Why just me though? And not Brian or Jessica?” 

“Those two will be backups and you are enough to be in the team,” Phil explains

“Sure Coulson, I’ll be there ASAP, “Tercio cut off the call and looked at Brian still training vigorously and determined to get strong, “He improved a lot from all those months but still far mile before he catch up to us three,” He smiled and slap both of his hands getting Brian’s attention, “Brian I need to get to the Helicarrier it’s emergency and Agent Barton is compromised from what Phil said to me,” sadly said to him.

Brian scowled, ”Compromised huh...., be careful out there and what about me did Phil ask me too?”

Tercio shakes his head, “No, you and Jessica are backup if they need it,” Brian nods in understanding and thinking of something “Better they have reserved than throw all their cards at the enemy,” Tercio bid farewell and changed his clothes into his normal black hoodie and flew to general direction of Helicarrier, leaving Brian to continued his training but he felt his something in his gut that this crisis will get bigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Sea 10km away from Helicarrier

Steve is watching the Video of the Hulk and the mask man helping defeating the so called abomination that clearly hunting for General Thunderbolt Ross in a Quinjet. “Is he a super soldier as me?.... No that’s impossible the serum that injected in me was still weak to handle the likes of Hulk and Abomination.... this times are really changing” 

The pilots announce to them, “Were ten minutes before home base sir!” Coulson nods and went to Steve who is standing behind at pilot watching the battle of harlem. 

Steve sense him, “So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?” 

Phil sighs, “A lot of people were. You were the world’s first superhero. Banner thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine’s original formula.” 

Steve shakes his head in exasperation, “Didn’t really go his way, did it?”

“Not so much. When he’s not that thing though, guy’s like a Stephen Hawking.” 

Steve was confused at what he said and Coulson felt awkward from his reference and start blubbering, “He’s like a- smart person. I gotta say- it’s an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean, I was, I was present, while you were unconscious from-the-ice.” 

Steves felt little weird out so he decided to move away from the cockpit and sit while Coulson follows him and continued, “You know it’s really- it’s just a just a huge honor to have you on board- it’s...” 

Steve cut him off to stop his stuttering, “Well, I hope I’m the man for the job.” 

Phil shake off his being a fanboy, “You are the man for the Job Captain and most qualified to lead the team of super individuals,” 

Steve seems a little bit off about this team members, “I don’t know Coulson but I’ll try my best to organize and lead the team,” Coulson nods, “If you need a little help or question, I can answer it” Steve nod in appreciation and continue to asked, “My uniform it looks old fashioned isn’t that a little out of date?”

“I know it’s a little out of date but we need you to be recognize by the people and we made some modification from your uniform so you can be extra safe,” Phil informs him and the same time easing him about the uniform. 

“Who is this Mask man that helps hulk, he seems strong enough to battle with the hulk?” Steve asked he needed to know the answer to this. 

Phil smiled, “Him?, That’s Tercio Katar that we are talking about, we just recruited him about 1 years ago before we get you out of the iceberg... he is strong enough... How should I put this.., a demon”

Steve a little bit miffed and scoffed, “Demon?, what like the angels smiting those devils and spawn of satan?” 

“No Captain, he is like the Oni from Japan, I’m sure you know about those from the eastern front,” He corrected Steve. 

Steve is looking at Tercio’s Profile at his High-Tech Pad scrutinizing his information to look for more and scowled at his siblings and status, “He seems young to be in this operation Phil” 

“Yes he is young but he has experience of a fighter that hundred men can’t achieve in 20 times of human lives captain and he is ready at your command and follow you through as long you help the innocents,” Phil said in a proud voice making Steve perplexed about his tone and looked at the pad again, “I hope so Phil and one last thing where is Jessica Jones and Brian M. Creed in this? Aren’t they part of Avengers initiative?” 

“They are the backups captain for we have a reserved cards for the enemies those two are another heavy hitters especially Brian can match the hulk in happy days and a former mercenary,” 

Steve remembers something about the name creed, “Creed... Creed...,“ He looked at Coulson, “You mean Victor Creed?! Is he the son or grandson of Vic? Is Vic still alive?” 

Coulson flinched what he is about to say but he continues without hesitation, “He is still alive and well but he becomes criminal a mass murderer and Terrorist Captain and yes he is the son of Victor Creed,” Phil tone has edge on it. 

Steve frowned on this information, “What happen to you Creed? And where’s Logan to keep you in line,” Steve was now raging inside and he put down his pad and relax from his seat, “That’s all Phil and let’s wait for landing” Phil smiles, “Of course captain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Helicarrier 

The Quinjet that Steve and Phil riding lands on the runway of Helicarrier and steps out of the craft and see Natasha meeting them. 

Phil motion his hand to both of them, “Agent Romanoff, Steve Rogers” 

Steve raise his arm to shake her hands, “Ma’am” he said courteously 

Natasha smiled and shakes his arms, “Captain, I hope you enjoyed the ride here,” 

Steve finish shaking her arms and pulls back, “It’s a relaxing ride Miss Romanoff,” 

Agent Coulson bids them farewell leaving them two alone and both Avengers walks beside and getting to know each other. Natasha speaks first, “It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?” 

Steve was still confused about other things, “Trading Cards?” 

Natasha smirk, “They’re Vintage. He’s very proud” Steve felt more creep about Coulson being a hardcore fan of him but he doesn’t mind it, Phil is just another fan and he doesn’t disrespect him or his space which a tamed in comparison with the fangirls back in the 40’s. 

While they were roaming the carrier they see Doctor Banner bumping to other workers and muttering sorry. 

“Doctor Banner.” Steve said it in flat tone.

Banner was a little happy and nervous, “Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you’d be coming” 

Steve felt his nervousness trying to ease him, “I heard you are the best bet to find the Tesseract doctor” 

Banner was a bit anxious and removes his eyeglasses to clean it and looked at him in the eyes, “Is that the only word you know about me Cap?” 

Steve look in his eyes, “That’s is only I care Doctor and don’t worry about your Green Friend, I heard you can control it,” 

Banner smiled at his memory when he first met the Tercio guy telling him to get to know the hulk and make them understand each other while his trying to wake up Hulk from the punch of Abomination, it’s a little rough start for them two but they reach in an impasse to understand each other, “Yes I can control it a little bit, Thanks to Tercio and the Big Guy we understand each other” he put his glasses back.

Steve and Natasha were intrigue but Natasha Asked first before Steve question him, “Tercio trained you Doc?” 

Banner shakes his head, “No Agent Natasha, he just talk to us in my mindscape with the hulk to talk each other out to get to know then maximize our bond and Tercio said to me that Hulk is part of me before we defeated the abomination and he said he is my Dark side in my past, and he is correct on his assumption, the anger that I stored from my past and I did not release it, he knows the feeling well,” Natasha thinks of Tercio and Ealnith bizarre situation, “I get it Doc, I’m glad Tercio gives you an advice.” 

“He isn’t a train psychologist but he knows through experience,” He smiled at his bond with the hulk was a bit rough, then he looked at Steve listening to their conversation, “Must be strange for you, all of this.” He motioned his hands to their surroundings. 

Steve looked around and smiled, “Well, this is actually kind of familiar” 

Natasha saw something flying to their direction and its fast, “It must be Tercio” She whispers and smiled.   
Steve and Banner look at Natasha and ask her what did she say. 

Natasha points her fingers at the ocean, “Tercio is coming on our way from this direction, let’s go meet him,” Steve and Banner nods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tercio is flying in high speeds and now see the Helicarrier, “Now that I’m here I hope we find Clint and saved him... I sense three individuals looking at my Direction the one is Nat and Doctor Banner... and the third is new one,” He sped up more and landed gently at the runway meeting the three, “Sup, I came as fast I can could,” Tercio greets them happily. 

Banner and Steve is looking at Tercio in shock in his appearance, “You have Horns” Steve said to him. 

Tercio looked at him and grin, “Yes you are right, Mister?” 

“Steve Rogers,” Steve raised his arm to shake, which Tercio gladly shake it back, “You are Captain America the one Phil can’t stop talking about even when he sleeps,” Tercio jest making Steve flushed and Natasha smirk at Tercio and winked at him and he winked back from the joke he just told. 

Bruce Banner approach him, “We met again Mr. Katar,” 

“Nice to see you again Doc and could you please help me with my assignments in my biology class Doc, I would appreciate it~,” Tercio said with a sad tone merging it with a little jest.. 

Bruce laugh a little, “I would gladly help you Mr. Katar,” 

Tercio looked at Natasha notices her happy but inside she was like a torrent of wind ready to howl and looking troubled, he approach her and puts a hand on her shoulder then smile, “Don’t worry big sis, we will find Clint safe and sound,” Natasha nods appreciating his nice words, “Thanks Tercio,” Then Natasha looked the two new Avengers, “Gentlemen, you might wanna step inside in a minute. It’s gonna get a little had to breathe.” 

All four of them hearing the telecom loudly, “Flight Mode. Secure the deck.” 

There is a loud whirring and clunking sound and Banner and Rodgers make their way to the edge of the helicarrier. While Tercio and Natasha observing them. 

“Is this a submarine?” Steve asked while looking at the edge. 

Bruce was behind him, “Did they want me to be imprisoned in a pressurized Metal Container?” 

The Helicarrier’s propellers begun to spinning rapidly blowing waters and wind and the big craft start ascending in the air. 

Steve was very surprise, “This is much worse” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Helicarrier Bridge*

Rogers and Banner follow Natasha and Tercio into the bridge. Natasha peels away from other direction bidding farewell to Tercio and the rest. Bruce and Steve stare and observe in awe. It’s very busy, with SHIELD personnel working at stations, and communicating over earpieces

The voice of Maria Hill snapped out of them in trance, “All engines operating. SHIELD emergency protocol one nine three point six in effect.” Then she look at Director Fury, “We’re at level, sir.” 

Fury nodded, “Good! Let’s vanish”

Maria added more order, “Engage retro reflection panels.” The underside of the Helicarrier became a mirror that reflected the sky completely camouflage from the naked eye.

Fury looked at the three, “Gentlemen” gaining their attention. 

Tercio went to Nick Fury first to greet him, Steve and Banner followed behind him, “Hello again Director, why did you not alert me when Clint went Awol, I could have find him with my powers, I’m sure you know that by now and not hesitate to call me,” Said in a concern tone but not too hostile. 

Nick sighed and looked sternly, “Tercio I don’t even if you can find him, a powerful being controlled his mind and cloaking them and completely invisible to our scanners a absolute concealing energy are coating them,”   
“Who’s that being, If I may ask?” 

“The Brother of Thor, Loki I’m sure you know by the detail past months that was given to you by Natasha.” Banner was flabbergasted about the information and Steve was very confused about the name.

Tercio widen his eyes, “The Asgardian son of Odin and Lady Frigga, those two beings visited to meet me and Brian,” Nick Fury, Banner, and Steve were now focused on him and shocked that from the bombshell Tercio said to them. 

“Their parents visited you many months ago and didn’t tell me,” Fury asked with urgency and was paranoid that a powerful being visited the earth without they’re warning which it alarm Fury but he remained calm and asked Tercio the reason why he doesn’t tell them the visit, “Why?” 

Tercio looked at Fury seeing the director being his paranoid self, “I did not because it’s a secret visit to see Brian and make sure the powers of the bear doesn’t fall with the hands of greedy individuals Director, I’m sure you know the history that Brian told you about the spirit bear that merge with him,”

Nick leaned into his eyes and a little second of staring he sighs, “Yes I remember it Tercio, but you should have told us, we could communicate with those Gods and further our information from outside of this universe for another threats,” Steve was now itching for answer and looking more interested and meanwhile Banner is running his mind about the existence of gods. 

Steve cut them in between, “Tercio if you wouldn’t mind, why these Gods visited you?” 

Tercio turn his head a little at the back, “Well they visited us to see Brian’s bond mate Mr. Rogers,” 

Steve was confused and Banner ask, “Bond mate as in you are destined for each other that’s like cliché from a romance book,” Tercio chuckled nervously, “You are right about that but it’s true look here,” Tercio reveals his collar that he has a bear Tattoo,” Banner examined it, “It seems nothing special about this tattoo Tercio,” 

Nick Fury answered, “Actually yes it’s special mark Mr. Banner, it’s emitting some kind of unknown energy when we scanned him on first day we recruited him and I will give you more files about young Tercio here,” Banner and Steve relent and satisfied from Fury. 

Fury looked at Tercio, “Tercio you can go from your room, I’m sure you know the way,” 

“Of course Mr. Fury,” Tercio nod and peeled away from the group. 

Now Tercio’s leaving the Group and then Steve slips 20 dollar to Nick who satisfied accepted it, Steve given it because the bet he made that nothing can surprise him more. Fury approach banner to shakes his hand, “Doctor, thank you for coming.” 

Banner has a strained smile, “Thanks for asking nicely. So, um, how long am I staying?”   
“When we regain the tesseract, you will be not needed and transported to your previous place Mr. Banner,” Fury Assured him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Canteen Helicarrier

Tercio was finishing his meal for the day and thinking about this Loki, “Looks like Lady Frigga and Odin is in trouble when one of their son is going to war with Midgard, They should notice this by now before another war accident happen and the US will Declare war to Asgard but that would be impossible Odin is strong one that can eliminate us but something else in his energy when we met him one year ago, he is fading like death is stalking behind him,” Tercio was tapping his hand and a voice get his attention, he tilt his head to the right side and it was Natasha, “Hello Sis what’s the hurry?” 

“We have a mission the Tesseract has been traced we where task to retrieve it but Captain will lead the mission, come on suit up,” Natasha smiled and motion him to follow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Stuggart Germany above the clouds

Tercio, and Steve where sitting at the Quinjet and Natasha is driving it faster, Tercio looked at Steve, “What’s the plan captain?”he asked. 

“You will be the backup Tercio, and if things get ugly you are free to apprehend the tangos, you got that kid?” Cap said it sternly. 

Tercio salute in two fingers, “Copy that sir,” and smiled at him and couple of minutes they see Loki are walking to the crowd and aiming his sceptre at the old man that standing up to him, Cap notices it and orders Black Widow to get faster, she sped it up and open the hatch then Cap jumps on it in front of Loki to block the blast coming from the sceptre bouncing the energy back to Loki causing him to knock back a little and landed on his bottom. “You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.” Cap said to Loki while the people that kneel were escaping from the scene.

Loki smiled,” The Soldier-“and standing up holding his sceptre firmly with one hand, “the man out of time”

Cap scowled, “I’m not the man who’s out of Time Loki,” The Quinjet hovering behind Cap and point the guns at Loki, “Loki, drop the weapon and stand down, make it easy for us,” 

Loki sneered and fired a blast from the Sceptre but the Quinjet avoid it quickly albeit closely, Cap attack Loki with punches for a minute in stalemate and Loki knock the shield out of Cap’s hand then Loki kicked him in the chest forcing him down and pointing his Sceptre at Cap, “Kneel,” Loki madly said to him.   
Captain looked at Loki and smiled, “Not Today,” Loki was confused then he sense something, he looked back and See Tercio delivering an spinning heel kick in mid air, Loki blocked it with great strained and forcing him to Kneel to the pavement causing it to cracked under the sheer force that he blocked and breaking some of his finger bones which irritates him. 

Loki looked at interloper and see it’s an Oni, “You! Oni who are you?!” Why are you helping them?!” 

Tercio back flip and form a fighting stance then pointing unheilvoll on Loki direction, “I’m helping them to protect midgard Loki and why are you here, does Lady Frigga and Lord Odin know wha you’re doing!?” a hint of anger coming off him. 

“Why would you care?!” The two charged in and fighting then Cap join in to restrain Loki. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Quintjet

“Damn they are surely fast and Tercio is holding back a lot just to capture Loki for now,” Natasha commented in the quinjet   
The fight continues from Loki launching his own green energy blast on his hand and summoning 5 Big wolf spectres to attack Tercio and Cap, But they were quickly eradicated thanks to Tercio Dark Energy Blast and shoots a technique, “Hell Bullet” a red bullet shot out of his finger gun and struck Loki, this were a weaker Version but it’s powerful enough to restrain him. 

Loki is gritting his teeth and looking at the two heroes approaching him in calmly manner, “What is this Oni?!

Tercio crossed his arms, “It’s my technique Loki for to restrain you but it’s a weaker version of it, if I shot you the true power of it, your skin and insides will be torn apart from the swirling energy that coating you,” Loki still struggling but it was useless.

Tercio looked at Cap and smirk, “He is restrained Cap, we can take him now,” 

Cap pat Tercio on the back, “Nice job kid,” Cap looked at the Quinjet, “Nat bring down the Quinjet we ca-“Cap was interrupted by a music by AC/DC and looked at the Sky approaching them, Natasha controls were override and face palm herself, “Oh god why is he here” she groaned and wait for her controls to go back. 

Iron man stop at the Two and point his blasters at them, “Make a mo-, wait... I am late for the party, I should have ditch that delicious wine that I taste earlier,” Stark sounds disappointed it seems, he land his Armor at the two.

Cap walked to him, “Mister Stark,” 

“Captain,” He replied back and looked at the kid wearing a tactical shield suit with a black jacket hoodie, “And who are you Kid?” 

“Tercio Katar, Mr. Stark,” he introduced himself and bowed slightly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Quinjet flying through the mountains

Natasha is piloting the plane. Loki is strapped down in the back of the plane. Cap, in suit but no cowl, and Tony, in the suit but without the helmet, is standing behind the cockpit and they talking while Tercio is sitting just 1 meter apart from Loki guarding him and Loki giving him a look of disdain which Tercio notices and raised a brow at him. “Why the son of Frigga and Odin is here in Midgard causing some trouble?” 

“Son? I am no son of those two, and why an Oni from Japanese pantheon care?,” Loki snidely asked. 

Tercio scowled at him, “Because I’m protecting this planet Loki and task by my boss,” he said in monotone. 

Loki smirk, “Oh a lapdog for the mortals, what a saddening fate you have Oni, and I sense a bond mark on you. A spirit bear mark you, not just a lap dog. A whore for a fur ball and the bond mate of a useless spirit that can’t even protect itself and just ignores it’s extinction just to protect the mortals who doesn’t care about them, a true testament that Odin created them for useless means and die in agony like a true animal that needs to be put down,” He mockingly said. 

Tercio frowned at him, “You take that back Asgardian!, and what about you?!, I sense an Energy on you that you are being influenced by something else, you are a lapdog but a slave ready to be toss around like a used toy. Lady Frigga must be disappointed having a son like you, attacking the weak and killing the mortals,” he sneered and Loki looking heatedly at him from he said to him, they continue to bicker at each other. 

While they were bickering one each other, Stark and hear Steve muttered something, “I don’t like it”

Stark smirk and approach him, “What it is Rock of Ages, Giving up so easily?”

Steve scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Tony, “I don’t remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop.” He touch his chest feeling the bruised, “Good thing Tercio helped me or I’m dead with his magic tricks” 

Tony smirk, “Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What’s your thing? Pilates?”

Steve raised an brow confused, “What?” 

Tony explained it, ”It’s like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things. Y’know, doing time as a Cap-sicle” 

Steve just shakes his head from Tony Stark mouth, “Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in” 

Tony has a expression of foreboding, “Yeah, there’s a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you, you need to be look underneath old man, Fury has secrets that you didn’t know cap”

Suddenly a flash of lightning and roaring thunder outside of their aircraft, Tercio and Loki bickering was stopped. 

Natasha looked at the window, “Where’s this come from?, in the weather it doesn’t tell something a thunderstorm is forming here,” She stated.

Loki was looking around scared of something, Steve notices it and was almost concerned at his face, “What? Afraid of a little lightning?” 

Loki look at Cap with a dread on his face, “I’m not fond of what comes next,” 

Natasha notices the sky forming a dark clouds and loud crash on top of the Quinjet, something crash on top of them, the passengers trying to stabilize their foot and not tripped, Steve grab his shield and Iron man put his helmet on while Natasha sped up the Quinjet. 

Tony went to the button pushing it causing the ramp to open, Steve looked at Stark with confusion, “What are you doing Stark?”

To the occupants surprise Thor landed at the ramp he grabs Tony at his neck and throws him away from the Quinjet hearing a loudly yell from him and proceed to grab Loki but he was interrupted by a powerful front kick by Tercio knocking him away from the Quinjet and causing him to Crash to the underground, Cap look at Tercio, “Good Job Kid, please make him see sense and that we need Loki, While we guard Loki here and please find Stark to make sure he is safe,” he ordered Tercio. 

Tercio nod and two fingered salute, “Sure thing cap, I’ll be right back,” he jumps at ramp and flew off to thor general direction. 

Natasha sighed and deeply concern of what will happen, “I hope Tercio would be okay, those are basically gods and their power is legend,” 

Cap sits beside Loki and sighed, “Don’t worry I feel in my gut the Kid can take it and I will see how strong he is and there’s only one God ma’am, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that,” He stated seriously. 

Natasha chuckled and control the Quinjet to follow Tercio to observe, while Loki rolled his eyes at them, for not taking this seriously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thor was having a bad day, “By Odin that hurt me enough to knock out a wind at me, I’m feeling a light bruised is forming up in my chest area,” He tries to get up but his head was grab by a metallic hand and grind his face to the ground and throw him to several trees. 

Thor quickly standing up and see the man of iron, “Don’t touch me again” he stated with great threatening voice. 

Tony replied, “Then don’t take my stuff.” 

Thor scowled and readied his hammer, “You don’t know what you’re dealing with, man of Iron,” 

Tony mock him, “Uh- Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you wear-th her drapes?” 

“You should have not interrupted and Loki will face Asgardian Justice!,” He gnarl at Tony. 

Tony scoffed, “He gives up the cub-“he was interrupted by a hammer hitting him in the chest landing on his back, “Aggh that hurt a lot Goldilocks!” Tony stands up and resumes in fighting chance, “You asked for it,” 

Thor summons Mjolnir then swings it in circles. Iron Man gets to his feet and fires a repulse blast at Thor, then flies at him, kicking him through a tree. 

Thor jumped up to his feet and summon a bolt of lightning at Iron Man hitting him in the chest and getting a notification inside of his helmet by Jarvis, “Power at four hundred percent capacity” 

Tony was shock but it’s very welcome one, “Well how about that” Tony fire a powerful repulsor blast to Thor who just blocking it with Mjolnir, Tony cut the repulsor blast and they stand ready.

The two stand ready then fly at each other, smashing through the trees and scraping up a cliff side.  
Trees are toppled as they crash to the forest grounds. Thor and Iron Man stand quickly. Thor sends in a left hook so Iron Man is about to punch but Thor grabs his fist. Iron Man is about to send in his left hook and Thor grabs that too.  
Thor begins to crush Iron Man’s right gauntlet with ease.

Tony’s helmet alert him about the danger imminent of his gauntlet making him groaned, Iron Man lifts his palm, that is being crushed, and he fires a blast at Thor’s face -- it does nothing to Thor so he head butts him. Thor headbutts him back. Iron Man flies back, coming to a stop before launching himself at Thor.  
Iron Man throws Thor into a broken tree. Thor then stands and the two go at it for a bit longer -- a fist fight. Thor summons his hammer about to slam down on the chest of Tony but Iron Man ditches, causing Thor to fall.

Behind the rising Thor, Iron Man swoops in and punches him. They get ready to sends blows at each other until Tercio’s voices fires a small Ki Blast from at them preventing the clash to happen, “Please Thor I request you to cease for the sake of each other, I met your father Odin and Lady Frigga years ago with my Bond Mate.” Tercio said humbly to Thor

Thor was perplexed that a demon want to stop this fight, he sense that he was not lying from his breathing and serious face while Tony staring at the two with great interest but still on alert. 

Thor speaks loudly, “You are the one my Mother speaks about the mate of the spirit Bear...” He lowers his hammer and sighed, Tony notices it and bring down his arms and power down his suit and thor continued, “We’ll met Terio son of Katar,” He approach to clasped each other hand with Tercio which he accepted it, “Nice meeting you Thor,“ They pull away just a little bit and Tercio continues, “We are going to our base to take Loki, you can talk to him while we go there, we just needed him to find the Tesseract,” 

Thor looked at his eyes full of hope and sincere, he sighed, “I’ll accept the invitation young Katar, I’m deeply sorry for the rude entrance of my poor decisions,” He said with sincerity. 

Tercio taps Thor shoulder, “Don’t worry Thor at least we understand each other out,” then the voice of tony stark interrupts them. “Hey you two should get a room but this kid seems underage so back off more a little bit point Break,” He jested at them.

Thor looked offended and scowling at Tony wanting to hit him with a hammer again and Tercio shakes his head.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Quinjet flying in the skies

Natasha was now at peace flying the aircraft to their base, while Tercio is in the sit meditating to calmed himself, while Loki looking at these fools having a conversation in front of him like he wasn’t there. 

Tony speaks first, “You really crashing on a party like that goldilocks seems a rude to a god like you, did your mother teach you courtesy?” tony remarked jokingly.

Thor groaned, “For the second time I apologized for my rude behaviour Midgardians, I’m just here to retrieve Loki and correct his misdeeds to bring back the tesseract from Asgard Vault which is safer than midgard.” 

Cap was intrigue how confident he is, “Asgard is safer for the Tesseract you say? How I’d suppose to know that is the truly safe there Thor, I can’t fully trust because we have just met” He challenge the authenticity of Thor. 

Thor understand that Midgardians are ignorant of their powers and Technology, he clears his throat and looked sternly at Roger’s steel blue eyes, “We guarded powerful artefact for millennia like the tesseract before you two born for safe keeping and these kind of powerful artefact like the tesseract is powerful and dangerous in the hands of Mortals like you and can be use by evil means that can jeopardized this whole universe Sir Rogers, I will not lie from my observation almost you mortals has hunger for power, while there’s All Father to teach us,” He explained. 

“Not gonna argue with you there goldilocks,” He looked at Cap without the helmet, “I believe him Cap, you don’t know the secrets that Nick Fury has been hiding to you,” 

Natasha hearing the conversation but she doesn’t do anything, “Cap will just discover the secrets anyway, better to let him know now,” Tony picked up his helmet and activate a projection of SHIELD weapon developing from the tesseract, Steve looking at the projection even Thor is examining it, “It looks familiar like those HYD-..” Steve eyes widen and look at Romanoff flying this Quinjet steadily, “Agent Romanoff can you explain these?” Steve voice has edge on it. 

Natasha sighed and set the Quinjet Controls on automatic, and approach them crossing her arms, “Yes you are right what you thought Cap, we are developing this kind of weapons for defence from outside threats,” She said so nonchalantly. 

Cap was surprise that Agent Romanoff easily admits it but still frowns, “How I suppose to be sure that SHIELD isn’t using this like Hydra?” 

“Believe me Cap because we are scared and the earth is threatened by powerful beings, you know we mortals like these asgardians said, we are naturally paranoid from the unknown, we are producing these for the protection against the likes of him,” Natasha points at Smirking face of Loki. 

Tony, Steve, and Thor frowned at Loki and Natasha continues, “I will not force you Cap but you can be the other key to set things right for our goals and I hate to admit it Tony can be too with his unorthodox style,” She grumbles a bit, it was hard to swallow that Tony can be the key but she swallowed her pride and sit back to the cockpit and she added, “But the changes you will do, can be hard and many obstacles to destroy so be careful what you do, I can’t support you’re decision anytime that compromise my position Captain.” She added with a little hint of dismayed tone at the end of her words. 

Tony smirk at her, the black widow herself said that he was a key too, “Wow that’s a surprise coming from Agent Romanoff. Can I get a kiss for my brownie points?”

Natasha didn’t look irritated, “I will tell Pepper if you want too, so shut up,” she threatened Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes and motion his hand into his mouth in a zipping motion, “Yeah shutting up my mouth now,” 

“See Brother the one you are protecting doesn’t even want you, just your power and they will wait to strike you when you are not needed,” Loki cutting into their conversation, “They court chaos like a pathetic mortals they are, their greed will corrupt them and destroy themselves in the end,” He mocks. Steve and Tony scowls at him

Thor approach and crossed his arms at him, “Then what about our mother Loki she will be distraught by your doings, did you do this for just the power, as far I can tell you are the same as the Mortals, I guess our father was right that you needed help,” 

Loki scrunched his eyes, “Your father!, Did he not tell you my parentage Thor?!” Tercio doesn’t open his eyes but he listens the conversation while the other three avengers listening to the siblings closely and be ready to restrain Thor from the growing tension.

“Yes I know your Parentage, but I care none of that! You are liked a brother to me, We were raised together, we played together, We fought together. Do you remember none of that?” Thor reason with him showing his concern. 

Loki stared sharply at thor, “I remember, I’m just a shadow on your back, remaining in the darkness that encompasses by your greatness, but the truth I just see a King with no vision, a buffoon that just handed a power. I should be King!” he spat with great hatred. 

Thor was hurt by his words but remained steady and looked Loki in the eye, “Yes you are right Loki, I’m just a buffoon but I grow up and evolve to be my best self, how about you brother, you want to changed and destroy the world I loved?” 

“Of course I have the right, once I conquered midgard” he said with a manic smile.

Thor was disappointed and breathe in exasperation, “Then you are just a madman like the mortal you despised Brother. Throne would suit you ill.” He said with contempt.

Loki scoffed, “How laughable, I’ve seen worlds that you can’t ever imagine brother, once I grasp the power of Tesseract I will be supreme and even rule this pathetic world of yours and protect it and reshape it with my own will,” Loki was giddy inside looking at Thor enrage face, “Maybe your lover, her name Jane isn’t it?.. She will die slowly calling for your name, then you watch helplessly that you can’t save the one in your heart, I will savour the moment brother when your eyes become hollow and dead inside.

Thor grabs Loki’s collar raising him up with both of his hands. His eyes were blazing in anger, “It’s clear to me that you are not right in the head, something is wrong and manipulating you!, Who showed you this power brother!, why the should be King, become a puppet!?” Tony and Steve were pulling the arms of Thor albeit with great struggle and preventing him to choked Loki. 

Loki is gritting his teeth, “I am King!” he said sharply even when Thor is holding his collar. 

Thor is enrage from his brother audacity, then he remember his mother Frigga that he needs to think and returned Loki to Asgard from his crimes that he committed against Midgard, his arms gone soft and dislodge by Steve and Tony then Loki drop his butt down to his sit panting from being choke, while Thor was being pulled away from him. 

Loki correcting himself and standing up looking manic at his brother anger directed at him and see the other mortals taking him away, “That feels good isn’t it brother? But it’s so useless to protect this planet of dirt by this lowly mortals!, join me and become my loyal subject Brother we can remake this world anew and enslave the minds of this weaklings,” Steve, Stark, and Natasha were now scowling harder at Loki, while Thor just scoffs at his brother words and Loki continued more, “Maybe I’ll spare you’re Jan-“, Loki was interrupted by a Tercio karate chop on his nape making him fall asleep on the ground of Quinjet and landing on a heavy thunk sound, the 4 looked up at Tercio with a mouth agape and Tercio, “By Kami this guy is all manic and say all terrible things that making him more worse,” He look at the four with a frown, “I hope you get a expert therapist to heal this guy,” the four avengers were snapped out of their amazement from Tercio’s speed and Tony speaks up first, “You sure are fast kid my suit doesn’t even detect the movement, What’s you’re secret?” 

“I trained a lot Mr. Stark,” Tercio stated the obvious making Tony just laugh at his honest by ambiguous answer, “Sure Kid and Thanks to shutting Snowflake there, if he goes more in his mad rant, I’ll personally kick his nuts and stomp his face and flare up my thrusters to burn his smugness off with his face,” Tony jokingly said but it has honest tone of it and Tony sit on the chair while Steve grab Loki and sit him up from his sitting position guarding him again. 

Thor approach Tercio and clasp his shoulders, “Thanks for silencing my brother up, If he continues it more, I will be consume by anger and kill him on the spot where he stands on, I seriously don’t know what happen to him but I make sure to bring him back right now and heal him up with my healers in asgard” 

Tercio nods, “Then I’m glad you will do that Thor and I’m surprised you are very mature right now and far from your mother stories,” 

Thor flush, “Life has given me experience and lessons to mature myself Tercio and I’m glad that I’ve experience those hardships and know more about than being just a warrior and worse a mad berserker like those other stories that my mother told me while I was a child,” 

Tercio smile at his maturity, eye shining at Thor liking him like a brother, “You are a good brother right now Thor, I’ll pray for Kami to bless you more and safety to achieve your goals and saved your brother,” 

Thor nod in appreciation and a little bit teary eye, “My thanks Tercio,” 

Thor and Tercio continued to talked about each other experiences and Black widow is smiling at Tercio’s giddiness getting a new big brother in his life. She sighs and thinking about Barton, “I hope your safe birdbrain. I promise I will get the bottom of this,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Helicarrier midnight

The avengers see Loki were escorted by the shield soldiers away from the Quinjet and Tercio goes to his Room to meditate to relax his energy for the upcoming and decided to call Brian to for the update of his missions while the other avengers are now relaxing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Loki were now at the labs escorting at his containment room and see Dr. Banner working at it, he smirks at him and Bruce notice this frowning and smirk at him a little, Loki were aghast how the beast cannot be manipulated easily which throws a wrenched from his plans, “Damn this mortals, they are getting more and more resilient and evolve from their primitive selves,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Helicarrier’s Locker Room 

Tercio was finishing cleaning his spear weapon Unheilvoll with a satisfaction ingrained on his face and can’t help admiring how beautifully crafted his weapon were, “It felt nice to take care my own weapon, thanks to my Old Man he give me this as a gift which I will be forever grateful for this Gift,” He notice a single tear was falling down on his eyes and wiped it. He look at the Window looking at the Midnight sky, “How’s Master Nemos does he know right now or he still doesn’t know that I’ve been stuck in this realm, I hope he is alright from his mission and contain that dangerous energy storm spreading from the section of the universe,” He proceed to stand up and wrap his weapon with cloth created by his materialization magic then heard a voice behind him, “Hey Tercio how’s going on here, I hope I’m not interrupting you,” A gruff voice of a woman. 

Tercio knows the voice and turn around his head from the door, “Jessica! I thought you were reserved and still training to be shield agent?” Tercio approach and clasp his hand which Jessica happily returned it, “Oh it was frustrating test but the testing is a little bit piece of cake thanks to your training in past months with Brian and large bruises that I receive from you,” she sarcastically said. 

Tercio giggles softly from her jest and stated, “Hey I’m just training you to amped your superhuman strength to new heights, Gorilla Woman,” 

Jessica put her hand on her chest and said mockingly, “I’m a gorilla now is that it~, that means you are a virgin rabbit,” she mock back. 

Tercio face flush and looked away like a pompous child, “Hmph!” a second of silence and they looked at each other, they laugh at their remarks and clasp her shoulder, “Glad to have you here Jessica, I’m sure we bond those past months of training with Brian,” 

Jessica was gritting her teeth and rolled back her eyes, “Yeah training, while Brian was always interrupting my training regimen and pranking me, which causes a prank war between him and me,” 

Tercio take his hand off her shoulder and was now laughing but in a controlled manner, “At least you get to know each other and the end of the training you befriended him which a win-win situation,” 

Jessica sighs, “Yeah you are right about that,” Then she smiles maliciously at Tercio then formed a hand gesture that forming a perverted manner, “So... did you do the deed Tercio with Brian?” 

Tercio blush and crosses his arms, “No, We still not doing it, I’m still getting used to it Jessica and still too early,”

Jessica look at him with Pity, “For such a kid that kills criminals easily, you still shy about this,” 

Tercio tsked and still red in his face and glared half-heartedly at her, “Let’s just talked about different topics, I’m not yet ready for this please,” He begs nicely which Jessica cooed at his face and chuckle, “Sure, sure” 

Tercio asked, “So what happen about you’re testing, you just said it was a little bit difficult,” 

Jessica tries to remembers her training and thinking deeply, She looked at Tercio and smirked, “Let’s start with my physical test which the most easy one that I’ve pass, they were astound how strong I was and thanks from you’re training that I reached new heights of strength and hand to hand training from you which Sir Coulson and Ms. Melinda to be awed at my skills but my cqc need some work that Agent Morse help me with it. Then my mental test which is the hard part of me,” Jessica answered wearily in her last words of her sentence then rubbing her arms which a sign of discomfort. Tercio notices this and frowned, he close to Jessica and touched her nose playfully with a quick tap of his finger caught her off guard eliciting a cute gasped, “You can tell if you are ready Jess, I’m not forcing you” He tries to ease her up from the discomfort she felt. 

Jessica looked at Tercio eyes and see the signs of worry, “I hate this feeling and I sense his eyes that he is pitying me from my terrible emotion that erupt suddenly inside,” She nods and crack a smile a little at him which Tercio smiled and take off his hand and led her to a bench. 

Jessica was breathing slowly to relax herself and Tercio put a hand on her back massaging it a little which Jessica is grateful that she had a friend that cares for her. 

Jessica told her life story at the start how did she get her powers and Tercio frowned when she told her boyfriend death and Tercio face darkened more when he heard about her experience with Killgrave mind controlling and how she got out of Killgrave’s hand soon after Jessica murder someone that traumatized her. She doesn’t notice but Tercio saw a tear dropping on her eyes which he materialized a handkerchief giving it to her. 

After she said all her problems Tercio hugs her to comfort her and rubbing her back to ease her from releasing her dark past and heavy emotion she contained from all of the events. 

Five minutes later she was now calmed and felt more relax then releasing a sigh from her mouth and broke away from the hug of Tercio. 

Tercio smiled sensing her Ki that she was now a little gloomy and ready for the next step of her healing. 

Jessica was now standing up and fixing her shield tactical suit and looked at Tercio who is standing right now on her side, “Tercio How do you get over this kind of traumatizing events?” 

Tercio fixing his clothes and was surprise about the question but answered it with truth, “You know Jessica I didn’t get over it like everyone else they don’t get over from their terrible past, we just get used to it and go with the flow that’s why they needed some friends or companions to talked it over.” 

Jessica brushed her hair long dark hair and was thinking deeply, “So I’ll be forever remember the events” She felt Tercio’s hand grasped her shoulder, “That’s why we create more better memories to drown out those bad past just to forget it. If you want to drown those terrible past I’m here and Brian to help you out. 

Jessica held Tercio’s hand on her shoulder, “Thanks Tercio for listening to me.   
Tercio smiled,” You are my friend Jessica, I help you as long I can do it.” They both get out of the room and say goodbye to each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Mephisto’s Hell Dimension 

A throne of skulls were standing at the highpoint of the ground surrounded by flames and magma and there’s a red skinned demon creature were wearing a cape and has a frowned on its face. 

The demon was now looking at the approaching 14 ft monstrosity looking like a centaur bug with big two scythe instead of hands, when it was near to Red Demon, it bows it’s all body and speaks deep gurgle noise, “Lord Mephisto we are at the ready for the invasion force, we are just waiting for the signal to charge by the Rogue Asgardian.” 

Mephisto has crooked smile on its face showing his fangs and his eyes were now burning with heated passion, “Good work Duriel, I hope you discussed with our soldiers that we are collaborating with the Thano’s Chitauri army I presume.” 

Now the named Duriel stared at Mephisto, “Yes My Lord I said it to our army and Lord Mephisto why would we join forces with the Mad Titan, even you’re power outstrips him without those blasted Infinity stones,” The demon bug asked with deep resentment of the titan’s tittle.

Mephisto lean backed on his thrones and put his face on his chin still smiling, “A little cooperation is just a little fun of mine testing the waters and scouting the one who killed you’re Twin Sister Andariel,” Duriel was now bursting with rage after he hears about his Twin Death at the hands of that rogue Oni,

“My lord could I join this invasion just to get revenge on my twin and capture this rebellious runt for you?” Duriel requested with utmost respect but Mephisto sense his deep hatred inside. 

Mephisto frowned, “No, you cannot.” Duriel flinched at his Lord words, “You have still deep hatred from the runt and you will kill him immediately and will forget the mission. We will just do it slowly. I prefer much slower approach to achieve my Goal, You should understand that Duriel,” Mephisto said it with his deep commanding voice making Duriel bow more deeply. 

“I apologize mylord, I should have not spoken,” 

Mephisto thinks a little and has an idea, “In the end of the battle, you will summon a giant meteor enough to destroy a massive landscape if you want too Duriel, a last resort while you observe the last moments of battle.” 

Duriel was now giddy from the idea and showing his excite to his lord, “My thanks lord Mephisto”

Mephisto nod and waved his hand outward, “Go, and ready the army to invade the earth with the Chitauri Duriel,” Duriel stands up and bows a little then leaves the throne room immediately. 

Mephisto fingers are now tapping slowly thinking of future plans for the other events he will initiate for this interesting times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Helicarrier Lab

Bruce was now busy finding the Tesseract, “This one is challenging to find sometimes I have signal, then it’s gone in a second. Damn!,” Bruce was now showing some a little bit tint of green on his skin but he can control it with Tercio’s mind training that he said to him while in battle of harlem.   
The lab door open and he looked then see Stark was now holding a pad while eating an apple, “Banner you are showing some green tint on your skin, I hope you don’t go green in here, Imagined the cost you will pay,” Stark said in a jest

Bruce seems a little bit thrown off when he thinks the cost of the devices on this labs, “Now you just getting me more clumsier about my work and please finish the apple you will ruin some equipments from those juices,” he sarcastically smiles at Stark. 

Stark laugh, “I’m very careful doc,” Stark finishes his apple and throw it to the trash bin and helps the Bruce to trace the illusive signal of the Tesseract, “Something is blocking the signal of this device like it’s not comparable with our technology or just too unstable. I need to work on my other experiments to be more suited.” He needed to take some mind off from this just a little minute. He look at Bruce “Hey Banner what do you think about this team that Fury wanted to building up?” 

Bruce stop his work and stared at Tony, “I don’t know Stark but it’s an ambitious move from Fury himself to call on us here even from Tercio, me and Thor. We three are the heavy hitter from this team and not enough to control, it takes kinds of crazy to unite all of us and control even you Stark you are hard to control.” 

Stark snorts at Banner answer, “Seems my gut feeling has chosen well, we think the same thing for this kind of team and I’m a little miffed about the kid, he seems a little bit underage for this kind of job.” Tony said it while rubbing his chin. 

Bruce sighs and takes out his glasses, “Did you read fully on his profile, that kid is really something else I tell you,” He moves away from the table and move in front of Tony, “I know he is a good kid but he has mentality of a killer,” 

Tony felt some chills on his spines, “Sounds like a horror movie, I need to influence him a little to tone down his murderous nature If you asked me and seems extreme for his age in this time.”   
Bruce put his glasses back shaking his head while heading back to the table, “If I were you Stark just befriend him and that’s enough, he is still a kid but he knows his murderous nature well, he live in different environment Stark, you can tell from his actions and that’s why Natasha is a friend of him, he has this good nature to ease with someone, and he is more mature than you,” Bruce jest at the end which Stark looking at him look offended. “Hey don’t do that to me like that Doc, at least I have better taste of music and more culturally adapted than him,” Stark remark, Making Bruce chuckle, “You are proving my point a bit more Stark. 

Stark rolled his eyes and continue their work then bugging Banner more to recruit him to stark tower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sometime later

Tercio was now walking straight to the Lab but something happens the whole Helicarrier trembles suddenly making him stumble a little but he controls it then his communicator vibrate tapping it, “Tercio here!” 

Voice of Fury suddenly spoken, “Tercio the helicarrier is falling slowly because one of the engines are now destroyed I need you to fly outside and hold the Helicarrier downside while Stark and Roger fixes the engine!” 

“Yes copy that Director!.” Tercio dashes to quickly and see some shield agents fending off some rogue agents, he decided to help them out a little to thin out the enemies numbers after he finishes he was thank by the shield agents then he proceeds to fly outside and lift the helicarrier while Stark fixes the engine. 

Tercio was now pushing the helicarrier back to the skies and felt something trembling, “Director what’s happening Up there!?” 

“Hundreds of signatures were now dropping on the runway, Banner, and Thor were now fighting some unknown enemy, it looks like some demons with big hoofed and giant armored grey alien brute!” 

“Can I help them director?!” 

“No just focus on holding the helicarrier Tercio, Hulk and Thor are holding them quite well” Fury offer his confidences to Tercio which he accepted it, “Shit! Demons in this time! And are they helping loki here?!” 

A moment later Fury called in, “Tercio the helicarrier is all fixed up good job holding it,” 

Tercio sighs and flies off to the runway and see the torn bodies of the demons, “Director what happen to Hulk and Thor?”  
“They chase them off to the city which many of those demons are retreating there,” 

“Shit! I will go help them director,”

“Hold on their Tercio they can handle the problem, I need you to check up Coulson on the Cylinder Glass prison his communicator are out, Stark, and Rogers are helping the other agent to clean out strugglers, and we successfully capture Barton,”

Tercio felt happy that Barton has been acquired, “That’s good news director, I’ll go check Coulson on Loki’s prison, Tercio out!” He entered the bridge and saw the carnage but the Shield agents were safe for now and he continue to the prison. 

After a minute he see the prison door, he open it and see Coulson missing an arm while Jessica were knockout, he immediately go to Coulson then checks his pulse “Glad he is still alive!” then he shakes him, “Coulson! Do you hear me?!”

Coulson grumbles a bit and open his eyes and was gritting his teeth in pain, “Uggh! Ter glad to see you here *Cough* *cough*,” Tercio call for a medic here to his communicator and looked at Coulson, “I will heal you a little bit Coulson,” His hand glows yellow easing Phil’s pain so he can survive,

Coulson was now healed up a bit but his arm are now cut off, “Thanks Tercio” 

Tercio helps Coulson sitting him in a comfortable position and after that he helps Jessica and put her beside him, “What happen here Coulson?.” Tercio looking more worried by the time he saw him struggling a bit. 

“Loki happen, he use his illusions to trick us, he blast off my arm and knock Jessica with his staff blast, thankfully it’s non-fatal and Thanks to Jessica here she handles the asgardian well enough and just saved me that almost cut off my whole upper body with the blast he sent,” After he said that Jessica wakes up and grumbles holding her head, “Aggh~ My head is really hurting from that blast from that bastards staff!,” 

She opened her eyes and look at the two, “Tercio! Glad you are here and Boss sorry for not capturing him,”   
She apologizes to Coulson, Tercio went to her and heals her head so he can ease her up from the painful concussion. 

Coulson chuckled, “Don’t be, I’m more impressed you handle it well newbie, and successfully saving me Agent Jessica.” Jessica blushes and look away, “You’re welcome Boss”.

Tercio was glad both have high spirits, he stand up and call up on Fury, “Director, do you copy me?”   
“Yes Tercio, What’s Coulson Status?” 

“The bad news director, his arm are blasted off and Loki escaped, but the good news he was saved by Agent Jessica and seems they are on high spirits, I called the medic team to help them,” 

“Good… that’s good,” Fury sighs he was very thankful that his longed time friend is alive and well, “Thanks for the update Tercio, and agent Jessica do you hear me?” 

Jessica snapped out of attention and answer, “Ye-yes Director!,” 

“Good job on the first day of the job Agent Jessica,” Jessica seems lit up from the praise , “But! You will train harder next time Agent Jessica don’t disappoint me is that clear?” 

Jessica grumbles a bit and rolled her eyes, “What’s that? I can’t hear it?!” Jessica flinched back, “Yes Director you’re orders are loud and clear!” 

“Good! Now Tercio go to the bridge we will have a meeting there asap!” 

“Copy that Director, Tercio out,” Tercio cut off the call and cover his face with his right arm and giggled at Jessica, “You sure do have a charm Jess, you are very lucky~” Tercio said in a sing-song voice while Coulson laugh at her misfortune. 

“Ahh! Screw you guys, yeah laugh at me!” Tercio shakes his head with a smile, “ The medic team is on their way now, I have an emergency meeting be careful Coulson,” Coulson nod in appreciation, “Thanks Ter, god I’m too old for this kind of job right now,” Tercio bid farewell and exits the room. 

Jessica laughed, “Don’t worry old timer, it’s not your time yet. You have more problems to be solved and have more hair to spare before they all become loose,”

Coulson dejectedly snort at Jessica’s remark about his head, “Thanks for that Agent Jessica you really ease my stress,” They both chuckled and wait for the medic team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Helicarrier Bridge

Tercio entered the main bridge and saw Natasha talking to Clint that was well and ready, he approaches them. 

Barton saw Tercio coming to their direction and waved, “Hey there Ter I-“ He was cut off by a Tercio who grasp his head with his healing hands, “Are you okay Clint?, the doctor said you have a mild concussion from being mind control that Loki have done to you,” Tercio spoke in a worried tone. 

“I swear Tercio I’m okay but continue healing it, it felt nice too,” Clint replied with ease, Tercio smiled while Natasha giggled at Tercio, “Tercio ease off with him, he is okay just a mild concussion and he is much older than you, you are such a mama bear to him. Are you embracing to be a mama right now?” Natasha teases him. 

Tercio blush and take off his hand from Clint’s head which earn a groan from the archer that his relaxation magical hands of Tercio got taken away, “Sorry I got worried from all the debacle, so Natasha where’s the Director and the others?” 

“He is coming right now with Captain Rogers and Stark has gone to his tower to check what’s happening there” Natasha replied casually. 

Tercio nod then he continued to heal Barton head which the archer enjoying it a little bit. 

A minute have passed and the sliding door open, Director Fury and Steve Rogers are the entered it. Rogers goes to their side and Fury stand 2 meter apart on their front and hands on his back, “Now that’s you all are here, I have a report from Thor, Hulk, and other agents that the demons who routed from the city are now fortifying it and causing chaos on the street of New York City and Mr. Stark stubbornly goes to the Stark Tower to confront Loki alone, I need you all prepared to attack the tower to eliminate the device they built and their power source of the device is the Tesserract that hold great amount of energy enough for lifetime supply all over the earth in thousand years and they have open a portal that spouting amounts of Alien Invasion with high-tech weapons we need to stop this and halt their advance. Is that Clear?” 

“Can I call outside help for this operation Director Fury? If we go on a battle in this city, I need to hold back a lot just not to destroy the whole city.” Tercio asked Fury. 

Fury was contemplating Tercio words, “As long those you contact has the same goals and follow the authority”

Tercio nod and smile, “Thanks Director, that’s all,” 

Director eye them all, “If that’s clear you are all dismissed go and prepared for another bloodbath that will happen in New York City proper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Helicarrier runway*

Captain America, Black Widow, Tercio and Hawkeye were now at the back of ramp of Quinjet . They were circled around and Hawkeye speaks first, “So what’s the plan Cap?” 

Roger nod, “The plan is we three except Tercio are landing 100 meter away from Stark Tower to scout and help other agents to clear those demons from the city, while you Tercio find Thor and Hulk to assess what’s happening on the tower, Is that clear?”

Tercio nod and salute, “That’s clear Cap, now I will now go fly there, see you soon.” Tercio break away from the group while the three entered the quinjet to go into new york city. Tercio sense an approaching person on his right side and saw Jessica on a clean tactical shield suit that has Kevlar, “Jessica? I thought you have a major concussion there? And expected to be long to heal” 

Jessica smirked and crossed her arms, “You underestimate me Ter, the Doctor give me a clear and take my pain pills, I’ll be the one on 10 osprey air support in the new york city Tercio,” Jessica sighs and look at the ocean and to Tercio, “First day of the Job and this is what welcome me, such a troublesome consequences,” Shaking her head,” 

Tercio smiled a little, “That’s life Jessica and you know it, so let’s get prepared and cleanse the dirtbags out of the city. Jessica nodded and goes to his osprey and Tercio flew away from the Helicarrier and calls Brian, “Brian, we have a problem”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Brian Building Complex* 

Brian was cooking his scramble eggs and his Phone ring, “Hello Tercio?” 

“Brian I need you to alert Weasel there are upcoming alien invasion and demon incursion will happen in whole New York,” Tercio said it will full distressed

Brian was now scowling at the information, “Sure I will alert them Tercio thanks for calling, I need to gear up for this shitshow, see you soon love,” 

“Thanks you brian love you too,” Tercio cut off the call and Brian head to his dresser and wear his Tactical Shield Suit and Hard Armor Kevlar all over his body and a tactical hood while his face covered in hard bone masked. “My gut instinct was right about the problem coming while I’m training in the morning,” He is now in the front door and calling Weasel waiting to pick it up…., “Hello Brian what’s up?”

“Weasel we have a problem!,” 

Weasel sit up straight, “What’s the problem why your voice is so deep did you cover your mouth something?, does you’re ex find you or the other crazy woman that like to sex with you have found you again!,” 

Brian rolled his eyes, “None of that Weasel!, we have an alien invasion,” There’s a long pause on weasel part and only Brian breathe is the only sound, which Brian was irritated, “Weasel wake up!” 

Weasel flinched back and fall from his chair from the sudden shout, “Geez Brian ouch!, that’s gotta hurt my back and ears,” He stand while fixing his glasses and his flannel shirt, “Really Alien Invasion?! Imagine the technology we can capture there!” 

Brian was stone faces when he heard that, “Then we have an incoming demon incursion will happen”

Weasel’s eyes was now twitching from the word Demon Incursion, “What?! Is end of days coming right now?!”

“No Weasel, from what Tercio say it’s a small invasion but a powerful demons are invading from now, I need to hire you’re men to help the authorities here,” 

Weasel was now massaging his forehead. “That’s a troublesome request but you didn’t need to hire them, I will call them and they understand the situation that my and their business will be disrupted by this coming shit show, so you can count on that we will come for the sake of this trouble times,” 

Brian breathe in relief for Weasel willingness, “Much Thanks Weasel, so where’s Wade is he there?” 

Weasel scrunched his nose, “No he is not there, he left a note saying, he needs to go Japan and protect his bff wolverine there, I don’t know what is running on that’s guy mind right now but sure has many crazy ideas,” 

Brian chuckled, “He is really close to uncle logan, I only meet my uncle when in my pmc days and have a drink of beer before we both depart on each other business.” He sighed, “Weasel see you soon let hope you survived this,” 

“Sure Brian I will call those mercenaries to help from the invasion,” Weasel cut off the call. 

Brian put his phone on his pocket of his Kevlar vest, he see the dozens alien flyers now, “So that’s the alien invaders,” He cracked his knuckles and flared up his Shadow flames summoning 30 8ft gargoyle then he sent those to protect humans and getting them to safety and he flew to chase those aircraft. 

He sped up and use his fist and punched the driver off and blast the other with his shadow ki ball which alerted the other chitauri pilots and fired their weapons back at him. Dodging it all and fires some Ki and bull rushing all the vehicles to be destroyed, “They are seem easy but their weapons packs a punch like a 5x powerful than a grenade, they are weak but have the quantity and powerful weapons to compensate of their lacking power.” He dodged another fired in a barrel roll and a wild goose chase was initaited building to building with those alien flyers and destroying more with his Ki Ball, “I need to minimize the casualty and collateral damage here, there’s a lot of civilian still evacuating and leaving this placed!.” He grits his teeth what he saw and dived unto the 15ft Demon Iron Giant(FFXV Iron Giant) that raised swords ready to swipe the civilian that has been cornered.   
He dash at the front of civilians to block the big sword and creating a shockwave but successfully blocking it with his arm and the giant pushing it more with more force, he tilt his head at the back and shout. “Get out here now before this giant goes for another swing!” It was effective and the civilians were now running away from the places and carefully docking from the debris. 

He looked at the Iron Giant was pulling the sword away from him. Raising it again for another swing downward to flattened him. Brian twist his body to the left to avoid the sword slam from the Giant. He raises his legs upward and use an axe kick breaking the sword in half, it dropped the big sword and pulled it’s arm backward to punch Brian. Brian ducks at the fist and leaps at the centre of the giant’s chest aiming a left straight punch. It was a powerful punch, sharp and precise. It didn’t blown the giant body away but the Giant’s upper body has a massive gaping hole that stretch on its whole body, and blowing a massive gust wind on its back from the impact. 

The Iron Giant body fell backwards and was now silent and not moving. Brian look at his fist then to the giant’s body, “That punch it’s just a light impact in my estimate but it did damage a lot. He hears another gunshot a lots of it, “Hmm…. It smells familiar.. shit! It’s Detective Misty Knight and she is coated with lot of blood!.” He ran fast to their direction, it was 2km away from his location he dash and turn around the street and see a barricade full of blood of demon and see Detective Knight just spurts of blood of a single policeman bisected in half by a demon like hornet. He leaps at the demon and stomps it’s body completely killing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Knight was in trance when she sees her private that was freshly recruited from the academy, she doesn’t notice it but the demon bug was now at her front, she point her gun at it and ready to pull the trigger, to her surprise the bug was crushed by a person in a latex tactical suit wearing a heavy Kevlar hard armour and tactical hood with a skull face mask. She was now apprehensive to this person and point her gun, “Who are you?! Identify yourself!” Her eyes were now bloodshot but she still has control. 

Brian removes his faces mask and smirked, “Do you wanna shoot you’re saviour Detective” Knight was caught off guard and can’t believe Brian is helping her, she now sighs in relief and lowered her gun but finger on the trigger just to be safe, “Creed! What are you doing here?!” She sneered at him in a quiet tone

Brian masked himself again, “You know I’m from the same government to protect the earth from unknown enemies Detective, I’m sure Ealnith gives you hint” 

Knight click on her mind and frowned, “Yeah that’s right, thanks for saving me Mr. Creed” Brian notices that it was an honest thanks.

Brian smiled underneath the mask, “You’re welcome…” He looked around and see the 15 police officers and 5 civilian death lying on the street and unknown number of demon bugs has been eliminated, “You seem have a phyrric victory in this, we should move the bodies and look for ammo,” Brian moves around and carrying the dead bodies of the police officers and civilians to the side of the street to keep it intact, Knight sighed and look around for the guns and ammo from the dead police officers and was still sadden about her team got all killed, inside of her mind, she is promising to avenge them and her heart are still burning with rage. 

Brian finishes all the bodies after 5 minutes and saw Knight carrying a 8 gauge shotgun and her magnum on his side and two 9mm pistol at her hips, “You got it all Detective?” 

Detective Knight nod and pick her radio, “Detective Knight here come in,” 

The radio speaks back, “Sergeant Rickard here Detective over” the sergeant was alive but albeit it said in worried tone making Knight anxious.

“What’s you’re location and situation? Over” 

“Where are surrounded here Detective Knight we need back up in police station, we can’t handle this for 15 minutes straight, we just manage to keep in the line thanks to a civilian name Luke Cage here over,” 

Knight were now less anxious but still worried about the situation, “I’ll send some backup there” 

“Thank you Detective Knight copy and out!” said a little happy on the side of the radio. She turn around and look at Brian, “Could you please be our backup to clear the police station, so my guys can roam and protect other citizens,” 

Brian nod, “Sure, but I’m not coming,” Knight was confuse why he accept but he won’t come, to her surprise Brian’s shadow created 10 8ft shadow gargoyle at his back. Brian pointed on his backside “this guys is all you’re beck and call, they will do anything for you after this debacle, I’m in need in something else Detective”

Knight was astonished and agape at his powers but she frowned, “And what’s more important than thi-“ She was cut off when a massive snake like creature flying over them and see Hulk roaring and fighting it and there’s a lightning coming out of the creature. She was now in shock at what she sees and pretty shaken about the huge scale monster and the Adding the hulk.

Brian frowned at what he sees, “That’s my main mission for now detective,” Brian flew off following the massive snake creatures that flying in subsonic speeds, leaving Knight on the street. 

She snapped out of her trance and see Brian were now gone and following the big monster, “Tch! This is more bigger than I thought,” She look at the 10 gargoyles that is looking at her, “You are my beck and call huh this is weird but beggars can’t be choosers…., You at the middle carry me and lets fly go where I point and while you others follow us” the gargoyles nod and the middle one carry Knight at her armpits and flew to the Police station to lift the siege and saves her police station. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brian was now following the leviathan and saw another recognizable individual, it was Thor fighting alongside with Hulk, he sped up and helped them to defeat the other Aliens and demon firing at them. 

He fires multiple ki blast at the side of the buildings killing dozens of crawling aliens and he creates 5 shadow claws on his back that stretches long enough to grab a human. He spins in midair and slicing off the other chitauri warriors that’s converging to Thor. 

Thor notices him and nod then swings his hammer to other side and three chitauri warriors has been knockback and crushed towards the building, “Well met stranger! Who might you be?!,” Thor asked him while ducking and launch a right hook at the Demon imp that almost slash him. 

Brian landed at the front of Chitauri warrior then crouched and used a low sweep kick to a chitauri and follow up a front kick completely launching the body away and colliding to a demon hornet that was charging on him. “I’m Brian!,” He blocked all flurry of punches from the 6ft demon hobgoblin(FFXV) that has landed in front of him, parrying another punched and follow up a hook eviscerating the whole head. 

Thor throws hammer and like a homing missile going through the bodies of demons and alien alike then stared at Brian, “So you are Tercio’s mate and the spirits Bear host!,” He catch his hammer back and point his hammer at the incoming 3 alien flyers at their right side destroying them with a chain lightning. 

Brian see an 5 hell hounds open their mouth and release a fire ball on their mouths, He extend his shadow arms at his back and catches all the fireballs then he throws it at the 5 imps(ffxv) above him disintegrating them completely and form a massive shadow claw on his arms and crush the 3 hellhounds while the two hellhound evaded it and disengage. “Where’s Tercio?!” He looked at Thor to his back busy blocking the stream of fire from the big hellhound.

The hellhound fire stream stopped and Thor quickly throw his hammer again killing the big hellhound, Thor stared at Brian, “He is at the portal above providing a choke point from the invaders,” He catches his hammer and blocked a beam coming from the imp’s fingers(ffxv) and countered it with a lightning frying the imp. 

Brian look at the sky while blocking the incoming attacks on his left side, “The portal is getting bigger,” he looked away from it and dissipates his shadow barrier and throws more shadow balls to the dozen aliens at the his left side torching them all up. 

Thor keeps spinning his hammer and hitting as many hellhounds and hobgoblins getting closed to him, “Then we must finish this swiftly and help young Tercio!,” Brian nod but both of them felt something incoming and the same time look at the sky, another leviathan was coming at them and the mouth is wide open. 

Both ready their attacks to destroy it and suddenly a severed leviathan head was thrown at it making the other charging leviathan roar in pain and crash sideways at the building.

They look at their right side wide eyed and it was Hulk the one who has thrown it and the leviathan they are riding are now crashing through the ground, they both jump downed and followed by the hulk finding more enemies to destroy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*New York City Sky Portal

Tercio was now casting many lightning distortions to destroy incoming alien aircraft and eliminating them really quick but it was like endless stream of enemies. Tercio saw a two leviathan between his left and right charging at him. He frowned but remained steadfast and point his both arms at each side and formed a dark ball of flamed, “*DUAL DARK BLAST*”, the two dark ball of flames was launched from his hands, colliding it with extreme force to the head of two leviathans decimating their heads and body. 

Tercio senses an incoming enemy on his top and see a much bigger than a normal leviathan, he hold his weapon unheilvoll tightly and assume his fighting position and amped his spear with Dark Energy and pointing at the mouth of the much larger leviathan. He hears the roar of the beast and the exact time he charged, “SHOOTING STAR!”, he was now soaring through the mouth and easily pierced through the body creating a hole. Once Tercio got through he looked down and see the leviathan body falling down and cast another to erased it from existence as he points his hands at the falling creature and used, “SACRED FLAME* a fast stream of violet fire engulfs the whole body and turning it to ash very quickly .

His communicator ringing and taps the device and hears Natasha, “Tercio! Can you hear me?!”

“Yes, I can hear you loud and clear Nat”

“Thor is going there right now to help you from the chokepoint and Steve Rogers gives me an order to close the portal to cease the attack,”

Tercio breates in relief, “How about Loki?” 

Nat smiles deviously at the end of the comm, “Don’t worry about him, Hulk and Brian is taking care of him”

Tercio smiles in relief, “Thanks Nat I will double my efforts,” Nat end the call and Tercio look at his left downside saw Thor charging at the massive numbers of enemy releasing a large chain lightning disintegrating them in one go and flew to him, “Young Tercio, I met you’re mate, he is a great warrior from what I see, he was train well by his trainer,” 

Tercio blushes, “Thanks for complementing him and I’m the one who train him,” he said proudly at Thor with a smile which Thor return and clasp his shoulder, “You both are good warrior and you are a great teacher of combat, someday I will offer you a tour in my proud home of Asgard between the two of you!,” 

Tercio bows slightly at Thor, “Thanks for the offer Thor, I will not forget it!.” Thor smiles and both them hears the charging leviathan and more alien aircraft to them, they brandish their weapons and charge at the enemy with ferocity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha was now being swarmed by alien Flyers and finding Loki was pretty challenging and Barton is overwhelmed by enemy fire that he can’t shoot enough arrows, “Nat! speed it up more we are getting swarmed here!” 

Natasha look at Barton, “I can’t do it, this is the maximum speed we got!,” Barton look dismayed and double his efforts to shoot more enemies to lessening the burden while Nat turning left and right to escape the swarm of enemies and to their dismay they were now chase by the demon hornet and imps. 

To their astonishment a quinjet appears at their top, gunning down they’re chaser and speaks in loudspeaker, “I see you need a little help here Nat and Barton you need to step up you’re game here!” it was woman voice and they are playfully mocking them. Barton look’s offended and ready to say something but Nat race speak quickly cutting him off.

Nat shakes her head and smile, “Glad you help us here Bobbi, now destroy all of them so we can find Loki, and I hope you are not the only one” 

“Oh I’m not alone alright, I got a gunner on the back of the ramp of quinjet alright!, Rookie! Get the big guns now! And shoot them!,” Bobbi shout an order, she seems happy and a sound of another woman shouts louder in a annoyed tone, “I heard loud and clear and for god sake!, don’t shout you are on speakers and I’m just 2 meter apart from you woman!,” The quinjet speed up and Nat and Barton saw the ramp open up and saw Agent Jessica holding a costumize Quad .50 cal machine gun with a raging smile on her face.

Jessica aimed behind of Nat and Barton aircraft and pulls the trigger then gun roared spitting bullets after bullets hitting and turning any enemies into a gory mess and mowing every wave of new enemies. 

Hawkeye was now out of hiding using the opportunity and shooting more explosive arrows at the huge concentration of enemies and Barton look at Jessica firing the ridiculous quad .50 cal machine gun then smirked, “Hey rookie! Aim better maybe you can kill more enemies,” Barton mock her good naturedly and nocks another explosive arrow hitting two chitauri aircraft. 

Jessica eyes twitch, “SHUT UP! At least I’m mowing them down arrow boy!,” she shouted angrily but inside she is smiling.

Natashi look at the chasers, “It seems they are thin down,” She look at the quinjet, “Bobbi thanks for the support, will find Loki here for now on and support the army down there!, they just have arrived,” 

“Copy that, careful and find that bastard so I can sucker punch him when I see him over and out!,” Natasha swerved her chitauri craft, leaving the Quinjet to kill the other strugglers and finding Loki to collect the sceptre. 

Natasha was now above of building just hundred meter apart from the tower, while Barton scouting the area and any moment he saw another aircraft and sees Loki riding it, “Nat hold here, I see the target,” Barton picks another explosive arrow and pulls the string aiming at Loki’s head breathing in and out relaxing his senses…, then he releases the arrow smoothly cutting through the winds nearly missing other flying obstacles and Loki catches it smirking from the failed attempt but to his arrogance he doesn’t know it exploded beside to his face knocking him down from the aircraft that had been destroyed landing at the landing pad of Stark Tower. Hawkeye smiles and looked at Black Widow, “Nat the target is down and he dropped the sceptre on the landing pad,” 

Natasha smiles and call Brian, “Brian the target is down and send the Hulk for fun,” Barton run shivers down to his spine, “Damn Nat really want to see the bastard head get knock in” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Star Tower Entrance

Brian receives the call from Nat and see the Hulk was having fun smashing the remaining chitauri in this Area, “Hulk! The main target is on the tower pent house C’mon!,” Hulk heard it and roars at the Chitauri and got scared running away. 

Both of them goes to the Stark Penthouse, Hulk leaps while Brian flies to it. 

They see Loki getting up and Hulk kick him inside of the penthouse before he gets the sceptre, Loki was caught off guard and stand quickly seeing the creature approach him, “Enough of this, you dull and dumb creature you are beneath me and shall bo-“ Loki was cut off when some other Big creature hold and lock his arm then his waist with it’s big hands, He looked at behind and see the Host of Spirit bear in a partial form smiling showing the teeth and the clothes were stretch out but it held very well and it speaks, “So you are the bastard started this war, let’s give you a punishment shall we?” a rough deep voice and full of deep malice sending chills down to his spine, Loki turned his head in front and saw the angry giant he was now desperate to get out but to no avail the hold was pretty tight and see the incoming fist, “Mother” he mumbled pray and the fist connected to his gut. 

He throws up bile and another fist connected to his jaw that almost knocked him out even Brian was knocked back from the punch but remained still. Brian hold Loki’s waist and suplex him hard enough breaking the floor and creating a massive crack. 

Loki was now in dazed and opened his eyes then felt a hand pulling his leg and see Hulk holding him down now and felt a flurry of fist massive hits from the spirit bear host and adding a final power punch knocking his teeth out. Then Hulk slammed him down by his feet on his backside leaving him whimpering and broken like a puppy.

Brian jumps out of the building first and Hulk was final to leave him and said, “Puny God” and he was there thinking his life choices for invading earth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New York City 

A leviathan was now falling down on the ground thanks to Tercio’s spear imbedded on its head, landing it to the street were there’s no people and he pulled his spear back then jumps down and proceeds to skewer and pierce any demon and Chitauri in his vicinity. 

Not far away Hulk leaping on building catching all enemy aircraft and Brian killing all the strugglers that got passed on by hulk mowing them down one by one, even the demons were now demoralized from the viciousness of the two. 

Meanwhile Thor and Steve were helping the military near the main road of the city pushing back even the enemies outnumbered them and supported by the military guns and tanks. Then from their above Bobbi Morse quinjet with Agent Jessica supporting the ground troops with Iron Man killing all the remaining demonic incursion and leaving the all the scarce chitauri. 

It was the final hour before they have won but another worse news came 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Helicarrier Bridge

It was busy in the bridge, everyone was running down and communicating with other branches to send help in new york but Maria Hill notice at the Window on of their Jet planes were moving, her eyes widened when she saw the one were going to take off and shouted at Fury, “Director we have a rogue bird trying to take off!   
Director Fury heard Maria Hill and see the Jet trying to take off, he taps his earpiece, “Anyone on deck stop the rogue bird that trying to take off immediately! The takeoff is not authorize!,” He shouted at the comm but no one is listening, “Shit!” he harshly whisper and runs down and grab a missile launcher then getting out of the bridge pointing at the rogue bird that was flying off… he waited until his locked on and he fires destroying it but there was another one that takes off and too far to be shot down. 

Fury was now enraged by this and call Stark, “Stark! You have an incoming payload ready to blow up the city, intercept it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New York City Skies

Stark fires a repulsor blast to his right and left destroying the flyers and hears Fury’s call caught off guard and surprise, “How long?!” 

“Three minutes max go and intercept it before the half of the city will blown apart!”

Stark cuts of the call, “Jarvis put the thruster to max!” he said with great desperation, “I already did It sir” 

He was now moving past in mach 3 trying to intercept 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rogue Bird #2

The Jet pilot is pressing the coordinates and fired it sending the missile to the city, “The package is sent, Thirty Seconds. Mark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Top of the Stark Tower

Natasha was now holding the sceptre that she picked up from the hangar were Loki drop it. Selvig was now ready and point at the device, “There at the crown push it!”

Natasha holds the sceptre tightly and begun to push it through the barrier surrounding the cube, it’s very durable to break, but she still continues and calls her teammates, “Hey guys! Copy me! I can close the portal!” 

Steve hears it, “Close it now Romanoff!” 

The Stark interjects, “No!, don’t do it Romanoff, I have a nuke, launch by a rogue bird that was sent to the city, I will direct this to the portal,” Stark starting to guide the nuke to the portal with great difficulty.   
Steve speaks again, “Stark! You know that’s one way trip!” 

Stark were now determined, “Fuck it the city is in danger, might as well sacrifice my life for this!, Jarvis more power from the thrusters, “On.. it sir..” The A.I. where seem reluctant but it relents and push more power. 

Stark were now in haste and his was way faster than his normal maximum speed, “Sir, Shall I leave a message from Miss Pepper?” 

Stark was now sadden but he still remained to his decision, “Go ahe-“He was cut off

“Don’t be a hero Stark, I’m here on your side to help you get back faster and you will still be alive to see your girlfriend” Tercio voice was beside him helping guiding the missile, Stark snorted and they continue through the portal. A minute has been passed they have gone through and see the mothership and point the missile there then Tercio push it there. He grab Starks arm and put it on his nape, “Let’s go home Stark,” Stark was now smiling peacefully and see the ship to be destroyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New York City

The Chitauri were now all fell down confusing other soldiers and heroes alike but they saw this as their victory and the Avengers were now looking at the portal. 

Steve is looking at the sky with Hulk, and Thor. Brian is were standing on the top of the building staring at the portal and saw two figure falling down to their location, he smirk at his Bondmate, “I’m proud of you” and decided to meet the other Avengers. He turned into normal self and unmasked to meet the other which surprise except thor and hulk. 

Steve approached Brian, “Who might you be?” 

Brian went to his front and offer an arm, “I’m Brian M. Hanby or Creed Captain.” 

Steve stared at his eyes and nod. He grasp the arm and shakes it with firm and welcoming grip, “So you are the other avengers, ”they separate a little, “You look like went through war, thanks for helping us,”

Brian nod, “It’s my pleasure captain,” He looked at the sky and points at the skies, “Stark and Tercio are now coming down here to meet” Steve was now in relief that Tercio help stark and nod to Brian, all of them are now meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tercio lands carefully to the ground and place stark gently so he can stand, “Wake up now Mr. Stark were here, we have a welcoming party,” Stark eyes Tercio’s were pointing at, “Thanks for helping me kid and now Pepper will scold me for this kind of heroic action just I take” he sarcastically said it. 

Tercio chuckle, “Its all days work Mr. Stark, I do not envy you~” 

Tony stark chuckled, “Geez kid, you really helping me,” Tercio snorted and approach the incoming then hugged Brian and giving him kisses which Thor laugh at Tercio’s affectionate display and Hulk sitting down in there felt exhausted and calming down. 

Tony see Steve approaching him, “We won Stark thanks to you,” He smiled earning a respect from the world war 2 hero., “I’m sorry when we got heated discussion up in the helicarrier stark” 

“Don’t worry about that Captain, at least we are true to each other now. Friends?”, Stark raised his arms for a shaked that gladly grasp by steve, “Yes Stark were friends” he nods and Stark laugh, “I’m gonna teach you a lot of this world capsicle,” Steve chuckled, “Looking forward too stark,” Steve turned around and signal all of them to regroup but to their surprise or the whole city surprised a malicious laugh erupted and heard all over the city, sending a terrible feeling through their soul and body

“Earthlings you think this is the end,” The being laughed with its deep voice, “No this is just the start but I must congratulate all of you for the victory, this is my last gift from you, enjoy while you are still living in this world!”

The deep demonic voice disappears and the avengers has a call from the telecoms and heard Maria Hill, “Listen! There’s an incoming 10km Asteroid in New York!, it will hit the City eta 5 minutes, God help us all” 

The avengers all look at the sky and all the city were now darken because of a massive asteroid blocking the sun, Tony were now agape the same with Steve but Rogers turned to Tercio, and Thor, “Could you handle the meteor?!” 

Tercio, Thor and Brian Step up in front of him and they all nod, giving hope to Steve. The three were now flying and breaking apart getting some distance from the ground so they can’t damage it more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Harlem Police Station

Detective Knight was now busy cleaning all the bodies and her shadow gargoyles were dissipated, but it was all silent and see her fellow officer were looking at the sky even Luke, so she look at the sky and see the falling massive meteor, “Jesus Christ” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Helicarrier

Fury is standing at the edge of Helicarrier and see the falling asteroid, he was called by Maria Hill that Tercio, Thor, and Brian were now handling these, “The nuke problem has been avoided and now this, I hope I will find this being and blast it’s face to kingdom come” Fury clenched his fist and deep hatred are now running in his veins. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stark Tower

Pepper were now holding his mouth and tears are now falling on her eyes seeing the massive meteor to hit New York but she sees three person were flying and she heard a text from her phone. She went to it and see that’s Tony texted her and it say, “Pepper the asteroid will be handled, trust me”, Pepper hold her phone close to her chest and looked at the Meteor, She was now praying like the other citizens of New York and other people places on earth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New York Sky

Tercio was now planning how to handle this and he got an idea, “Thor, Brian I have a plan!” The two turned their heads to him and nod. “Thor you will be the one who destroy the meteor and the two of us will set up a barrier from the falling remnants of the asteroid, Thor nods and speeds up and twirling his hammer fast generating enough energy. 

Tercio looked at Brian, “How’s your Barrier creation Brian?” 

“It’s acceptable according to your standards Tercio but you think it’s enough. You’re barrier is limited too not like you’re master!” Brian was now concern for him. 

Tercio smiles caringly and flew close to Brian and hold his hands, “Just give it our all, my master says this kind of situation is the perfect for breaking the limits and more effective than training and my powers is too extreme to be release and it will destroy the city and the Meteor combine so our best bet are the barrier just to protect the citizens of the city,” Brian stared at him for a second and hug him to his waste and kiss him in the forehead, “Okay will do it love, on your go” 

Tercio smiled, “Thank you for listening to me Brian, Let’s go” they broke apart just 10m and Tercio sees Thor were now generating lots of energy to destroy the meteor, “Thor is that enough?” 

Thor looked at tercio with extreme lightning on his eyes, “Yes young Tercio!” 

“Go Hit the Meteor now!” Thor nods and flew to the meteor raising it and swing it with all of his might *FOR MIDGARD!* The hammer was swung down colliding with massive meteor creating a massive shockwave that push back the clouds 50 miles apart. The cracks were now starting to expand throughout the meteor’s body. Tercio sees this and look at Brian signalling him to create the barrier. 

Both of the couple creates a barrier big enough to cover the whole city, “Brian! We need to tilt the barrier to the sea slowly!.” Tercio shouted loudly which Brian heard and both swerved their arms to tilt it. They were now waiting for the rocks to fall off any second… and landed in a thud but it was a heavy impact. 

They are managing to hold it and letting the rocks to fall from the sea. Once all the rocks were now sinking to the sea, Tercio and Brian were now dissipates the barrier away and felt a little tired and all three of them are landing on the ground were Steve, Banner, and Stark. 

Steve approach the three looking tired albeit he smile at them, “Good work you three, Thanks for saving the new york” 

Tercio smile and bow slighty, “It’s our job captain and sense of heroics like Mr. Stark there,” Stark rolled his eyes but in god nature, “Yeah yeah kid whatever,” Tercio just laugh and squeak a little from a surprise one hand hug from Brian and kiss him in the cheek. Tercio just let him it’s a good reward for his mate, “Maybe I’ll reward him too~” Tercio thought about it. 

Then a loud booming voice surprise them and it was Thor, “We should eat from this and celebrate this day for we have won this battle midgardians and after we will honour the death of the fallen,” and another voice was heard, “Yeah I agree with Thor except from the second part I’m too tired and I’m pretty hungry from all that transformation from the big guy,” Banner interjected. 

Tony Stark got an idea and raise his finger, “I got an Idea there’s a shawarma place here not long from here, I see no damage there so let’s go!,” but Steve stops him. “Hold on their Tony we need to secure Loki first,” Which met by pouts making Steve breathe in exasperation, “You didn’t let me finish, after we secure Loki we can go there” and it met by many shouts of celebration and Tony texted Romanoff and Hawkeye for the celebration. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Top of Stark Tower 

Selvig was knockout from the exhaustion and he was leaning on a device, meanwhile Natasha and Barton are now sitting at the edge of the building, “Those three really did it and saved the New York City for the second time huh,” Hawkeye said it in a relief. 

Natasha lean her head on her friend shoulder, “Yeah good thing they did it right and Tony texted me that were meeting on a shawarma place, his treat” she said in exhausted smile.

Barton laugh, “Thank god for food after this fight,” both chuckled and they rest a little before carrying the sleeping Selvig and help securing Loki with the other agents of shield.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harlem Police Department

The police officers were now breathing in relief from the mass destruction that almost happen to them and celebrate to their victory and respecting to their fallen comrades at arms. While Knight sitting on the entrance of building stairs rubbing her face with her hands and now feeling the exhaustion after her adrenaline disappear and she felt someone sit with her, “Luke you are still here?” 

Luke smiles and breathes looking around while sitting with her, “What?, it’s really nice to relax after this bloodshed happens and like you all would care when some civilian with powers help the cops here,” then he stared at her, “plus you can pull a classified file for me,” 

Knight snorted and smiled, “You wish,” She fixes her hair and look at her watch, “The bastard really did it”

Luke looked at her, “Who?” 

Knight sighed and looked at him, “The mercenary that I was talking about Brian M. Creed, he is the one who helped Hulk and Thor take down some of those big snakes and helps protecting the city from the meteor, thankfully their faces are covered except for the God of Thunder Thor,” 

“How do you know?” Luke cage asked with a little apprehension. 

Knight pick her phone on her pocket and show the news taken from the civies and news from helicopter, “There you see” 

Luke cage lean his head down and laugh, “You really have dangerous friends,” 

Knight shakes her head, “Not a friend Luke just an acquaintance of mine,” and they both relax then gets up trying to help other civilians that needed help in a meantime. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Liberty Island

A crash Quinjet were seen at the beneath of statue of liberty and the two ladies were now drinking alcohol with a lot of dead demon and chitauri bodies surrounds them.

Jessica where now drinking a bottle of Vodka in the broken Quinjet with Bobbie, “I thought we are all dead after I see that fricking meteor almost hit New York”. Bobbie said with a tired voice but happy at the end. 

“No shit,” Jessica drank more and looking at the piled corpses, “and these bastards are really persistent even like us, they are kept following us here,” She sneered at the bodies and spits at it.   
Bobbi laughed and place her elbow at Jessica shoulder, “Nice first day of the job Rookie, you are like my new little sis now~” 

Jessica rolled her eyes, “Little sis my ass,” she drank more and both were now waiting for the rescue from other agents. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brian Building Complex 9:42pm

Tercio enter the room first spreading his hair and plop downs at the couch, “Hmm~ it really exhausting job and the invasion really did a numbers on New York City,” he turn his head toward Brian who is stripping and ready to take a shower, “How was it Brian? You’re first mass invasion to defend the city?” Tercio rolled his body in a prone position on the couch while looking at Brian. 

Brian look at Tercio with a smirk, “It’s pretty the same when I was at the middle east war where PMC are always in need to defend the city but the difference is this one are really dangerous even in a small scale skirmish there will be a lot of lives has been loss, “Brian frowned but he erased some negative thoughts,” At least the main attack of the enemies especially the falling meteorite are stopped preventing more lives to be extinguished in a instant, “Brian approaches and crouch just to see Tercio face and brush his long strand of black hair back to his ear and kiss his cheek making Tercio blush, “Good job there Tercio and I’m very proud of you when you went to help Stark to direct the nuke,” 

Tercio looked away but still red in the face, “It’s common sense to help an ally especially the person just to see his lover not be heartbroken for his own selfish heroics,” He mumbled but Brian still hears it and chuckled, “Ok if you say so~, I will go take a shower and wait for your turn okay” Brian went to bathroom and started washing his body.

Tercio sits up and thinking about something, “Should I give him the reward right now, he waited for me in 1 year of our dating, he was so patient and caring,” He blush even more for thinking about it, “I remember Ealnith details about Brian Stamina and how big his weapon is!,” He slaps his face with both hands and looking determined to give him. Tercio doesn’t know 6 minutes has been passed and Brian was finished showering and calls out Tercio, “Ter! It’s your turn now!” Brian shouted at him. 

Tercio turn his head, “I’m coming!,” Brian goes to their room and Tercio enters the bath to clean all dirt in his body especially his bottom part, after he finishes his shower he stared at the mirror staring at himself, touching his long black silken hair, smiling how smooth his hair and his skin, “I’m ready now, I hope Brian is in mood for this~,” He wrap a towel to his head and picks the navy blue silk satin bathrobe to wear, “I’ll surprise him ~” Tercio exits the bathroom and went to their slowly, striding gracefully without care, seeing the door to their room was now close, he knocks three times and peek at the door, he saw Brian reading a book of Romance of the Three Kingdoms and he was topless showing his nice harden pectorals and the hairy chest, “He really is oozing with Testosterone,” Tercio take a peek at his owned chest and pouts, “Not like me, but at least I will get a taste of that manly body that I honed for 1 year,” He take a peek again at Brian for seeing his body, he licks his lips slowly giving them some needed moisture and opening the door carefully alerting Brian, as he put down the book, he gulps at the Tercio seeing his glistening skin looking like a innocent maiden ready to be devoured by an animal. Brian was now definitely aroused seeing the tone lean body of Tercio approaching him on their bedside. 

Tercio notices the arousal coming from Brian, smiling in success, now he will go for the another plan, Tercio sits at the side of the bed taking off his towel that has been wrapped on his head, letting his hair fall downed naturally and looked at Brian sideways seductively, “Brian I have been thinking giving you a reward for all the years you’ve waited for me,” He loosed the neck of his bathrobe a little bit letting Brian see his own pectorals and a little bit of his pinkish nipples, “I want you to know that I’m ready to be taken by you~,” He said it so seductively with a cute voice added to it. 

Brian was now mouth wide open from Tercio’s reveal, making Tercio smile at his successful plan and then he initiated another, He changed his face into a pout “Why aren’t you saying anything?, You don’t want this Brian?” He looked away and crossed his arms from Brian waiting for him to snap out.

Brian shakes his head and moved quickly sitting behind Tercio’s and hugging his waist of his lover and putting his chin on Tercio’s right shoulder, “Yes I want this Tercio but I was just surprise,” Tercio was now smiling at his another success, “Then you know what will happen next don’t you? No backing out~” Tercio uncrossed his arms and touch to rub Brian’s face with his right arm. 

Brian was now smirking, “You sure are daring Tercio, Are you really ready?~” Tercio was now smiling like a loon and he whispers on Brian’s ear and carefully not to hit Brian’s face with his single horn on his forehead , “You can take it off now” Brian was like a kid given a present as he unties Tercio’s satin bathrobe, he let it fall seeing Tercio’s shoulder and his tone lean sexy body, he attacks immediately targeting his neck and shoulder with bites, kisses and giving hickies which Tercio was moaning in pleasure, Brian’s hands were now completely taking the whole satin bathrobe off Tercio’s body which his lover doesn’t notice. As he roams his hands on Tercio’s body massaging it like a cotton he continues to kiss the shoulder and managing kissing Tercio on the lips, they were now lost in pleasure letting the instinct take in. 

After a minute of kissing Tercio and carefully leaning his head so Tercio’s horn doesn’t hit him in the face. Tercio twisted his body to face Brian big body and quickly attack his lips again, a second has been passed they both dislodged their lips slowly, leaving a trail of saliva and Brian notices Tercio’s lips were now swollen red from the kiss. 

Tercio’s adrenaline was now heightened, he backs away a little and dropped down which Brian already knows what Tercio will do.

Tercio was now leaving a trail of kisses to Brian’s chest as he reach the bottom part. Brian let his young lover discover it for him to gain experience. Tercio was now facing Brian’s pants and saw the huge bulge of his, “He is really big from what he said to me,” His face become more redder and he put his hand on the boxer shorts then pull it down, to his surprise Brian’s dick sprung open hitting his face creating a cute yelp from his mouth, “Damn that’s really embarrassing,” He look at Brian’s face that observing him and smiling kindly at him which Tercio was grateful. He examine the penis which is still not yet hard enough, “But it was just only 12 inch and not yet hard!, how big is this?! It’s double the size of my penis” Tercio erased those thoughts and continue on, he uses his right arm to grab the base of his dick, experimentally jerking it slowly hearing Brian’s groan, “Seems I’m doing it right, now the next part Ealnith taught me,” He use his left hand to fondle his balls and Tercio lick the neck of his penis earning more groan of pleasure from Brian’s mouth. 

After a couple second Tercio put his tongue on Brian’s penis slit tasting the pre-cum while he pumped Brian’s dick in a normal phase. He felt Brian’s big hand gripping his hair, Tercio likes how rough Brian’s hand holding his hair gaining a moan from Tercio. 

Brian was now feeling the heavenly tongue of Tercio, “Even it’s your first time doing this you are doing are great.” To Brian’s surprise Tercio quickly swallow his dick deep inside his throat, “Fuck! Your throat is tight Ter, for a fighting genius you easily learn how to pleasure me,” Brian can’t hold his lust so he decided to grab Tercio’s head and face fuck him which Tercio was astonish from the ferocity of Brian.

Tercio like this feeling to be dominated and wide eye what he felt, “Is Brian dick still growing, oh god! My voice will be hoarse tomorrow.” Brian’s face fucking Tercio lasted 5 minutes but to Tercio it felt like an hour, “Tercio you really have a gifted mouth, it’s really tight and getting more tighter”. 

Brian pull his dick seeing a lot of saliva coating it and holding Tercio’s chin while his young lover has red cheeks and breathing slowly, “You have a cute face love,” 

Tercio relaxing his throat from what Brian did and wipes out the saliva from his mouth, “You still did not cum from all of that?!” 

Brian chuckled and picked Tercio to switch positions with him, Tercio was now on bed sitting and Brian is crouching, “Oh Ter, I have a lot of practice when in my younger days. Now relax there I will do the work here,” Brian attacks Tercio nipples and biting it weakly gaining more cute moans from his young lover, then Brian was now face to Tercio’s dick, he looked up to Tercio and smirk. “You are very small compared to mine but it was really angry red and standing proud,” Tercio looked away blushing and Brian just laughed. 

Tercio gasped when his dick was swallowed whole by Brian’s mouth, “It felt like my penis is melting from the sensation and the amount of heat is high, thanks to his being a werebear he generate an abnormal heat than normal humans,” Tercio bit his lips from the pleasure and gripping the sheets of the bed tightly, “Brian slow down! I will cum from this if you don’t stop!” Tercio was now reaching climax, “This bastard isn’t listeni-“ His thoughts were cut off when Brian tongue was now moving crazy, “Brian! I’m cumming” His hips rise up from the orgasm but Brian still holding tight to his hips and licking it crazy and sucking his penis. 

He was finish cumming and now his hips were now lying down, breathing raggedly from the intense orgasm, then the sensation of Brian’s mouth were gone he whimpered. 

Brian swallow it all and looking smug, “You cum a lot Ter, but we are still getting started, come on I’ll help you position on the bed,” Tercio felt the hands carrying him to the middle of the bed placing him gently, “Now heres where the fun start Ter, are you ready?” 

Tercio look downed at Brian and nod at him, “Good we need to prepare you first Tercio and let me asked you” 

“What is it Brian?” 

“Did Ealnith teach you how to neutralize my semen from your womb, you know demon and all, we don’t want unnecessary pregnancies” He said in a serious tone, which Tercio likes his deep tone, “Yes I know Brian” 

Brian smirk handsomely and touch Tercio’s face, “Good boy, having a kid is a huge responsibility and I know you aren’t ready for it,” with his big body the drawer beside them were easy to reach for him and grab a lube coating his all of his hand which alerted Tercio.

“Why are you coating all your hands Brian?!, do you plan to insert it all?!” while Tercio holding at the bed sheets with great apprehension. 

Brian chuckled and massage Tercio’s hips completely relaxing his lover, “Relax love, I’m sure you can take it, we will do it slowly and my penis is bigger than you think, so I will really prepare you first, I don’t want you to get hurt real bad,” 

Tercio nod which a sign for Brian for to go ahead, he spread those flexible tone legs Tercio have and see the pinkish anus then he inserted his middle finger slowly hearing a gasp from the Tercio, “Relax your body, breathe in and breathe out love,” the finger were now successfully inserted to Tercio.

Brian let the finger remained still for a second so Tercio can get used to it, he moves the finger slowly in and out making Tercio gasped cutely, “You’re finger are freakishly long Brian,” 

Brian just smirk to Tercio’s cuteness and he doing it more faster and finding the spot that make Tercio sees stars and kissing his legs that Brian raised up then licking it. After a minute he inserted another two fingers instantly making Tercio moan any second Brian tries the other angle and hit the spot of Tercio making him moan louder like bitch in heat, “I’ve found it, you have a very different anatomy Ter,” Tercio can’t reply because of the pleasure he felt and now Brian have found it he keeps hitting and abusing it with like a machine pistoning without mercy, “You are self-lubricating right now Ter, that’s a good thing I will add the remaining fingers,” Brian inserted all of his finger making Tercio howls in lust and he was now gripping the steel railing bending it. 

Brian goes for another 2 minutes and pull out his hand, making Tercio whine from the gone sensation but he gasped when it was replace by a thicker and longer object that has been inserted to his anus, he was now wide eyed and holding both Brian’s arm. “Brian it’s freakishly big and thicker than my arm biceps! What kind of mutation is you’re genes?!” 

Brian chuckled in his gruff tone, “Well.., you know my father was a mutant right and his name is Victor Creed AKA Sabertooth, I got his genes and plus being a host of ancient werebear grant me this, relax Ter let’s wait and you will get used to it,” Brian leans down and kiss Tercio on the lips deeply silencing his protest, after a while Tercio calmed downed, Brian started moving his hips and Tercio was moaning for how much thick and long it is, it hits all the angle right and the amount of heat it generated making it a perfect sensation he ever felt.

“Tercio you are really tight and perfect hole for my dick, my bondmate,” Brian’s hips are now picking up speed, thrusting it harder and Brian grabs Tercio’s both legs then he put it in his shoulder for deeper penetration. 

Tercio was now holding on Brian’s back and scratching it and shouting and moaning at the same time, “Brian harder!, I can take it!” Brian grin viciously he spreads Tercio’s legs and thrust it more doubling his efforts and kissing Tercio neck then biting it drawing a little blood. 

They go at it for unknown time and Tercio was shouting, “I’m gonna cum Brian!” Tercio was a moaning mess for long time they were in bed

Brian grin as he hold Tercio’s arms on top of his lover head, “Good I will cum too love, Lets do it together,” a couple minute later they both at the same time cum. 

Tercio felt his womb were now coated with lots of warm cum making him sigh and relax from the sensation of fullness but Brian’s dick are keep on pumping like no end and the other cum were now leaking outside of his anus

Brian fall on top of Tercio and he welcome Brian massive body and heat, he was a little exhausted but it was enough for this time, “Brian,” 

Brian goes to the side of him but still hugging Tercio’s waist and his penis are still connected, “Yes?” 

Tercio was now smiling in satisfaction, “You like my reward for you?” while he hugs Brian’s neck facing his face against him. 

Brian opened his eyes and kiss Tercio at the lips, “I’m very satisfied Ter. Next time though will do other positions” he smirked at Tercio.

Tercio just pouts and pinch his nose, “You are really a perverted animal” Brian just laughs it and hug Tercio more tighter, “Just for you love~, just for you” after that they both sleep really well after the seual activities they have done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by and reading my fic, Leave a review if you can~

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this note, I hope you like it, you have made it here~  
> I'm working for chapter 2


End file.
